A Continuous Circle
by JUCHKO
Summary: Sakura accidentally stumbles upon the Akatsuki hideout and is forced to use a scroll that was for 'last resorts only'. The scroll takes her to the past, back before the massacre. Rated T just in case. ItachiXSakura Time travel. Sequel up: And the Circle Comes Round. Sister story to Kindred Spirits.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Look at the website name...you tell me.

**Prologue**

She was running as quickly and quietly as she knew how. The trees were flying by in a blur, not that she was paying much attention to that. She was focused on one thing, and one thing only: escape.

Under normal circumstances 15-year-old Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the Hokage herself, would never run from an enemy. But the circumstances of this chase were not normal. _Normally _she was full to the brim with Chakra, _normally _she had others with her to back her up, _normally _she wasn't weaponless, _normally _she had her Leaf forehead protector on her, and perhaps most of all, _normally_ she wasn't being chased down by an S-class criminal, let alone _many _S-class criminals. No, there was nothing _normal _about it.

She had been on a simple C-ranked mission: heal the villagers of a number of small villages that had been hit by an extremely infectious and painful disease, nothing to it. It really had been a simple mission, with the only unexpected thing being that there were many more sick then she had anticipated.

She had healed all the villagers, successfully completing her mission. Then she just had to decide to head straight back to Konoha, even though she was almost out of Chakra. That was a mistake, a very bad mistake, because of what she found. She had felt Chakra nearby and thought that maybe it was some measly rogue ninja that were up to no good. She was only partially right, they _were _rogue ninja up to no good, but there was nothing 'measly' about them.

She had somehow stumbled upon the Akatsuki hideout. Sakura stayed hidden in the trees as she overheard members of the Akatsuki talking. She recognized a couple of the voices, but she didn't dare get close enough to see the people who were talking. Sakura listened intently to what was being said, hoping to find out information that could be useful to Konoha.

She was hoping to get information, but she never expected to find out what she did. After she heard that, she knew she had to get out of there now. She had just begun to sneak away, when she felt extremely powerful Chakra heading in her direction, from somewhere other than the hideout. She had a pretty good idea as to who that Chakra belonged to, and she didn't want to stick around to see if she was correct.

So she ran, and the strong Chakra followed her. The chase was soon joined by a number of other, vaguely strong (at least in comparison) Chakras, that belonged to the people she had overheard.

* * *

That's how she came to be running for her life. She went from tree to tree, not even knowing where she was going; she was lost. Suddenly she was forced to come to a halt, not only were the trees about to end, but she could now see that the path she had randomly chosen wasn't a very good path; it had lead straight to a dead end.

Sakura jumped from the last tree and silently landed a short way from a long drop. She frantically looked around her for an escape route, but none was to be found. She was on a cliff that went for as far as she could see in both directions, and the Chakras were closing in on her. She was trapped, and everyone, including herself, knew it.

Sakura frantically searched her pockets, hoping to find something she could use to defend herself. Even though she knew otherwise, she hoped that she had somehow forgotten to take a weapon off her person before she went on her mission. A kunai, a shuriken, _anything_! And it was during what she knew was a fruitless search that she found what she was looking for, in an off-hand kind of way. It wasn't a weapon, but a scroll.

She pulled the scroll out of the pocket that was hidden on the inside of her vest and stared at it. This was the scroll that the Hokage had given her on her fourteenth birthday with the warning that she was only to open it, using her own blood, as a last resort. She didn't have a clue as to what the scroll was meant to do, but she felt that the situation called for a last resort, since it never really had a first resort to begin with, and running away was now out of the question.

She was about to bite her thumb for the blood needed to activate the scroll when three men with weapons were suddenly upon her, attacking her from three sides. She did her best to dodge, but in the shape she was in, the best that she could do was stop any of the blows from being lethal.

Now that her blood was on the scroll, thanks to a cut on her arm courtesy of the blue dude, she couldn't remember his name, she was about to open the scroll when she felt a searing pain course through her body, making her almost drop the scroll. She looked down at her ankle and found a plant…biting her.

She knew the plant had to be poisonous because she was beginning to feel the effects of the poison, either that or she had lost way too much blood. Either way things weren't looking very good for her, and she could feel that the strongest Chakra would soon reach the cliff. It was now or never.

She forced her shaking hands to securely hold the scroll, then she took a deep breath, and opened the scroll. The last thing she saw was Itachi Uchiha, the strongest chakra, appear through the trees before light engulfed her.

The men stared at the space where the girl had been but moments before; now all that was there was an odd burn-like mark on the ground. Itachi made the hand signal for them to spread out and search the surrounding areas, and everyone complied. He, however, only went forward, closer to the strange mark on the ground.

He bent down and touched a part of the mark. It was then that he remembered what he thought he'd never forget.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, flames, not so much. I hope people like my story, and I also hope that people will send me ideas, because I just may use them. I'll do my best to stick with what has really happened, but I've only seen as far as what is shown on Toonami. The rest of what I need I've (hopefully) learned from reading stories.

I've gone through and re-edited this chapter!


	2. 1: The Scroll of the Circle

* * *

Disclaimer: _fan_fiction...you do the math.

**Chapter 1: The Scroll of the Circle**

The light was blindingly bright. Sakura blinked repeatedly until she could see again. What she saw was the cliff face, somehow she had gone from being at the top of the cliff, to the bottom of it. She was currently lying on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood.

"Great," she mumbled as she tried to get up, wincing with every movement she made. She only managed to get herself into a sitting position, with her back to the cliff. "just great,", she continued "now I'm a sitting duck…" As she said the last part however, she noticed that she couldn't feel the Chakras of the Akatsuki at all. No, the only Chakras she could feel were so far in the distance that she could barely even feel them.

Sakura sighed, thanks to the scroll her Chakra levels were almost at empty. She took inventory of her wounds and found that all the open wounds had stopped bleeding, but she also knew that it wouldn't be a smart idea to move from where she was anytime soon. If she did, she would only reopen her wounds. She could tell she had a number of bruises and a few fractured ribs. There was something else odd about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it, so she continued her health check. She looked at the bite mark on her ankle and winced, the area around the bite marks were turning an awful shade of purple.

"Seems I was right, it was poisonous." Sakura mumbled as she carefully took a closer look. After analyzing the ankle she decided that the poison was merely to stop her from moving, not kill her. She sighed and carefully sat back up again. She figured it would take a couple of hours for her Chakra to build up enough for her to heal the worst of her problems, then maybe a couple of minutes after the healing to be strong enough to start walking.

She sighed yet again, then looked at the now open scroll that she was still holding in her hands and found that there was something written inside of it. She opened the scroll enough to read the first few lines:

_Sakura, if you are reading this _

_It means that you have opened _

_The scroll I gave you._

Sakura raised her eyebrow, the first line had stated the obvious, but it told her more than what was written. It told her that Tsunade had written this note for her benefit. She continued reading.

_Though the scroll technically _

_Doesn't have a name, we,_

_Those who know of it, call_

_It The Scroll of the Circle._

_It's not its name that's _

_Important, however, it's what _

_It does that you have to_

_worry about._

_The Scroll of the Circle can_

_Only be used by certain clans;_

_The Uchihas, the Hyuugas,_

_The Hoshis, and the Kages_

_(Yes, I know Kage isn't a clan,_

_But we can use it too.)._

Sakura paused and looked up, wondering how she had used it, she was a Haruno, and Haruno was not on the list. She shrugged and continued reading.

_I'm glad I guessed correctly_

_About your heritage when_

_I gave you this scroll._

_You know you've lived with _

_Your aunt and uncle since_

_You were a young child_

_Because your father,_

_As well as many other Leaf _

_Ninja, were killed in an_

_Ambush by rogue ninja._

_What you don't know _

_Is the story of your birth._

_You were not born in Konoha,_

_Where exactly you were born_

_Is a mystery, but I have my_

_Theory. And since you are_

_Reading this, my theory must_

_Be correct. Yes, your father_

_Was a Haruno, but that's only_

_Half of who _you_ are._

_I believe that your mother was_

_A Hoshi, due to things that the_

_Previous Hokage left for me_

_To find, including the fact that _

_A woman from the Hoshi clan_

_Once passed through Konoha_

_And your father was assigned _

_To act as a bodyguard for her_

_Until she reached her _

_Destination. And that after _

_That day your father started taking_

_Many, many, missions that were_

_In the area where the woman lived._

_One day when your father returned_

_From a one person mission, he _

_Brought you with him. A baby's_

_Sudden appearance didn't _

_Surprise anyone, apparently._

_Sadly, only a week after that,_

_Your father went on the mission_

_That he'd never return from._

Sakura blinked, making the blur of unshed tears leave her eyes, then continued reading.

_But anyways, that means_

_That your mother was most _

_Likely that Hoshi woman._

_Another thing that clued me in_

_Was your pink hair because _

_The Hoshi clans trade mark_

_Is pink hair, kind of like the _

_Hyuugas white/purple eyes._

_This is all important because _

_You can use some of this as_

_An alias for wherever and _

_Whenever you are._

_And yes, I said _when_ever._

_The Scroll of the Circle _

_Casts the user back in time._

_I will tell you all that I know_

_About The Scroll, but I warn_

_You, my knowledge is not _

_Complete. I only know what_

_Is written about the few others_

_Who've ever used it._

_The first thing you need to know _

_Is that there should be some_

_Sort of mark on your body _

_Where you got the blood from._

Sakura quickly searched her body, and fond the 'mark' on her arm, surrounding the cuts that the blue guy had given her. The mark didn't seem to make any sort of purposeful design, it just kind of went all over her arm, from her shoulder all the way to her elbow. The only other detail she noticed was that the design was made up of many smaller marks that looked like they could be flower petals, or maybe comas.

While she looked at her arm, she once again felt like something was sort of off about her appearance. It was after a few minutes of looking over her body, thinking maybe she'd missed a wound, that she figured out what really was getting to her. And when she did, she almost screamed. Instead she quickly returned her gaze to the scroll and skimmed through the things Tsunade felt she needed to know, until she found what she was looking for.

_One thing that occurred_

_In all the cases was that the_

_Scroll users apparent age_

_slightly changed. Some aged _

_up to five years, others got _

_younger within the same_

_time spectrum…_

That's what had been bothering Sakura, she now looked to be about eleven or twelve, not fifteen, almost sixteen. "Great, now I'm back to being a big foreheaded stick on legs!" Sakura exclaimed, "Apparently today's just not my day!" After Sakura got herself back together, she went back to reading the scroll where she had left off.

_This mark will slowly disappear _

_Bit by bit until nothing remains._

_After it completely disappears_

_You will soon be back in the_

_Normal time; though the records_

_Also show that some time will have_

_Passed since you left._

_Another fact that is known_

_is that the amount of time you_

_are in the past is _not_ directly_

_Linked to the time that goes by_

_In the present._

_Another important detail is…_

* * *

Sakura continued reading, her head spinning with all the information, until she got near the end of the scroll. Now she found that there was an even smaller scroll tucked into the middle of The Scroll of the Circle. It was addressed to the Hokage.

Sakura finished reading The Scroll of the Circle and found out that she was to give the smaller scroll to the Hokage. She also found out that she was to use the alias Sakura Hoshi, the orphaned apprentice to Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin. Because it would be well know that Tsunade was a ninja who kept on the move and hadn't returned to Konoha for a long time (how long was uncertain, but Tsunade assured her that she would go no farther back than 20 years, so the alias would work no matter what). Because of this Sakura was to say that though she had been trained as if she were a ninja, she had never taken a single test, and therefore couldn't be considered a real ninja.

Sakura looked up at the sun and gauged that she had been reading for about three hours, no wonder she felt stiff. She slowly moved her arms first, cringing when the cut on her arm reopened. Sakura sighed and began to heal her arm as well as her other wounds until she was sure they would hold together well enough to let her move. That used up most of the Chakra she had regained, she only had enough left to numb the pain that would be inescapable once she started moving.

Her worst fear was for her leg. It wouldn't take kindly to walking, but she couldn't stay here. Sakura slowly got up, using the cliff face for help. Once she was standing, she looked around and found that there was a fallen tree branch not that far from where she was that she could use to help her walk. She very slowly, very carefully, limped to the fallen branch. It was taller than her, but it would do what she needed it to do, but first, she needed to rest.

She sat down next to the branch, caught her breath, then pulled the branch closer to her. From there she pulled off the smaller twigs that would only get in her way. After that she used the stick as a very big cane. She got up and started limping in the direction where she had felt Chakra earlier. Now that she had rested, at least a little bit, she felt even more Chakras from that direction. So many, in fact, that she knew it had to be Konoha.

Sakura hobbled towards Konoha for hours, ignoring the pain that was being issued from her poisoned ankle. As Sakura got closer she sped up, she was almost there, almost there, almost…

The next thing she knew she had collapsed, her ankle was throbbing, many of her wounds had reopened, and she knew she didn't have enough Chakra to do anything about any of it. Sakura sighed into the ground, "So close…" She muttered to herself, "I'm almost there, can't rest now…" Her eyelids fluttered, and against her better judgment, she soon fell asleep in yet another pool of her own blood.

And that's how he first met her, the girl he knew he'd never forget.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter! How'd you like it? Please review...speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed my first chapter so far: Dreamergirl92813, Gothic Saku-chan, pinky101, & free2dream. Thank you for your support. Constructive criticism welcome, flames however are banned. I should be able to update often during the summertime, but once school gets back in, it may take me longer.

I've gone back through and re-edited this chapter.


	3. 2: The Hospital

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, you need to see a psychiatrist, because you're crazy.

**Chapter 2: The Hospital**

As Sakura started to regain conciseness, the first thing she noticed was the smell, the sickly clean smell of a hospital. She didn't even try to open her eyes, instead she listened. She could hear people walking about outside her room (she guessed that the door was propped open), from outside she could hear the hushed mummer of voices that were trying not to disturb other. Closer to her door she heard two women talking, one of which she presumed was a nurse.

"Will she be ok?" A soft, motherly voice asked.

"The injuries she sustained were horrible, to say the least. But she should be fine, with enough rest and the help of our medical staff."

Sakura guessed that the two women were talking about the mother's child. She heard one set of feet start walking away from the conversation. That set of footsteps was quickly followed by the second as Sakura heard the mother's voice call out softly, "May I see her?"

Both footsteps stopped as Sakura heard the nurse answer, "Yes, you may. But don't expect her to wake up any time soon; she just went through a major healing so she'll probably sleep for at least three more hours."

"Thank you." The mother's voice said kindly as the footsteps of the nurse began again. Sakura then expected for the mother's footsteps to take her away from her room, but they didn't. Instead her footsteps got closer and closer until they must have entered her room. It was then that she started to wonder who this person was.

As the woman sat down, Sakura remembered that Tsunade had said that getting the small scroll to the Hokage was to be her first priority. Until she had spoken with the Hokage she was to tell no one anything about herself other than her alias, and even that, only if they asked.

Sakura was debating whether or not to try and open her eyes when she heard the motherly voice croon softly, "The poor little girl, who would do such a thing. She's only a child…"

Suddenly she heard a light, young male voice state, "She's not that much younger than me." The voice surprised her, she hadn't heard anyone else come in, he must be a ninja, and a high leveled one at that.

'_Hold on a second_,' Sakura thought, '_he said he wasn't much older than me, and they probably think I'm eleven, so who do I know of who was at a high level at a young age._"

Sakura didn't have to think all that hard, and when she found her answer she groaned mentally, or she had thought she had groaned mentally; but she must not have because she heard the woman gasp and stand up, hurrying over to her bed, followed by the almost silent footsteps of the boy.

Sakura knew there was only one thing to do, she 'woke up'. It was harder than she thought it would be, her eyes just did not want to open. She struggled for what felt like forever, and when she finally got her eyes to open, everything was blurry. Sakura sighed as she concentrated on bringing her shaking hand to rub her eyes. That was also hard, but she got her hand to do what she needed, and her eyesight cleared. She let her hand drop back to the bed, unable to sustain the effort it took to hold it aloft.

The woman's face swam into view, somewhat long black hair swung forward as her jet black eyes silently questioned her, 'are you alright?' Sakura tried to smile, but she wasn't sure if she had succeeded until the woman's face backed up, content showing in her eyes and a small smile on her face. Sakura then turned her eyes from the woman to the boy. She wasn't surprised when she saw a miniature version of Itachi; after all, that's who she figured it was.

Sakura turned her eyes back to the woman, who had begun to speak, "I can't believe you're awake already. The nurse said you'd sleep for a couple more hours still. How are your feeling?"

Sakura opened her mouth and was glad that her voiced worked, though it was a lot quieter than it should have been, "I'm fine." The woman's face filled with relief, but Sakura had to continue. She had been assigned to get the small scroll to the Hokage before she did anything else, so that was what she meant to do. "Please, I need to see the Hokage right away."

The woman's eyebrows rose in surprise, but it was Itachi who spoke, "I have just returned from the Hokage's office. He would also like to speak with you, but not now. He said he wanted you to rest until the medics say you're healthy enough to be discharged from the hospital."

Sakura blinked a few times in confusion before she asked, "How did he know that I was here?"

"My son," began the woman, gesturing vaguely towards the boy, "Itachi, and his squad members were on their way back from a mission and found you in the forest."

Itachi picked it up from there, "We brought you to the hospital. Then we went to the Hokage's in order to report on our mission as well as report on having found you." His voice made it seem as if he was unconcerned with what he was saying, but his eyes never left hers.

It was Sakura who broke the eye contact by closing her eyes as she figured out what to do from there. Finally she opened her eyes and spoke in her unusually quiet voice, "Very well, I will speak with him th--" Sakura was cut off as the nurse entered the room with a loud gasp.

The nurse rushed to the bedside as she questioned, "When did you wake up…_how_ did you wake up?" She didn't wait for an answer, instead she shooed the Uchihas out of the room saying, "Visiting hours are up, please be on your way."

Once she had gotten rid of them, she turned all her attention to Sakura, "What's your name, little girl?" she reached for Sakura's wrist and felt for her pulse.

Sakura's quiet voice rasped, "Sakura…" The nurse wrote something down on her clipboard as she motioned for Sakura to give her last name as well. Sakura paused for a moment, then shrugged, "Sakura Hoshi."

The nurse, who had been writing when Sakura gave her last name, suddenly froze, looked up astonished, and then quickly returned her gaze to the clipboard and her hand to writing.

If Sakura didn't know any better, she'd have thought that the look the nurse had given her was a look of awe, pure awe.

There were no more surprises during the rest of her long interview. She answered what she could with the alias she had been assigned by Tsunade, the rest she just said she wasn't willing to answer until she had spoken with the Hokage.

Sakura was starting to have a hard time keeping her eyes open after an hour and a half of constant questioning and little heath tests. The nurse noticed this and said gently as she turned off the light in her room, "That's enough for today. You need your sleep. If you're lucky, you'll be out of here in a week." She then closed the door, leaving Sakura in the room.

It wasn't long before Sakura fell asleep with a knowing smirk on her face.

* * *

Sorry if that seemed short, but there was only so much I could do without getting off the subject of her being in the hospital.

Also, I would like to point out that most stories have Itachi and Sasuke find Sakura and bring her directly to their home. But when I thought about it, how many people would be willing to bring a complete stranger, who they found lying unconscious and injured on the ground, directly into their home? Not many. It would be more likely for them to bring her to the hospital, so that's what I had happen.

If you have any ideas, please send them to me because I may use them. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames, however, will be chased away by my guard dogs.

Thanks to: Dreamergirl92813, pinky101, Gothic Saku-chan, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, GreenEyedGrimKitty, & 7Crimson Sinner13 for reviewing. You all make me so happy!

Also, I would just like to say thank you to all the people who put me on their alert's or fav's lists. (But you won't get your name put on here unless you review!)

I've gone back through and re-edited this chapter.


	4. 3: Talking with the third Hokage

Disclaimer: If wishes were horses...you know the rest...

**Chapter 3: Talking with the third Hokage**

Three days after her arrival at the hospital, Sakura was getting dressed in her now clean clothes (The nurses had washed the blood out of everything for her). Sakura sighed as she poked a finger through a hole in her sleeve. As soon as she reported to the Hokage she was going to get some new clothes.

After Sakura was completely dressed, she picked up the scroll that she was to give to the Hokage and put it in a vest pocket. She then checked to make sure that The Scroll of the Circle was in its secret pocket in her vest before she exited the room. She was met by Itachi.

It had taken Sakura awhile to get over the fact that she knew that in less than a year Itachi was going to kill everyone in his clan except Sasuke. But she did get over it; after all, Tsunade had written that if she met people she knew would one day do bad things (or even good things) she wasn't to act as if she knew. No, she was supposed to treat them as she would anybody else. '_Besides,_' Sakura thought as she greeted Itachi politely, '_No one knows if you can change the past…but if I can, I will._'

As they walked out of the hospital, Sakura felt many pairs of eyes on her, and heard many whispers that went something like, "A week long injury, healed in three days!" and, "I hear she's a Hoshi. Don't see one of those very often." When she heard these things, she never was sure if she wanted to sigh in frustration or laugh; instead she would always keep her face politely bland and act as if she hadn't heard.

"Ignore them." Itachi said so that only Sakura would hear. During her three day stay, Itachi had come to visit her two or three times each day, though he never really said much in way of conversation.

"I try," Sakura replied just as quiet, "I just don't get what's so interesting about being a Hoshi." Now that they were outside, Sakura no longer heard people talking about her. Apparently the Hokage had asked for the medics at the hospital to keep Sakura's identity to themselves, at least until he had spoken with her. And that's where Sakura was headed, finally.

Itachi coolly raised his eyebrow, not so much to show emotion as to convey a point, "That's hard to believe, but then again, maybe it's not." That was one thing she found that annoyed her about him, he'd never give her (or anyone else) a straight answer if he could find a way to go around the question.

Exasperated, Sakura said, "Would you mind explaining anyways, 'cause I really don't know why people care that I'm a Hoshi. Heck, I don't even know what's so special about _being_ a Hoshi!"

Itachi just looked at her for a few seconds before he explained, "The Hoshi clan used to reside in Konoha, but that was a long time ago." He paused as he opened the door to the Hokage's tower, and then continued as they walked through the building, "The Hoshi clan eventually moved out of Konoha for unknown reasons and since then, few members of the clan have been seen near Konoha." Itachi stopped there as they reached the large door that led to the Hokage's room.

He knocked on the door, then stepped back as the door opened to reveal the third Hokage. He was as old and wrinkly as she remembered. The Third spoke, "Thank you, Itachi. If you would, please wait in the waiting room. I will speak with you after I am finished with Miss Hoshi here." Itachi gave a slight bow, then swiftly and quietly returned the way he had just come.

The Third closed the door, and then sat in his chair behind his desk. He motioned for Sakura to sit in the chair opposite his desk, which she happily did. "So," began the Hokage, "I've heard you wish to speak with me, as much as I wish to speak with you, Miss Hoshi." He chuckled a little in his good natured way before he continued, "What is it you wished to see me about?"

Sakura reached into her vest pocket and pulled out the scroll. She handed it to him in a very businesslike manner. He took it without question, and opened it.

Sakura watched as his eyes moved across the paper. She didn't know what the small scroll said, only that it contained information that the third Hokage had to know.

After about ten minutes he put the scroll down and rubbed his temples. After another minute went by he said quietly, almost tiredly, "I see…so, The Scroll of the Circle has been used for the first time in over ninety years…" He paused, and then elaborated, "That's our time, of course."

He then indicated the small scroll as he said, "This says that Tsunade has given you instructions and information about the scroll. That saves me a lot of trouble; you'll have to thank her for me, when next you see her." He paused again before he continued, "She said that she gave you an alias to go by while you're here, but she didn't elaborate much past your name."

Sakura knew a cue when she heard it, so she told him everything that Tsunade had included in The Scroll of the Circle that had to do with Sakura's alias.

* * *

When she finished explaining the Hokage nodded his head, but didn't say anything for a while. Finally he said, "Very well, that will work. You've got your story for your past, but we need to make one for your present. For instance, why were you found half dead in the forest?"

Sakura agreed, and they started brainstorming ideas. After ten more minutes they had accumulated enough of a story that was plausible enough to pass for reality.

"Very well." Began the Hokage in a business voice that she had heard Tsunade use when closing a deal, "Thank you for getting this _important_ information to me." He had stressed the word important for a reason. That reason was because they had decided that the story would be that Tsunade had sent Sakura to Konoha for a number of reasons.

Of those reasons, however, the public was only to be told two: 1) was to get important information to the Hokage concerning the Akatsuki, and 2) to be tested to find out what level of a Ninja she was to be considered (since she had never officially been trained as such) But the people would know that there were 'other' reasons for Sakura's staying in Konoha, they just wouldn't know _what_ those reasons were.

Sakura smiled, she liked how close to the truth, yet how deceiving this story was. It was vague enough that people wouldn't suspect that she was a time traveler, but detailed enough at the same time as to not arouse suspicion of her presence.

The Hokage gave a smile too as he said, "Please bring Itachi back here for me. I have something I need to say to the both of you."

Sakura nodded her head and stepped out of the room. She headed to the waiting room, and was unsurprised to see Itachi leaning against the wall with an agitated look on his face. It appeared that in her half hour with the Hokage, some of the teenage girls of the village had come to pester…er…I mean flirt, with the scowling Uchiha.

The funniest thing was that it reminded her of Sasuke when they were younger…before he became a missing nin. Back with Sasuke, she suspected that she had often been one of those girls that were doing the pest—flirting. '_Well, that was then, this is now_', she decided, '_Time to help the poor Uchiha out._' As she got closer she couldn't help but ask herself, '_…or would it be: that __is_ _then, this_ _was__ now? Funny how confusing time travel is._'

When she was on the edge of the throng of girls, Sakura put on her most polite face as she called out just as politely, "Itachi Uchiha! The Hokage will see you now." She heard a moan escape from the group of girls and complaints that sounded like 'why now?'

Itachi was out of the hoard of annoying fangirls faster than the eye could see (not surprising, seeing as he _was_ a ninja). As they walked up the hallway, at a quicker pace than was really needed, Sakura let her mask of politeness slip as she started to giggle at the sight she had just witnessed.

She heard Itachi say from beside her in a voice that held a hint of relief in it, "Thank you for your help, but I don't see what's so funny."

Sakura couldn't help it, so she said as they neared the Hokage's door, "Now you see how I feel about not knowing about my own clan!'

Itachi was spared the need to respond because they had reached the door. As they walked into the room, however, he pondered on how the girl at his side made him wonder about things that he had never even thought about before, like: why _did_ he always avoid directly answering a question?

He'd have to think on that later, he decided, because now the Hokage was getting ready to speak. He _would_ think on it later, _and_, he assured himself, he _would_ figure out what it was about the girl that made him question himself (something he _never_ did, that is, until now).

* * *

Yay, yet another chapter down! It took me about three hours to write it...but I guess it doesn't help that I was trying to multitask while doing so. I'm doing my best to lead this into the romance that I want it to be, but I warn: it may be a bit slow in getting there. Partly because I believe people should become friends before they fall in love. The other reason is just the simple fact that I have no first hand experience in the subject. Everything I know comes from reading, movies, and watching others.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, pyromaniacs and their flames, however, must take their rude comments elsewhere.

Thanks to: Dreamergirl92813, Sachiko 1991, Devil-Speaker, Shinobi Alchemist, EnigmaticCrux, Ninjafirefoist, Kyoko12989, BloodBlossom, Name, & pinky101 for reviewing. (Now that I've got anon reviews, I will underline the not anon, and leave the anon, normal.)

Again, as a closing statement I would like to say thank you to all the people who put me on their alert's or fav's lists, but you still won't get your name put on here unless you review!

'til the next chapter, BYE!

I've gone back through and re-edited this chapter.


	5. 4: Settling in

Disclaimer: The fact that I even _need_ a disclaimer should be all you need to know to figure this one out

**Chapter 4: Settling in**

Sakura couldn't believe what the Hokage had told her. It's not like she didn't know that she didn't have anywhere to live, but this?!

She was just about to walk through the front door of Itachi Uchiha's house. Yep, you guessed it; she had been assigned to live with the Uchihas during her stay in Konoha. It's not that she didn't like the Uchihas, or at least the ones she had met so far, it was just that this was going to be…odd.

As she stepped into the house she heard the motherly voice, which she now knew to belong to Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi's mother, call out, "Itachi, is that you? How was little Sakura today?"

Sakura blushed, thinking, '_Must everyone call me little?_'

Itachi replied simply as his mother came into the room, "You can ask her yourself." Mikoto rushed over to Sakura and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad to see you up and about!" She said as she released Sakura. She then proceeded to look over Sakura as if she expected to find a wound that had somehow been missed. When she found no wounds she seemed to relax a little, but then she took in the state of Sakura's clothes, which were full of holes and had a number of faded blood stains (both from her run in with the Akatsuki).

Mikoto had just opened her mouth to say something when they all heard the pitter-patter of feet hastily coming down the stairs, soon followed by a childish cry of, "Big brother, big broth—" the little boy cut himself off as he saw Sakura. He stared at Sakura, so Sakura stared at him. He had the same messy black hair she remembered, but his eyes were different. Not in color, for they were still pitch black (like all Uchiha eyes were), but in the emotions that were clearly visible in said eyes.

Mikoto quickly introduced them, "Sakura, this is my other son, Sasuke; Sasuke, this is Sakura, the girl we've told you about."

Sasuke boldly stepped forward and asked, "Is that your real hair color?"

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Mikoto, "that's not how you speak to a guest!"

"But Ma," Sasuke complained, "her hair's _pink_! Who has _pink_ hair?"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she got down on her knees so that she was eye to eye with the five-year-old, "It's real all right. I've been told that it's a trademark of my clan."

"You've been _told_?" Sasuke queried, "You mean you aren't sure? How could you _not_ know?"

Sakura smiled at the questions, oh, if only Sasuke in her time were that talkative, "To tell the truth," Sakura began, unaware of how closely the other two people in the room were listening, "I never really knew my parents. Who my father is, I have no idea, as to my mother, she was of the Hoshi clan, but she died when I was very young. After that my sensei took me under her wing as her assistant, so I don't really remember my days with my clan all that much. And I've never been back since I left."

Sasuke muttered a little, "Oh…" then seemed to be deep in thought, processing the information as fast as his little brain could go.

Sakura, seeing this, thought, '_If he thinks too hard, he's going to give himself a headache._' With that thought in mind she reached out with her left hand and ruffled his hair, saying, "Now don't think too hard."

Sasuke smiled at that, but the smile fell from his face as his eye caught something. Sakura was just putting her hand back to her side when Sasuke asked with worry evident in his voice, "Are you still hurt? 'Cause if you are, big brother can help you. He can do anything!"

Sakura could feel the three sets of eyes on her; she knew what the boy had seen. "Oh, he can, can he?" Sakura playfully asked, trying to stir the conversation away from her. Sasuke just nodded his head jubilantly. She could still feel Mikoto's worry and Itachi's questioning gaze. It seemed like she had no choice so she said simply, "I'm fine, the healers did a good job patching me up." Sakura had hoped that that would be enough to end the questions, but Sasuke proved otherwise.

"If you're fine," asked little Sasuke in a confused tone of voice, "then why is your arm bandaged?"

Sakura smiled nervously, he had seen the linen bandage she had wrapped around her mark. The others hadn't noticed it because she was wearing long sleeves, but Sasuke must have seen it when she had ruffled his hair.

"Your arm's bandaged?" asked a quiet voice from behind her. She wasn't sure if Itachi had meant for the question to sound threatening, but it did anyways.

The same question was emitted from Mikoto, only with hers being filled with surprise and worry; then she added, "Let me see your arm please." It was not a request.

Sakura stood up and ruefully rolled up her left sleeve enough for them to see the begging of her linen bandage. Mikoto stifled a gasp while Itachi stayed quiet. Sasuke just watched the whole thing, his faced scrunched up in confusion. He was still trying to figure out why Sakura said she was fine when her arm had a bandage on it.

"How did…?" Mikoto trailed off, unsure how to ask what she wanted to know.

Sakura, thinking quickly, came up with a story to tell. "It's not a wound, don't worry. It's covering, ah, a scar." It wasn't completely a lie either. It was _not _a wound, and it _was _covering a scar. '_The only wound that scared_' Sakura thought to herself, '_was the one that the blue guy gave me; what was his name again…? Kisari? Kinari? Ah…Fish Sticks? No, that wasn't it…Kisame? Maybe that was it…or maybe it wasn't…Great, now I'm turning into Itachi!_'

Sakura was brought out of her mind by Mikoto, "You poor thing! A scar at your age," She continued on and on about 'her little Sakura' (apparently she already thought of the girl as family).

Sasuke walked over to Sakura, ignoring his mother who was still going on and on. He gently tugged her right hand to get her attention and once she bent down close enough to hear his little voice over Mikoto's he asked, "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Sakura shook her head no, "When I got it, maybe, but not now." She smiled reassuringly at the boy, who looked like he needed it.

She felt a tap on her right shoulder, she straightened and looked behind her and found Itachi. This caused her to think, '_There he goes again, moving without me noticing. Either I'm getting rusty or he's _really_ good at moving silently…probably the second one._'

Itachi then said in a voice that was loud enough for Mikoto to hear over her own voice, "I'll show Sakura where she will be staying."

Mikoto got quiet for a second, and then she said, "Staying?…Oh!" Her face brightened with understanding, then said, "So, you're staying with us? For how long? And…can I take you shopping? You really need a new outfit…"

Sakura smiled, this woman could bounce back from anything with a boat load of questions. "Yes I'm staying with you. I don't know for how long. And yes, I do need a new outfit, this one," she poke a finger through one of the many holes, "Is kind of shot."

"Well then, it's agreed. We'll go shopping after we get you settled into one of the spare bedrooms." Mikoto then proceeded to show Sakura about a dozen different spare rooms, with Sasuke never letting go of Sakura's hand. When Sakura asked her why there were so many spare bedrooms, Mikoto answered, "We've a big extended family, so around the holidays we need all the space we have."

When Sasuke heard that, he scoffed, then whispered to Sakura as Mikoto continued with her tour, "our family's not _big_…its _hunormous_!"

Sakura giggled as she gave Sasuke's hand a gentle squeeze to show she had heard. He had made up the word hunormous, but it was obvious he had been trying to say enormous, or maybe had been trying to say that and huge at the same time. Either way, it was cute.

Sakura finally chose a room, and after having done so, she was whisked away (as was Sasuke, who never let go of her hand) to find some cloths. As they were headed out the door, Mikoto called to Itachi, "We'll be back in an hour or so for dinner. Oh, and your father, Fugaku," She had added the name for Sakura's sake, "went on another mission, so he won't be back tonight."

If Itachi responded to what was said, Sakura never heard it, the reason being because Mikoto had taken off again, dragging an eleven-year-old Sakura behind her. And in that same motion, she was dragging the five-year-old Sasuke who was now clinging to Sakura's hand for dear life.

* * *

Wow...I think I may have made Mikoto a bit too hyper. As to Sasuke, most stories have him being a shy little boy clings to Sakura the moment she said hi to him. I just had to change that stereotype...at least some what. So I made him bold, not shy, as for the clinginess, I did my best...it's just too cute to completely kick it out or the story.

Oh, to anyone who cares, I've been putting up about two chapters a day. Since it's summer vacation right now I have time to sit at the computer all day. All of this will change when I go back to school, otherwise the only thing that will stop me from updating would be my not-being-able-to-get-to-a-computer.

As to the question of Sakura's strength, all I will say is that that will be revealed soon in an upcoming chapter.

"Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome to use the front door!" JUCHKO called out from the only door that lead inside, "Flames, however, must use the back door, no if, ands, or buts about it!" JUCHKO closed the door with a hint of finality. If you don't review, you won't get your name on the thank you list.

Please, if you have any ideas of what could happen, please send them to me, because there is a high likelihood that I will use them.

Thanks to: EnigmaticCrux, Mistress Persephone, Crazy Neko Girl, Dreamergirl92813, Baneful, pinky101, sakura-angel113, BloodySakuraBlossom, Saint Jeanne D' Arc, kyoko12989, radarrox, Gothic Saku-chan, Name, PhAnToM SpEaKeR (this new name just made my life a whole lot harder..._thanks_), & Puppyeye1, for reviewing.

I've gone through and re-edited this chapter.


	6. 5: Return from Shopping

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga (and an anime), not an internet posted story on a website infamous for it's disclaimers against ownership...need I say more?

**Chapter 5: Return from shopping**

Sakura watched helplessly as Mikoto tried to free a hand so that she could open the door to her home. They had shopped for hours, finding everything Sakura would need on her stay with the Uchihas. All of which they were holding in the many bags that were getting in their way; even Sasuke was carrying four (light) bags and two shoe boxes. Mikoto continued to try, and fail, to get a hand free of bags without having to put the bags on the ground (because 'that could get what's in the bag dirty!', as Mikoto said).

They were lucky, because just then Itachi opened the door. He stepped aside quickly as his mother, brother, and Sakura hastily stepped inside with their bags and boxes. Sasuke rushed to the stairs and out of sight, closely followed by Mikoto. Sakura, however, thanked Itachi before she started walking towards the stairs.

She was almost to the stairs when she felt hands tug some of the heavier bags out of her grip. She turned around only to find Itachi with a small smirk on his face. Of course, who else did she suspect? Sakura shook her head slightly as she went up the stairs, saying, "Thanks…but it wasn't necessary. I could have carried it all by myself."

She heard Itachi's sarcastic answer come from behind her, "_Sure_ you could."

Sakura stopped in the middle of the hallway and swiveled around to glare at Itachi, saying sternly, almost angrily, "I'm not weak, you know. You heard the Hokage; I've trained under the legendary Sannin: Tsunade."

Itachi wasn't fazed by the glare as he responded calmly, "Yes, in the ways of healing. Your skills as a ninja, however, are still an unknown." Sakura just stared at him, so he stared right back. For a few moments the two just stared at each other, neither willing to be the first to break the eye contact, black eyes to green, green eyes to black.

It was Sakura who scoffed and turned around first, heading to her room. Itachi smirked, thinking at first that he'd won the childish game she played, but then he heard Sakura's quit, almost sad, whisper, "You remind me so much of someone I grew up with…You're so alike…but at the same time, so different…" As her voice faded off, he could have sworn he heard her choke back a sob. And for some reason he felt bad for her. He didn't know why the idea of her crying made him so unhappy.

Itachi wondered whether or not he should say something about the sob, but he decided against it. He didn't know enough about the situation to do anything about it anyways.

They entered Sakura's room to find Mikoto and Sasuke scurrying around trying to put things where they were supposed to go. The shopping bags were strewn all over the bed and floor, making the room look like a tornado had been through.

Sakura walked in and added what she had been carrying to the mess that covered her bed. Itachi just stood outside the door, unsure of what to do. Instead he just watched as the room took on a semblance of being lived in (other than the fact that bags and other…_things_…still littered the room). As he watched, he noticed that though Sakura was smiling, she didn't seem to be all there. She would space out for seconds at a time, then all of a sudden, return to what she was doing.

* * *

When Sakura noticed that Itachi was still standing outside the door _and_ was still holding the bags he had relieved her of, she nearly laughed because his face clearly showed he was uncomfortable. She then noticed that he was looking at her. She walked over to him, dodging the random bag or box, and said jokingly, "If you don't want to come in, that's fine, but could I have my bags please?"

Itachi just shrugged and handed her the bags, but didn't leave. Sakura began folding a pair of pants as she suggested, "You could pick up the bags, if you want to help." Sakura smiled when he began picking up the discarded bags, stuffing as many as he could into one before starting on another bag and doing the same thing again.

It took a half hour before they finished, and by then, Itachi had gotten rid of all the bags, so the room actually looked pretty decent. Mikoto sighed in wonder, though Sakura figured it was more due to the fact that Mikoto was exhilarated to finally be buying things for a girl, and not a guy.

It was Sasuke who broke the (semi)silence (Mikoto was still ohhing and awing) when he bluntly stated, "I'm hungry." That broke Mikoto out of her world and brought her back to the present. "I'll start dinner," She said after looking at the clock, "Itachi, would you be a dear and set the table?" Itachi left without a word to do as he was told, "And Sasuke," Mikoto barked, getting into her motherly roll "you're room better be clean before I call you for dinner."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as he raced out of Sakura's room, presumably to his own. She had seen his room when she was given the tour of the house, so she knew he would need all the time he could get if he wanted to have it clean in time.

Mikoto started to walk into the hallway when Sakura asked, "Would you like me to help with dinner? It's the least I could do for your kindness."

Mikoto shook her head no as she explained, "You needn't worry, I prepared most of it this morning, all that's left to do is to add a few things and let it cook." She paused, giving Sakura a gentle hug, after which she said, "I'll call you when it's ready, so why don't you pick out what you're going to wear tomorrow. Maybe you could even start on one of those books you got. Good golly, I don't know how you're going to understand those things," she said, indicating the giant medical textbooks that Sakura had bought while they were shopping. Mikoto gave Sakura a smile as she started down the hallway.

Sakura looked around her for a moment after closing her door before she headed to her closet. It didn't take her long to pick a comfortable and maneuverable outfit for the next day as well as to pick out the nightgown she would wear to bed. After having done that she chose a book and sat down at the desk that had always been in the room, and read.

She found it hard to concentrate for some reason, so after only reading five chapters, she decided to stop reading. She was thinking of what she could use for a bookmark when she remembered the ribbon in one of her (many) pockets. She carefully brought it out, into the open, and smiled at the memories it brought her. This was the ribbon that Ino had given her when they first met.

Mikoto had told Itachi to go fetch Sakura for dinner, so that was what he was doing. He had headed up the stairs and walked to Sakura's room. He found that the door was still partially open, allowing him to see Sakura sitting at the desk with a book on it, staring at a red ribbon that she held in her hands. The look on her face was one he recognized as a mix of joy and sadness. It was obvious that she was lost in memories of her past.

Itachi knew he had to let his presence be known, so he knocked on the door, effectively closing it. He then said, "It's time for dinner."

Sakura called back, "I'll be right there." Itachi then heard her quickly close the book that he had seen on the table. A few seconds later she came out, and chipperly asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

Her voice was chipper, he noticed, but her eyes were distant. He wondered what the ribbon meant to Sakura, seeing as how it had made Sakura's almost perfect emotional mask slip. But he knew now was not the time to ask, so instead he just answered her question, "Chicken and rice."

He decided there were many questions that surrounded Sakura Hoshi; and he would figure them out, no matter how long it took.

* * *

I probably won't be able to update tomorrow (Sunday, July 1st), so don't expect new chapters. I have to go to my grandpa's, aka, no computer.

Reviews welcome, flames not...bla bla bla bla bla. Same thing as always. (can you tell I'm rushed?)

Thanks to: Starseer, Dreamergirl92813, Sakura-angel113, pinky101, Name, PAnToM SpEaKeR, Devil-Speaker, Sachiko 1991, kyoko 12989, Gothic Saku-chan, Aminess, & Crazy Neko Girl for reviewing. Once again, no review, no credit.

I've gone through and re-edited this chapter.


	7. 6: Breakfast and Fugaku

Disclaimer: How many of these do you need to read before you figure it out?

**Chapter 6: Breakfast and Fugaku**

Sakura stirred as light filtered in through the window above her bed. Sakura tried to stay asleep, but it wasn't working, she was too used to waking at sunrise. She sat up grumpily, wishing that she could sleep in for once; but _no…_her internal alarm clock just had to stay set for sunrise, even though she never _had_ like waking up early.

She swung her feet off the bed and sighed. Now that she was eleven again, her feet hung about a foot off the ground. She gently lowered herself to the ground, so as not to wake anyone, and walked over to her desk. She grabbed the hairbrush from the desk and set to work on her tangled pink hair.

When that was done she looked in the mirror and saw the mark on her left arm peeking out from her short sleeved nightgown. She had eventually taken the linen bandage off the night before, because she found it made it impossible for her to fall asleep. Sakura inspected the mark, and found to her delight that one of the little petals had faded from blood red to light pink. In fact, it looked as if it were a scar, though she really hoped that wasn't the case; wasn't getting one scar on this trip bad enough?

Sakura rebandaged her arm, and then got dressed in the new clothes they had bought the other day. The day before she had thrown away all her ruined clothes; this left her vest (which had somehow gotten out of her fight with the Akatsuki without lasting damage) and the contents of its pockets as her only link to the future. She toped what she had already put on with her vest, it was the one thing she had left, and she wasn't letting go of it.

When she felt she was ready to be seen she exited her room. She walked down the stairs, noting that the lights were still off upstairs, but that there was a light on down stairs. Sakura headed toward the light and found Mikoto mixing up pancake batter. "G'morning." Sakura mumbled, still not quit awake.

"Good morning!" Mikoto chirped as she whisked the batter, "How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough, thank you." Sakura answered tiredly, "I just woke up earlier than I would have liked to."

Mikoto gave her a sympathetic look, "Habit?" she asked, Sakura just nodded. As Sakura sat at the table Mikoto said, "Breakfast won't be for an hour still, since Sasuke won't get up 'til he has to." She paused, then added, "Itachi's out back, training. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you watched, and there's nothing else for you to do in here, so…"

Sakura smiled and stood up, she got the feeling that Mikoto liked to be alone when she cooked. Sakura walked out the back door and saw in the distance Itachi practicing taijutsu on a defenseless tree stump (she didn't suspect that the stump would last very long). She walked up to the training ground slowly, enjoying the crisp morning air as it helped her wake up. By the time she got there, the stump was no longer and Itachi was just standing there, watching her walk towards him.

"Morning," Sakura called, "Your mother told me that I should come out here and watch you train, but I think she just wanted me out of the kitchen."

"That's probably true." Itachi said nonchalantly, "She think that if anyone other than her touches the food before it's done cooking something horrible will happen." Remembering the fact that she was supposed to have some ninja training he asked in a voice that said he didn't really care if she accepted or not, "Since you've been kicked out 'til breakfast is served, would you like to train with me?"

"Sure," Sakura shrugged, "why not?" She walked into the middle of the empty training field and suggested, "Should we use pure taijutsu, none of the other fancy stuff, no Chakra?"

"Fine by me." Itachi said as they both got into defensive stances, "Any particular reason you chose taijutsu?"

Sakura answered as she and Itachi started trading blows, "Yes, actually, there is." She dodged a punch aimed for her head as she tried to sweep his feet from under him, needless to say this didn't work, "I chose taijutsu," she paused as she blocked a kick, then continued as she counter attacked, "because it's what I'm worst at and," she jumped out of the way of a kick aimed at her stomach, "I need to get better somehow." The fight started off slowly, but it sped up as time went by; but it never got as intense as it would have if the fighters were actually trying to hurt each other.

They continued fighting until Mikoto's unmistakable voice called out from the house, "Itachi, Sakura, breakfast!" They both stopped mid-punch; looking at each other they straightened out of their fighting stances and shook hands.

"That was fun." Sakura said as they started towards the house, "And I defiantly feel awake now, which normally doesn't happen 'til after breakfast. So thanks!"

"Hn." Was all that Itachi said in answer. As they got closer to the house, however, he said casually, "We should continue where we left off tomorrow. You're a good sparring partner."

Sakura froze in place, sure that her ears were deceiving her. There was no way that any Uchiha would want to train with 'weak little Sakura', particularly after having just seen her horrible excuse for taijutsu; especially considering she had been worse than normal because her body was smaller than she was used to and her reach didn't go nearly as far (which had caused her to miss her target almost every other try).

Itachi had continued to walk forward until he noticed that Sakura wasn't moving. He turned around and saw disbelief (as well as some signs of utter shock) in the girl's eyes', though her face was as calm as ever. "What is it?" He asked curtly, he wanted to eat breakfast, but he wasn't about to leave Sakura standing outside, looking like a lightning struck turkey.

Itachi's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. She stuttered, "I-I…I m-m-m-must have m-misheard you…I-I t-thought I heard you say I was a good sparring partner…_me_!"

Itachi bit back a smile as he replied, "You did." He waited for Sakura to say something, but when he noticed that surprise had driven her behind her politest mask while she tried to figure things out he reminded her, "C'mon, breakfast is getting cold." He noticed as he turned back towards the door that her eyes were beginning to focus, but her polite mask was staying firmly in place. Sakura followed Itachi inside, where they ate breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, a grumpy looking Sasuke headed to his room to get his things for school. Sakura, now over her shock, if not her confusion, asked Itachi as Mikoto cleared the table, "What's wrong with Sasuke?"

Itachi shrugged, how was he supposed to know. "He was like that when we came in, I-" He was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and then closing. "Father's home."

He had said it in such a quiet voice that Sakura almost missed it. She looked at him, surprised at how unhappy his voice had sounded. She would have loved to be able to say her father was home, but that would never happen, after all, he was KIA.

A tall man with the typical Uchiha features walked into the kitchen. When he saw Sakura he said tersely, "I presume you are the girl the Hokage said would be living with us."

Sakura bowed politely to the man, he had the look of someone who took everything seriously, and introduced herself, "Yes Mr. Uchiha, I am Sakura Hoshi, thank you for allowing me to live with you during my stay in Konoha…" She wasn't quite sure what else to say, but it seemed she didn't have to, for the man then introduced himself.

"I am Fugaku Uchiha. It is a pleasure to host someone from the Hoshi clan." Though he said it was his pleasure, it sounded more like he couldn't care less. Fugaku turned to Itachi and said, "The Hokage said he wishes to see you as well as _the girl_," the way he said girl made it sound like a cuss word, "in an hour, so don't be late." Fugaku then bent to whisper something Sakura couldn't hear to Itachi, after which he went up the stairs and out of sight without so much as a goodbye.

Sakura was about to say something to Itachi when she noticed that he was clenching and unclenching his fist, as if he was trying not to get angry. This worried Sakura, it might be a sign of whatever it was that had caused Itachi to kill his whole clan. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, "What did he say?"

* * *

First thing, as to the 'lightning struck turkey' thing, if you've ever seen a live turkey (and not just on TV) you'd know that they can be very slow on the uptake. It would probably take them a couple of minutes after being hit by lightning to figure out that they were _supposed_ to be dead...then they'd just keel over (though I haven't seen it happen, it wouldn't surprise me. They're not that smart.). And yes, I _have_ seen live turkeys.

Second thing, concerning the review that asked about Sakura and Itachi having a kid. I don't know about in the future, but there is no way they are going that far yet...they're only 11 and 12 for goodness sake, that's way too early! Besides, by what I wrote about her now being a 'stick' again, I'm not quite sure she's capable of baby making at the moment. Though there may, however, be some talk of marriage later on in the story.

Third thing, people have asked if the younger Sakura will make an appearance. The answer is yes, eventually she will.

The funny thing about the few ideas that people gave me was that I had already been thinking the same thing. I guess that means we're all of the same mind set.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome to come play, but my parents always said not to play with fire, _so..._

Please, give me ideas, I need them (I have some of my own, but I'd like yours as well). For some reason my computer isn't letting me type any more in the word documents, so I may not be able to update this 'til I figure out what's going on and get it fixed! (Which means I'll have to wait 'til my father gets back from work, which won't be for a long time. Sorry for any inconvenience.)

Thanks to: AkatsukiDreamer, Dreamergirl92813, Sachiko 1991 (I wish you luck on your story), inn0centdrr3eameR, sakura-angel113, kyoko 12989, Name, BloodySakuraBlossom, xvampirexxprincessxxsakurax (ugg, long name!), lpreki93, Gotic Saku-chan, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Crazy Neko Girl, pinky101, free2dream, Shade, & Lady Nicky, for reviewing.

I've gone through and re-edited this chapter.


	8. 7: Answers…kind of

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think that my Word document thingy going down would nearly give me a heart attack?...I didn't think so.

**Chapter 7: Answers…kind of**

_Sakura was about to say something to Itachi when she noticed that he was clenching and unclenching his fist, as if he was trying not to get angry. This worried Sakura, it might be a sign of whatever it was that had caused Itachi to kill his whole clan. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, "What did he say?"_

Itachi seemingly ignored her as he stomped out of the kitchen. It took Sakura a few moments to figure out what just happened, then she ran after him. "Hey, Itachi, what's wrong?" she asked as she caught up to him. He didn't slow down or even show that he'd heard her. '_That's it,_' Sakura thought, '_I'm tired of being ignored. If polite doesn't work, then we'll have to try not-so-polite._'

Sakura grabbed Itachi's arm, forcing him to stop and look at her. She knew from that mornings training that he could easily pull away from her as she was, so she enhanced her strength as Tsunade had taught her to. Itachi's expression didn't change as he noticed what she had done. "What. Is. Wrong?" Sakura repeated, clearly out of patience.

Itachi just stared at the little girl that had somehow immobilized him. She was a head shorter then him and a year younger, so why did he feel as if she was older than she was. He could feel her Chakra forming around the hand that was holding his arm, and that hand alone. He couldn't help but think, '_Good Chakra control…maybe even as good as mine._' He watched as the girl stared at him with no fear, waiting for her answer.

"Nothing's wrong." Itachi lied, still wondering what kept him from breaking out of her grip. Sure she had increased her strength via Chakra; but he knew that if he wanted to he could break her hold on him, maybe not easily, but he could. So why didn't he? Why did he even answer her? He normally tried to avoid answering questions…at all.

He didn't have much longer to think, because apparently Sakura hadn't liked his answer. "Nothing's wrong? Yeah right!" Sakura glared at him, but it didn't look like it was a glare of anger. "Why won't you tell me?" Sakura pleaded, tired of the distance that Itachi was creating between them that reminded her so much of Sasuke. Something popped into her head and Sakura asked, "Was it about me?"

Itachi's silence was all the answer she needed. "If it's something about me," She continued in a quiet voice, so as not to let anyone overhear, "then I want to know what it is!" She couldn't help but add, "Please?"

Itachi sighed, wondering what, if anything, to tell her. He knew she wouldn't like any of what he would say…but then again, she wasn't liking what he _wasn't _saying, either. He decided that he would tell her part of what his father had said, but not all of it, not yet…not ever. "He told me not to argue if the Hokage orders me to act as, and I quote, 'the bodyguard for the weak little lost princess.'"

Itachi decided to end it there, his father had said more, but there was no way he'd repeat _that _to Sakura.

Sakura had expected more than that, and was about to ask if that was all when they heard Sasuke clatter down the staircase, all ready for school. Sakura immediately released Itachi's arm before Sasuke made it down the stairs and saw.

When Sasuke did make it down the stairs, he saw his brother and Sakura just standing there, looking at him. He still looked grumpy as he asked Itachi, "Could you take me to school?" He looked kind of embarrassed to be asking. He then explained, "Father and mother are too busy talking, and you know how mom feels about me going by myself."

Itachi shrugged, saying, "Sure. Sakura and I have to go to the Hokage's tower anyways, and the academy is on the way." He watched, amused, as his little brothers eyes flew from him to Sakura and back again, he wasn't quite sure what to call the look on his little brother's face. It wasn't happy, that's all he knew.

"If we're going to stop at the academy first," Sakura said, "then we should head out now." She looked at Sasuke and smiled, holding her hand out to him as she said, "I'd hate for you to be late." Sasuke blushed and took her hand as they headed out the door, Itachi in the lead. Sasuke still looked grumpy, but not nearly as much as he had before.

* * *

As they walked, Sakura got Sasuke to tell her about the academy. He'd gone there since he was four, and when Sakura asked how old he was now, he stated as if there was a huge gap, "Five and a half!" Sakura smiled at his childish answer, then asked more questions. By the time they arrived at the academy, Sasuke no longer looked grumpy, thanks to Sakura.

They left Sasuke at school and headed to the tower. As they walked, Sakura noticed she was getting glares from random girls on the street. She didn't know why they were glaring at her…she didn't even _know _them! She was about to point it out to Itachi when the reason hit her. They were glaring at her because she was walking with him.

'_Great!_' She thought, '_It's just like when I was put on the same team as Sasuke._' She glanced at a group of especially angry girls, and mentally added, '_Yup, exactly the same._'

Itachi must have noticed where she was looking, because he said, "Ignore them…that's what I do."

She did her best to ignore the glares, but it was hard; especially when she figured that if glares could speak these would be chanting evilly, 'kill, kill, kill." Sakura thought again, '_Yup…exactly the same as with Sasuke…they _are _related, you can tell. Same fan club and everything._'

Sakura was relieved when they finally entered the tower. No one here was glaring at her. They headed to the Hokage's door and knocked. The door was opened, not by the Hokage, but by a large man with scars covering his face. Sakura shivered, she remembered him from her first Chunin exam. He was younger now, but other than that, he looked practically the same.

Sakura and Itachi heard the Hokage call from inside the room, "Come in please.", they entered. Once they were out of the way of the door, the man closed it. The room had four people in it other than Sakura, Itachi, and the Hokage. The four other people in the room looked at her, as if sizing her up.

'_Great,_' she thought, '_from glares to stares…just what I needed._'

The Hokage cleared his throat, and when he had everyone's attention he said, "Now that we're all here, let's begin." He motioned to Sakura as he said, "This is Sakura Hoshi. I'm sure you've all heard about her." Everyone nodded, then he continued, "While she is staying in Konoha she is to be tested to see what ninja level she is at, Gennin, Chunin, Jonin, or even ANBU."

"You five will be the ones to test her strength in the areas that you know best.", he said to Itachi and the four others in the room. He then went on to explain who would do what, when, and where. He also added that all five were to be present during all of her tests, and were to take notes if they were not the one who was actively testing her.

He talked for another two hours before dismissing them, saying they'd being testing after lunch. As Sakura and Itachi left the building Sakura sighed, "Why do I feel like I've forgotten something?" she asked, not really expecting to get an answer.

"Hn…who knows?" was all she got from Itachi. As they walked back home Sakura racked her brains, trying to figure out what she may have forgotten. Unbeknown to her, Itachi thought, as he watched her, '_I don't think it would be wise to remind her. If she's forgotten, it's for the best._'

So Sakura remained unaware that what she'd forgotten was what had riled her up so much that very morning, as well as the fact that Itachi never got to finish telling her what Fugaku had said.

Thus she was also unaware that Itachi never planed to tell her the rest…even if she did remember to ask.

* * *

Sorry about my delays. I think I've found a way to work around the problem. (at least I think so) But if I just disappear for a while, the problems probably resurfaced. Speaking of disappearing, I won't probably do a chapter on the fourth of July, since it's a holiday (U.S.A.).

I would like to thank the person who pointed out to me that Kisame has more Chakra than Itachi...We'll just say that Kisame had just gotten back from a mission, so his Chakra wasn't as high as normal. As I had said in a previous chapter, I have only seen as far as what is shown on Toonami, so I don't know that much about the Akatsuki.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames, however, will tremble in fear of my fire extinguisher. Please send ideas!

Special thanks to Makokam for the long review. Your ideas on time were very well thought out, and with my story, you are kind of right, but at the same time, kind of wrong about how my stories time will flow. You'll just have to wait and see what I have planed out for them.

Thanks to: Dreamergirl92813, pinky101, Gabiuti, SilverMononoke, black princess of heaven, Shade, Sakrua-angel113, Sachiko1991, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, free2dream, inn0centdr3eameR, Gothic Saku-chan, Ginny-cry (it's not so much that he's against Hoshi's as that he's against week people, which he thinks Sakura is, just because she's a girl), Aminess, Meisi, Hearshy-Kiss, Name, Crazy Neko Girl, Makokam, & badbunny1818 for reviewing.

I've gone through and re-edited this chapter.


	9. 8: The First Test

Disclaimer: You'd think you'd be tired of these by now...I sure know _I _am.

**Chapter 8: The First Test**

They had a few hours before lunch, so they just headed home. When they got there, Itachi went to speak with his mother, and Sakura went to her room to read. After an hour of reading, Mikoto called her to lunch. She put her ribbon in the book, then closed it, setting it on her bed. As she left the room, she made sure to close the door. She proceeded down the stairs and to lunch.

After lunch, she and Itachi headed to where the Hokage said she was to be tested. There she met the four other testers. The one that had opened the door, she knew to be Ibiki Morino, the man who had given them the written test for the Chunin exam. The other three she had not recognized from the future, though she could tell that one woman was a Hyuuga because of her eyes. She introduced herself as Hanako Hyuuga of the main branch. She had short black hair that reminded Sakura of Hinata's haircut.

Another of the three was a tall man with light brown, spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity, just like Naruto's. He introduced himself as Noya Shoi, a medical expert. The final person was a woman with long, curly, blood red hair that seemed to fight the hair tie that kept it from getting in her way. She introduced herself as Inuka Nenako.

After introductions, Morino Ibiki stated in a stern voice, "The first part of your test will be written." He walked her inside the building they had met outside of and had her sit at a desk. There were five other chairs in the room, all facing her, where the testers would sit and watch her during the test.

Sakura wasn't worried at all, written tests were her forte. Ibiki continued as he put a bunch of papers face down on the desk and handed her a pencil, "Answer all the questions you can, if you can't figure one out, skip over it and go to the next one. These tests contain a mixed level of questions, one may be Gennin level, and the next could be ANBU, you are not expected to be able to answer all questions."

After he finished explaining the test, he said she could begin, then sat down with the rest of the testers to watch. She turned her test over and began. An hour later she was done. When she handed it to Ibiki, he just stared at her, then said, "That was fast, Miss Hoshi. Are you sure you don't want to go over any questions you skipped?"

Surprised, Sakura answered, "I didn't skip any. And I already double checked my answers, so…" The look he was giving her was creeping her out, so much, in fact, that she was having a hard time thinking of what else to say. She finally added, "If you want me to triple check my answers, I will."

Ibiki looked at her oddly, then shook his head as he said, "No, no need. If you're sure you are done," he paused, and Sakura nodded her head to show that she was, "then remain in here as we go check your answers.

Sakura nodded and went back to her desk as the others left the room. Itachi was the last to leave, but as he did so, he looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. She raised her own in return. He just smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sakura sat in silence as she waited for them to return. That was the worst part of taking tests, waiting for the score. She could hear hushed voices coming from the other side of the door, but she decided not to try and eavesdrop; she'd find out how she'd done soon enough.

As she sat, waiting, she thought, '_That was easy. I could have answered that when I was only twelve…oh, wait, I'm eleven right now aren't I…Ok…so, does that mean I am smarter now, at eleven, then I was, or should I say, will be, at twelve. Boy, time travel can get confusing_.'

After a half hour they returned, looking as somber as four adults and a preteen could look. They formed a line in front of her, and Ibiki cleared his throat, "We have, uh, graded your test, and, uh…" he seemed unsure of how to continue, "you did better than any of us expected." He paused yet again, and sent a glance at Hanako Hyuuga. If Sakura hadn't known better, she'd have sworn that his glance was pleading.

Hanako finished for the big guy, "You answered all the questions sufficiently and correctly. This part of your test is over." Her pearl eyes seemed to stare holes into Sakura as she continued, "I shall be leading your next test, so come with me." She waited for Sakura to stand up, then walked out the door.

As Sakura walked out the door, she overheard Ibiki whisper, "…even _I _didn't answer every question correct when I first took the test. She must be…" Sakura was too far away to hear the rest.

'_I can't help it._' Sakura thought, '_I read too much…and I remember everything I read. It's not my fault that last summer Tsunade made me help her check the Jonin tests._'

Hanako stopped outside a door to another room. She crossed her arms over her chest as she explained in a tone that didn't invite interruptions. "Behind this door lays the training hall called S.T.E.A.L.T.H, you don't need to know what it stands for. What I will be testing you on, however, _is _your stealth, so the room's name fits."

"This," She drew a small scroll out of her sleeve, "is what you will have to retrieve." She put the scroll back into her sleeve and continued, but not before Sakura saw a tiny black dot on the scroll, "I will be hidden somewhere in there," she gestured vaguely at the door, "and you will have to find me, take the scroll, and get out of the room. The others are going to watch from a room above S.T.E.A.L.T.H., and they will keep notes on how you do."

"I have enlisted the help of some of the village ninja who had nothing better to do. They, as well as I, will be roaming around. They will be looking for you, and anything that they find will be reported to me. I will be trying to find you in order to stay away from you. That is all I will tell you about what I will be doing. You must find the scroll, take the scroll, and get out of S.T.E.A.L.T.H. with the scroll; and you must do so while causing as little commotion as you can. That is your test."

Instead of opening the door, Hanako led her to another door and said seriously, "You may take whatever you want from this room to use on your test. There are weapons, scrolls, armor, bombs, etcetera, as long as you know how to use them, I don't mind what you take." She unlocked the door, but didn't open it. Instead she pointed to a clock near the door to S.T.E.A.L.T.H. and said, "It's 2:30 in the afternoon. When that clock says that it's three, the door to S.T.E.A.L.T.H. will unlock and your test will begin. Until then I suggest you prepare yourself for the test, starting in this room."

She started walking away, then turned around and added as an after thought, "If you don't know what something is, don't touch it." She then walked out of sight.

'_Well, here goes nothing._' Sakura thought, as she opened the door that Hanako had unlocked for her.

* * *

Ok, the chapter is done, but I have a question, and I want all of you to send me an answer via review. Do you think that I should go into detail about all of the tests, or should I just do a time skip with a brief review of what had happened? I need to know. It will be a majority rules kind of thing, and since I won't get back to my computer 'til at least the fifth of July (I may not be back 'til later though), I hope to have enough review to decide by then. You can also send me ideas...that would make me happy.

Hanako Hyuuga, Noya Shoi, and Inuka Nenako are characters I made up, however, I based Inuka off of a friend of mine. The other names don't have much meaning, but I came up with Inuka Nenako from the Japanese words for dog and cat (Inu, and Neko) because my friend is a mix of the two, at least personality-wise.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames, however, I will send to Inuka Nenako to be shredded to bits, then set on fire, then put out, and so on and so forth. (My friend is a pyromaniac, so she'd have a lot of fun coming up with..._games_...to play with the flames)

Thank you to: SilverMononoke, Dreamergirl92813, black princess of heaven, free2dream, & Patricia Barbera, for reviewing.

I've gone back through and re-edited this chapter.


	10. 9: The Stealth Test

Disclaimer: Really...what do you _think_?

The votes have been tallied, and going into detail beat the time skip 11 to 4.

**Chapter 9: The Stealth Test**

Sakura heard the door unlock as the clock struck three, just as Hanako had said it would. Sakura opened the door just enough to step through it, then closed it quietly behind her.

Sakura was shocked to find that S.T.E.A.L.T.H. was huge. It was like there was a jungle growing inside, and in the distance Sakura could see a tall, spiraling tower shooting above the treetops. Sakura turned her gaze upward and found that the ceiling, which was painted to look like the sky, had to be at least five stories above her head.

'_And now,_' thought Sakura as she leapt into the nearest tree while at the same time hiding her Chakra signature, '_to set my plan into action._' Sakura raced through the trees, looking for one of the 'ninja with nothing better to do'. Hanako had given Sakura the idea when she'd said that the other ninja would report anything they found to her.

It took Sakura five minutes to find a ninja that she could enact her plan upon. She had seen other ninja, but by the way they acted, she figured it would be too chancy to try her plan on them, that's when she found him. He was young, barely in his 20's, and he was constantly fidgeting. Sakura figured he was a Chunin…she didn't think that she would find any Gennin here, other wise she'd have thought he was one.

Sakura hid in a tree as she sent a clone running in his, and thus the spiral tower's, direction. Her clone dashed through the bushed, doing so as obviously as she could. The fidgety man looked shocked when he saw a flash of pink flying through the forest. He quickly turned and ran in a different direction then the clone had, and Sakura followed.

He led Sakura to a small hut that was well hidden in the foliage. Sakura watched as he slowed down, took a couple of deep, calming, breaths, then went up to the hut and knocked on the door.

It was Hanako who opened the door. Sakura double checked to make sure her Chakra was well hidden, she wasn't about to be caught just because Hanako was a Hyuuga.

Sakura heard the man tell Hanako, "I've seen her! She was headed towards Tower 29." Sakura figured that Tower 29 was the large spiral tower.

"Very well, continue your patrol." Hanako commanded. The man quickly ran back the way he'd come. Sakura, however, stayed and watched as Hanako disappeared back inside for a second, then reappeared holding a plain scroll, muttering to herself, "…idiot, he forgot all about his communicator." As she left the hut, Sakura saw her put the scroll in her right sleeve, just as she had when she had shown Sakura the scroll she had to retrieve.

Sakura smirked, '_Nice try, but I'm not falling for it._' Sakura was known for having a photographic memory, and even from this distance she could see that the scroll Hanako had just hidden was _not _the one she was after. It was missing that little black dot. Sakura silently followed Hanako as she headed in a direction opposite of the spiral tower.

As she followed, Sakura observed Hanako and noted that she was unconsciously keeping her left hand near a pouch on her left hip. As they continued their run, Sakura would attach a dot of her Chakra to Hanako periodically. Sakura wasn't worried about Hanako finding these, she'd practiced enough on Hinata to know that when she put a dab of her Chakra over another person's Chakra point, it was practically invisible, even to the Byakugan.

Sakura continued to cover Hanako in her chakra dots until she could tell what the Hyuuga was doing without looking. Not long after Sakura finished covering her target with Chakra she heard the buzz of a communicator, then, "This is West district agent Four, the target has been seen. She will soon reach Tower 29. That is all, over and out." The communicator went quiet as Hanako continued in the same direction she had already been going.

Sakura smiled, thinking, '_Good, everything is going just as planed._' Sakura's clone hadn't disappeared after she'd let the first ninja see it. Instead Sakura had her clone continue towards the tower. The more reports Hanako got that made her think that Sakura was far away from her, the more she would let her guard down. The lower her guard was, the easier it would be for Sakura to pull off her last trick.

Sakura caught Hanako's disappointed mummer, "I thought she was smarter than that."

'_Whoever thought that stealth only had to do with getting in and out quietly was dead wrong._' Sakura thought after hearing this, '_A large part of stealth has to do with misleading your enemy; making them think that they are always a step ahead of you, when in reality it's _you _who are ahead of _them_. True stealth is leading your enemy blindly into a trap, and having them not figure out they'd been tricked 'til long after the trap is sprung._'

'_Now,_' Sakura thought, '_time to enact the final phase._' Sakura made another clone of herself, making sure that its Chakra signature, though currently hidden, matched hers exactly (she'd tested this on Hinata as well as Neji, so she knew it would work).

She had her clone stay where it was as she continued to follow Hanako. Five minutes later she had it reveal its Chakra and start chasing after Hanako.

* * *

Hanako sped up, but Sakura was getting closer all the same. She didn't know how she had found her, but it didn't matter. Hanako activated her Byakugan just as Sakura leapt at her from behind. She swiveled and blocked the strike. She continued defending as Sakura kept trying to get the scroll from her sleeve. Hanako smirked, this little girl was smart, but she had a long way to go before she could be anything more than a Gennin.

Hanako was so preoccupied with her fight, that she never noticed the hand that slipped in and out of the pouch on her hip, switching its contents with duplicates.

* * *

Sakura had what she wanted, so she ran as fast as she could to the door she had entered through. She left her clone battling Hanako; it would continue fighting until it got the fake scroll, then it would lead Hanako on a wild goose chase. Just as Sakura made it to the door she felt her clone being chased down by Hanako, it had the scroll.

Sakura opened the door and walked out of S.T.E.A.L.T.H.; leaving the door open she sat down against the wall that faced the opened door, and waited. After five minutes she felt her Chakra dots disappear, Hanako had finally noticed them. It took Hanako another five minutes to figure out that the Sakura she was chasing was just an elaborate clone, because when she found that out she 'killed' the clone.

Sakura sat there for another ten minutes until Hanako appeared in front of the open door. Sakura smiled and waved, the real scroll in one hand, as she stood up. Hanako walked over to where she stood, her face was blank, but Sakura could see the..._something_ (she wasn't quite sure what) behind Hanako's eyes as she said, "Clever, Miss Hoshi, very clever. This test is over. Come with me." She didn't wait for a reply as she walked down the hallway, past the door that lead to the room Hanako had previously unlocked.

They walked in silence until Hanako stopped at a staircase, "The others are up these stairs." as they started up the stairs she added, "We will go over what you did with you after we have a small conference." The silence returned with a vengeance.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs they entered another hallway, but this hallway had only one door. When they reached the door Hanako ordered sternly, "You will stay here until we call you in." She then entered the room and closed the door in a-not-so-gentle way.

'_Oops,_' Sakura thought, '_I think I made her angry somehow. That's not good…It's never a good idea to make a Hyuuga mad._'

Sakura waited in silence, lost in her thoughts. After ten minutes Hanako opened the door and said dispassionately, "You may come in now."

Sakura looked up and just had to ask, "Are you angry at me? If you are, I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done."

Hanako stared at her without speaking for a minute. Then she gave Sakura a small smile and answered, "It's not you I'm angry at. I'm angry at myself." When she saw Sakura give her a confused look she added, "I should have known that Tsunade's apprentice would have great Chakra control and would be able to…but instead I let your age fool me into thinking otherwise." She shook her head then finished with, "Come on, the others are waiting."

* * *

The second test is done! Thanks to those who voted, I hope you liked what you got. Also, someone pointed out that I have spelling mistakes, I'm sorry, I'm really bad at spelling, I'll try to fix it eventually.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames, however, will be caught under a glass container and starved of oxygen.

Thanks to: Silver Wolf Of Twilight, Ichigo Sanero, SilverMononoke, sakura-angel113, Dreamergirl92813, Friesenator, Name, Sachiko1991, inn0centdr3ameR, Violeta Ash, man-chan, Shade, pinky101, xnarutoxrocksx, meisi, Crazy Neko Girl, free2dream, clea everlasting, Ginny-cry, Gothic Saku-chan, Setsuna, Bishieluver01, Sekowari, Leana Mee, & PhAnToM SpEaKeR for reviewing.

I've gone back through and re-edited this chapter.


	11. 10: The Third and Fourth Tests

Disclaimer: No...Really...what _do you think?_ Do you _even_ think?

**Chapter 10: The Third and Fourth Tests**

"This way!" called Inuka Nenako in an overly hyper voice, "The armory's just a bit farther away." Sakura followed obediently, not mentioning that she had said the same exact thing ten minutes ago.

To Itachi, who was walking right beside her, Sakura asked, "Is she always like this?" Itachi just nodded. Sakura sighed, other than Inuka, no one seemed to be in a talkative mood.

In the short meeting after her second test, it was Inuka who told her she had passed with flying colors. It was also Inuka who said, "For a while, Itachi was the only one who could find you!" This had caused Ibiki to elbow the young woman in the side, telling her to shut up.

Now they were on their way to the armory, where Inuka would give her her third test. Inuka reached the top of a hill and stopped, waiting for them to catch up. When all six of them were standing at the top of the hill she pointed to a building not to far away. "That's it, that's the site of your third exam!"

As they started heading down the hill Sakura asked Inuka, "Do you mind if I ask what this test will be on?"

Inuka smiled as she exclaimed, "Inquisitive, aren't you!" She laughed then chirped, "I can't tell you much yet, but I will say it's a two-part exam!" Sakura just smiled her thanks. She liked Inuka; not only was she the youngest of the new people Sakura had met (being only 18), but she was also the friendliest of the four.

When they reached the armory, Inuka had to stop to unlock the door. Then she shooed them all inside, after which she closed the door behind her. "This," she stated grandly, "is my domain!" She continued as she lead them farther into the building, an evil look on her face, "Touch anything without my permission _and you die_." After saying that her face reverted back to its happy look as she said, "Now come on! I'll show you where the first part of my test will be held!" She proceeded to skip/walk as the others followed her silently.

They were lead into a large room filled with weapons. Inuka motioned for Sakura to come stand by her as she explained, "The first part of your test will be a question-and-answer kind of thing." She walked over to a barrel of Kunai and took one out, asking, "What is this?"

* * *

An hour later Sakura sighed, she had finally answered all of Inuka's questions. Sakura had done her best to answer all the questions correctly, but some of the questions were so…_weird_…that Sakura just had to do her best. For instance, one question that Inuka asked was, "How long will it be before a scythe needs to be sharpened?"

Sakura had to think hard to come up with a satisfactory not-answer (she really was starting to act like Itachi, at least when it came to answering questions), "It depends," she had begun, "It depends on many things, like: how often is it used? What is it used for, battle or just harvesting crops? And perhaps the biggest question, when does the person using it consider it dull enough to need sharpening? For instance, I know a girl who's obsessed with her weapons," she said, thinking of Tenten. "She sharpens her weapons everyday, but on the other hand I also know someone who's too lazy to sharpen his weapons unless someone else _forces _him to."

All Inuka had said in answer to her answer was, "Good point, next question!"

Now Inuka was talking with the other four some distance away from Sakura. Sakura sighed again, that was the longest test yet…and it was only half of it. Sakura looked up as Inuka came forward, saying, "Now that I know your weaponry knowledge, it's time to test your weaponry skills. Come on, to the practice courts!"

Inuka lead them out of the armory and onto a nearby practice court. There she made the four other testers stand behind a fence, off of the court. "Let's start with long distance weapons." Inuka said happily, then added excitedly, "I bet you have great accuracy! Ooh…I can't wait!"

After long-range weapons, Inuka had her try mid-range weapons, then short-range weapons. All the while Inuka was shouting encouragements and pointing out details in a very loud, very hyper, voice.

* * *

After half an hour Inuka stated that they were going to fight. The rules were simple, no killing, no maiming, no use of anything other than weapons, and no time limit, the test would only end when Inuka said so…which meant no knocking Inuka out, because then the test may never end.

Sakura was nervous, though it didn't show. She never was the best at fighting with weapons only. In fact, she thought she was quite bad at it. It was just another of the many flaws she had. At least, that's the way she saw it.

Their fight started off slow, but slowly it sped up until they were just a red and pink blur. This continued for a half hour, then Inuka lowered her weapon, saying, "Great job! For someone your age and size, you sure are good at handling your weapons." She then walked forward to shake an out-of-breath Sakura's hand.

Then Inuka added, "The only thing that really stuck out to me was that when you're fighting close range, you seem to misjudge your reach. I don't know why though…do you?"

Sakura hastily shook her head no. There was no way she could explain that she was used to being fifteen, not eleven.

* * *

Itachi watched silently as Sakura and Inuka talked. The others were busy talking about the fight they had just witnessed, so they didn't notice Sakura's odd behavior when she was asked about misjudging her reach.

When he thought about it, it was true, she had misjudged her reach when he had fought with her that morning, and she had misjudged her reach during her battle with Inuka. Now she was acting oddly, and it bothered him.

* * *

Inuka and Sakura walked slowly over to where the others were. As they walked, Sakura noticed that Itachi was looking at her, she smiled and said to him as they got closer, "That wasn't as bad as I feared it would be."

Inuka heard that and burst out laughing. She reached over and ruffled Sakura's hair playfully, "You did fine! And you definitely passed my test!"

Sakura fixed her hair as she said, "Thanks…I think."

The other three came over to where Sakura, Itachi, and Inuka were standing. Hanako spoke for their group, "We will break for dinner." Hanako began in her no-nonsense voice, "We will meet at the hospital in one hour for Sakura's fourth test."

Itachi and Sakura headed back to their home. When they got there, they found Sasuke sitting on the steps, waiting for them. He ran to them, yelling over his shoulder, "They're back!". He grabbed both of their hands, then dragged them inside.

"I told mother you'd be back for dinner!" He said jubilantly.

As Sasuke dragged them inside, Itachi said blandly, "I take it that father's on another mission."

Sasuke's face saddened a bit as he nodded his head yes. He then asked Itachi and Sakura, "After dinner, could you help me practice with Kunai…please? Daddy said I need to do better next time…"

The sad, puppy-dog eyes were just wrenching Sakura's heart, but she knew they still had other things to do, so she said kindly, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. We have to leave after we eat, we're not yet done with what the Hokage assigned us to do. Maybe another time."

Sasuke's face fell, but he tried to smile as he said, "That's ok…the mission always comes first. That's what Daddy always says."

His face was filled with so much sadness that before Sakura knew it, she was giving the boy a hug, whispering, "Don't be sad, please." She then said in a normal voice as she released him, "Maybe tomorrow, Sasuke." She paused, letting Sasuke think, then she said, "Let's go eat."

* * *

Sakura and Itachi reached the hospital with five minutes to spare. As it was, Noya Shoi was waiting for them. The three of them then waited, as one by one, the others came.

When they were all there, Noya led them inside the hospital, saying to Sakura, "I'm one of the head medics here," He waved to some nurses who had called out greetings, then he continued, "In fact, I was the one who fixed most of your wounds, when you first got here."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you…"

Noya gave a gentle laugh as he continued, "Well, I did the major work on you. I healed everything, well, except for that poisonous bite you had. That was the twins, Ari and Ria Aria. They're our poison experts here." He paused as they reached an empty examining room, "We'll start the fourth test in here."

He had the others sit in chairs along the wall as he brought Sakura over to the table that had many things scattered over its surface. "Let's see what you know of medical instruments." He pointed to one of the things that covered the table, "Now tell me, what is this, and what is it used for?"

Sakura answered him, but before he could point to something else, she started listing off what everything was as well as what it was used for. When she got done, only ten minutes later, she said in way of apology for interrupting, "Sorry…but Tsunade pounded that information into my head a _long _time ago."

Noya just smiled, he seemed to be very easygoing, "It's fine, no need to apologize. When a medic's working in the field, he, or she, sometimes has to just act on what they know; even if they don't have permission from their superiors to do so. When lives hang in the balance, sometimes the rules have to fly out the window in order for anything to be done in time."

Sakura smiled and asked, even though she already knew, "So, you've read Healing Ethics too? It's a great book, and I totally agree with what it states…especially _that _quote."

Noya raised his eyebrows as he said, "That's some pretty difficult reading, especially for an eleven-year-old."

Sakura shrugged, "What can I say, I read alo--" The door to their room slammed open.

A young woman, a nurse by her uniform, ran to Noya gasping, "Dr. Shoi! Emergency! We need you _now_! Three Jonin are in critical condition, and one of them has been poisoned!"

Noya, now acting all official, ordered, "Get the Aria twins. You know that they're the only ones who know…" He paused as he looked at the woman's desperate face, then he asked, "They're not here…are they?"

"No!" Gasped the woman, almost in hysterics, "They're on a mission! Oh! What are we going to do! What are we going to--"

Sakura had to interrupt, "I'll help."

The nurse looked at her like she was insane, "You're naught but a child, what do you know of--"

This time it was Noya who cut her off in a bellow, "That is _enough_!" He took a breath, then continued in his normal voice, "Miss Hoshi, you say you can help, how so?"

Sakura smirked, "Tsunade didn't teach me for nothing. Besides, you need me." Noya looked at her curiously as he started following the nurse to the emergency room. Sakura followed him, stating, "I know how to deal with poison."

Noya didn't stop walking as he said, "Thank goodness."

As they reached the Emergency room entrance they heard another nurse start a commotion behind them. "No non-medical personnel beyond this point!"

Noya and Sakura found a nurse blocking the path of Itachi and the others, refusing to move. It was Ibiki who grumpily spat, "Get out of the way woman. The Hokage ordered us to--"

The woman cut in, "I do not care! No non-medical personnel beyond this point! That is the rule."

Noya called out, "It _is_ the rule, you guys can go home, I'll finish her test in a real-life exam by myself." Inuka started to argue but Noya said, "No, you guys may go, this will take a while. I will inform you in the morning on how things went, now go."

He pushed Sakura through the emergency doors, not even waiting for an answer. "Are you sure it's smart to do this? The Hokage did say that they were all supposed to watch my tests."

Noya nodded as they rushed through the emergency room, "The rule exists for a reason. Non-medics tend to cause deadly problems in an emergency room. You could think of this as one of the times when then need of the moment outweighs the orders of a superior."

As the nurse showed them the patients, Sakura asked, "So, how should we go about this."

Noya turned to her and said without a trace of sarcasm, "You tell me."

* * *

Time to vote again! Do you want me to go into detail about the rest of her medical test, or do you want me to skip to the next day, with only a brief review of what happened?

This was such a long chapter because if I ended it with just the third test it would have been too short...so I added some of the fourth test in! If you find any spelling mistakes, please tell me what they are so I can try to fix them.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome and needed, flames are...wait, I _don't_ need those...sorry, no flames.

Thanks to: Gothic Saku-chan, Dreamergirl92813, sakura-angle113, Friesenator, Shade, free2dream, AkatsukiDreamer, Sachiko1991(I fixed the ones I saw because you pointed them out, so thanks.), SilverMononoke, pinky101, deedee2034. TheFirstTime, NARUTARDMJR14, Leana Mee, summerlover1, Ginny-cry, Hearshy-Kiss, Aminess, Name, Ipreki93, Crazy Neko Girl, meisi, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Bishieluver01, & clea everlasting for reviewing. If you don't review, you don't get your name on the list!

I've gone back through and re-edited this chapter.


	12. 11: Late Nights and Little Sleep

Disclaimer: You're _still_ reading these?!

Detail won again, 11 votes to 4...again.

**Chapter 11: Late Nights and Little Sleep**

_As the nurse showed them the patients, Sakura asked, "So, how should we go about this."_

_Noya turned to her and said without a trace of sarcasm, "You tell me."_

Sakura nodded, saying, "Very well then, would you please heal the worst of his wounds, at least so that they aren't bleeding?" Noya didn't say anything, he just did what he was told. Sakura turned to the nurse that had led them there and asked, "Would you get me some things please?"

The woman only nodded, apparently too overwhelmed to say anything.

"Thanks, I need charcoal, a garlic clove, and a mortar and pestle." The woman didn't question her, instead she ran to do as she had been asked.

Sakura turned to look around the room, and found that there were other nurses tending to the other two patients. Only the one that was poisoned was left. She couldn't see the man's face because Noya was in the way, but it didn't matter; she was here to deal with the poison, not to figure out the man's identity.

Sakura carefully sent her Chakra flowing through the man's body, and found to her dismay that the poison had been in his system for a long time. This would make it all the harder for her to remove the poison, she wasn't even sure if she could remove it all, seeing as how some of it had undoubtedly been absorbed already.

Sakura got to work using the Poison Extraction Technique that had once saved Kankuro's life.

When Sakura had gotten as much of the poison out of the man as she could, she turned around to find that the nurse had put the things she'd asked for on a table. She left Noya to continue working on the man's wounds as she started crushing the charcoal and the garlic in the mortar with the pestle, adding a little water as she did so.

As she mashed the charcoal and garlic into a soup-like substance she asked Noya, who was behind her working on the man's wounds, "Can we move him without causing more problems?"

Noya answered, "Yes, but something unexpected has happened."

"And what's that?" Sakura asked, as she turned around, mortar in hand. What she saw nearly made her drop what she was holding. The man was sitting up, no longer unconscious. But as if that wasn't enough, she recognized him. It was none other than Kakashi.

Noya unneededly answered her previous question, "He woke up."

Sakura retorted, trying to pretend she didn't recognize the masked ninja (he still had his face hidden, even in the hospital), "I can _see _that. What I want to know," Sakura said, facing the copy ninja, "is why are you awake? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Now that you're awake," Sakura said, pushing the mortar into his hands, "drink this, all of it."

Kakashi examined the contents of the mortar suspiciously with his one visible eye, asking, "What's in this thing? And what's a little girl doing in the emergency room?"

Sakura twitched, she was getting tired of being called little. "You don't find out what's in it 'til after you've drunk it…_all _of it."

Noya smiled and said quietly to Sakura, "That a girl. Don't ever let a patient know what's in the medicine until it's safely in their stomach." He then turned to talk to Kakashi, "This is Sakura, she came while you were on your mission. Oh, and Sakura, this is Kakashi, he's a Jonin."

Sakura gave a small bow, "It's nice to meet you. Now, would you please drink your medicine?"

After Kakashi finished with the mortar he made a face, "That was disgusting. What poison did you put in that thing?"

Sakura smiled, he was just like she always knew him to be, only younger, probably in his late teens. Sakura took the mortar from him and said, "It wasn't poison, that's what I took _out _of you, not what I put _in _you. That was a mix of garlic and charcoal, both known to help with poison."

Sakura turned to Noya, explaining, "I did my best to get most of the poison out of his system, but I'm afraid it had been in him for too long to get it all out. But the medicine should help him easily recover from the little poison that his body had already absorbed."

Noya patted her on the shoulder, completely forgetting that his hand was bloody, saying "You did good."

Sakura ignored Kakashi's remark of, "Yeah right. Good for who? She nearly killed me with that stuff."

Sakura turned to Kakashi, hand glowing green, as she said, "It's time for you to go back to sleep." He grumbled something, but he did as he was told, with the help of Sakura's Chakra.

Once he was asleep, Sakura asked Noya, "Do the other two need our attention?"

Noya shook his head no and was about to say something when the same nurse as before ran into the room. "Dr. Shoi, another group of ninja have arrived. They need you," She paused then added, "and the girl, right away!"

Noya sighed, "Lead the way." As the nurse took them on a short sprint to another emergency room, Noya said to Sakura, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. You've already more than proved your skills at healing."

Sakura's answer was a sarcastic one, "And leave you to have all the fun? Never!"

* * *

It was past midnight before Sakura got home. She was wiped out. There had been another five emergency cases after Kakashi's, and some of them had been pretty ugly.

As she headed up the stairs, Sakura sighed, she'd already ruined her new clothes . They were now covered in blood as well as who knows what else; and Sakura knew from experience that there would be no way to save the garments. She could only hope that Mikoto wouldn't be angry at her for ruining the clothes she had bought her only the day before.

When she reached the top of the stairs she quietly walked to her bedroom. From there it took all her power to not fall asleep as she took a shower, trying to get the blood off of her skin.

Sakura barely even remember getting out of the shower and getting into her nightgown. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow…

* * *

…Sakura woke with a start, her heart hammering in her chest. Sakura raised her shaking, sweaty hand and placed it over her heart, repeating to herself, '_It was only a dream…It was only a dream._'

Once her heart had slowed down she noticed that the sun wasn't even up yet. "Great," she muttered as she got out of bed, "no point in going back to bed, there's no way I'll sleep."

Sakura was dressed and brushing her hair when she heard a quiet knock at her door. She put the brush down and went to open the door, wondering who was up this early.

Sakura opened the door and found Itachi standing there. He whispered, "I saw the light under your door." Sakura nodded, letting him come in. Once the door was closed, he asked in a quiet voice (though louder than his previous whisper) that gave no hint of what he was thinking or feeling, "Did you get much sleep?"

"No," Sakura answered just as quietly, "I didn't get back until after midnight."

He then asked the obvious question,. "Then why are you up?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "I just woke up, and now that I'm up, I can't get back to sleep." It wasn't a complete lie either, she had just left out the part about the dream. Luckily, Itachi didn't ask why she'd woken up.

"Well, since you're up, you can come spar with me." Itachi paused, then added "Mother won't be up for another hour and Sasuke won't wake up until breakfast is ready. I train outside in the mornings so that I don't wake them up."

Sakura yawned, then asked, "Do you get up this early everyday?"

Itachi answered that yes, he did, then opened the door and walked out of the room. Sakura followed silently behind him, hoping that the cool morning air would help her feel more awake.

As they walked outside Sakura noticed that the sky was cloudless. She could see the stars shining brightly in the sky and the moon was just a sliver of silver in that star-filled sky, but it was beautiful none-the-less.

Sakura and Itachi worked on taijutsu again. After an hour and a half of training, Sakura was fully awake. Sakura was just about to ask him if he was going easy on her when they both heard little footsteps pounding up the path to the training ground.

Sasuke ran until he was standing in front of Sakura and Itachi, slightly out of breath. "Can I train too?" He pleaded.

Itachi looked at his little brother, and asked almost rudely, "Why are you so eager to train now? I've offered before, but you always said you'd rather sleep in."

Sasuke glared at his older brother, "Yeah, well…" Sasuke said, quickly glancing at Sakura before continuing his glaring contest with his brother "I changed my mind!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the scene that was unfolding before her. When she got herself back together, she said, "Don't be hard on him, Itachi. He's just a kid, of course he's going to change his mind. Besides, I did say I'd help him practice with his Kunai."

Itachi shrugged, saying, "We don't have much time left before breakfast anyway, so why not." The rest of the morning practice was spent helping Sasuke perfect his kunai-throwing technique.

After breakfast there came a knock at the Uchiha's front door. It was Mikoto who answered it. When the person at the door left, Mikoto came back into the kitchen and handed a scroll to Itachi. He read the scroll, then passed it to Sakura.

Sakura read the scroll and found that in less than two hours she would have her fifth test, led by Itachi, the only one to have not yet tested her.

* * *

Yay! I know it's not as long as the previous one, but then again, the previous one was extremely long (at least for me). I had a lot of people ask about Kakashi, so I ended up making him be the person that was poisoned; don't know if that's what you wanted, but that's what you got. Do any of you care to guess as to what her fifth test will be?

Just in case you didn't know, a mortar and pestle are those bowl and stick things that herbalists use. If you notice any spelling mistakes, please tell me what they are, and I will try to fix them. Also, I may not update tomorrow, (Sunday, 8th) because I may have to go to my grandpa's again.

I know I'm only updating once a day now, but my father has been giving me chores that I have to do before he gets back from work, so I don't have as much time to type. Also, these latest chapters have taken a long time to type, just because I have to think about all the possibilities before I put anything on paper...er...computer...

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames, however, need to take a bath and cool off.

Thanks to: Dreamergirl92813, lpreki93, Friesenator, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, deathica666, KunoichiruleALL, Sachiko1991, Blood Blossom, BitterSweet27, Crazy Neko Girl, Sakura-angle113, oOfunkyrainbowOo, Summerlover1, pinky101, Aminess (once again, I'm sorry), Kazster, xnarutoxrocksx, The Squabbit (Time trave can be confusing...that's why it's so fun), inoue007, Rachel9493, tora.of.the.sand, Gothic Saku-chan, Name, deedee2034 (Thanks), meisi, & Fallen Hianbana for reviewing.

I've gone back through and re-edited this chapter.


	13. 12: Setting Up for the Fifth Test

Disclaimer: Ugg! How many more of these do I have to make!?

**Chapter 12: Setting Up for the Fifth Test**

Sakura and Itachi were waiting in front of an outdoor, fenced-in forest. It reminded Sakura of The Forest of Death, except that it was smaller and less creepy. She had asked Itachi about her fifth test, but he refused to say anything until all six of them were present.

The first to arrive was Inuka, who had a skip in her step as she approached; swinging a katana back and forth in time to a tune she was humming. She came to stand by Sakura, saying gleefully, "O' what a beautiful morning…don't you think?" She never stopped swinging the katana.

The next to come was Ibiki, glowering all the way. When he reached them he grunted something that sounded like a greeting, then he leaned against the fence near Itachi, apparently not in a good mood.

A few minutes latter Hanako came, as calm and stoic as ever. Sakura had expected her to go stand by Itachi and Ibiki, like she normally did, but instead she came to stand by Sakura. "Good morning, Miss Hoshi." Hanako greeted, then, "Miss Nenako, please stop swinging that sword."

Sakura heard Inuka mutter, "It's a _katana_." Hanako heard too, but she, however, ignored Inuka's comment.

The last to arrive was Noya, five minutes late. "Sorry…I don't tell babies when they're allowed to be born." Noya said. Sakura guessed he had just come from his shift at the hospital. And though he really didn't look it, Sakura's instincts told her that he hadn't gotten much, if any, sleep that night.

Now that they were all there, Itachi cleared his throat, and then began, sounding official, "This forest is where your fifth and final test will be held, Miss Hoshi." He was now addressing her as the others had, and not as he normally did. "So far you have been tested on what you know, your ability to gather information secretly, your weaponry skills and your healing skills. Up 'til now, however, you've dealt only with one-on-one situations and have always been the aggressor. Today's test will change that."

"This will be a test of your leadership and teamwork skills, as well as your ability to defend. You will be working with Miss Nenako and Miss Hyuuga. We" he indicated himself as well as Noya and Ibiki, "will be the ones you are defending against. What you will be defending is this box," He brought a box out of his pocket, it was about the size of his hand, "You are not to open the box, only guard it." He handed the box to Sakura.

"This will be a timed test. You win if, by the end of the time allotment, you have not allowed the box to be taken out of the fenced area…" Itachi paused, then added, "I guess you could also win if you made the three of us unable to continue after the box."

"The rules for this test are no killing, no maiming, and for _all of us _to try to avoid causing sever injuries; after all, this is only a _test_, not real life. Other than that, the test is pretty open."

"In all technicality, the test will begin the moment I finish explaining, but you and your team will be given time to prepare before we enter the forest and go after the box." He paused to let that sink in, then he finished with, "The test will begin at two. I suggest you eat lunch before then. I will not be telling you when the test will end." That made sense to Sakura, in a real battle you almost never knew what time-tables your enemies were working on.

Itachi seemed to think of something else, "Until the test is over, you should stick with your teammates, and you won't be seeing us." He indicated the males again, "We are from now until the end of your test, the enemy." He then walked away without showing any emotion. Ibiki and Noya followed; Ibiki grumpily, Noya tiredly.

Once they were out of sight Sakura turned to Hanako and Inuka. "So, we're teammates now," Sakura began, "but for some reason, the way Itachi said things made it sound as if I was supposed to be in command."

Hanako bluntly stated, "You _are _in command. Our job is to do what _you _say needs doing. That is our part to play in this test."

Sakura gasped, "But…I'm only eleven, I--"

Inuka swung an arm around Sakura's shoulders, saying happily, "True, but you're a _smart _eleven-year-old! I may even go as far as to say you're a _genius _eleven-year-old. So you just tell us what to do, and we'll do it…well, at least in regards to the test."

Sakura sighed; she didn't like knowing that she was supposed to order around people so much older and more experienced than she was. And when she told them this, Inuka burst out laughing. Hanako spoke calmly over Inuka's laughter, "If you like, we could act as your advisers instead of your subordinates. Though your subordinates are what we were told to be."

Sakura thought a moment, then smiled thankfully, "I'd appreciate that. I could use advisers more so than underlings." Sakura paused then added thoughtfully, "That's more of what I'm used to anyways. I've never actually been in command; in fact, most of the time I'm forced to stay in the background where it's _safe_." The distaste in Sakura's words shook the two as they watched her face become clouded with swirling, hidden emotions.

Unbeknownst to them, she was remembering all the times that she had been left behind. There was the time in Mist, when they were attacked by Zabuza and Haku, she had been useless. There was also the time in the forest, during the Chunin exams, when she had to be saved by everyone because even her best efforts just weren't enough. The memories just kept coming.

The two women exchanged worried and confused looks when they heard Sakura mumble, half to herself, half to them, "I'm so _weak_…I always have been."

A few moments later, she snapped out of it, but only because Inuka was now giving her a bear hug, yelling, "You're not weak!" She then held Sakura at arms length and said forcefully, "You tell me who gave you that stupid idea!...And let _me_ deal with them!" The look on Inuka's face was murderous. Sakura shrunk back. Most of the time Inuka was overly happy and extremely nice, but when she got angry…

Hanako came to her rescue, "Calm down, Miss Nenako. She'll never answer if you keep yelling at her." Inuka blushed, letting Sakura go, she mumbled an apology. Hanako then asked in her bland voice, "But really, what _would _make you think you're _weak_?"

Sakura looked at her feet, wondering what she could say. She knew that not answering was out of the question, but she also knew it wasn't a good idea to tell them about people and events in the future.

After a few minutes she said slowly, "Everyone knows I'm weak. When…when I was younger, we traveled around with a group of nomads…because Tsunade felt that I needed to be with people my own age. Some of the nomads were from ninja villages, it's just that instead of staying put, they moved around. Well…they also were teaching some of their children to be ninjas."

"Of all the children, I was the weakest, the only thing I had going for me was my brain, but no one cared about that…Many children called me weak…as well as other things…And though the adults never said it to my face, even they thought I was weak…So whenever anything happened, I was left in the background, because everyone knew I was too weak to be of any use." Sakura had to stop, she couldn't bring herself to say any more, it was too painful, even if she was being vague.

Sakura put her polite, emotionless, mask on before she looked up. She saw Inuka, looking like she was about to cry, and Hanako looking even more serious then normal. Sakura decided they had spent too much time in the past…er…future…er…_whatever_. "Come on. We should get to know the territory that we will be defending."

The others just nodded and followed Sakura silently into the forest. The first thing they did was find a base, the place where the box would be kept, and where they would report back to. From there they mapped the forest, including all the entrances, trees, caves, rivers, etcetera.

When they were done with mapping, they conferred with one another, figuring out what the best plan of action was. After hours of strategizing, not to mention bickering, mostly on the part of Inuka, they finally figured out a plan. Now all they had to do was set everything up.

They got to work: setting traps, fortifying their base, bringing in weapons…lots of weapons, once again, because of Inuka. As they worked, they familiarized themselves with their surroundings until they could have walked through the forest blindfolded. By ten o'lock they where finished with everything that could be done before lunch.

"So," began Inuka, "what do we do now? It's too early for lunch."

Sakura yawned, "We could find (yawn) the things I'd spoken of before. (yawn)" Sakura couldn't help it, she was tired from too little sleep paired with using a lot of Chakra the day before in the hospital.

Hanako patted her on the shoulder, "We'll find them. _You _will take a nap. We can't have you falling asleep once the real action begins."

"But," Sakura protested, "you don't know what--"

Inuka cut her off, "We'll just _get _them. You can do what you need to do with them after your nap…and lunch…can't forget about lunch."

Sakura was too tired to argue, instead she just sighed, "Fine…I'll take a nap. But wake me up when you've gotten all of them."

* * *

Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy (and then I had _more_ computer problems). All but one of the people who guessed about the fifth test guessed genjitsu...though one person thought it was going to be seduction (sorry, but that would never happen, at least not in my story). I felt, though, that genjitsu was too obvious; but that doesn't mean that I won't have it come into play, it's just not what the test is about. 

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, but flames...don't ask, you don't want to know. Remember, if you don't review, you don't get your name on the pretty list!

Thanks to: Sabaku no Hime, Blood Blossom, oOfunkyrainbowOo, Tsubasa-Angel (I can't believe you reviewed for every single chapter, thanks), Nibi no NEKO, Flower of the Desert, Sachiko1991, Shadow Quil, Crazy Neko Girl, deedee2034, lpreki93, The Squabit, xo Misunderstood Kunoichi ox, sakura-angle113, Jess Ishtar, pinky101, Gothic Saku-chan, summerlover1, inn0centdr3ameR, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, clea everlasting, Sakimi1014, AppleBlossom69, XxHotBloodySirenxX, Aminess, demonicanimefan, 'GOTH Lolita27', Dreamergirl92813, Friesenator, SilverMononoke(Kikashi will, Tsunade will not, as to the telling...I'm not quite sure yet), Coeur Casse, BunNi, b.bze (thanks for your help), & meisi for reviewing.


	14. 13: The Fifth Test

Disclaimer: Do you really _need_ these?

**Chapter 13: The Fifth Test**

Sakura was waiting at the base, watching her watch, waiting for it to say the test had begun. Hanako and Inuka were in other parts of the forest, waiting just as she was. Hanako was keeping watch with her Byakugan and would contact them via their communicators when she saw them. Now all that was left for them to do was wait.

Sakura knew that this wasn't going to be easy, not with her enemy being led by Itachi. She had assigned Inuka and Hanako to try and knock out Ibiki and Noya, but she had repeatedly warned them that if Itachi came, they were to run. They hadn't been happy about that order, but when she explained her reasoning, they grudgingly agreed to do so.

The communicator buzzed to life, "Hoshi, this is Hyuuga, they've entered separately. I can only see Ibiki and Noya, Itachi has not yet appeared."

Sakura responded, "Keep your eyes peeled, Hyuuga, he'll come eventually. Where are they in comparison to your positions?"

"Ibiki came through Gate 7; he's currently headed in the direction opposite Hoshi's position. Nenako, Noya is headed your way, he came through Gate 15. Hoshi, what are your orders?"

"Hyuuga, stay where you are and keep a look out. Nenako, you get to enact part one of Plan A. And remember, avoid his hands at all costs, do not let them touch you."

"Got 'cha, Nenako over and out!"

"I'll keep you posted. Hyuuga over and out."

Sakura turned her attention to the area around her, calming her mind so that she could sense any nearby Chakras. She stayed like that until her communicator buzzed again, "It's Nenako…ouch…part one was successful, however…ouch…I kind 'a got hit by one of his hands right before I knocked him out. Don't know what he did, but my left arm stopped working after that. I'm on my way to Course D…ouch."

Sakura sighed, "I told you not to let him touch you. I'm on my way. Hyuuga, where's Ibiki…and any sign of Itachi?"

"Itachi is near the end of the forest, opposite us, that's why Ibiki was headed that way, same with Noya. Ibiki is almost to Itachi."

"Good job, return to base. Protect the box; I'm going to begin part two of Plan A soon. But first I need to help Nenako; she went and forgot my warning."

"I didn't forget it! But he didn't have a weapon in easy reach…and I won in the end, didn't I?!"

Sakura twitched, "I told you to avoid his _hands _for a _reason_! He's a _healer_; he doesn't need _weapons _to cut you to _pieces_! Ugg…I'm almost there, wait for me. Hoshi over and out." She focused all her concentration on getting to Course D without setting off any of their traps.

She hopped down from the tree she was on in front of a cave mouth, Course D. She cautiously walked in, asking, "Nenako, why here?"

Nenako gave the counter phrase, "Because here isn't there!" She then waved her right hand, motioning for Sakura to come in. Sakura did, noticing that Inuka's left arm was just hanging there, even though the surface of the skin wasn't even bruised.

"Where's Noya?" Sakura asked, and Inuka pointed behind her, where a form lay on the ground. Sakura nodded, then ordered, "Let me see your arm." After looking at it she sighed, "Knew it…Chakra scalpel. Hold still and keep quiet, this may hurt a little." She lifted her glowing green hand over the arm and started healing it.

When she was done she stepped back as Inuka swung her arm in circles, looking at it in wonder. When she finished with that she turned to Sakura and asked, "What's a Chakra scalpel and what did it do to me?"

Sakura gave a short answer, saying Chakra scalpels could cut inside you without breaking the skin. She then turned to Noya, who was still unconscious, and looked him over, assessing his injuries. Finally she turned back to Inuka, "You didn't use _it _right?"

Inuka shook her head, "Nope, I gave him a nice lump on the back of his head. I told you I remembered what you'd told me earlier. Nope I didn't use _it_."

"Good, I wouldn't have been able to begin part two if you had." She turned her back to Inuka as she faced Noya, hands starting to glow green. As she built up her Chakra she said to Inuka, "I won't notice anything while I do this, so you do your duty for part two. And don't disturb me unless it's an emergency."

Inuka didn't look back as she said, "I know, I'll stand guard, don't worry about that. No one will get past me." After saying that she used the communicator. "Hyuuga, this is Nenako, Hoshi has begun part two, prepare for the consequences. Nenako over and out."

* * *

Noya ran as fast as his tired body could go, headed towards their meeting place. He had a couple of small wounds from his fight with Inuka, but they weren't much. He came to a halt when he had reached Itachi and Ibiki. Ibiki's grumpy voice called out, "What happened to you?" 

"I ran into Nenako about 30 yards from where I entered and we had a little scuffle; but I got away."

* * *

Itachi watched as Noya came forward, his Sharingan activated. As he watched Noya answer Ibiki, he saw that this truly was Noya, not a fake. Itachi then asked, turning off his Sharingan, "What happened to Nenako after you got away?" 

Noya answered as calmly as always, "I'd cut the tendons in her left arm so as that she would be unable to use it. She retreated quickly after that, but I heard her use a communicator, calling for Miss Hoshi to come and heal her. Then I continued on my way here."

Itachi nodded, "Let's begin our search near where Noya met Nenako. We'll meet back here in an hour."

Noya led them to the place where he and Nenako had fought; from there they split up, each searching in a different direction. Noya was headed in the direction of Course D, Itachi in the direction of Course A, and Ibiki in the direction (unbeknownst to him) of the base.

* * *

Ibiki found the Hyuuga waiting for him in front of what looked to be a quickly constructed building. He got into a fighting stance as the Hyuuga watched him with her Byakugan activated. He attacked, sending Kunai flying at her, trying to get around her. He knew that he was no match for a Hyuuga in a battle. So instead he started trying to make her move away from the building, where undoubtedly the box was hidden. 

He attacked her from all but one direction, the direction he wanted her to move. Most of the time she just defended, but every once in a while she would attack. When she did, he would jump out of the way, and then begin attacking again. She slowly moved backwards, away from the base. After about a half hour, he was about to make a move for the base, now that she was far enough away from it, when she seemingly attacked.

He jumped back, sure he was out of her reach, even if she was hiding a small weapon. Then he felt something wet fall onto his right arm, he jumped back more, looking at what it was. He only saw a small, blood red drop of some sort of liquid…probably it was blood, though from what he didn't know.

He started to take out another kunai, then froze, his hand shaking uncontrollably. His legs were not responding, he couldn't move. The Hyuuga walked over to him, watching as his legs gave out and he collapsed. The last thing he saw as his eyesight started to blur was the Hyuuga pulling out a tiny, empty vial, looking at it with an odd, almost scared, look. Then everything went black.

* * *

Itachi and Noya met at the spot where they had begun an hour after they separated, neither of them had found anything. Ibiki, however, never came, and after waiting for five minutes, Itachi said, "He must have found their main base and is currently busy fighting the person or persons guarding it. Let's go help him." He didn't wait for Noya to respond, he just started jumping from tree to tree in the direction that Ibiki had gone. Noya fallowed obediently behind Itachi, a smirk on his face. 

They ran until Itachi put his hand out, signaling for them to stop. They peered through the foliage or their trees. In the distance they saw Ibiki's body just lying on the ground not a hundred feet from a small building. They also saw that Hanako Hyuuga was leaning against the wall of the building, waiting for them.

They jumped out of the trees, there was no use hiding from a Hyuuga. Itachi stepped forward, saying, "So, you've knocked out Ibiki, that takes skill. But then again, he's defenseless against the Byakugan. I however," He stated, as his eyes turned red, "am not."

Hanako didn't say anything, didn't _do _anything; she just stood there, watching Itachi calmly. Itachi walked forward slowly until he was past Ibiki's body, all the time making sure that Hanako didn't attack. He then motioned for Noya to check on Ibiki, which he hurried to do.

Itachi continued forward, one step at a time, sure that at any moment Hanako would attack. He noticed a well hidden trap not far in front of him, but it was easy to avoid. Once he was past that, he noticed that Hanako had grabbed something out of the base. She was about to run…and she had the box. He attacked.

The Hyuuga and he looked like they were doing some sort of dance; they were that well-timed to each others attacks. As they battled he noticed that she was trying to escape, but he made sure that she never got the chance.

Just as he was about to use a fire Jutsu he noticed what Hanako had been doing. She hadn't been trying to escape, she had been trying to put herself in front of Ibiki and Noya. She was using them as a shield of sorts. Ibiki was unconscious and Noya was apparently completely focused on healing Ibiki, unaware that Hanako was only a couple yards away from him. There was no way that either of them would be able to avoid his attacks if they missed Hanako.

He decided against using the Jutsu, instead he attacked head-long, hoping to get her away from his teammates. She dodged, but not before he cut her with one of his kunai on the arm. He felt he blood splatter onto the back of his arm. He turned around, ignoring the feel of blood and was about to attack her again when he felt more liquid hit his arm. He glanced behind him and froze.

Noya was holding a small vile over his arm, smirking. Then it hit him, Noya never smirked, _ever_. This was not Noya…but yet it was. His Sharingan would have shown him if this was a clone or an illusion, but it only showed him Noya. The next thing he knew was that his Sharingan had deactivated itself. His eyes widened, he couldn't move.

He heard Hanako say in a tone that he'd never heard her use before, "You're scary some times, you know that?"

He then heard Noya chuckled and say, "I've been told that a few times." Itachi watched as Noya walked over to Hanako, finally understanding what had happened. His Sharingan wasn't lying, this _was _Noya, or at least Noya's body; it just wasn't Noya who was controlling it.

He heard Noya say, "Once I'm gone, use the other vile I gave you on Noya." He watched as Noya fell to the ground, only to have a few drops of a red liquid poured on him by Hanako. After that, Hanako walked over to where he was still standing, unable to move.

"I believe the test is over." She said without a trace of emotion, "Miss Nenako and Miss Hoshi should be here soon." She then backed up and stood, waiting. Five minutes latter they arrived, Inuka half carrying Sakura. Hanako asked quietly, "What's wrong, Miss Hoshi?"

"Nothing really," answered Sakura, still holding onto Inuka so as not to fall down, "It just takes a while after that Jutsu I used before I can easily move again." She turned her head to look at Itachi, "Sorry about drugging you all, but I felt it was the easiest way to stop you without harming you. It'll wear off eventually, with no side effects."

She then said to Hanako as Inuka helped her sit down, "Come here and let me heal your arm. Then could you please bring Noya over here afterwards. I never did heal his injuries." Hanako did as she was told to without saying a word.

As Itachi watched, he noticed that that Hanako and Inuka both occasionally glanced at Sakura. There was awe evident on Inuka's face. Hanako hid it better than Inuka, but even she acted in a way that made it seem as if Sakura were someone she revered.

And he understood why. It wasn't everyday that an eleven-year-old, over the course of just two hours, was able to defeat three Jonin in a test that was supposed to go for at least six hours. It also wasn't an everyday occurrence that someone was able to fool the Sharingan.

He watched as she healed first Hanako, then Noya, thinking, '_The more I learn about her the more I notice…_' He watched as she finished healing Noya, and then turned to ask something of Inuka.

'…_she's unlike any other girl I've ever met._'

* * *

Ok, I've been asked by many people about Sakura meeting the young versions of those she grew up with, the answer is: she will meet some of them...the only ones I'm sure of so far is Ino, Gaara and very possibly(98 percent sure) young Sakura. Another thing that's been brought up is that Inuka (age 18) and Nenako (age 22) think of Sakura as a little sister, and that's true. Also, I think I'll be making Noya think of her as his daughter (he's probably in his late 30's). 

The next chap. may or may not be short. It all depends on what I find I need to put in it before I do a time skip. And there _will_ be a time skip, probably with an overview of what happened in the two or three months I skipped over. Sorry, but there's no escaping it this time.

If you see spelling mistakes, please tell me what they are, and I will try to fix them.

It's me, again, ShippoTheCRAZYTREKKIE. All is well and well-edited. Now, if JUCHKO would allow me, I will do a little advertising. If you are at all interested in the _InuYasha_ anime/manga, please read my fic, "Hubris." I guarantee you'll like it! Thanks.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames however, will be 'boo'ed off the stage. If you don't review...shame on you! (Hey! it ryhmes!)

Thanks to: Sachiko 1991, Dreamergirl92813, xnarutoxrocksx, Blood Blossom, Red Shagging Couch, pinky101, Summerlovver1, Sakura-angle113, Clea everlasting, Coeur Casse, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, SilverMononoke, Sabaku no Hime, Namida Drop (I know, that's kind of the point; Inuka being, a weapons misstress, is stuck on proper names of weapons), Crazy Neko Girl, meisi, Bishieluver01(Um...your wealome; You know, most people tell writers to update sooner, not latter.), vendeta, & Jess Ishtar for reviewing.


	15. 14: Waiting for Answers

Disclaimer: Do you even _like_ these?

**Chapter 14: Waiting for Answers**

Sakura was walking home alone. Itachi and the others (after the drug had worn off) had said that they had to talk to the Hokage, and that she should just go home. So that's what she had done. As she walked into the house, she heard Sasuke running to greet her. He skidded into the room, then halted when he noticed that she was alone.

"Where's big brother?"

Sakura smiled; Sasuke was just so cute. He was currently looking around, as if expecting to find Itachi hiding somewhere. "He's not here." Sakura answered as Sasuke returned his full attention to her, "He had to go speak to the Hokage. But don't worry, he'll be back."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and noticed that he was holding a pencil in his hand. She remembered that it was barely four o'clock; he had probably just gotten back from school. Just then, Mikoto called, "Sasuke, you haven't finished your homework yet!" Sakura almost giggled as Sasuke blushed.

Sakura watched Sasuke dejectedly return to the kitchen. As he walked in, Mikoto walked out. "Welcome back Sakura. If Itachi's at the Hokage's, then he may not be back for a while." She paused as a groan was emitted from the kitchen, then she said tactfully, "If you want something to do, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind _you _helping him with his homework." She then grumbled, "The world knows he won't accept _my _help."

As Sakura walked into the kitchen she said, "It's probably that male-Uchiha pride. Don't let it bother you."

Once Sasuke was done with his homework, thanks to Sakura's help, he asked Sakura to help him practice taijutsu, and Sakura complied. They practiced until dinner, and then they practiced after dinner. She finally made Sasuke stop practicing once the sun had set; he was so caught up in her lessons that he hadn't noticed the time.

As they walked back to the house, Sakura looked up at the cloudless sky, or more specifically, at the moon, which was slightly bigger than it had been the night before. But then she was inside and had to focus on what Mikoto was saying, not on the night sky.

That night as she prepared for bed, Sakura removed her linen bandage and looked at the mark on her arm. Sakura smiled, Another one of the marks were beginning to fade.

She got into bed, thinking about how Itachi still wasn't back, and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

_Her dream-self floated across the battlefield, noting in horror that even children were among the dead. As in most dreams, she instinctively knew that this was no Shinobi battle, this was a massacre. She didn't recognize the people, and the world seemed to be in black and white, but she knew that this must be a small village with no ninja ties._

_She floated until she came to a frightful scene. There was someone wearing the Akatsuki robes, and he, she was certain it was a he, was apparently threatening an old lady and a bunch of little children, no older than ten. The children cowered behind the old woman, who stared at the man without fear._

_Sakura tried to move, tried to scream, anything, but she was frozen. She felt like all the pressure in the world was upon her, or like she was stuck in quicksand. She was stuck watching the back of the Akatsuki member as he hit the woman, sending her flying._

_Sakura tried to focus, but the dream was blurry, she couldn't see who the old woman was, or the children, or even who the Akatsuki member was. No, she could only see that the woman was shakily getting up, trying to get back to the children._

_And that's when the situation went from bad to worse. The Akatsuki member's hand shot out and grabbed a small child by the neck. He then said something to the woman, but it was garbled, as dream speech sometimes was, and she couldn't understand it. But the tone of the voice was threatening._

_Sakura was forced to watch as the man killed the child, throwing the small body down and grabbing another. He voiced the same tone that he had used before, but she still couldn't tell what he'd said. The old woman cried out something that was full of anguish and detest. By the sounds and looks of it, Sakura guessed that she was defying the man, who wanted something from her. Probably knowledge, seeing as he was killing the children, not her._

_Sakura wanted to cry. She hated what she was seeing. It was awful, the man kept killing the children, and the woman kept trying unsuccessfully to stop him. There was one child left, and the woman was pleading. The man raised a hand, showing his blurred face for the first time, and…_

…_then the repeat button was hit, and the whole dream started over at the beginning. It repeated itself over and over and over again… Each time the scene got clearer and clearer, but at the same time, harder and harder to watch. But no matter how clear the seen got, she never could tell who the Akatsuki member was._

_The last time the man raised his hand, Sakura felt an awful, deadly aura in the air. The man meant to kill the last child brutally. Sakura tried to scream, her voice stuck in her throat…_

* * *

…Sakura shot up, holding back a scream. She was sweating all over and breathing heavily, not to mention shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them, biting back the tears that wanted to come out. She had promised herself long ago that she was through with being the weak little Sakura who did nothing but cry. She wouldn't let herself cry, even if it hurt her more to keep it in. _She would not be weak_! 

Sakura stayed like that, muttering quietly into her knees, "Only a dream, only a dream…" until she stopped shaking. That in and of itself probably took a half hour. Then she got up, forcing herself to move as if she wasn't an emotional mess.

She finished wrapping the linen bandage around her mark and got dressed. By the time she was sure that she could be seen without worrying others, namely Mikoto and Sasuke, the sun had begun to rise on yet another cloudless day.

* * *

Apparently Itachi hadn't gotten back until some time late that night or early this morning, because Mikoto said he was asleep in his room, with a note on the door saying not to disturb him. Mikoto yet again shooed her out of the kitchen, but since Itachi wasn't training, she didn't feel like going outside and being by herself. 

Instead Sakura quietly returned to her room to get her medical book she'd been reading. Then she hurried down stairs, quickly running from the room where her bad dream was still hanging in the air. She read until a half-asleep Sasuke stumbled down the stairs, dressed for the day.

"How'd you sleep, Sasuke?" Sakura asked kindly.

The boy looked at her a few seconds before his face showed understanding of what she'd asked. Then he answered sleepily, "Fine… How 'bout you?"

Sakura gave a fake smile, though Sasuke didn't notice it was fake, "I slept well, thank you." Sakura then looked at the clock and noticed that there was still forty-five minutes before Mikoto would call them to breakfast. "You're up early. Is there a reason?"

Sasuke nodded his head vigorously, "I wanted to train…like you and big brother do." He then seemed to notice that not only was she not training, but that Itachi wasn't there, "Where _is _big brother?"

"He's sleeping in." Sakura answered, "He didn't get back from the Hokage's 'til long after all of us were asleep." Sakura then took her red ribbon and put it in the book, marking the page.

She was about to close the book when Sasuke asked, "What's that?" Oh, the inquisitiveness of children. Sasuke continued, "It looks old…where'd you get it?"

Sakura looked down at the ribbon, her eyes clouding, her voice soft, "It was given to me by someone…who saved…"

She didn't know she hadn't finished her answer until Sasuke asked, "Saved what? Who? Why'd they give it to you? Why--" Sakura looked up as another voice cut Sasuke off.

"Maybe if you waited a moment she'd answer." It was Itachi. They both looked at him surprised. He answered their unasked question, "I'm used to working on little sleep. Besides," he ruffled Sasuke's hair roughly, "who could sleep once this guy's up. He's as good as an alarm clock…though he seems to be a bit earlier than normal." Sasuke pushed Itachi's hand off his head, his face a fierce shade of red.

Sasuke muttered something to Itachi that Sakura couldn't hear, then he asked Sakura again, "So, who _did _give it to you? What was saved?"

Sakura looked back at the ribbon, memories flooding into her mind as she said inattentively, "This was given to me by the first person who ever wanted to be my friend…"

Sakura wasn't all there. Itachi could tell that she was once again lost in memory. But he knew that Sasuke couldn't tell that, because he asked, "But what did she…or it…or whatever it is, save?"

Sakura instinctively answered, though Itachi could tell she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, "What did it save? It saved…she saved…me…" Sasuke prodded her for more: _what _had she been saved from? And once again Sakura answered, even though she wasn't really paying attention, "Me…She saved me…from me…from them…from everyone…and from no one."

Just then Mikoto called that breakfast was ready, and Sasuke, having gotten his answers, ran into the kitchen. Itachi watched as Sakura however stayed put, just staring at that ribbon that obviously meant so much to her.

He thought of yet more questions that he would have to one day answer: What had she meant by she was saved from…all those contradictory things, and why did his heart hurt when she got that sad look in her eyes?

He shook his head, now was not time to question himself. He had to tell her that the Hokage had decided. She was to be a Jonin, like him. And while she was here, she was to be on a team with him and another person, who was as of yet unknown.

* * *

It wasn't as short as I thought it would be. So, what did you think? There is going to be about a three month time skip. The next chapter will probably give you some detail abot the important things that went on, but without going into too much detail. I'm doing this so that I can get on with it. During this time Itachi will have gotten closer to Sakura, and he will probably be crushing on her...though he may not know it at first. 

Can anyone guess who the third person on their team will be? All I'll say is that he is a male. Let's see how many of you can guess it!

I want to say thank you to all the people who said they loved my fic (or anything like that). To the people who keep asking me about when she returns to her own time...I will not say what will happen! That would ruin the story, I'd be giving away the ending. You'll just have to wait...

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome...but I don't think all the people on my pretty lists would like it if I got a flame...Now...to the pretty list...

Thanks to: Sakimi1014, psalmofsummer, Tsubasa-Angel, Ninafirefoist, Dreamergirl92813, Sage Phoneix (Itachi is 12 now, he will be 13 after my time skip), Clea everlasting, Shadow Quil, Blood Blossom, SilverMononoke, oOfunkyrainbowOo (about the teapot thing...are you ok?), AnimeJunkie346, Hearshy-Kiss (sorry, no Gaara quite yet...that will come later), xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, pinky101, Shadow angel 101, chester-roxs, Halfbreed741, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, Sachiko1991, Rachel9493, Leana Mee, Crazy Neko Girl, lpreki93, Rio82, Gothic Saku-chan, sakura-angel113 (I'm not sure that XD counts as a review...), Flower ofthe Desert, Coeur Casse, dark Alley, Gblossom21, TheFirstTime, & meisi for reviewing!


	16. 15: Three Month Overview

Disclaimer: Do you even _read_ these?

**Chapter 15: Three Month Overview **

Three months had gone by since she had taken the tests. Sakura had been surprised when Itachi told her she was to be a Jonin. In her time, she didn't have time to take any tests, so she had stayed a Chunin. This was a big jump of rank for her.

She was assigned to be on a three-man-team with Itachi and Kakashi. Most of the time it was just the three of them, and they had actually become pretty good friends. Sometimes when they were given a mission that required four people, Inuka, Hanako, or Noya would join them. Ibiki just kind of disappeared; he was too busy acting as an interrogator to do anything else.

As it was, Sakura and her teammates often went on B ranked missions. Then, to all three of their surprise, not long after Itachi's thirteenth birthday, they were all made ANBU…even Sakura, and the missions they went on got harder.

As to Fugaku, when he found out Sakura was anything more than a Gennin, he looked at her like she had grown a second head. But he kept his mouth shut. In fact, most of the time he ignored her all together.

Sakura had met a few of the other Uchiha's, all of which were black haired and black eyed. Most of them acted like Fugaku did, and ignored her, but a few, mostly the children, accepted her.

More then once Sakura found Itachi watching her, looking as if he were trying to figure something out. It worried Sakura that he may be on the verge of figuring out she was from the future, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship, for they _had _become friends. It had shocked her when she first figured it out. She was friends with _the _Itachi Uchiha, the one who in her time was an S-Class criminal.

But then she had thought to herself, '_This isn't my time, so maybe I've changed how things are going to be. Maybe when I return, everyone will still be alive, unaware of what almost happened._' That thought made her happy.

* * *

The one thing that always bugged her was her nightmares. There were many of them, and they all were in black and white, and there was never anything she could do about them. She dreamt them almost every night.

At first, she thought nothing of the few nights when she slept soundly; these being the only times when she was able to stay asleep until the sun poked through her window. But one stormy night changed that.

She had gotten up that night to get a drink of water, but on her way down the hall, she had heard whimpering coming from Sasuke's room. She stopped at his door and listened. She could hear him trying to muffle the sound of his own crying.

Sakura had gone in and comforted him until he was calmer, though every time he heard the thunder or saw the lightning, he would flinch. She asked, "Did the storm wake you up?" he shook his head no, "Did you not fall asleep?" He shook his head no again, "Then what woke you up?"

Sasuke had hugged her tightly as there was a boom of thunder and lightning, then mumbled into her shirt, "Bad dream…"

She soothed him as best she could then asked, "Do you want to tell me about it? I've heard that if you tell someone your bad dreams, they won't happen again."

Sasuke looked up at her, both surprised and scared at the same time. Then there was another boom, and he had hid his face again. She heard him say in a small voice. "I dreamt that monsters came and gobbled you and mommy and big brother up." He then started to cry into her shirt. All she could do was rock him in her arms and coo gentle words. She didn't stop until she noticed that he had fallen asleep in her arms.

She then had to get him to let go of her, which was harder than she thought it would be, but eventually she did. She then laid him down and covered him with his blanket. As she left the room, she looked back at Sasuke, and because of that, she looked out at the sky visible through his window. She watched as the black clouds hid the sky, only allowing her to see when it let out its lightning.

She then had closed his door, and headed back to her room, where she promptly fell asleep. It was only later that morning that she noticed she hadn't dreamt. The next night the clouds had still covered the sky; Sakura knew because she checked before she went to bed. She woke up the next day as the sun poked through the dissipating clouds. The next night, there were no clouds blocking the night sky…and the dreams returned.

After that, Sakura figured that for whatever reason the night sky dictated her dreams, but she thought no more of it. There was nothing to gain by worrying about silly dreams, 'cause they were _only _dreams.

* * *

She had been keeping a close watch on her mark, and by now at least two thirds of the tiny marks had faded to looking like a scar. But she kept bandaging it, hiding it, all of it; even the parts that looked like scars. She didn't want anybody to see them.

* * *

When she wasn't on missions, Sakura worked at the hospital. There Noya supposedly taught her the ropes (she couldn't say that she had worked there in the future…he'd think she was crazy). Sakura had been glad to find that Noya harbored no hard feelings for her having taken over his body. In fact, he wanted to know what jutsu she had used, since he'd never heard of anyone controlling someone else who wasn't a Yamanaka. Sakura's answer surprised him.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it," she had said, "I made it not that long ago." She then made a small story, "I based it after what I'd heard about the Yamanaka's and their jutsu's." That part was mostly true, she then said, "I haven't named it yet, but not many people could use it anyways…You see it takes great medical knowledge of the human anatomy and great Chakra control. Besides…I haven't quite perfected it yet. The main thing I need to fix is my ability to recover after I use it."

Noya then asked her to explain more about it, so she told him, "What I do is take my Chakra and pour it into my unconscious soon-to-be puppet. Then, using my Chakra, I take over his body and move him or her almost as if they were a puppet, and my Chakra was their strings. That's not quite the way it is, but it's the easiest way to explain it."

"There are however, two major draw-backs to this jutsu that I am trying to fix…though one I don't think _can _be fixed. The one that I don't think I can fix is the fact that when I'm controlling the other person, I have to focus all my attention on them. That leaves my body there, unaware of everything that goes on around it. I've heard that the Yamanaka's deal with a similar problem. Their's, however, is caused because their 'soul', if you will, is transferred into the person they're controlling, so they can't move their own body…because they're not there to move it. With my jutsu, I'm just too focused on what I'm doing to control my body. But the danger of that can be lessened by asking someone to stand guard while I am busy."

"The other problem I've run into is that I can't move very well when I return to controlling my body alone. I'm not completely sure, but I think that it has something to do with my body rejecting the essence of the person I was controlling. But, like I said, that one I'm not sure about."

Noya had questioned her some more until they were called to the emergency room, which was where Sakura found she spent most of her time when she was working at the hospital.

* * *

Sakura's days ended up fitting into something like a schedule. Most days she woke up before the sun rose because of her dreams. She and Itachi would train outside in the mornings together until Sasuke came out. Then Sakura would always get Itachi to agree to help her teach Sasuke some of the different basic ninja-arts.

They would then eat breakfast, after which they often were told by a messenger that one or both of them had a mission. If they had a mission, they would do that for however long it took. If they didn't have a mission, Sakura went to the hospital and Itachi went somewhere (she didn't know where, and he wouldn't tell her). They would then meet up with Inuka, Hanako, and Noya, if they weren't busy or on a mission, and they would eat lunch together. After lunch, everyone would go to wherever they had to go.

The day would come to an end with Sakura and the Uchiha's eating dinner. Sakura would then spend the time between dinner and bed reading after having prepared the next day's clothes and having gotten ready for bed. Then the cycle would begin all over again with her sleeping and dreaming.

But there was another part of her 'schedule' that Sakura was unaware of; and it came sometime between the dreaming and the waking.

* * *

Short, I know, but it does what I needed it to do. I've got and idea for how to bring in the young versions Ino, Gaara, Neji, Sakura and maybe even Naruto...Now I need to figure out how to put them into the story so as that it doesn't jump around. If you want anyone else to come in, send me an _idea_ as to how they meet. Oh, and I must be too easy to read, because almost everyone guessed Kakashi!

As to the question of Sakura's super-strength, she's trying to keep that hidden, though it may slip out of the bag if I can find something that would make Sakura lose her temper enough to use her strength.

Once again I am going to stress that I only have seen as far as what is shown on Toonami. If I mess some facts up, I'm sorry, but I won't be likely to change them because that would change the story...but I'll keep it in mind if I make another story. So if you want me to put somthing in that has to do with things from farther episodes...you have to tell me what happens, or who it is, or things like that. Because most of what I know comes from reading fics...and my computer is too stupid to let me on Wikipedia! (Computers hate me!)

Could someone tell me who Shisui is. If you do, I may add him latter, but I currently don't know enough about him to write about him. I can't help it, I only get one serving of Naruto a week...I'm Naruto deficient, I'm sorry! ToT Also could someone tell me about the Obito arc? What is it? I need to know these things...but I don't, so please help!

Some one asked about Sakura's mark. The answer is that the tiny marks don't dissapear in a set amount of time. Two could dissapear within a day of each other, then the next one could not disappear for another five days. There's no set number of days. They just kind of go on their own schedule.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames, to which I say "Nana, nana, boo, boo! You can't catch me!" (I've actually heard a little kid yell that once at other kids...it was so cute and so funny.)

Thanks to: bublbleyum, Sage Phoneix, SilverMononoke, Leane Mee, clea everlasting, Jester08, Gothic Saku-chan, Coeur Casse, Dreamergirl92813, dark Alley, uchiha-sisters, , AkatsukiDEMONangel, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, sakura-anel113, Flower of the Desert (I have a cousin who's a shrink, do you want some help?), GreenEyedGrimKitty, XxHotBloodySirenxX, Challa, oOfunkyrainbowOo, pinky101, Red Shagging Couch, Gblossom21, Sachiko1991, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, Sakimi1014, Ginny-cry (I did do some research and I found that Itachi didn't become an ANBU until after he was 13, and he begins at age 12 in this story, so...), mistressofmischeif, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, The Assassin of the Night, Tsubassa-Angel, Crazy Neko Girl, redoxequilibria, summerlover1, Animemangafan4life, lpreki93, Blood Blossom, BunNi (Thanks, as I say above, I don't have all the info I need, so let's just say that there was 8 years differance instead...-.-u), for reviewing!


	17. 16: Trying to Visit Hanako

Disclaimer: Wow...you do read these...I just don't see _why_...

**Chapter 16: _Trying _to Visit Hanako**

Sakura, Itachi, Kakashi and Inuka were returning from a mission in Mist. This one had taken them a week, but only because their enemy was a coward and kept running away from them. Inuka was saying, "A fierce coward! Who knew they existed!" Sakura laughed, Kakashi chuckled, and Itachi just gave a small smile to show that he had heard.

They had reported to the Hokage and were about to leave the tower when a girl of about thirteen with shoulder-length, brown-red hair ran up to them. "Inuka! Sakura!" she called. Once she reached them she put her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

Sakura recognized this girl as Inuka's younger sister, Misuki. Misuki was not a ninja, but she helped their parents with a weapons shop, and she knew how to use every weapon in there. "Hey guys," she said to Itachi and Kakashi, who she didn't know all that well (Though she did blush when she looked at Itachi). She turned to look at Inuka and Sakura and said between gasps, "You should know…your friend Hanako Hyuuga…is sick…and she refuses to go to the hospital. Of course with her being…one of the Head Hyuuga's…they didn't want to anger her." She paused then added with a silly grin on her face, "Of course…another reason the doctors probably decided not to make her go to the hospital…was because she threw a desk at them when they tried."

Inuka grinned, "That's our Hanako! Thanks, brat." Misuki punched her sister's arm, but it didn't even bother Inuka who just said, "Get on back, brat, and tell mom I'm going to go visit Hanako before I come home." Misuki stuck her tongue out at Inuka before she ran away and disappeared in the busy streets of Konoha. Inuka muttered, "Little brat." She then turned to Sakura, Itachi, and Kakashi, and asked, "Any of you coming?"

Sakura nodded and said, "If she's sick, I may be able to help…even if she doesn't _want _my help." Inuka smiled, she'd expected that. In all of her time of knowing Hanako, Sakura was the only one who the stubborn Hyuuga would _allow_ to treat her other than Noya...that is, without the medic having to resort to force.

Kakashi shook his head no, "Sorry, but I'd rather keep my head where it is. If I visit her while she's in a temper, that won't happen." He then shuddered, and with a lazy wave, walked away. It was true; Hanako didn't seem to like Kakashi all that much. And when she was angry, bad things _did _tend to happen to him.

Itachi hadn't been listening to Kakashi. Instead he had been looking out at the crowd, and he noticed too many _males _looking at Sakura for his comfort. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. So once Kakashi left, he shrugged and said, "Hn."

Sakura sighed as she and Inuka started in the direction of the Hyuuga compound, with Itachi following close behind. Sakura thought, '_Typical Uchiha…doesn't answer if he doesn't have to._'

Inuka nudged Sakura and asked quietly, so that Itachi wouldn't hear them, "What's with him? He looks paranoid or something." They both looked back to see Itachi looking around them with an almost _agitated _look on his face.

Sakura looked around at where he was looking, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There were families walking around, people selling things, there were some boys that she knew, she waved, they waved back, there were little kids playing tag. She then said to Inuka, "I don't know…" She trailed off as in the distance she saw some of the girls she knew to be in Itachi's fan club, "actually…I think I just figured it out." Inuka wasn't looking at her, instead she was looking at Itachi, but Sakura knew she was listening, "There's some of his fan girls up ahead…this could get messy."

Inuka turned back to her, an odd smile on her face, "You're right, this could get messy…and not just with the fan girls either."

Sakura looked at her confused, "What else could cause a problem? Did I miss something?" She looked around her again, but couldn't see anything else that she thought would cause Itachi to act as he was.

Inuka had a knowing smirk on her face as she said, "I figured it out…the fan girls may be a problem, but they're not what's got him acting so out of character."

Sakura gave her a small, playful glare, "Are you going to tell me or not? 'Cause I'm not seeing it…whatever _it _is!"

Inuka gave a small laugh so as not to grab Itachi's attention, "But you wouldn't, now _would _you? You're so oblivious it's cute!" Sakura glared at her in full, but all Inuka said was, "Nope…I'm not going to tell you. You either have to figure it out for yourself, or get him to tell you. Neither of which I think will be happening any time soon."

Sakura glared at Inuka, who was now glaring at the fan girls who were glaring at Sakura while goggling at Itachi…who was pretty much glaring at everything except for Sakura and Inuka...no, wait…there may have been some glare sent at Inuka too. Ok, only _Sakura _wasn't being glared at by him.

* * *

Sakura was glad when they'd finally gotten to the gate to the Hyuuga residence. She was getting tired of all the glaring that was going on. Once she had noticed that the fan girls were glaring at her she stopped glaring at Inuka and hid behind her from their glares instead. She had learned early on that this was the best plan of action. She'd found out the hard way that if you get rid of one fan girl, another ten will come to take her place…and that when _that _happens, riots tended to end up breaking out. And the last time that happened, the Hokage wasn't too happy.

The doors opened to let them into the compound after Inuka shouted something at the person who manned the gate. They were about to go in when a messenger appeared not too far from them and called, "Uchiha, I have a message for you!" Itachi glared, apparently not in a very good mood after their mission, and took the scroll that the messenger handed to him. Both Sakura and Inuka noticed that the messenger was shaking in fear of this glowering Uchiha. All three noticed that he left as quickly as he could, not waiting to see if Itachi liked what the scroll said.

As Itachi read the scroll silently, Inuka whispered to Sakura, "Smart man. He knew that angering a Uchiha is the same as angering a Hyuuga…you don't do it unless you want your head lopped off!" Sakura giggled in agreement, she had seen the anger of Hanako and Itachi (and Sasuke, but he was still too young and too cute to strike fear into the hearts of anyone), and it wasn't pretty…though Inuka had found both occasions funny.

Itachi closed the scroll with an angry snap. He turned away from the Hyuuga gate and said coldly, "I've got to go…" He then was gone, leaving Sakura and Inuka to be confused.

Just then they heard a voice call out, "You coming in or not? I aint got all day!"

They hurried through the door; it closed so quickly behind them that Sakura was surprised it hadn't hit them. Inuka shook her fist at the person who manned the gate, then huffed and turned around. She then dragged Sakura through a maze of buildings and gardens and paths and so on.

As they neared a building they heard voices shouting. One of them was Hanako. Inuka stopped where she was and said to Sakura, as she put her hand on her katana that she always carried, "You better stay here. I'll see what's going on, and if it's safe I'll come and get you." She didn't wait for an answer, she just ran in the direction of the shouting.

Sakura scoffed, muttering to herself, "I can take care of myself!" She leaned against a tree, she didn't know where she was, and she wasn't about to let herself get lost. Better to stay where Inuka would find her.

Sakura listened as she heard more shouts and then a crash that sounded like something had been thrown. Even though she was paying close attention to the sounds of the fight (she was pretty sure it was a fight), she still heard the sound of something flying through the air at her.

In a flash, Sakura turned around and grabbed the kunai that was headed for her by its handle. She felt Chakra that she remembered, and called out in the direction she felt it from, "Come out, young Hyuuga. You shouldn't be throwing things at a guest."

A little boy, no more than a year older than Sasuke stepped onto the path. His long brown hair hung loose, and he wore a cloth tied over his forehead. His typical Hyuuga eyes were glaring at her. He took out another kunai and said as he stood in a defensive position, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Sakura Hoshi." The name obviously didn't mean anything to him, she continued, "I came with Inuk-" Sakura pushed him to the ground as a man flew over where the boy had been standing…where now a throwing star was buried in the ground. Once she was sure the boy was safe, she jumped up and threw the kunai that had originally been thrown at her.

The kunai hit the fleeing man in the back; he stumbled but continued to escape. Sakura didn't even hear the other people who where trying to chase after him. All she knew was that this man had just tried to kill a child and was now running away. She may have been tired from her mission, but she wasn't about to let this man get away with attacking a (semi)harmless child.

Sakura was still carrying her weapons from her mission, so she threw a number of kunai as well as other things at him as she tried to catch up to him. He was staying just out of her reach, however, so none of her projectiles hit. He was smart…she had to give him that, but she wasn't about to let him get away. Only problem, he was staying just out of her range, and all she had on her for weaponry was close-combat items and mid-range projectiles, which were of no use now, he was too far away.

Then she heard the man yell, "Stop following me, Pinky! If you don't, I'll use your big forehead as a target…and I never miss!" That was it. He had just hit her sore spot…If she was angry before, she was _furious_ now. Without thinking, Sakura brought her fist down on the ground just as the man had to come down from his jump. A fissure opened in the ground and the man couldn't stop his descent into it. And once he was in, he couldn't get out. He was stuck, waist-deep in the fissure, and he was desperately trying to get unstuck.

Sakura stomped over to him, unaware that with each stomp she was making small craters. She was also unaware that a crowd had gathered, she was blinded by her fury.

* * *

She slammed her foot down no less than an inch from the man's head. He looked up and later he would tell Ibiki: he was sure that the girl that was glaring at him with fire in her eyes, was no less than the Goddess of Death herself. He was sure that she would be the end of him, so he stopped struggling. His people had always been taught that if the Goddess came to you, you were not to argue. It was said that she would choose horrid punishments for those that vexed her, and she would reward greatly those who made her happy. He knew that he must be of the first sort, because she didn't look happy.

He didn't know what the Goddess of Death had planed for him, because just then a young woman with curly red hair ran out of the crowd and grabbed the Goddesses' arm. He expected the Goddess to hurtle the woman away from her, and apparently so did the crowd, but the red-head evidently knew otherwise. She just stooped and whispered something to the Goddess, the Goddess then turned to her, whispered something back, and then seemed to see the crowd for the first time.

She blushed, but walked up to the man he knew to be the uncle (three times removed) of the woman he had been after. The red-head followed the Goddess. He heard the Goddess say in a harsh, direct, voice, "If you need answers from him, take him to Morino." She then seemed to look around and added, "Sorry for all the damage." She then walked away from his sight, without glancing back at him.

He was glad she didn't look back. If the Goddess of Death looked back at you after having just spared your life, you would know that she only spared you because you would be dying soon anyway.

* * *

He told Ibiki during his willing interrogation later that day, "I should have known better than to attack a child, even if he was in the way! The Goddess is known for having a soft spot for them…and then I went and said rude things to her…No Goddess takes being ridiculed well…especially not her."

After he told Ibiki that, Ibiki asked roughly, "What's this goddess's name?"

"Name?" he laughed, "Like she'd give mere humans her true name!" He stopped laughing when Ibiki threatened him, "The closest thing to her name that we know of is her title…well, more like nickname."

After more threatening, he said, "We speak of her as the cherry blossoms that are found in the spring fields. After all, they say that cherry blossoms are at their most beautiful after a battle, when their roots have been soaked in blood. Just like cherry blossoms, the Goddess appears when blood shed is imminent. And just like the cherry blossoms, she brings beauty and happiness…unless you vex her. If you vex her too much, she'll take revenge, and soak her roots."

Ibiki huffed, "Right…The girl who caught you was no Goddess!"

The man he was interrogating interrupted him, "Yes she is! With pink hair, green eyes and a temperament that fits the Goddess to a T, she can be nothing _but _the Goddess!"

Ibiki hit the man hard, and growled, "The girl who caught you was Sakura _Hoshi_. _All_ the Hoshi's have pink hair, even an idiot like you should know that. She's just like any other Hoshi, so get over it."

The man smirked, even though his head was ringing, and said boldly, "But she's not like any other Hoshi…now is she? Sure all Hoshi have pink hair…but I aint heard of one ever, in all of history, having naught but blue eyes. She may have been born to one of _Sie Ausdehnung Geheren_, but she _is _the Goddess, or the incarnation of the Goddess. There's no other explanation for a Hoshi having green eyes."

He looked at Ibiki proudly, then said, "You know it as well as I, Kekkei Genkai always overpower other, weaker, traits. The only thing that could overwrite that unwritten rule is the might of a God or Goddess."

Ibiki slapped the man for his impudence, but also to hide the fact that he was shaken by his words. He knew of Kekkei Genkai, and he had met a few Hoshi other than Sakura, the man's word about that, at least, were true. Those of _Sie Ausdehnung Geheren_ always had blue eyes…_always_.

Yet some how, Sakura Hoshi did not…

* * *

IMPORTANT: I found out that Sakura was actually a Chunin, so I went back and changed that, so she went from Chunin to Jonin, not Genin to Jonin (not that it's going to matter much in this story). Also, someone pointed out that there was only 5 years age difference between the Uchiha brothers. But I had originally thought there was 8, so let's just pretend there is 8 years difference...because otherwise it would mess up some of my idea's.

I won't update tomorow (Friday, July 14) because I will be boating with some friends of mine! You could think of this extra-long chapter as a make up for that.

Note from ShippoTheCRAZYTREKKIE: The boating trip of which JUCHKO speaks was amazing fun. Also, this chapter has been edited. YAY!

Thanks to all the people who told me more about what goes on. And to anyone who said they were going to send me web sites, I'm sorry to say that they didn't go through, they dissapeared. Maybe you could try to send them to me via my profile-send message. It may or may not work...I don't know. Besides, knowing my computer, it probably won't let me go there anyways.

I hope this one was long enough for the people that complain that my chap's are too short! It's the longest one I've done yet. Also, I've said it before and I'll say it again: I am bad at spelling and I don't know a lot about what happens beyond what I see once a week on TV!

You need to know that my story will not be compltely compatable with part two of Naruto (aka. after the time skip). What do you think, this is not only a _fan_fic, but also a _time-travel_ fic...If you think everything will be exactly the same...you'll be in for a rude awakening. I don't like being rude, so please, don't think that is the case, then I won't have a guilty conscience.

Let's see if any of you can guess what _Sie Ausdehnung Geheren (pronounced: Z. ow((with an_ s _at the end))-day-hun-nug. Gay-hair-en.)_ means or what language it is! It's not from Japan, I'll tell you that, but nothing else! I'll also tell you that Sakura is _not_ a goddess...the guy's just crazy! It was just coincidence that Sakura looked and acted like this 'Goddess of Death'.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome to come in, flames however, are welcome to take a hike...up a mountain...where the air is thin...and oxygen is almost nonexistent. Now...To the _pretty list_!

Thanks to: Coeur Casse, Challa, Dreamergirl92813, Flower of the Desert, bubbleyum, Sakimi1014, clea everlasting, sage Phoneix, RoseMcGee, dark Alley, oOfunkyrainbowOo, lpreki93, pinky101, sakura0617, SilverMononoke (thanks a bunch!), Gothic Saku-chan, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, Animemangafan4life, sakura-angel113, Makokam (Thanks for your help with the Chunin thing) Hinansho, uchiha-sisters, xnarutoxrocksx, demon-lulu, Ginny-cry (You're the only one who told me about the Sasuke part, thanks), Cheesecake Craze, Misery's Toll, LovesXRamenX2Xmuch123, Kisshi-chan, (Thanks for the spelling help), Rachel9493, Kuro-Baby, A-Dream's-Nightmare, Uchiha Yaispheilia, Crazy Neko Girl, meisi, & Tsubasa-Angel (Thanks for discription) for reviewing!


	18. 17: Visiting with Hanako

Disclaimer: look it up in the dictionary...you'll get your answer.

_Original Characters:_ Hanako Hyuuga (22)->Typical Hyuuga.../...Inuka Nenako (18)->crazy red-head with weapons and temper.../...Noya Shoi (35)->brown haired medic, nice, calm, & never smirks.

**Chapter 17: Visiting with Hanako**

Sakura walked away from the crowd as quickly as she could. She had messed up, she hadn't meant to use her super strength…It just kind of happened.

She didn't even know that Inuka was following her until she asked with a quiver in her voice, "What _was _that?"

Sakura stopped walking and looked at her feet and asked quietly, ignoring Inuka's question, "Did everyone see that?"

"No," Answered Inuka, "I was at the head of the chase, and I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who saw you make the fissure…but everyone _did _see you stomping holes into the ground. What the heck _was _that?"

Sakura continued to ignore Inuka's question, "Could we just let it be said that the fissure was made by a jutsu…that would make my whole life easier." Inuka was about to say something, but Sakura had felt the presence of the boy since she stopped walking; so she called out, once again interrupting Inuka, "Young Hyuuga…please come out."

The brown-haired boy appeared out from behind a tree, startling Inuka, who hadn't felt his presence. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and he was staring at Sakura. He didn't say anything, he just stood there, staring; and coming from a Hyuuga, it was a bit unnerving.

Inuka gasped, "Neji! Why…were you listening in just now?" Neji didn't seem to hear, he was still just staring at Sakura. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Inuka yelled, but Neji still ignored her.

Sakura sighed, Inuka was short tempered, and that was getting them nowhere. "Neji, right?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded his head, "I take it you followed me when I went after that guy." Neji nodded again, still apparently speechless. "You heard what I asked Inuka, so will you not tell the part about the fissure?"

He spoke for the first time, "I won't tell." He went quiet again.

By now, Inuka was twitching, she didn't like being ignored, "Is anyone going to explain what just happened!?!"

Sakura looked at her friend and smiled sweetly, "Not now…not here. Let's find Hanako first." Inuka didn't look happy to wait, but she nodded her head anyways. Sakura turned to Neji and asked, "Do you want to come with us, or do you have somewhere you have to be?"

He didn't get a chance to answer because, in the distance, they all heard a voice calling his name. He looked in the direction of the voice and said to Sakura, "I have to go. But, um…" He looked a little ashamed as he gave a small bow and said, "Thank you for saving my life." He then turned and ran in the direction of the distant voice, disappearing from sight.

Inuka looked befuddled, but she said gruffly, "I take it you won't be telling me about _that _right now either! Come on," She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her in a different direction then Neji had gone, "Hanako's over here."

When Sakura saw the state of the outside of the building, she knew that this was where the fighting had taken place. Inuka didn't even look at the destruction; she just dragged Sakura into the building. They went through a few halls, and then came to a sliding door. Inuka knocked and said, "Hanako, I'm coming in." She didn't wait for a reply, as she dragged Sakura behind her until they were inside.

Hanako was lying on a bed looking at them. She opened her mouth to speak, but a fit of coughs came out instead. Sakura hurried to her and laid a glowing hand on her until the coughing subsided. Hanako spoke in a scratchy voice, "Busy day, eh?" She started to cough, so Sakura helped her again, then made her sit up as she propped the pillows to help her stay in a more upright position.

As Sakura was doing that, Inuka asked Hanako, "What was that guy, an assassin or something?" Hanako nodded rather then speak, so Inuka said, "You shouldn't have chased him, you know." to Sakura she said, "When I got here, Little Miss Sick had just run out of furniture to throw at him."

Sakura turned to Hanako and said in a stern voice, "You are sick…you shouldn't be chasing people and throwing furniture at them…you should be resting! I don't care if it was an assassin; there are plenty of your family members around to chase him. _You _didn't need to." Sakura sighed as Hanako tried to speak, and once again only coughed. "Don't try to talk; you'll only make yourself worse. If you need to say something, then write it down." She handed Hanako a pad of paper and a pencil.

Hanako wrote a note and passed it to Sakura, it read: "_What was that deafening sound that happened a little while ago?_" Sakura blushed and asked Hanako as she handed her the notepad, "Is it safe to talk here? Will we be overheard?" Hanako wrote: "_It's safe, just don't yell._"

Sakura sat down on the edge of Hanako's bed as Inuka sat on the floor (there was no furniture other than the bed, Hanako had thrown it all). Sakura sighed as she tried to figure out where to begin, and what all she could say, "Um…well, to begin, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

Hanako nodded her head, and Inuka said exasperated, "Of course we promise! Now tell us already!" She paused then asked excitedly, "Does this have something to do with your Kekkei Genkai?"

"K-Kekkei Genkai?!" Sakura stuttered, "W-what are you t-talking about? I-I don't have a Kekkei Genkai! People with Kekkei Genkai are strong…_I'm not strong_!"

They were looking at her like she was crazy, Of course it was Inuka who spoke irritably, "You're doing that 'I'm weak' thing again. We've told you before, you _are _strong, so stop saying you aren't!" Hanako scribbled something down, and handed it to Inuka to read out loud, "Inuka, calm down." Inuka stuck her tongue out at Hanako childishly, then continued reading, "Sakura, Inuka is right, you are strong. You may not have been strong when you were young, but you are now, so stop telling yourself otherwise."

Hanako patted Sakura on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly, then Inuka continued reading, "You've told us that you didn't live with the Hoshi's for very long. Because of this you probably never found out that the Hoshi's are known for having a Kekkei Genkai, just like the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's."

Sakura was staring at Inuka, her mouth wide open. She finally stuttered, "I…I never knew that…What Kekkei Genkai am I _supposed _to have?"

Inuka laughed as she handed the notepad back to Hanako, "That's why I asked you if this all had something to do with it! The Hoshi clan keeps the secret of their Kekkei Genkai well hidden. It doesn't even have a name, that anyone knows of, at least. All the Hoshi's would ever say when asked about it is that they where…um…"She turned to Hanako and asked, "What did they call themselves again?"

Hanako scribbled down three words, and handed them to Inuka, who read, "_Sie Ausdehnung Geheren_." She handed the notepad back to Hanako, and continued, "Yup, that's what it was that they called themselves whenever anyone asked them about their Kekkei Genkai. We don't know its name, we don't know what it does, and most of all, we don't know why they keep it so darn secret!"

Sakura shrugged to show that she had as little clue as them, she didn't even think she had a Kekkei Genkai. When she said this, however, Hanako let out a wheeze/laugh, then wrote something down and handed the paper to Sakura. It read, "_You _do _have the Kekkei Genkai, your pink hair is proof of that. You most likely just have not yet awoken it. It is not uncommon for Kekkei Genkai to not awaken until the person is in their teens. Some even require certain events to happen before it will awaken. You're only eleven, you still have plenty of time._"

Sakura tried to smile, she couldn't tell Hanako that she was really fifteen, not eleven. Her smile must have failed, because Hanako gave her a one armed hug, as if trying to reassure her.

Inuka stood up and ruffled Sakura's hair, saying, "Well, if this isn't about your Kekkei Genkai, then what _is _it about?" She sat by Sakura on the bed and waited for Sakura to speak.

Sakura took a few minutes to think of what all she was going to say. Then she began her story about Tsunade teaching her how to channel her Chakra in order to make herself inhumanly strong.

When Sakura got done telling her story, Inuka asked, "Super strength is cool…so why do you not want people to know about it?"

Sakura answered, "When people find out that you can do something that almost no one else can do, and that you are much younger to master it than anyone else…well, let's just say it can cause a lot of headaces. It's easier if people just don't know."

"I see…" Inuka mumbled, then, "That makes sense. Now, tell me about what Neji meant." This caused Hanako to scribble a question down, and hand it to Inuka. "_What's this about Neji?_" She handed the note to Sakura as she told Hanako, "That's what _I _want to know!"

Sakura told them about meeting Neji, saving his life, going after the assassin, coming back, and meeting back up with Neji. When she finished, Hanako wrote something down and handed it to Sakura. "_I can't believe it. Neji thanked you…that just…that just doesn't happen. You really are something Sakura. Somehow you have the ability to bring people out of their shells and make them want to talk._"

"It's nothing special." Sakura said, "What's so odd about thanking someone who saved your life?" Hanako looked at her oddly, then exchanged a glance with Inuka. Sakura couldn't read what the glance said, but she knew it had to say something, because then Hanako's eyes widened. She took the notepad back and wrote another thing on it, then returned it to Sakura.

It read: "_Sakura…you don't have a clue, but you've accomplished something that I thought…no…that I was _sure_, would never happen. You say what you have is nothing special, but I argue otherwise. You have something special, I don't know what it is, but you have it. And with it, you've done the impossible. I only hope that whatever else you do that's 'impossible', has good consequences too._"

Sakura read the note twice, then she looked up at Hanako confused. "I don't get it? What have I done that's impossible?" Hanako shook her head, as did Inuka, if Sakura couldn't see what was so obvious, they weren't going to tell her.

After all, they valued their lives. They weren't about to try and get their heads lopped off; which they knew would happen if they told her _anything_.

* * *

I know it's short, but the other chapter was so long, and besides, I was busy yesterday. Be happy I put this one up at all (I update a lot more often then most). I don't know why, but people always complain when I make short chapters...ok, I do know why, but I update enough that I make up for it, right? 

To those who found out _Sie Ausdehnung Geheren_ was German, congrats! To those that know a lot more about German than I do, I know that Geheren isn't a real word, but I tweaked a real word to work for me (I have my reasons). Also, my translation that I will eventually give may be a bit loose (I've only taken two years of German...I'm still learning!), but I did my best. If you want, just think of it as made-up words, that just happen to be like real words.

Review and constructive criticisms are welcome, but all i have to say to flames is: go take a long walk off a short divingboard...into the water. Now...on to the _Pretty List_!

Thanks to: SilverMononoke, Challa, Uchiha Yaispheilia, RoseMcGee (It's ok, I have a hard time with sarcasm...I just don't get it), Dreamergirl92813, dark Alley, Devil-Speaker, Corrupt Blossom, moel, b.bze, Kisshi-chan, Cookies321, Shade, Sakimi1014, oOfunkyrainbowOo, Coeur Casse, Jester08, Gblossom21, sakura-angel113, Animemangafan4life, TheFirstTime, Tsubasa-Angel, 0anshin0 (I may take you up on that offer later, but I don't want people to know what it means until almost the end of the story), Ur-Bloody-Valentine, Ginny-cry, meisi, demon-lulu, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, pinky101, SpeedDemon315, BunNi, Leana Mee, Gothic Saku-chan, Nicola2009, Krissechan, The Squabbit (Some of your ideas are close to what I have planed out, in my head, I havn't written them yet), Sakuuya Melodie (I may try the Itachi veiw, good idea! My German I talk about above, as to the fighting...I'm not that good at that (I did my best, though), sorry.), White Wolf Pheonix, Kakurine IL, Blood Blossom, NARUTARMJR14, inn0centdr3ameR, & XxaoshixX for reveiwing!


	19. 18: Dreaming of a Full Moon

Disclaiimer: Naruto was made by someone who's Asian...I'm _not_ Asian.

**Chapter 18: Dreaming of a Full Moon**

As Sakura went to bed that night, she had many things going through her mind. The first thing on her mind was Itachi and Fugaku. They had gotten home not even an hour ago, but while Fugaku went to speak to his wife, Itachi went straight to his room without a word. The look on his face told Sakura that his mood had not improved over the day.

The next thing that was floating around her mind was the idea that she had a Kekkei Genkai. It was preposterous, she had no Kekkei Genkai, of that she was sure. After all, if she had one, wouldn't it have awakened already? She was really fifteen, Sasuke got his Sharingan at the age of twelve, Itachi at the age of eight; but she was already fifteen, surely a Kekkei Genkai would have appeared by now if she had one.

Yet another thing that bothered her was what Hanako said after she and Inuka had shared that unspoken conversation. What did Hanako mean by she had done the impossible? The only thing that she had done that was impossible, that she could think of, was time traveling; but they didn't know about that. So what _were _they talking about? It made no sense!

The final thing that was bothering her was the fact that lately Hanako and Inuka had been refusing to tell her things, like what it was that was making Itachi agitated and what they had 'said' when they had their silent conversation. Sakura was starting to fear that their age difference was starting to bother them. After all, to them, she was probably just an eleven-year-old girl who happened to be able to converse with them as if she were in her twenties. Perhaps they were beginning to see her as a child…as annoying…as weak… as…

She fell asleep, and was soon dreaming.

_

* * *

_

_She heard voices in the distance and frowned. These voices sounded familiar, but she couldn't think of who they belonged to. Of course, as always, she couldn't understand what they were saying. _

_Her body took her to a clearing, and there she saw three figures. Sakura watched, unable to move, unable to speak; but for once, she wasn't sure if it was the dream that had frozen her, or if it was her own surprise. Now that she could see them, she had no doubt as to who they were, even though they were as blurred as their surroundings. _

_Two of the three she hated with a passion. The third one, however, she wasn't sure she hated, but at the same time, she wasn't sure she liked either. The two she hated were Orochimaru and Kabuto, the one that confused her emotions was none other than Sasuke._

_Orochimaru was speaking to Kabuto and Sasuke. Soon after that, Kabuto and Sasuke started heading in one direction and Orochimaru in another. Her dream-self quickly followed Kabuto and Sasuke._

_She followed silently as they ran through the forest. At first she had no clue as to where she was, but then she saw something that she recognized. She saw that they were running over the beginning of a cliff. As they went farther, Sakura became more and more sure that this was the cliff where she had run into the Akatsuki and was forced to use The Scroll of the Circle._

_Once the trees ended they ran on the ground, looking nowhere but ahead. Sakura looked nowhere but at them, so she didn't notice where they were until Sasuke suddenly stopped. Kabuto had kept going until he noticed that Sasuke was no longer following. Then he returned to where Sasuke was standing, staring at the ground._

_Sakura was staring at the ground too. She now knew for sure that this was the exact spot where she had been cornered. She watched as Sasuke stepped back from where he was standing to look at Kabuto, who was speaking to him. Sasuke said something in return, then both of them turned to look at the ground. _

_On the ground there was what looked to be a burn mark that made no specific pattern, but Sakura knew otherwise. The mark on the ground was almost exactly the same as the one on her arm; there were only a few differences. _

_One difference was the fact that it looked like a burn mark on the ground, not like a red tattoo. Another difference was that since it was laying on the ground and not on her arm, it was laid flat and therefore looked wider than the mark on her arm, even though she guessed they were really the same. The third, and possibly the most startling, difference was that it was only half of the mark that she knew. The other half of the mark that was on her arm, including both the tiny marks that had faded and the ones that hadn't, just weren't there. It was as if the lower half of her mark had never existed._

_Sakura watched as Kabuto said something else to Sasuke then continued the way they had been going. Sasuke looked back one more time then followed Kabuto without a word. Sakura's body followed, as she did so, she tried to read the look on Sasuke's blurred face. It was then that she noticed that this dream was less blurry than most, because she could see some of his features. Normally she couldn't see any detail, no matter how close she got to what she was looking at._

_It was hard to tell for sure, what with the dream still being extremely blurry, but the look on Sasuke's face seemed to be that of confusion. But why would he be confused. Sure, it wasn't normal to see a burn mark on a small spot on the ground, but she didn't think that they would know anything about the true nature of the mark. So if she was right, and he was confused, _why _was he confused? And if he wasn't confused, then what was the look on his face?_

_Her body followed them as they reentered the trees without her telling it to, but that was normal in dreams. What wasn't normal was her knowledge that this was a dream. Before she had used The Scroll of the Circle, she had rarely dreamed and known she was dreaming; now she always knew._

_She followed until she saw a small village coming up through the trees. Her body made her stop at the tree line as Sasuke and Kabuto did so. But they weren't stopping to look, they were stopping to prepare. She watched in horror as they prepared to attack the village. She was no longer able to move, and she knew that her voice would never work, after all, in these dreams, it never did._

_She was forced to watch as they set fire to the village and killed the people who escaped the fire. They killed everyone, and then continued to another small village. Sakura was forced to follow and yet again watch as they destroyed that village, then the next village, and the next, and the next, and the next. Sakura was appalled. Why were they doing this? What good came from killing innocent villagers?_

_Sakura was starting to feel sick, she'd seen blood shed in her time, but it didn't change the fact that she knew that they were killing people in their sleep who had no way of protecting themselves. _

_Just as she was sure that even her dream-self would get sick, the repeat button was hit, and it began all over again. She was forced to watch it happen countless times, and each time, she felt sicker and sicker, but her dream body never even gagged._

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she felt sick. She sat up and used her Chakra to calm her stomach. As she waited for her stomach to stop trying to get rid of her dinner, she quietly asked herself, "Why would I dream of even _him _doing something like _that_? Why did I even _dream _about him? I don't even want to _think _about him, so why…?" Sakura paused then whispered sadly to herself, "Of course I dreamt about him. I went to sleep remembering all the things he used to call me." 

Sakura felt tears threatening to come out of her eyes, but she fought them. "I won't be weak," she quietly told herself. "I'll prove him wrong. He may have broken my heart when he betrayed us all, but I won't let him make me cry any more." Sakura forced herself to take deep, calming, breaths as she got ahold of her emotions.

As she pushed her covers to the side and dropped down to the floor, she sighed, "I thought I was over him…well, I _am _over him, but…I guess I still can't put what he was and what he became behind me. Maybe he was right…I was weak…but I'll show him…I'll show him I'm not the weak little annoying Sakura that he knew."

She got to work brushing her hair. After she did that, she felt the need to examine her mark. In her dream, the mark on the ground was only half of what there had originally been, so she wondered what the mark on her arm would look like. She found that it was the same as it had been the night before, there were no disappearing marks, and the ones that had already faded, still looked like a scar.

Sakura shook her head as she started to bandage it. What did she expect, for it to have become like the mark in her dream? Of course it hadn't, it was only a dream. In fact, she was starting to wonder when the next mark would disappear. It had been a week since the last mark had faded, and the mark before that had taken twelve days to go away. It was almost as if her marks were getting tired of leaving…or as if they wanted to stay.

As Sakura continued to get ready for the day, she thought, '_I'm actually not sure how I feel about leaving anymore. At first I wanted the marks to just disappear, but now…_' She shook her head as if that would throw the thoughts out of her head. If she didn't hurry, she wouldn't get to see the sunrise with Itachi.

Sakura hurried down the stairs and out the door. She ran up the hill to the training ground where she could already see Itachi waiting for her. When she reached him, she looked at the predawn light, and then she noticed the moon. She froze; the moon was full, just as it had been in her dream.

This was the first time she'd really noticed. But as she stared at the moon, she thought back to all her other dreams. Then it hit her: whenever she had seen the moon in her dreams, it had correlated with the moon she saw in the morning.

She would have kept staring at the moon if Itachi hadn't tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at him and saw that he was smirking…no…he was smiling. Sakura blinked up at him, surely she was seeing things, Itachi only _smirked_, he never _smiled_.

She was broken from her thoughts when he said, "You're looking the wrong way to see the sunrise." He then turned back around, the smile/smirk hidden by the back of his head. Sakura had to wonder, had she really just seen him smile…surely she hadn't. Why would he smile…there was nothing out there other than them, and she couldn't find anything around them that would make him smile. He sometimes smirked at her when she got lost in thought, but he never smiled.

She thought as they watched the sunrise, '_It must have been an elaborate smirk…but a smirk nonetheless…because there's nothing I can see that would make him smile._'

Of course, she never thought that she was what had caused him to smile. Why would he smile at her when even the antics of his younger brother could do nothing more than make him smirk…and even _that _didn't happen very often. No, why would he smile at her? He wouldn't…

…or at least, that's what she thought.

* * *

And that's that! Voting time again! Do you want me to make it so that Kakashi is actually 15 or 16 or do you want me to keep him at 19, which, if I did my math right, is how old he really would be. I've already botched up the ages some, so why not do it some more? It's up to you. 

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames however, are a no-no. Now...on to the_ pretty list_!

Thanks to: meisi, Dreamergirl92813, oOfunkyrainbowOo (I know what you mean about forgetting...but the word I tweaked is not gehort, good try though), Uchiha Yaispheilia, Rachel9493, sarcastic melody, sakura-angel113, Nicolah2009, SilverMononoke, Ginny-cry, animefangirl4life, Sakimi1014, 0anshin0, bubbleyum, Gothic Saku-chan, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, White Wolf Pheonix, Coeur Casse, Gblossom21, Crazy Neko Girl, RoseMcGee (left arm), Flower of teh Desert (Is either Hinata's or Neji's mother shown or named? Do you know? 'Cause I was thinking about that, but I don't know if their moms are known or not.), Ur-Bloody-Valentine, dark Alley, NARUTARDMJR14 for reviewing.


	20. 19: Itachi’s View

Disclaimer: I'm sure a thesaurus would get you an answer as well.

Just to let you know, Kakashi will be 16 years old (with a vote of 14 to 8), _and_ this whole chapter is done from Itachi's view, because someone asked for it...so here you go.

**Chapter 19: Itachi's View**

That morning as they ate breakfast, Itachi watched Sakura. He didn't know why, but he always found himself watching her. At first he had thought that it was only because she was different, after all, she hadn't become one of his annoying fan girls. Then, he had thought that it was just because she was a powerful ninja, and therefor worthy his respect. Then, after they became friends, he thought that he was watching her because he had so few friends to watch.

But lately he'd been wondering otherwise. There was something else that drew his eyes to her. He just didn't know what it was. There was also the fact that when he first met her, he was glad that she wasn't a fan girl, but now…he wasn't sure that he'd mind if she became a fan girl. _That _really confused him.

He'd thought about it that night once he got back from the long, annoying family meeting he'd had to attend. He'd thought at first that he watched her because they were friends, but then he remembered something. He'd been watching her before they'd been friends. That's when he figured out all the things he'd written it off as: her being different, her being powerful, them being friends, etcetera.

That night, he had noticed for the first time that no matter how far back he looked, he couldn't find a time when he _wasn't _drawn to her. In the forest, it was he who found her bloodied body lying on the ground. It was he who brought her to the hospital. It was he who watched her recover from her life-threatening injuries.

It was _he…_who was now thoroughly confused. He knew that there was something about Sakura, or maybe it was something about him, but either way he knew that there _was _something…he just didn't know how to figure out what that _something _was.

He had thought about asking someone, but he didn't know who he could ask. His mother was out; she'd either freak out or go all motherly on him. His father was out since he didn't like Sakura. Kakashi, Hanako, and Inuka were out, because they were just as likely to tell her as to tell him…and he wasn't sure he wanted her to know yet. After all, _he _didn't even know what the reason was, so how was he to know if he wanted _her _to know what the reason was?

After breakfast, a messenger came and gave them a scroll. After he left, Itachi watched as Sakura opened and read it, when she was done, she gently closed it and smiled. She said, "It seems we have another mission." She looked up at him with those big green eyes that he couldn't help but stare into, "Apparently a couple of villages have been attacked by rogue ninja. You and Kakashi are to try and capture them. Noya's going to be coming with us so that he and I can heal the wounded while you chase the culprits."

He'd been watching her closely for a long time, and he had noticed that Sakura seemed to really have something against rogue ninja. Though she had never said anything, he was sure that she had asked the Hokage to give her as many missions as possible that had to do with them. He had a feeling that the reason she always went after rogue ninja was because of her childhood.

He had gotten her to tell him more of her childhood story; including the part about a boy she was close to betraying her and the people she was with to become a rogue ninja. Though she never said it, he could tell that the betrayal had hurt her very much. Whenever she spoke of this nameless betrayer, her eyes filled with pain, even though her face wouldn't show a thing.

He had found that she was good at keep unwanted emotions from showing on her face, but she couldn't completely hide her true feelings from showing in her eyes. She was good enough to trick lesser ninja, but he, being an ANBU, was not tricked in the least.

He asked nonchalantly, "When do we go?"

She smiled at him and he felt weird, as if his stomach was doing somersaults. She answered, "In an hour…we meet at the bridge. We'd best get ready."

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were the first to arrive at the bridge. He watched as she leaned against the railing. He knew the look on her face; she was remembering something from her past again. She did it often enough that even Noya wasn't surprised when he arrived and found that no matter how many times he said 'hi' to her, she wouldn't respond.

Kakashi was late, as always, and gave one of his lame excuses. His coming must have brought Sakura back to reality, because she said, "You're always late…I have a feeling you'll _always _be late." She blinked a few times as the dazed look left her face, then she said, "Now that you're here, we can go."

* * *

It hadn't taken him and Kakashi very long to capture the people who had burnt the three villages to the ground after taking everything of value. They hadn't been very strong; he figured the way they had caused so much havoc was because their leader was a smart rogue ninja, originally from Suna.

They returned what had been stolen to the villagers after they tied the rogue ninja to a tree in sight of the village. After all the things were returned to their rightful owners, Itachi went to help move the injured to where Sakura and Noya were working and Kakashi was left to stand watch over the prisoners.

He liked watching Sakura heal people. Then again, he liked watching Sakura in particular. He watched as she held a glowing green hand to a severe burn on a woman's arm. The burn disappeared as if it had never been, as did other wounds on the woman's body. When she was done healing her, she turned to work on a little girl who was clutching a dirty stuffed rabbit in one bloodied hand and crying. She got to work on the child, soothing the girl until she fell asleep. When she was done, she laid the child by her and began healing yet another villager.

Things went like that in each village. When they were done, they said good-bye to the villagers and went back to Konoha. By then the sun was low on the horizon, but it would still be a couple hours before it was dark. When they got back to Konoha they gave their prisoners to the appropriate people and reported to the Hokage. After that, Kakashi and Noya left in one direction; Sakura and Itachi left in the other direction.

Sakura yawned repeatedly on their way home. As they entered their home, Sasuke ran up to them all excited, yelling, "Big brother! Sakura! Guess what!"

Itachi saw Sakura smile her smile that she gave when she was speaking to children, "What (yawn) is it?"

Sasuke looked at her, "We have guests…are you tired?"

Sakura covered another yawn, then said, "Yes…I think I'll be going to bed early. Unless the guests are here for me (yawn) then I'll have to stay up."

Sasuke answered, "You can go to bed. It's just some family members here to speak with Daddy."

Sakura yawned again, then turned to Itachi and asked, "Could you tell your mother I'm sorry I won't be eating dinner…I'm too tired. Good night (yawn)." Itachi nodded and watched as she slowly walked up the stairs, looking asleep on her feet.

Sasuke went back into the kitchen to work on a school project. Itachi went in search of his mother to tell her what Sakura had said. He found her talking to his cousin, Shisui. When she noticed him she said, "Itachi, you're back! Where's Sakura?"

He walked closer to them as his cousin turned to him. He answered his mother, "Sakura went to bed early. She said she's sorry she'll miss dinner, but that she's too tired."

Mikoto nodded and was about to say something when she was called by Sasuke, who needed help with something. She smiled and waved to them as she left to help Sasuke.

Itachi turned to look at his cousin. Shisui was a couple of years older than he, but he looked just like all the other Uchiha's, with black hair and black eyes. He asked his cousin blandly, "So, what brings you here?"

Shisui grinned, "Don't sound so unhappy to see me. I came with the others." He thumbed in the direction of a closed door where voices could be heard. "I don't have anything to do, however, they don't need me in there…it's adults only, tonight." He then got a funny look on his face as he asked, "So, how's Sakura? I haven't seen her in over a month."

Itachi looked at his cousin, answering, "She's fine. We just got back from a mission."

Shisui nodded with a smile, then asked after a loud commotion came from behind the closed door, "You want to go outside and talk? I can't hear myself think with all their loud chattering!" Itachi just nodded and followed Shisui out the back door.

* * *

As they walked, Itachi thought about how Shisui was different from most Uchiha's. For instance, he was extremely energetic, also, he was very friendly. He remembered when Sakura first met Shisui. She had said there and then that Shisui reminded her of a good friend of hers. He had been happy that Sakura and Shisui got along well together. He had few friends, so he felt it was better that the friends that he _did_ have were becoming friends with each other as well.

Having thought of Sakura, made him remember the confusing thoughts that had been bothering him that morning and the night before. He needed to find out what was bothering him, but he didn't know how. Then he had an idea.

Shisui was his best friend as well as his cousin. He was good at keeping secrets and he knew Itachi better than his own parents did. Maybe he could tell Shisui what had been bothering him lately. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Shisui would know what was bothering him. He also felt that Shisui would be able to help him.

Now the problem was how to ask. He was never good at asking personal things, and he was never good at admitting something was beyond him. Now he had to do both. Shisui didn't give him any more time to think, because he said, once they were out of earshot of the house, "Ok, spill it. What's got you acting so…_unlike you_?"

Itachi blinked a few times, then said, "That was extremely direct." Shisui just crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting. Itachi sighed, this was still going to be hard, "But you saved me the trouble of finding a way to bring up the subject."

Shisui raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? So…what is it?"

Itachi shook his head and said, "That's what I want you to tell me, 'cause…I don't know." Shisui whistled, but said nothing, waiting for Itachi to continue, "Something's been bothering me lately…something I just recently noticed…" He paused, unsure of how to continue.

Finally he said, "It's about Sakura…I don't understand why, but…there's something about her…" He continued to explain to Shisui about all the things about her he'd noticed, and about what all was confusing him.

When he finished, he looked at Shisui and found that Shisui was looking at him like he'd grown a second head. He kept opening and closing his mouth, and he was beginning to look very much like a fish.

Finally Itachi asked gruffly, "So can you tell me what it is or not?"

Shisui's face broke out in a smile as he laughed, "Of course I can tell you what it is! I just…I just…I just never would have guessed _that _was the reason." Once Shisui stopped laughing, he wiped a fake tear from his eye as he said, "My little cousin's growing up." Itachi glared at him, and he added unperturbed, "But some things never change."

He began laughing again, so Itachi had to wait for that bout of laughter to subside for Shisui to speak again. When he did, his words shocked Itachi just as much as Itachi had shocked Shisui.

For Shisui had said, "Its simple…You're in love."

* * *

Do you like? If Shisui's not quite right, I'm sorry...I did my best. And, ugh...I keep wanting to call him sushi...not Shisui!

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flame however...beware of my _fire-extinguisher_! Now...the_ pretty list_!

Thanks to: meisi, Dreamergirl92813, Devil-Speaker, White Wolf pheonix, Red Shagging Couch, Makokam, Ginny-cry, C.T.H. (hope you don't mind me shortening your name), animefangirl4life, blissfulrain (I can't answer, but I will say you are close, just not exact, and I won't tell you _which_ guess was close), SilverMononoke, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, SpeedDeamon315, Sage Phoneix, oOfunkyrainbowOo, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, sakura-angel113, MizukiAKAZuki, Jenjen (that will be up to the reviewers...when I post a notice for the vote), pinky101, Hershy-Kiss, Rachel9493, PhAnToM SpEaKeR,Coeur Casse, NARUTARDMJR14, Cute-killer-gurl, gaara's hope, Gothic Saku-chan, demon-lulu, bubleyum, Crazy Neko Girl, Cookies321, icegoddess52, Bishieluver01 (I'm only updating once a day!), Jess Ishtar, Krissechan, & Tsubasa-Angel for reviewing!


	21. 20: Odd Surprises

Disclaimer: I've botched the ages...what do you think!

**Chapter 20: Odd Surprises**

Sakura fell asleep the moment she laid down, even though the sun was still up. She dreamt:

_It was sunny out; Sakura looked around and found that she was in Konoha. It was midday, and the people of Konoha were busy as always. Her dream-self took her to the Hokage's tower. She just passed through the door as if it wasn't there and continued to the Hokage's room. _

_As she neared the door she heard Tsunade's voice clearly, "You failed!?!" That was followed by a loud explosion. Sakura passed through that door too and saw that Tsunade was standing by her desk or…what was left of her desk. Tsunade's fist was shaking, as she yelled, "How could you fail?!"_

_Sakura looked at who Tsunade was yelling at and recognized Kakashi, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sai. None of them looked happy, and not just because Tsunade was yelling at them. Jiraiya spoke for them, "Calm down, Tsunade. You knew this mission only had a fifty-percent chance of success."_

_Tsunade uncurled her fist, but she was still shaking as she asked, almost desperately, "Did you find _anything_?"_

_Jiraiya spoke again, "There wasn't much to find. We did our best, but…" he trailed off as he took a small scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Tsunade. "This was the only thing we could find." _

_Sakura wanted to see what was on the scroll, but as always, she couldn't move. She had to settle for watching Tsunade's face as she opened the scroll. Tsunade looked down at the scroll held in her shaking hands. For a second she went dead white, then her normal coloring (for being in black and white of course) returned. She shakily asked, "Where did you find this?"_

_Jiraiya answered, "About a day's journey from here." Sakura watched as Tsunade let herself fall down onto her chair. Her face was a mix of relief and worry. Jiraiya had noticed as well, because he said, "So it _is _connected. We thought it might be." He paused, then asked, "So…what does it mean?"_

_Tsunade sighed, laying her head back against the chair and said tiredly, "It means we have to wait. That's all we _can _do." She looked back at the scroll, then added, "You all have a new mission. You will check the area where you found this once a week and report what you find…or don't find…to me. That is all…you are dismissed." _

_Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi left without a word. Jiraiya however, went to the door, looked back at Tsunade, then said before he left, "Don't worry too much…" Then he was gone, closing the door behind him._

_Sakura heard Tsunade say to the door, "How can I not worry? The fact that you found this…" She looked down at the scroll whose contents Sakura _still _couldn't see, "It's enough of an omen for me to know…"_

_Sakura wanted to know what the omen was, and what was on the scroll, but just then, the repeat button was hit, and Sakura began back in front of the tower. Sakura sighed…she knew from experience, she would not be finding out what either of those things was. _

_Then something hit Sakura…this was the first time she'd ever understood what was being said. It was still in black and white, and it was still blurry, but she could understand what was being said! _

_She paid more attention the second time through the dream, listening carefully to what was being said. To her displeasure, the third time the dream repeated, the words began to become garbled. By the fourth time, she couldn't understand a word. It didn't matter, she had already memorized what they said, but it bothered her. Why could she understand them at first, but then not later? What had changed?_

_She watched the dream many more times, trying to figure out why she had, even for a short time, been able to understand what was being said. But she couldn't think of anything. She thought, and thought, and thought…_

* * *

She woke up. The sun wasn't up, but that was normal. She sighed and sat up in bed. She asked herself quietly, "What was with _that _dream? That's the first one in a while that wasn't horrid…but this one was confusing…What is _with_ these dreams?" 

Sakura got out of bed and got ready for the day, but she never stopped thinking about her dream.

Training that morning was very quiet. Both Sakura and Itachi were lost in thought. Sakura was absorbed by her dream, and Itachi was lost in his own mind, trying to understand what he was feeling.

Training was abnormally quiet until Sasuke came out. Then Sakura forced herself to stop thinking about her dream and help Sasuke. Itachi watched more than anything, and what he was watching, was Sakura. As he watched her, he hated to admit it, but he knew his cousin was right.

He was in love with her. Every smile, every glance, every gesture, they all meant so much to him…and now he knew why. His heart was beating wildly, but he didn't let it show on his face. He now knew that he liked her…no, he knew that he _loved _her…but he wasn't sure if she felt the same.

He watched her with Sasuke, and noticed how gentle she was with him. He'd seen it before. When she was with children, her face got an odd look on it…not bad or unhappy…just odd. To him, his brother was annoying at times, especially when he interrupted their training. But if Sasuke annoyed Sakura, she never showed it.

* * *

After breakfast, a messenger came and handed Sakura a scroll, then left. Itachi walked over to her and asked as she read, "Is it another mission?" 

He watched as she shook her head no and closed the scroll. She turned her beautiful green eyes to his face and said, "It's a note from Hanako. She's asked for me to come see her. She also said that you can come if you want."

Itachi nodded and said, "I don't have anything else to do, so I'll come with you." Sakura smiled up at him, effectively making his stomach do more somersaults.

As they walked to the Hyuuga compound, Sakura sighed. Itachi looked sidelong at her as she said, "I hope Hanako's ok. I healed her cold, but what if I didn't heal her enough? What if it's turned bad? What if--"

Itachi had to stop her from worrying herself to death, "Stop worrying. If she is sick again, it's probably not the same thing…Did the note even _say _that she was sick?"

"Well, no…but-"

"Then stop worrying." Itachi ordered, "There's no use worrying about something that may not even be the case." He looked at her, making sure that she didn't take offense to his words.

She hadn't, instead she said, "You're right." She then turned her gaze up to his, and said while smiling, "Thanks, Itachi." Sakura then continued to watch the road, unaware that Itachi's heart was beating much faster than it should have been. Itachi knew his face didn't show it, but mentally he was blushing.

As they neared the Hyuuga's compound, they saw Inuka walking inside. Sakura shouted, "Hey, Inuka, wait up!"

Inuka stood in the middle of the doorway until they reached her, then they all walked in. The door closed behind them as Sakura asked, "Did Hanako ask you to come here too?"

"Yeah." Inuka answered, "I don't know why though…do you?"

"Nope." Sakura answered, then said, "The message I got just said that she wanted me to come…oh, and she said that if Itachi wanted to come, he could." Inuka looked at Itachi, then back at Sakura, and smiled, but she didn't say anything.

Itachi had a bad felling that she somehow knew. As long as she didn't say anything, he wouldn't worry. But if she tried to tell Sakura, he would make her _not_…even if he did have to go as far as to use his Sharingan. But she didn't even try to say anything, so nothing happened.

As they walked they heard feet quietly running towards them. But Sakura knew who it was, and in a way, she kind of expected him. When he came into view she asked with a smile, "Hello Neji, how are you today?"

Itachi expected Neji to not answer, that was how he acted most of the time, but Neji surprised him (not that he showed it), "I'm fine. Are you here to see my aunt?"

"Your aunt?" Sakura asked, confused.

Itachi was the one who answered her, "Hanako is Neji's aunt."

Sakura looked surprised, she then asked Neji, "…how many aunts do you have?" The others thought it was an odd question, but Sakura needed to know.

Neji answered her again, "I only have one direct aunt, my uncle's wife…Hanako." Sakura felt like her world was spinning, but she hid it well as Neji continued, "She asked me to come get you."

Sakura forced herself to smile and say, "Then lead the way." And he did. As they walked, Sakura couldn't help but wonder…did this mean that she had become friends with…

She didn't get to finish that thought, because they were there. Neji let them in, and then closed the door behind them after saying he had to go somewhere.

Hanako smiled weakly as she welcomed them. Sakura knew something was wrong and immediately hurried over to her and asked, "Did the cold return?"

Hanako shook her head no, saying, "I don't think so…I haven't been coughing, but I do think I'm sick again. I can't keep anything down, and I…" She shrugged her shoulders, and added, "That's why I wanted you to come, Sakura. Noya's busy and I don't trust any of those other brainless medics." She shook her head, then asked, "Can you try and tell me what's wrong?"

Sakura nodded her head, and said, "I'm sure I can." Sakura's hand was already glowing green. She laid her hand on Hanako's shoulder and closed her eyes, concentrating on finding what was affecting Hanako.

When she found what it was, she let go of Hanako in surprise, and nearly yelled, "Hanako! You…You…" Sakura tried to lower her voice and to calm down. When she was sure she could speak quietly, she accused, "You knew…didn't you?"

Hanako shrugged and said, "I didn't _know_…but I had an idea as to what it was…I just wasn't sure if I was right."

Sakura glared at her, but it wasn't an angry glare, it was just an unhappy glare, "So you decided to test it with me? What, did you want to give me the surprise of my life or something?" They had lost Inuka and Itachi long ago.

Inuka asked both of them, "What _is _it?"

Sakura couldn't glare anymore, her happiness for Hanako was too powerful; she smiled. She hugged Hanako as she answered Inuka, "Hanako's not sick…" She let go of Hanako and faced Inuka and Itachi and finished, "…she's pregnant."

The room was silent for a moment, then Inuka shouted, "Yay! Second baby on the way!" Itachi didn't say anything, he just watched, but that was to be expected, he was a Uchiha.

Sakura sighed, ever since Neji had said that Hanako was his aunt, she had had an idea, and now she knew she was right. Hanako was Hinata's mom (explains why their hair styles were the same)…and this baby would be Hanabi.

Sakura had to ask (because she wasn't supposed to know), "You have a child already? How old?"

Hanako smiled and said, "Her name's Hinata, she's five."

Sakura smiled and nodded, then she thought of something and asked, "Wait, you're twenty-two. If she's five, then you must have had her when you were seventeen!"

Hanako smiled again and said, "Yes, I was. I married my husband when I was sixteen. It's common, especially in the Hyuuga clan, to marry as soon as you are of age. My marriage was arranged for me when I was about your age, so I had plenty of time to get to know my husband."

Sakura sighed, getting into medic mode, she said, "If you're feeling unwell, I can help some, but I can't stop everything." She paused and looked at Hanako, then said, "I'll make it so that you can at least stomach your food." Hanako nodded that it was ok with her, and Sakura put all her attention on her task.

Because she was concentrating deeply, she didn't hear Hanako say quietly to Itachi, "It's common to marry young in the Uchiha clan as well. But I'm sure that with you being the possible next head of the Uchiha clan, you already knew that." Itachi felt as if her eyes were seeing right through him. He could do nothing but nod. Hanako continued with a small smirk on her face, "I'm glad you know, because the Uchiha's, unlike us Hyuuga's, don't normally arrange marriages. You get to choose your bride." Itachi could have sworn that her smirk got even bigger as she added slyly, "Or have you already chosen?"

Itachi was saved the need to find an answer because just then Sakura removed her hand from Hanako's shoulder, saying, "That should do it."

Sakura looked around and noticed that Hanako was smirking, Inuka was trying to hold back laughter, and Itachi…didn't look very happy. She had to ask, "What'd I miss?"

This was all too much for Inuka: Hanako was pregnant again, Itachi was angry/surprised at what Hanako had hinted at, and Sakura was oblivious to all of it.

Inuka couldn't hold it back any longer, she burst out laughing.

* * *

I hope you like it. When Neji said Hanako was his only direct aunt he ment that she wasn't somthing like an aunt five times removed. After all, the Hyuuga's (and the Uchiha's) often marry within the family...so pretty much _everyone's_ related. 

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome...Do I really need to tell you about flames? Now...dun dun duuuuun..._the pretty list_!

Thanks to: icegoddess52, Red Shagging Couch, SilverMononoke, chattrbox357, Crazy Neko Girl, Devil-Speaker, Shade, Krissechan, psalmorsummer, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Dreamergirl92813, AnimeFanGirl4life (Shisui is a real Naruto charactor. If you want to know more, go to my reviews on chapter 16, and you'll see info on him.), Jester08, Ur-Bloody-Valentime, Gothic Saku-chan, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, C.T.H., bubbleyum, pip1309, sakura-angel113, Sachiko1991, demon-lulu, xnarutoxrocksx, dark Alley, SpeedDemon315, Rachel9493, NARUTARDMJR14, DragonXGirl, pinky101, meisi, Gblossom21, Ninja Princess Asuna, RoseMcGee (I'll read your first chap), TheFirstTime, Blood Blossom, yuki san1, blissfulrain (well, I'm glad to change your mind about Itachi/Sakura), Bishieluver01 (underlined is people who have signed in, not underlined is annon's), Aminess, b.bze, Tsubasa-Angel, Oo-Chica-chan-oO for reviewing!


	22. 21: Sasuke’s Dream and a Mission

Disclaimer: If I'm Naruto deficient, and I am (because my computer is stupid)...what do you think?

**Chapter 21: Sasuke's Dream and a Mission**

Sakura lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. She heard the boom of thunder and the flash of lighting. It had started raining right after she and Itachi had gotten home from Hanako's. They had eaten dinner, then Fugaku said he and Itachi had to go somewhere. Then they had left.

Sakura had played a memory game with Sasuke until the boy was about to fall asleep where he sat. Then she had put him to bed and gone to her room. She had read medical books, especially ones on pregnancy, for hours. She finally had to force herself to put the books down and get ready for bed.

Now she was just lying there, unable to go to sleep. Maybe she was still too excited about Hanako's baby. But for one reason or another, she just couldn't sleep. She'd been laying there for an hour when she finally gave up.

She sat up, and got out of bed. She made sure to bandage her mark before leaving her room. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she felt that maybe a walk around the house may help her get to sleep. So she opened her door and quietly walked out of her room.

She walked down the hall towards the stairs, but she didn't get very far before she stopped. She could hear Sasuke sobbing in his room, much like she had before on stormy nights. She sighed and walked into his room.

Sasuke looked up at her, his eyes shimmering with tears. Sakura sat on the edge of his bed and patted her lap. He clambered out of his covers and onto her lap, tears still streaming down his face. She just held him quietly, gently rocking back and forth until he calmed down.

Sakura guessed that storms gave Sasuke bad dreams, but she knew better than to ask. He'd never admit to being afraid of something, even if it was obvious. It was that Uchiha pride, she guessed…he already had it.

Once he was calm enough Sakura asked quietly, but kindly, "You want to tell me about it?" He nodded his head, but didn't say anything. Sakura waited patiently, she knew he would tell her eventually, and that rushing him would just make him start crying again.

Finally he whimpered into the crook of her arm, where he had his face pressed, "I dreamt that daddy was angry…and there was an evil ghost with a sledgehammer, and it was trying to take my blankets! Then I tried to tell daddy but he didn't believe me and he left me for the ghost!" He started crying all over again, and Sakura could do nothing but try to comfort him.

It always made her sad to see him sad. She had had plenty of nightmares, even just counting the ones she had had while she was here. But unlike him, she couldn't cry and she couldn't tell anyone…because she wasn't a child anymore, she was fifteen, almost sixteen. Even if no one here knew that, she did, and that was all that mattered.

She held him until he stopped crying. She helped put him back to bed, and was about to leave when she felt a hand holding onto a part of her nightgown. Sakura turned back around and found Sasuke looking at her, pleading evident in his eyes. Sakura sighed and told him quietly, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, but then I have to go to bed."

He nodded his head and took her hand. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, mumbling something about 'his cousin sushi'. Sakura then had to get her hand free from his hold. Once again, it was not easy, he had a strong grip, and she didn't want to wake him.

She was shocked when she heard a chuckle from behind her. She turned around, her hand still in Sasuke's, and found Itachi standing outside Sasuke's door. He walked in, asking, "Do you need some help."

Sakura blushed, embarrassed, but forced herself to smile and say quietly, "Only if you can do so without waking him."

Itachi didn't say anything. Instead he walked over to Sakura and reached down to the hand that Sasuke was holding firmly. Surprisingly gently he pried the child's fingers from her hand. When her hand was free she pulled it back to her and Itachi let Sasuke's hand fall back to the bed. They both quietly walked out of Sasuke's room and closed the door.

* * *

Sakura, relieved, leaned against Sasuke's door and whispered, "Thanks, Itachi." She paused and looked up into his black eyes and shivered, those eyes were so familiar to her, but at the same time, so different. Sakura didn't know why, but she felt the need to look down again, so she did. While examining her feet, she whispered, "I didn't want to wake him…not after having just gotten him back to sleep."

Sakura felt a little nervous, she could feel Itachi staring at her, but she didn't know _why _he was staring at her. All she could think to do was stare at her feet, so that was what she continued to do. A few moments later she heard Itachi say quietly, "You've done that before, haven't you." It was not a question, but Sakura nodded her head yes…though her eyes never left the ground.

Sakura couldn't figure it out, why was she so embarrassed at being caught helping a child get back to sleep? And why was Itachi staring at her? She didn't know why, but it was making her very nervous. She wished he'd stop, but of course, he didn't. Instead Itachi said, "You should go to bed, it's late."

Sakura looked up and couldn't help saying, "You should go to bed too."

She expected Itachi to glare at her, because that was how he normally responded when someone (usually Inuka) said things like that to him; but to her surprise, she saw that same smirk/smile she'd seen before instead. That confused her more than anything.

She didn't have long to think about it though, because Itachi said, "You won't get to your room by just staring at me." Sakura blinked a few times, then blushed and looked back at her feet…she _had _been staring.

She could have sworn Itachi gave a small laugh at that before he patted her on the shoulder and said, "You're asleep on your feet. Come on…" He walked her to her room, then bid her goodnight at her door. He waited for her door to close before he went to his own room. She knew because she had listened as his footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

When she could no longer hear him she sighed and un-bandaged her arm tiredly. As she did so, she thought, '_What's wrong with me? I haven't been that awkward with someone since Sasuke…_' She stopped mid-thought. Thinking of Sasuke in her time brought her nothing but pain; so she wouldn't ponder that thought further, even if she was confused. She wasn't sure if the answer to her confusion would be worth the pain of remembering _him_.

She laid down on her bed, thinking, '_It's better to be confused than to be in pain…I'm sure the weirdness of moments ago will have disappeared by morning anyways. I was just embarrassed about helping Sasuke with his dreams when I knew I was in the same boat as him. That's all…_'

Sakura fell asleep, trying to convince herself that it was what she was found doing, and not who she was found by, that had made her blush and unable to look Itachi in the eyes.

* * *

That morning a note came that summoned Sakura and Itachi to the Hokage's tower. They ate breakfast quietly and headed out as soon as they were done. Because of this quick pace, the oddness of the night before was momentarily forgotten. They ran as quickly as they could to the Hokage's because it was still raining.

When they reached the Hokage's room they found Noya already there, sitting in a chair. They sat and waited a half hour for Kakashi, who was late, as usual. Once he sat down, they all turned their attention to the Hokage.

The Hokage put his hands on the desk in front of him and said, "You four will be going on a mission to Suna. There the Kazekage will soon be holding a peace conference with some desert tribes that have been causing him problems. He is not sure that their intent is all good, so he has asked me to send a four-manned team of high level that could pass for a Gennin team. Of course, I thought of you right away."

Sakura smiled, she knew what he meant. The three of them aged eleven almost twelve, thirteen, and barely sixteen; most people didn't become Chunin until they were closer to Kakashi's age. But since they looked like Gennin it would look odd if they _weren't _under the leadership of an experienced Jonin like Noya. It just happened that all four of them were ANBU, and the three teens were the youngest ANBU Konoha had.

The Hokage continued, "This is to be an undercover mission. You three will have false names, since you're all well known by name, if not by looks. Oh, and Sakura…you'll have to dye your hair…It's too obvious." Sakura huffed, but nodded her head in agreement. "Glad you understand. Kakashi, you may have to too. Itachi , you can pass as just another Uchiha, so you don't have to do anything. Noya, you just have to make it look like you're more of a medic than a ninja…like normal." They all nodded in agreement to his words.

The Hokage went on, "I'll let you choose your own names, but I remind you, try to make it look as if you are only Gennin. Only revel your true skills in case of emergency." He looked each of them in the face, then continued, "It is to be said that the Kazekage asked for you to 'baby-sit' his three children. This scroll has information on them for you," He handed Noya a small scroll, "It will also be said that Noya and his team were given this mission because Noya wanted to speak with Suna's medics about desert remedies."

"The real purpose of this mission is for you three to guard the children from danger…most likely in the form of assassins and kidnappers. Meanwhile Noya will be 'conferring with the medics', which will allow him to stay near the Kazekage without arousing suspicion. If you are lucky, nothing will happen, but don't let your guard down…this could turn out to be very dangerous." He paused, then asked, "Any questions?"

Kakashi lazily raised his hand, and when the Hokage motioned for him to speak, he asked, "Why'd he ask for us to guard his children…I mean Konoha ninja's? Why not use his own ninja?"

The Hokage sighed, then answered, "He wouldn't really say why, but apparently people in Suna fear his children. Most likely it's just because they _are _his children. Nobody wants to be the cause of an unhappy Kage's child…at least not when it's your Kage. That's what I believe to be the case, anyways. Any other questions? No? Then go home, pack what you'll need for a week's stay in the desert, and be ready to leave within the hour. Oh…and your two," He said, looking at Sakura and Kakashi, "dye your hair."

They had been dismissed, so they left to do as he had said. They met up at the bridge, then began the journey to Suna…in the pouring rain.

* * *

How was that? I'm so happy! Many people have written and told me that I have changed their minds (for the better) about Sakura/Itachi! That makes me happy!

I've drawn a picture of 'Team Noya' as I've been calling it and I have it scaned onto my computer...but I don't know how to put it on the internet, so unless I can figure out how, you may not ever get to see it...which is sad. (I'm good at drawing...)

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, but flames...I say "Flames, flames, go away; come again no other day."

Thanks to: Dreamergirl92813, RoseMcGee, LiTtLe PrInCeSs SaRaH, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, clea everlasting, C.T.H., icegodess52, Nicolah2009, White Wolf Pheonix, inu-babi-00, SilverMononoke, Jester08, Devil-Speaker, meisi, NARUTARDMJR14, KunoichiruleALL, sakura-angel113, xo Misunderstood kunoihi ox, yuki san1, pinky101, Sachiko1991, Ginny-cry, demon-lulu, DudettRin101, xnarutoxrocksx, XxPinkCheryBlossoms4, The Assassin ofthe Night, Bishieluver01, Crazy Neko Girl, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Mistress Persephone, blissfulrain, Krissechan, & Tsubasa-Angel for reviewing!


	23. 22: On the Way to Suna

Disclaimer: Don't think _too_ hard...

**Chapter 22: On the Way to Suna **

Sakura lay in her tent, listening to the rain. They would reach Suna tomorrow afternoon, but for now, they were resting. Sakura had a tent to herself for obvious reasons; the boys shared a bigger tent that was not too far, but not too close, to her own.

She sighed, and tugged on her hair, looking at it's now bright red color. When Kakashi had first seen it, he had burst out laughing. That had of course made her angry, and she hit him over the head, but not too hard…just enough to make him shut up. She had then pointed out that vibrant blond wasn't his best color either. He had just rubbed his head and said nothing…he was learning.

Sakura closed her eyes, her bandage was annoying her, but she didn't dare take it off. You never knew when you would be attacked by an enemy, and she wasn't about to get caught sleeping…pardon the pun.

The only good thing about the rain was that it meant that she didn't have her dreams. She wasn't sure how her teammates would react if they were to find out she was having constant nightmares. She figured that Kakashi would never let her live it down and would make fun of her every chance he got. Noya would probably want to do tests on her to see what was wrong. Itachi…she wasn't completely sure, but she guessed that he would think she was weak.

She had kept her dreams secret this long…she'd just have to keep keeping them secret. She wasn't sure that she would be able to stand her new friends telling her she was weak if they found out. Hadn't Sasuke telling her that she was weak been bad enough?

Sakura sighed…she was remembering Sasuke again…she had told herself to forget about him…apparently it hadn't worked. How _could _she forget about him? He was her first crush, and she had liked him for so long. Sure, she was over him now, but it didn't change that fact that when she _had _liked him, she had given him her heart…and he had torn a large chunk of it out when he left. Now her heart always hurt, it didn't matter that she was over him, the damage was done.

Before she knew it, she was asleep, but she didn't dream.

* * *

Itachi was standing watch. Kakashi, Sakura and Noya were asleep. He looked out at the rainy landscape and guessed that the rain would end within an hour, but that the clouds wouldn't pass until morning. He watched his surroundings, but he was lost in thought.

He had known for a while that Sakura was helping Sasuke with his nightmares, but he had never said anything about it. That night he had just returned from a family meeting, and on his way to his room he had heard Sasuke talking to Sakura. He had gone to the door and watched as she had soothed him. She had been so intent on the child that she hadn't even noticed him watching.

He still loved watching her, but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to know. He had watched as Sakura tried to escape from his younger brothers clutches…and he chuckled. She had turned around, her eyes wide with surprise, and he couldn't help but mentally smile at the look on her beautiful face.

Then she had blushed, making her face look even more beautiful…if that was possible. After he had gotten his little brother to let go of her she thanked him, and then looked shyly down at the ground. She had then whispered something about having just gotten Sasuke back to sleep, but he wasn't paying too much attention to that.

He had been looking at her, remembering what Hanako had teased him about. But he had taken it seriously. _Did _he want to take her as his wife? He wasn't sure. He had then thought about how good she was with children and how she seemed to love them. Did she want to be a mother someday? Did she like him as he liked her? Did she even think about marriage?

As he had watched her, he noticed she was getting nervous and that she looked very tired. So he broke the silence by telling her that she should go to bed. She seemed to respond without thinking that he should go to bed too. She had then gasped quietly and looked at him as if she expected him to be angry, and if she had been anyone else, he may have been. But as it was, she was Sakura…the girl he now knew he loved with all his heart.

He let his mental smile slightly show on his face. She had stared at him, and it was obvious she was having a hard time believing what she was seeing. He had waited a few moments before telling her she was staring. When he did, she blushed again and quickly looked at her feet.

He had let himself give a small laugh; she was just so cute when she was embarrassed. But he didn't want her to be nervous so he said she looked asleep on her feet, then walked her to her room. He had then gone to his own room, thinking about what had just happened.

And now, almost three days later, he was thinking about it again. Kakashi had made fun of her now red hair, but he thought it accented her green eyes beautifully. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her what he was feeling. But it was getting harder and harder each and every day not to do or say something that might give his feelings for her away.

He wasn't sure what to do. He knew he loved her, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. What if she didn't love him? And if he did decide to ask her if she loved him as he loved her, how would he?

He wasn't good at this _emotion _thing, and he didn't completely understand it. In fact, it confused him in a way that bothered him…it made him feel out of control, and he didn't like that. What could he do? What _should _he do? How was he supposed to know the answer to any of these questions?

He thought a while, then decided that maybe he should speak with Shisui again. He had been able to answer his first question after all. Maybe he could help him with these questions as well. But that would have to wait, right now he should be worrying about his mission.

* * *

Sakura woke up refreshed and ready for the day. She had had a peaceful nights sleep. When she stepped out of her tent, she noticed that the clouds were starting to disappear; they were being blown away by the wind that had picked up.

They ate breakfast, then Noya motioned for them to sit and listen to him. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention (he had to take Kakashi's book away) he said, "Now, let's review. Itachi, you are Sai Uchiha (Sakura had picked his name), Kakashi, you are Kouta Haru, and Sakura, you are Kumiko Shoi…in other words, you're my daughter." When Noya had first seen Sakura's red hair, he said she looked just like his daughter…that's how he decided her name would be that of his daughters.

Noya continued, "I have decided that you will each be assigned a child that you are to stay with if they decide to split up." He took out the scroll that the Hokage had said had info on the children. He held it up so that all of them could see the pictures of three young children. The oldest one was seven, she had short blond hair in four equally short ponytails, above her picture was the name Temari. The middle child was six, he had messy brown hair and he was holding a big puppet, above his picture was the name Kankuro.

The youngest child was five, he had bright red hair and he was holding an old teddy bear close to him. Sakura automatically said, "I'll take the red head!"

Kakashi glared at her, "He said he was going to _assign _them…we don't get to _choose_."

Noya smiled at Kakashi and answered, "You're right, I am going to assign them to you, I decided who would get who last night. Sakura…you'll be happy to know that you did get Gaara." He ignored Kakashi's protests, explaining, "Sakura's good at handling young children, I've seen it in the hospital." Sakura blushed…she wasn't _that _good with children…was she? Noya was still speaking, "Also, the information says that Gaara is shy, he'd probably be more comfortable with Sakura."

"Now, Kakashi, you will have Kankuro, which leaves Temari for Itachi. Stay with your child if the group splits up. Also…try to entertain them as well as keep them safe…you are supposed to be babysitting after all." He smiled at them, stood up, then added, "And don't forget to call me sensei…since you are my team." He thought a moment as the three 'Gennin' stood up, then he turned to Sakura and said, "You may even want to 'slip up' some and call me father or something like that."

He then spoke to all of them, "Ok, team, let's pack up and get moving." They quickly disassembled their camp and continued walking towards Suna.

As they walked, Sakura was deep in thought. She had decided that she would help Gaara not be so alone. She knew enough about his past to feel bad for him. She had decided that she would change things…she would show him that she didn't think he was a monster and that _he _shouldn't think he was a monster.

There had been another reason why she had wanted to watch over Gaara. The fact that the Kazekage hadn't told the Hokage why the people of Suna were afraid of his children…or more precisely, Gaara. That meant that her teammates wouldn't know about the demon in Gaara; and if they didn't know about it, they might overreact if something happened. She had already made up her mind, she would protect him from others…and she would protect him from himself.

Sakura was unaware that Itachi was watching her thinking. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice at first when Kakashi brought out his bright orange book. When she did notice, she hit him on the head, saying, "Put that away this moment! What have I told you about reading that junk!"

Kakashi finished reading the page he was on, then he marked where he was and put the book in a pocket that looked like it was made especially for that book. He then rubbed the spot where Sakura had hit him and said, "It's not junk." That earned him another hit on the head.

Sakura, twitching now, said, "Don't your dare take that book out while you're around the children! In fact, I suggest we burn it now…save you the temptation."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but said, "I know better than to let kids see it. Really, _Kumiko_, do you think I'd stoop so low as to show it to a child?" He paused, but the moment Sakura opened her mouth he added, "On second thought, don't answer that." He then slowed down so that he was walking behind Sakura, closer to the sympathetic Noya.

Sakura shook her head, but left it at that. Kakashi would never change. Sakura first looked up at the now clear sky, then she looked to her left and saw Itachi watching her. She didn't know why, but she had to fight back the urge to blush. She smiled at Itachi and said, "Sai…we'd better keep a close eye on Kouta. You know how he is with that awful book of his."

Itachi nodded his head slightly in agreement. He watched as she turned to face the city of Suna that was now visible on the horizon. Now that she wouldn't see, he smiled. Sakura had a great detest of that orange book, and he didn't blame her; but he never did anything about the orange book because it was more amusing to watch an eleven-year-old beat-up on a sixteen-year-old…

...and by all appearances:... _win_.

* * *

I'm working on getting Sakura to notice she has a crush on Itachi, but the memory of Sasuke is going to be a road block for her. I've alread got an idea for what will happen when she finally figures it out, but you'll just have to wait to see what it is. Also, somone asked about Itachi thinking about marriage. Well I was thinking that Naruto is more like the past, right? Well, in the past, people married young, often at the age of 15 or 16. They especially had marriages planed out when the people to be married were still children...so that's what I was thinking.

I may not update on Sunday (July 22) because I may have to go to my grandpa's again. I'm still working on getting the picture up. (my computer won't let me go to any of the sites you gave me, so I'm going to try to do it at the public library...wish me luck) If I do get it up, I will put a link for it on my profile.

Just to let you know, the reason I named Sakura: Kumiko was because I found out it came from the meanings: (ku) long time, (mi) beautiful, and (ko) child and I thought that fit Sakura.

Also, I'm not quite sure when Gaara's uncle died, but I'm going to say that he's still alive...so please, just go with it. Someone asked how Kakashi was going to hide who he was even though he has the one sharingan. The answer is that he hides it with his forehead protector and dyed his hair...and hides his face. Let's just say that not many people in Suna have seen him...only heard of him.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, but, warning to flames: I have firefighters on speedial. Now the long..._pretty list!_

Thanks to: Devil-Speaker, DeidaraAddiction, RoseMcGee, SilverMononoke, Miserey's Toll, Missymee-mee, Dreamergirl92813, C.T.H., Saint Jeanne D' Arc, LiTtLe PrInCeSs SaRaH, IkaDeidaraClayGirl, psalmofsummer, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, Flower of the Desert (It's fine to call them arc's if you want...I don't mind), Gothic Saku-chan, Blood Blossom, SpeedDemon315, bubbleyum, sakura-angel113, pinky101, Red Shagging, Couch, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, Friesenator, delimit-insanity, Sachiko1991, inu-babi-00, demon-lulu (Your ideas on the mark are very close), AkatsukiDreamer, NARUTARDMJR14, Coeur Casse, PrincessOfShadow126, Makokam, dark Alley, xnarutoxrocksx, dustymoon, Inuforlyf, XxPinkCherryBlossoms, meisi, adsd, animemistress209, Crazy Neko Girl, Nicolah2009 , PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Evil Duckie (thank you for the long review), inn0centdr3ameR, impishknight101, Tsubasa-Angel for Reviewing!


	24. 23: Meeting the Sand sibs

**Disclaimer:** Your're really thinking too hard...

** Chapter 23: Meeting the Sand sibs**

They reached Suna a couple hours before noon with the hot sun already shining on them. At the gates to Suna they were met by a young man with short, dirty blond hair. He greeted them formally, but he had a smile on his face. "Thank you for coming, I am Yashamaru." Yashamaru shook hands with Noya, then said, "I will show you to where you will be staying, come with me."

They followed him quietly. Sakura watched Yashamaru carefully…the name was familiar, but she couldn't place it. As she tried to remember where she had heard his name, he led them into a building and up the stairs to the fourth floor. He led them into a hallway with many doors and led them to four specific doors as he said, "These will be your rooms. Your charges rooms are just across the hall."

He turned to Noya and spoke as if the 'Gennin' didn't exist, "The peace talks will begin after lunch, so until then you may settle into your rooms, eat, and rest. I will meet you here once the talks have begun and I will bring the Kazekage's children. I hope you don't mind, but I must leave you now." He then gave a small bow and left the way they had come.

Kakashi sighed and said, "So…I guess we just pick a room." He opened one of the four doors that they had been pointed to and went in. He dumped his things on the bed and called out to them, "The room's very…bland." He then came back to the door and said, "I'm going to read while I can.' He closed the door before Sakura could say anything about the orange book that he would doubtlessly be reading.

Sakura shook her head and chose the corner room that shared only one wall with another room. The room next to hers was taken by Itachi and the last room left was taken by Noya. They all unpacked their things that they had brought. They didn't know how long they would be staying because there was no way to tell how long the peace talks would take, so they had brought plenty of stuff to unpack.

Sakura was unpacking the last of her things when she remembered who Yashamaru was. When she remembered, she sat down hard on the bed, still holding her medical books which she had been unpacking. He was Gaara's uncle…the one that ended up trying to kill him.

She looked down at the books she was holding and saw the red ribbon poking out from the topmost one. Sakura shifted the other books to the bed and opened the book with the ribbon. She didn't read the words on the page; instead she stared at the ribbon and got lost in thought.

How horrible it would have been if Ino hadn't found her…hadn't been willing to be her friend. But when she thought about it, it would have been worse if Ino had only pretended to be her friend…how painful it must have been for Gaara…to have the only person he thought cared for him try to kill him. How would she have reacted if Ino had tried to do the same thing to her? She couldn't even think of it.

She sat there deep in thought and lost track of time. The next thing she knew, Noya was knocking on her door, calling, "Kumiko, come on, we're going to eat."

Sakura's head shot up and she closed the book, calling back, "Just a moment…I'll be right there."

* * *

After they'd eaten lunch they returned to their rooms, where Sakura had to quickly finish unpacking since she had gotten sidetracked. Not long after she had finished unpacking Noya called for all of them to come out of their rooms. Sakura stepped out of her room and went to stand by Noya and Itachi.

Kakashi came out a few minutes later and stood with them. Just in time, too. Moments later Yashamaru appeared at the top of the stairs, holding the hand of the two younger boys. Behind them walked the girl. Yashamaru came up to them and released the boys' hands and said, "These are the Kazekage's children," he then went on to introduce them.

Temari looked at them boldly, as if trying to say she didn't need a babysitter. Kankuro was looking at Sakura, then at Gaara, then back to Sakura and so on and so forth. Gaara, however, was hiding behind Yashamaru, clutching his teddy bear tightly in one hand.

After Yashamaru finished introducing the children Noya introduced his team, starting with Kakashi, "Kouta Haru is the oldest, he will be mainly looking after Kankuro." Yashamaru shooed Kankuro over to stand by Kakashi, Kankuro moved, but he didn't stop looking back and forth between Sakura and Gaara. Sakura had a feeling it was because they had the same hair color.

Noya motioned to Itachi and said, "This is Sai Uchiha, he will be looking after Temari." Temari just walked over to him without being told to. Noya then motioned to Sakura and said, "My daughter, Kumiko Shoi, will be looking after Gaara."

Yashamaru looked taken aback, and he seemed to look at Sakura for the first time. He finally said worriedly, "Are you sure she's the best…I don't mean to be rude, but…she's a bit young, and…wouldn't it be better if one of the older Gennin took charge of Gaara…he's only five. He may be too much work to take care of for a ten-year-old."

Sakura was twitching, but Noya put a hand on her shoulder as he answered, "My daughter is eleven, but she is good with young children. Gaara is in good hands, don't worry." Yashamaru still seemed worried and looked as if he was trying to come up with a reason that Sakura shouldn't be the one to look after Gaara. Sakura knew why too. He didn't want to tell them about Gaara's demon…he was probably thinking that Sakura wouldn't be able to defend herself against it if things went wrong.

Sakura forced herself not to show how angry she was at him for underestimating her as she said with a smile, "Don't worry sir, I'll take good care of young Gaara." She couldn't stand looking at Yashamaru…he was still looking at her like she was weak, so she turned to look at Gaara who was still hiding and said to him with a wink, "Us red heads have to stick together."

Gaara stared at her in awe, as if he had never been smiled or winked at by anyone outside of his family. He slowly walked out from behind his uncle and took a few steps towards her. Sakura could feel his relatives staring at him…and at her. She ignored them and looked only at Gaara, a reassuring smile on her face. He would take one step, then pause, as if waiting for her to run away, then when she didn't, he'd take another step closer and paused again.

He did that until he was close enough that if he reached out he would be able to touch her. The room was silent as he looked up at her, and she smiled down at him. He slowly inched his hand out as if he expected her to scream or run away. Sakura slowly, so as not to startle Gaara, put her hand out and waited for him to hold it as he had held his uncles hand.

He barely touched her hand, then drew back his hand, obviously expecting something that didn't happen. Sakura waited patiently as this shy, sacred boy gathered the courage to touch her again. He jerkily inched his hand to hers, then he touched it, and was surprised when Sakura gently wrapped her fingers around his hand. He looked up at her, his eyes big.

Sakura smiled and said gently, "See…that wasn't so bad, was it?" Gaara stepped a bit closer to her as he noticed that everyone in the room was watching them. Sakura noticed what was frightening him and turned her attention to the others.

Gaara's family looked like they had just seen a ghost or something equally unbelievable and frightening. Noya was watching them with a smile, he knew that even a shy child would take to Sakura right away. Kakashi looked bored and was fingering the pocket she knew his book would be in, she glared at him, he stopped fingering it. She looked last at Itachi, and found that he wasn't watching _them_, he was watching _her_.

He noticed her looking at him and smile/smirked, she gave a small smile and looked back down to Gaara, hoping no one would notice that she was blushing. Lucky for her, just then Noya spoke, "There, I told you she's good with children."

Sakura looked up and noticed that Yashamaru looked a little relieved that Gaara liked her as he said, "So you did…Well, Noya, I've heard you wish to talk to our medics while you're here. We can leave the children to your students…" He then walked down the stairs, taking Noya with him.

Once they were out of sight, Kankuro asked rudely, as bold six-year-olds are prone to do, "What are you? You have the same hair as Gaara…and Gaara touched you and you're still-" Temari cut him off by hitting him hard. Kankuro then yelled at his sister, "What was that for?" he saw Temari's fleeting glance at Sakura and Gaara, then he muttered a little, "Oh…" he laughed nervously as he said, "S-sorry…d-didn't m-mean anything b-by it."

Sakura noticed that he said that to Gaara, not her. She also saw that her teammates had seen it too, and Kakashi was about to say something about it. "I have an idea," Sakura said before Kakashi made things any more on edge than they already were, "let's go play in the park."

A smile broke onto Temari's and Kankuro's faces at the mention of the park, but then they both glanced at Gaara, as if waiting for him to give his opinion. Gaara, however, wasn't looking at his siblings, he was looking at her. He tugged her arm gently and she knew he wanted her to get closer so he could say something to her.

She bent down and he stared at her for a second, then said in a small voice for her ears only, "Can we…play on the swings?" Sakura smiled down at him and nodded her head. A small, almost uncertain, smile crept onto his small face.

"The park it is then." Sakura said. Temari and Kankuro cheered and raced down the stairs, which meant that Kakashi and Itachi had to run after them so they wouldn't leave their sight. Sakura followed more slowly, Gaara, never letting go of her hand, followed, dragging his teddy bear behind him.

Temari led them to a nearby park and raced Kankuro to the slide. Itachi and Kakashi sat on a bench and watched them. Sakura and Gaara passed by them on the way to the swings. For the next couple of hours Sakura pushed Gaara on the swing. At first Gaara still seemed afraid and uncertain, but as the time went on he seemed to become more comfortable and he started smiling.

* * *

Things were going great until other kids came to the park. When the first group of kids saw Gaara they turned around and left as quickly as they could, trying not to grab anyone's attention. Gaara however had seen them, and now his smile was falling from his face.

Sakura frowned, she had seen them as well. She stopped pushing Gaara and asked, trying to take his mind off the kids, "You want to play something else now?" Gaara looked up at her, confused. "We could play in the sandbox, or we could go down the slide, or we could play hide & seek. What do you want to do?" Sakura smiled at him, and was relieved when he smiled back.

They ended up playing hide & seek along with Temari and Kankuro for an hour. But then their game was interrupted when a ball went flying into the park and three kids between the age of six and eight came after it. Gaara was the closest to the ball, so he picked it up and offered it to the kids, and the kids froze. Their eyes were filled with terror and soon they were running away, leaving their ball with Gaara.

Sakura noticed that the sand was shifting and she knew what would happen if she didn't do something so she called out to the kids almost angrily, "You forgot your ball." Her voice must have been equally scary because they stopped running and turned to look back at her.

Sakura sighed; she could tell that they wouldn't be coming any closer than that, they were too afraid. She leaned down and whispered encouragingly to Gaara, "They want you to throw them the ball. Go on…throw it." He did, and it fell not that far from them. The oldest of the three slowly got the ball, then all of them ran away.

Gaara looked hurt, so Sakura muttered, making sure that he heard her, "Those silly kids…they were so eager to get back to their game that they forgot to say 'thank you'."

* * *

I hope that was ok...if it wasn't as good as normal, I'm sorry. I wrote it while I wasn't feeling very good (I'm still not feeling ver good). If you have any ideas, you're welcome to send them.

I got my link up on my profile if you want to see my picture of Team Noya. I won't update tomorrow, (Sunday) I'll be at my grandpa's.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames should be afraid of the mouse that was in my house! (Don't ask...-.-u)

Thanks to: icegoddess52, LiTtLe PrInCeSs SaRaH, Devil-Speaker, meisi, Jester08, Makokam, Tsubasa-Angel, SilverMononoke, Cookies321, Shadow Ninja, Dreamergirl92813, C.T.H. (Thank's for telling me about the name problem), KunoichiruleALL, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, RoseMcGee, Sachiko1991, Flower of the Desert, sakura-angel113, Nicolah2009, SpeedDemon315, pinky101, NARUTARDMJR14, animemistress209, Challa, TheFirstTime, MizukiAKAZuki, xnarutoxrocksx, shadow miko, Ginny-cry, Gothic saku-chan, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, Crazy Neko Girl (I don't know that baseball bats exist in Naruto...but that's a good idea.), Blood Blossom, Cute-killer-Gurl, dark Alley (I know what you mean by the rushing thing), PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Starlight - Wild Koneko, & inn0centdr3ameR for reviewing!


	25. 24: Daydreaming Morning

Disclaimer: No...really...don't think about it.

**Chapter 24: Daydreaming Morning**

It had been three full days since the start of their mission. During that time Gaara had gotten more comfortable around Sakura. When he was alone with her, he would smile and talk almost as much as any other child his age. When he was with his siblings and thus her teammates, he smiled and talked some, but not a lot.

The problem of his shyness only reappeared when other children, or adults for that matter, came. When others appeared, Gaara would try to hide behind Sakura and the 'other people' who had frightened him would leave as quickly as possible; not wanting to be in the same vicinity as Gaara.

Sakura always did her best to cheer him up when this happened, but sadly it happened too often. On their second day 'babysitting', after about the twentieth person that day had skedaddled at the sight of Gaara, Sakura had tried to make him forget them. When she did that, however, Gaara had said sadly, "They always do that…Everyone hates me."

When Sakura had heard that, she had enveloped him in a hug, saying, "I don't hate you." She had then released him, but made him look into her eyes as she said gently, "If I don't hate you, and my teammates don't hate you _and _your siblings don't hate you," She didn't add that his uncle didn't hate him, because she knew otherwise, "then how can you say that _everyone _hates you? You're just different…but being different doesn't make you a monster, and it doesn't give others the right to be mean to you."

Gaara looked at her, then looked around to make sure that no one was nearby. Temari wasn't there because she was at dance lessons (which she had complained about very loudly), and Kankuro was _making _Kakashi watch his puppet show near by, under a tree that was out of hearing distance but within sight of where Sakura and Gaara were.

Once he was sure no one would overhear him, he whispered to Sakura, "I am too a monster…everyone says so and…I _am _a monster!" It sounded to Sakura as if he was about to cry, but she knew not to interrupt, he needed to get these sad feelings off his chest. He continued, "Everyone runs away from me…or they scream…or they throw things at me. Everyone's afraid of me…I think even I'm afraid of me."

He sounded so hurt that Sakura sat down on the ground and pulled him onto her lap. Just as she calmed Sasuke after a nightmare, she soothed Gaara's sadness. As she held him she whispered, "You are not a monster…and what did I say about that 'everyone' thing?" She had said it so gently though, that it didn't sound as if she was angry, or even really reprimanding him. "As to what those people say and do to you…you're not alone."

Gaara looked up at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know what you're going through…at least somewhat. When I was young, many of the same things happened to me." Gaara's eyes opened wide, but Sakura continued without noticing, "People hated me…they said I was a freak, what with my hair color and my big forehead…oh, _and _because of my shyness."

Gaara interrupted, "You're not shy." Sakura had looked down at him and gave a small, feeble smile.

"I'm not shy _now_…but I was terrified of people when I was young. _You_ know what it's like to have everyone being mean to you and not understanding _why_ they're being mean to you. You start to withdraw within yourself, away from all the cruelty of the world…because it's the only thing you can think of to protect yourself from the pain." She then looked into his eyes and asked, "Am I right?"

Gaara had nodded his head yes, then asked, "Then how did you escape yourself?" The way he was looking at her, Sakura had known he was hoping she could tell him how to come out of the shell he had created without getting hurt.

"It wasn't easy." She had begun, "I probably never would have 'escaped myself', as you phrased it, if it hadn't been for the one person who forced herself through the walls I'd built around myself. She broke through my defenses, but she didn't hurt me. Instead she offered me something I desperately wanted, but that I could only have…if I came out."

Gaara asked in a small voice as he turned to watch her face, "What did she offer you?" When he had asked her that, she couldn't help but feel like a story teller who had finally captured her audience's attention.

She decided that this was the part of the story where she had best bring Gaara into it, so she asked, "You tell me. What is the one thing you want with all your hear that you can't get unless you venture out of yourself?"

Gaara looked like he was thinking hard, but finally he said, "I give up…it's too hard."

Sakura smiled at him as she gave the answer to her riddle, "Acceptance. You can't be accepted by the outside world if you don't leave your own world first. At least, that's the way I see it."

Gaara's small voice had then asked excitedly, "So she offered you acceptance? What's acceptance?"

"It means that others, I don't know…take you in and see you for yourself, I guess. What she offered me wasn't just acceptance though…what she offered me was much more valuable. She offered me friendship, but in order to get it I would have to lower my defenses, and let others in…because you can't be friends with someone if there's a wall between you."

She had then gone on to explain how her friendship had changed her. She had just been about to tell him about the ribbon when she heard Kakashi say that it was time to go back because the peace talks would soon be over for the day.

* * *

Sakura woke up on the fourth day with a start. She looked around the room, her heart beating fast. There was nothing out of place, her door was still locked and her windows were tightly closed. Her medical books were where she had left them as was everything else…so why did she feel so uneasy?

"It must have been the dream." Sakura whispered to herself, urging her heart to slow down. Once she had her heart under control she asked herself quietly, "What is it with these dreams? They make me so paranoid…but in the end they're just dreams! So why do they bother me so much?"

Sakura sighed, shook her head, then slipped out of bed. She looked at the mark on her arm and found that another mark had faded. She gave a small smile, then bandaged it, making sure that no part of the mark showed, because here in the desert it was too hot to wear long sleeves, so her bandage always showed.

Sakura got ready for the day, then settled down to read, she still had a half hour before the sun rose. But as had been happening lately, her thoughts wandered. When she noticed that she had read the same paragraph five times, she sighed and closed her book.

Her thoughts flooded her mind, now that she wasn't trying to concentrate on something else. The first thought in her head was about their mission. So far nothing had happened, and maybe nothing would…but Sakura had a bad feeling in her gut, and it was telling her that their luck was about to run out.

She moved from that thought to the next: Gaara. She was glad that he was now talking to her, but she was worried. The more open he was around her, the more she noticed his sand moving. It was almost as if the more he liked her, the more his sand became protective of her.

Her mind jumped to yet another subject, this time a memory. The first day she had been there, after the children had gone to dinner with their father, Kakashi had asked her a very blunt question, "You know something…what is it?" If it had only been Kakashi, she may have lied, but Itachi was watching her intently as well, waiting for her to answer. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew Kakashi was asking about why the people had been so afraid of Gaara, but…

For some reason, when Itachi watched her, she got nervous, and when she got nervous, she lost her ability to lie convincingly. She knew that with him watching her every move, she would be unable to lie, but she also knew that she couldn't tell them about Gaara's demon…it wasn't her secret to tell. Beyond that, she had a clue as to how they'd react if they found out that she was 'babysitting' someone who could kill her in a heartbeat.

She had finally decided to say, "Yes…I do know something…but I can't really tell you what it is…just that the people of Suna hate Gaara for something that's not his fault." She looked down at her feet, she could feel both boys' eyes on her. She had seen before she had looked down that Kakashi's gaze was angry while Itachi's gaze was…if she didn't know any better, she'd say it was amused.

Kakashi had glared at her and said "Fine…You've effectively worked your way out of that question, so how about this: Why did you want to guard Gaara before you'd even read the information on him?"

Sakura looked back up and said the only thing she could say, "Because of what I know that I can not tell you."

Kakashi was apparently fed up with her evasive answers, because he stomped off to his room and slammed the door without saying anything else. She watched him go, happy that in the months she had known him she had found that he hated being at a stand still; whether that be when he was on a mission, or when he was trying to get answers from someone. He didn't like it when things were going nowhere…and this conversation had _definitely _lead him nowhere.

She had been startled out of her thoughts when Itachi said, "You did that remarkably well…" she had been confused by that, but she was even more confused by what he said next, "That was a good choice for getting rid of _Kouta_…but you won't be able to get rid of me…especially not like that."

Sakura had of course asked, "What do you mean?"

Itachi's answer was to smirk and say casually, "I mean exactly what I've said."

She had been going to ask him again, but just then Noya came up the stairs, so Sakura had to leave things in the confusing state that they were in. And now that she was thinking about it…what had he meant? She was majorly confused!

Her mind skipped to thinking about all the things that had been confusing her lately. Mainly things to do with Itachi. She had caught him watching her many times in the past week, but he never seemed perturbed at being caught. If anything, he seemed to like it when their eyes met after she'd caught him staring.

That made her wonder why he was always watching her. She couldn't understand it, there was nothing interesting about her to watch, so why…? Why did he watch her, and why did it bother her so much? Why did she feel the need to blush when she was around him? There was nothing to blush about.

Gaara wasn't the only one who seemed to be getting more protective of her, Itachi was too…but why? Then a very sad thought hit her: What if he was starting to think she was weak? Was her time here going to be a repeat of her time on her team with Sasuke and Naruto? Was she going to be pushed to the side and protected all over again?

She didn't want to be protected. She didn't want to be weak. She wanted to be strong and worthy of respect, like Tsunade. She wanted-

A knock came at her door and she heard Noya say, "Kumiko! Hurry up, we're going to go eat breakfast."

Sakura gasped, "Just a moment!" She had daydreamed her morning away. When she stepped out of her room, she saw all three boys waiting for her. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

Kakashi scoffed, "She probably didn't wake up 'til just now." Sakura twitched…then she saw he was holding his orange book…she twitched again.

"Oh really…?" Sakura said dangerously as she took a few steps closer to Kakashi, who gulped, "Tell me Kouta…what have I said about that book?" He hesitated, and that was all the time it took for her to hit him over the head.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Itachi smirk at Kakashi's misfortune. She had begun to think that maybe she had been wrong about him watching her more than normal; but then he turned his gaze back to her, and his smirk turned into his smirk/smile. She fought yet another blush and looked at her feet.

Nope…she was right, he _was_ watching her…and now she had something else to add to the 'odd' list, something she had just noticed: his smirk/smile seemed to be reserved for her, and her alone…but _why_?

* * *

I wrote this while I wasn't feeling good too (I wrote it the same day as I put up chapter 24, but I didn't have time to post it) You people must really like Gaara...almost everyone said somthing about him.

People asked about Kakashi's book, and how he got it...well, I think I'm going to bring that up in a later chapter...

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames I will sic my fat chiwawa on...deal with it. Here's the _pretty list_.

Thanks to: iccegoddess52, Dreamergirl92813, meisi, Sabaku no Hime, shadow miko. Chibi Kabuto, Challa, Leana Mee, SilverMononoke, LiTtLe PrInCeSs SaRaH, pinky101, Friesenator, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, bubleyum, Tsubasa-Angel, Devil-Speaker, SpeedDemon315, sakura-angel113 (I may bring up the Kakashi thing in a later chapter), Mistress Persephone, KunoichiruleAll, XxpinkCherryBlossoms4, dark Alley, Starlight - Wild Koneko, , Red Shagging Couch, CosenAngel, Flower of the Desert, Jester08, Gothic Saku-chan, Shadow Ninja, The Squabbit, xnarutoxrocksx, NARUTARDMJR14, fionfee, Sakimi1014, Inufolyf, Crazy Neko Girl, Blood Blossom, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, inn0centdr3ameR, Kakurine IL, Von von, oOfunkyrainbowOo, Nicolah2009, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, acechi-anghel, demon-lulu, & DeidaraAddiction for reviewing!


	26. 25: Protecting Gaara

Disclaimer: Your _still_ thinking about it...**stop**!

**Chapter 25: Protecting Gaara**

Sakura held Gaara's hand as they walked towards the park. It was just the two of them today. Apparently the children had just been given their weekly allowance, and only Gaara, who was afraid of crowds, didn't want to go to the market. The three 'Gennin' had decided to meet at the park when the older children finished spending their allowance.

As they walked, Sakura made sure not to let Gaara let go of her hand. Ever since she had woken up that morning, she had felt a sense that something was wrong. Sakura looked around carefully, but she saw nothing abnormal. The people they passed on the street stayed as far away from them as possible and many people ran inside when they saw Gaara…but sadly, that _was_ normal.

As they reached the outskirts of town, where the park they played in was, Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. But they reached the park without anything happening, so Sakura slowly relaxed; but she never let her guard down.

First they played on the swings, then they went to the slide, and then they went to the monkey bars. A half hour passed by, then Gaara asked out of the blue as they were walking towards the sandbox, "Why don't you hate me?"

Sakura froze in her tracks, she hadn't expected that. Gaara had continued walking until he noticed that she had stopped. When he did, he turned around and looked at her questioningly. Sakura finally asked, "Why _would _I hate you, Gaara?"

Gaara looked at her; his blue-green eyes were more serious than any child should be capable of. He stated without a hint of uncertainty, "Because you know about Shukaku."

Once again Gaara had surprised her. She hadn't told anyone, even him, that she knew about the sand demon. She hadn't planned to either, but now…

Sakura sighed and answered him quietly, "Yes…I know about Shukaku…but I really don't care." She looked at Gaara who was still standing a few feet away. She held his eyes with her own as she said sternly, yet kindly, "Remember Gaara, you _are not _Shukaku, you--" she broke off her sentence and grabbed Gaara around the abdomen, jumping away from where he was standing; just in time.

Five kunai were buried in the ground where they had been. Sakura jumped farther into the open so that she would see any more attacks that came their way. She put Gaara down by her feet and looked at the man who had appeared from the shadows. He was dressed as desert people dressed, and he wore no headband to signify what village he served.

The man spoke in a sickly sweet voice, "Very good little girl, you're very fast. Hand over the monster boy, or else we'll have to mar you pretty face." Sakura scowled, she didn't have to look to know that she was now surrounded. She felt for their Chakra, and if she wasn't looking for them, she knew she wouldn't have found them. They were good, whoever they were, they knew how to hide their Chakra signatures…but she was good too.

She figured that there were about twenty opponents hiding just out of her sight. So far only this man had showed himself, and she knew that no Gennin would have been able to sense the hidden ninja, so she decided to play the weak Gennin who knew nothing of real battle. "I w-won't let you h-have Gaara!"

The man smirked at her and she knew he had fallen for her stuttering act. He spoke to her as if speaking to a child, "Now, now, little girl. Think before you speak. You may be fast, I expected nothing less from Noya Shoi's daughter, but you are outclassed, child. Do you really want to die for the sake of that monster?"

Sakura shook with anger, how dare he call Gaara a monster! She continued her act, however, knowing that she should try to get as much information as she could before the real fight began. Once the real fight began she would have to try hard not to kill everyone so that they could be questioned later (Noya had made it clear that if something happened, he wanted at least one person left alive to question). Sakura let her voice as well as her body shake, knowing the man would think it would be from fear and not anger, "S-stop c-calling him a m-monster."

The man gave her that sick smile again (she was starting to wonder if he was a pedophile), "Stop calling him a monster? My dear girl, he _is _a monster!" Sakura made her face look confused, and the man fell for it. He laughed, "Of course you don't know! The Kazekage probably didn't want to tell you! Little girl, that so called 'boy' is nothing but the vessel for the demon Shu--"

The man fell where he was, a sebon through his throat. Sakura quickly made the hand signs and thirty clones appeared just as the hidden ninja came out. All but three of her clones engaged the enemy. Sakura looked down at Gaara who looked both scared and angry, and said, "Gaara, don't do anything. Stay with my clones and keep a hold of your emotions." She had said the last part because his sand was starting to swirl, "My teammates will be coming soon, so if you don't want them to find out, you'd best calm yourself and thus your sands."

Sakura closed her eyes and made a few hand signs. Her Chakra pulsated so strongly that any ninja within a five mile radius would feel it. This was a signal that Itachi, Kakashi and she had come up with not long after they had been promoted to ANBU. It was meant to communicate if they got separated on a mission, and in a way, it acted much like Morse code.

The signal she was sending out was a S.O.S. of sorts, as well as a beacon. Though no one else would know what it meant, other ninja were likely to come just to find out what was causing it. In other words: help was on the way.

She opened her eyes and found that five of her clones had been 'killed'. Sakura made ten more, assigning five of them to help guard Gaara as she and the other five entered the fight.

* * *

Itachi and Kakashi watched as Temari and Kankuro argued about which of their newly bought items were cooler. They had just gotten back to the Kazekage's home. The plan was to drop off the things that the children had bought then meet up with Sakura and Gaara at the park.

Both Itachi and Kakashi froze as they felt a Chakra pulsation. It was Sakura's, she needed help. Itachi swore, making both children look at him, but he didn't care. He turned to Kakashi and said quickly, "Take the children to Noya, tell him what's going on. I'm going to help Kumiko." He didn't wait for Kakashi to say anything; he just disappeared in the blink of an eye. Kakashi shook his head at Itachi's rash actions, but did as he was told.

* * *

Sakura retreated behind her circle of clones that were protecting Gaara; letting her other clones continue the battle. She was bleeding from a number of wounds and she was getting low on Chakra. She had killed five of her attackers, but they were professionals and they still out numbered her sixteen to one.

She heard Gaara whisper in a shaky voice, "Y-you're b-bleeding…" He seemed to be really bothered, frightened even, of the blood that was pouring out of her wounds.

She shook the blood from here eyes and heeled the small cut above her eye. The other wounds she didn't dare heal, she needed to save her Chakra, but she couldn't fight if she couldn't see. She wiped the last of the blood from her face as she told Gaara, "Don't worry about me. My mission is to protect you…and that is what I plan to do."

She left the circle of clones and reentered the battle. She knew that if she stayed with Gaara, the enemy would easily defeat her clones and turn their attention to him. As long as she continued to fight, they had to focus on her; because as they were learning: she was no ordinary Gennin.

* * *

Kakashi ran, holding a child in each arm. He burst through the doors that he knew led to the medical building. He ran until he found Noya, who was speaking with a number of medics, including Yashamaru. "Sensei!" He called in a voice that was almost a yell.

Noya turned to him immediately, his face showing that he knew something was wrong. "What's happened?"

Kakashi didn't let go of the children as he said, "I don't know, but I'm sure you felt Kumiko's Chakra just a moment ago. Something's happened to her and Gaara. Sai left Temari with me and went to help her." His face got as serious as Noya had ever seen it as he added, "She wouldn't have used the signal if something wasn't direly wrong."

* * *

As Sakura was fighting three of the men at once, she saw out of the corner of her eye another man making hand signs, but he was looking at Gaara, not her. Sakura felt fear grip her heart, she knew those hand signs, the man was going to try and kill Gaara. The Jutsu would raise the earth around Gaara and his sand shield, effectively cutting off his oxygen or crushing him under it's weight; whichever came first.

Sakura reacted, quickly casting an illusion on the men she was fighting. She ran towards Gaara, she knew she had to hurry, the illusion wouldn't last long, and the man was almost done with the hand signs. She reached Gaara and scooped him into her arms and began to jump away from the spot, but she wasn't quick enough.

The earth reached up and closed around her lower legs. It dragged her down, crushing her legs in the process. A short scream of pain escaped Sakura; the earth Jutsu was shattering the bones in her legs. She never let go of Gaara as she threw a kunai at the man who was doing the Jutsu. He had been concentrating so hard that he didn't notice until it was too late. He was dead.

The earth that had been grinding her bones fell away from her with the mans death. Sakura forced herself to sit up, biting back another scream. She had never let go of Gaara, and now she held him close to her, checking with her Chakra to make sure that he wasn't hurt. He was not, but she wasn't surprised, she hadn't expected his sand to let him be hurt that easily.

She couldn't move from where she was now, and without her, her clones were beginning to drop like flies. By now there were only ten men left, but Sakura knew she was near the end of her energy, and that she was now a sitting duck.

But she wasn't defenseless. Her legs may be broken, and she may be out of Chakra, but she still had her arms and her weapons. As the men tried to get closer to her, she threw explosion tags at them. They retreated. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was tired and out of Chakra, but they had the advantage of numbers and maneuverability.

* * *

Itachi ran in the direction he knew Sakura was in, worrying about her all the way. He was almost to the park when he heard something that almost stopped his heart: Sakura's scream. He sped up and his Sharingan activated.

Then he was there, and he saw ten men surrounding Sakura and the boy she was still protecting. But why was she on the ground? Then he saw why, and his heart went cold. These men had hurt her. Anger and hatred, as he had never felt them before, blossomed in his heart. These men had hurt his Sakura…_they would die_.

* * *

Just as Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer she saw Itachi come up behind the men, killing three at once with a fire Jutsu. She held Gaara close to her, ignoring the pain. She could feel him shivering, and then she noticed why.

Itachi had his Sharingan activated, and his aura was murderous. Sakura felt as if the world was beginning to spin, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the sight she was seeing or because she had lost too much blood. He had killed all but one of the men. The one that was left was severely injured, but Itachi was about to kill him anyways. Before Sakura knew it, she was yelling, "Uchiha, stop! Stop…"

Itachi froze when he heard Sakura's voice call out weakly to him. Her voice was fading into a whisper, but he could still hear her, he could _always _hear her. She continued, her voice getting quieter and quieter, "…remember what Noya said…" He quickly turned to look at her. She was barely conscious, but even so, she was trying to complete her mission.

He turned back to the man, but he didn't kill him because Sakura didn't want him to. Instead he hit the man on a pressure point, making him drop into unconsciousness. Itachi turned his back on the man and hurried to Sakura, who was still holding Gaara protectively.

Just as he reached her, she weakly looked up at him and whispered while letting go of Gaara, "Thanks…" Sakura felt Itachi catch her before her now limp body fell on Gaara…

…then everything went black…

* * *

How was that? Everyone's commenting on how dense Sakura is. Well, just think of it like this: Sakura's in a state of denial because her last love broke her heart, and she doesn't want to love agin because of him.

Also, I will not tell people about what the dreams are or what will happen when she returns to her own time...that would completely ruin the story.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, but flames...you should know by now...time for the _pretty list_!

Thanks to: icegoddess52, Devil-Speaker, Blood Blossom, shadow miko, Coeur Casse, mistressofmischeif, SpeedDemon315, SilverMononoke, bubbleyum, Challa, Chibi Kabuto, blissfulrain, pinky101, Shadow Ninja, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, Dreamergirl92813, Epitome-or-all-things-English, reader ninja, DeidaraAddiction, Nicolah2009, sakura-angel113, Flower of the Desert, dark Alley, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, Starlight - Wild Koneko, meisi, Jester08, Sakimi1014, xnarutoxrocksx, ItchiUchiha, Laore, demon-lulu, Tsubasa-Angel, NARUTARDMJR14, fionfee, Gothic Saku-chan, Inuforlyf, Ur-Bloody-VValentine, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Crazy Neko Girl, inn0centdr3ameR, & for reviewing!


	27. 26: Unconscious

Disclaimer: running in circles, yelling "Why do people keep asking!?!"

**Chapter 26: Unconscious**

Where was she? It was dark. She could see nothing. She could feel nothing. It was like her senses were cut off. For a long time, or maybe for just a second--she wasn't sure--she was nothing.

Eventually she went from nothing to something. It was like a switch had been flipped and now she was beginning to exist again…or was this for the first time? No…she was pretty sure that she had existed before.

Slowly she remembered what had happened, and now she wondered where she was. The last thing she remembered seeing was Itachi's Sharingan deactivating as he caught her…Where was he now? Where was _she _now?

Sakura looked at herself, for she was all she could see, and if she had to describe herself, she'd say she looked like a ghost. At first she was just a wisp of light in the vague form of herself, but slowly her form solidified. After a while, she wasn't sure how long, she wasn't even sure if there was time here, her form became completely 'solid' or at least it was no longer transparent.

That was all that happened for a long time, but then again, how could she be sure that any time had gone by at all. It didn't matter…all she knew was that nothing else was happening. So she waited, she could do nothing else.

After a while, things seemed to change. It was as if the darkness that she was in was shifting. It shifted until she felt that her form was facing a screen of darkness. What was going on? Everything was still dark, but she felt as if there was a square of even darker darkness directly in front of her.

She waited again. After an unknown amount of time, she saw small, grey swirls on the 'screen' of darkness. Ever so slowly the swirls got lighter, until they became white on black. The now white swirls never left the square of darker darkness…what was going on?

As she watched, the white swirls started to become more than just swirls. Their movement seemed to take on a purpose and they themselves seemed to take on a form. Sakura watched…the swirls became outlines of people, items, everything. It reminded her of her dreams…only this time, the only color was the white outline…and nothing was blurry. It was like someone was drawing on black paper with a white pencil.

On the 'screen' she saw a number of people crowded around a bed. She couldn't see who or what was on the bed, but the people in the room all seemed nervous. She saw Noya's back; he was apparently doing something to who/whatever was on the bed. She also saw Yashamaru as well as other people she knew to be medics surrounding the bed, doing the same thing as Noya. There were other people too; she saw Itachi standing in a corner, watching whatever was going on. There was also Kakashi, who was standing with Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. The children all looked like they were about to cry.

There were other people in the room too, but she didn't know who they were. The one thing they all had in common, however, was that they watched what was happening on the bed. She wondered what was going on…who or what was on the bed.

She wanted to get closer, and to her surprise, unlike her dreams, the 'screen' adjusted itself so that she could see what was on the bed. In the silence, Sakura shrunk back form the 'screen'. The person on the bed was her…and she looked awful. She must have been hurt worst than she thought.

Sakura looked at herself lying on the bed and couldn't help but diagnose herself. The most obvious injury was that both of her legs were limp as noodles below her knees. It was her legs that Noya was working to heal. Her gaze found that she was covered in lacerations, bruises, burns (she didn't even remember getting burnt), and scratches.

She was in bad shape, to say the least, and that was only what she could see. If she were to use Chakra, she knew she would probably find other, internal, injuries. But all she could do was watch as the medics all worked on her. Slowly her body came back together, bit by bit. The room was silent, but Sakura wasn't sure if it was because it was truly silent, or if it was because she just couldn't hear anything.

As the medics continued to work on her, the 'screen' started to let it's image fade, and the random swirls reappeared. Sakura waited, once again at a loss for time. Eventually the swirls returned to being outlines and the 'show' continued.

All the medics other than Noya and Yashamaru left the room, as did everyone else who was in the room who she didn't know. Itachi was still standing in the corner, Noya and Yashamaru were leaning against the wall, looking exhausted, and Kakashi was holding the children back from running to the bed.

To her surprise, she heard Noya speak wearily, "That's all we can do for now." he turned to Yashamaru, "Thank you for having your medical team help."

Yashamaru answered just as wearily, "No need for thanks…she did a great deed, protecting Gaara like that. I don't see how she even survived…" He trailed off as he looked at the bed. Sakura looked at herself too, and saw that the worst of the wounds were healed, but that her legs were splinted and she had bandages wrapped around unhealed opened wounds.

Yashamaru then continued, "…extreme blood loss, multiple fractures, her legs were not just broken, they were demolished, and hemorrhaging of the lungs, kidneys, spleen and many other internal organs. It's a miracle she survived."

Gaara's small voice whispered, "She's going to be ok…right?" Everyone looked at him. He was holding his teddy bear tightly to his chest as he stared up at his uncle.

Yashamaru looked surprised that Gaara said anything, but he answer because he knew everyone was wondering the same thing, "She'll be fine. We got to her in time, so she won't even scar. But she won't be up to moving for a few days still. We had to leave her legs and some of her open wounds only partially healed…we didn't have enough Chakra left. We'll continue healing her in the morning."

Temari looked at her uncle and asked worriedly, "If she's fine, then why won't she wake up?"

Noya answered, "We're not...she's probably just tired. Her body will want to rest so that it can heal." He didn't say anything else and Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara nodded their heads as if in agreement to what he said. Sakura looked around and saw that Itachi and Kakashi however were exchanging a strange glance.

Yashamaru sighed and told the children, "We'd best let her sleep. Come…" He started walking to the door, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara following. He opened the door and waited as first Kankuro then Temari passed him. Gaara was almost to the door when he stopped in his tracks.

He turned around and ran to the bed. He hugged his teddy bear hard, then reached up and put the bear under Sakura's hand. He then turned and ran back to the door and out of the room.

Yashamaru looked confused, but he just walked with the children out of sight. Once they were gone, Noya sighed and said, "I'm going to take a nap…don't stay here too long, she needs to sleep." And then he left, looking very tired.

When he was gone, Kakashi whispered to Itachi while they both came to stand by her bed, "_Sensei _wasn't telling the whole truth." Itachi just grunted in agreement. Kakashi sighed, "I wonder why we can't wake her up…maybe it is just exhaustion, but I don't think so. They don't know why she won't wake up…that's what I think." Itachi didn't say anything.

Kakashi sighed and started walking to the door saying quietly, "There's nothing we can do about it, so I'm going to use this time to my advantage." He paused as he reached the door and added, his hand going to his pocket, "What she doesn't know won't hurt me!" He then left, and Sakura saw the outline of what she knew was that disgusting book.

Her eyes returned to Itachi (she'd deal with Kakashi later), who was now the only one in the room other than her body. He just stood there, looking down at her unconscious form. After what she guessed to be five minutes Sakura asked herself why he was staring at her. She wasn't even conscious! He wasn't doing or saying anything…he was just staring at her. Why was he staring at her!?!

After another (approximately) five minutes, he finally did something. His hand moved from his side and she heard him whisper to her unconscious body, "Sakura, I…" his voice faded as the 'screen' went blank. The swirls returned to the 'screen' and Sakura mentally screamed. He was finally doing something other than staring…why did the 'screen' have to choose just that moment to turn itself off.

Sakura mentally sulked as she waited for something to happen. She wasn't sure how long she waited, but eventually the swirls returned to making pictures on the 'screen'. She was now in a large room filled with people she didn't know. Many of them were mumbling incoherently amongst themselves. She looked around and finally found one person who she somewhat knew: the Kazekage.

The picture moved so that it now was closer to the Kazekage, so she could see his face. They seemed to be waiting for something, and Sakura didn't have to wait long to find out for what. Just a few minutes later Yashamaru walked into the room by himself; the room went silent.

The Kazekage then spoke in a loud voice meant to carry through the large room, "Yashamaru, tell us what it is that has happened."

Yashamaru walked over to the Kazekage and stood by him. He looked tired, but his voice was firm as he said to the room, "As you know, this morning there was an assassination attempt on the Kazekage's son, Gaara. We now have some more information on what happened."

The room was quiet as he continued, "Gaara was with his babysitter, Kumiko Shoi, daughter and student of Noya Shoi of the leaf village. They were attacked by twenty-one assassins, of which only one is currently alive. He is being interrogated as we speak. The girl, Kumiko, is still unconscious, so we will not be able to get the whole story until she awakens. What we do know comes mainly from her teammate, Sai Uchiha, who was the only one other than Kumiko and the assassin who saw any of what happened. Gaara also saw what happened, but he is just a child and was unsurprisingly unable to tell us anything useful."

"Sai said he killed nine of the assassins, and that he was the one who captured the last assassin. We are unsure whether or not it was Kumiko who killed the other eleven assassins, and we will not know until she wakes up." He paused then added, "We don't know when she will wake up…she was severely injured in the attack, and it may take a while before her body heals enough to let her wake up."

The Kazekage asked, "How long do you think it will take for her to wake up."

"I can't say…we don't know _why _she won't wake up, in all technicality, she should already be awake. She could wake up in a day, or she could not wake up for weeks…her condition is precarious. We have healed the worst of her injuries, and we will continue the healing tomorrow, but…it's unlikely to effect when she wakes up. We know for sure that her state of unconsciousness came about because of her injuries, but her injuries are no longer a factor…yet she is still unconscious."

The Kazekage asked, "So, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that she shouldn't still be unconscious. Her father and I believe that some unknown outside force is keeping her unconscious…possibly to stop her from telling us something of importance…"

The 'screen' was going blank, allowing the swirls to move freely again. Sakura thought about what she had just heard…did she know something that she needed to tell them? Yes…she did…the people who had attacked her were ninja…not desert tribesmen, which was likely to be who the Kazekage thought them to be.

What was keeping her unconscious? Until now she hadn't even thought about it. She had watched everything, and though she knew she was unconscious, she never thought past that fact. She had never asked why she was seeing things, including herself, when she knew she was unconscious. Now that she was thinking about it, she wanted to wake up.

She was starting to panic, she wanted to wake up! Where was she? Was any of what she'd seen real? She didn't care that much right now about anything other than waking up, but that didn't mean she didn't ask herself questions. She just would wait to try and answer them after she woke up. But could she wake up? _Would _she wake up? What if she didn't wake up? No, she would wake up…she had to…

The swirls disappeared from the 'screen'. She watched, unsure of what was happening. The 'screen' was now just a black square floating in more blackness. But that was changing; the background was turning grey, though the 'screen' stayed black. It then went from grey to blindingly white, with the square of black still floating there.

That 'screen' then wavered, as if it was a sheet being blown by the wind…and then it was gone. It was now just her and the bright white…it was too bright. She wanted to wake up…she wanted to close her eyes, block out the bright white light. She wanted to get back to…being awake; she wanted to get away from this confusing, blinding, white space.

She tried to close her eyes; they closed, and…

* * *

How was that? Thank you to all the people who said they like my story! You all make me sooooo happy (especially with this being my first fic)! Oh...and if this chapter confused you...I did my job.

Someone asked what flames were...um...I guess you could say they are when people say nothing but mean, crule, and unusefull things and they tell you that you or your story (or both) are horrid.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome to my _pretty list_, flames, however, are not invited.

Thanks to: XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, Sakimi1014, krazykoreangurl, Blood Blossom, SilverMononoke, Sage Phoneix, SpeedDemon315, tsuki-kage, Corrupt Blossom, CosenAngel, Rachel9493, Chibi Kabuto, Shadow Ninja, KunoichiruleALL, sakura-angel113, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, xnarutoxrocksx, LunaTerr, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, txgirl123, inu-babi-00, Dreamergirl92813, XxKayxKayxX, Starlight - Wild Koneko, demon-lulu, fionfee, animemistress209, Enchanting Breeze, animelover123456, DrangonXGirl, Friesenator (Did you get my PM?), , Electric Shock, Cute-liller-Gurl, reader ninja, Devil-Speaker, NARUTARDMJR14, Crazy Neko Girl (sorry, but she will have to one day return to her own time), Challa, Shadow Quil, shadow miko, Tsubasa-Angel, & for reviwing!


	28. 27: Having Woken Up

Disclaimer: Still running in circles yelling "NOOOOOOOO!"

**Chapter 27: Having Woken Up**

_She tried to close her eyes; they closed, and…_

...her eyes opened. She sat up suddenly, then fell back against her will. She didn't have the strength to hold herself up. She looked around and saw Gaara sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her. Sakura blinked…why was he sitting there?

His eyes were big as he asked, "Are you ok?"

Sakura answered quietly, "I…think so." She looked around her and found that it was nighttime. She also found that Gaara's teddy bear was tucked under her hand, she smiled.

Gaara was still looking at her wide eyed. He asked, "Why were your eyes blue?"

Sakura looked at him confused, "What do you mean? My eyes are green, not blue."

Gaara tilted his head to one side as he said, "They are now…but they aren't while you're asleep."

"What do you mean by 'while I'm asleep'? How would you know?" Sakura asked quietly yet suspiciously.

Gaara shrugged and answered, "I don't sleep…so I watch other people sleep. Did you know that the moment you wake up, your eyes are blue? But then they change back."

Sakura would be rubbing her temples…if she could move her arms…but since she couldn't she just sighed. "I don't know what you mean. You probably just think there's a difference, when it's really just a trick of the light." Sakura's eyes were getting heavy, but she knew that this time she would really be sleeping. "Thank you for the teddy bear…" she was asleep.

Gaara just sat there and watched her sleep. He was happy she was ok, but he hadn't gotten a chance to thank her. He also didn't get to ask her more of his questions. But he could wait…he didn't understand sleep, but he knew that people other than him needed it. He would watch her until she began to wake up again, then he would get Yashamaru and tell him she was up.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up at her normal time. She looked around, she didn't see Gaara but she knew he had been there, she could feel the warmth his little body had left where he had sat on her bed. She quickly looked to her left shoulder, and was happy to find that her bandage was still wrapped around her mark.

She tried to sit up just as Yashamaru, Noya, Itachi, and Gaara came through her door. When Noya saw what she was trying to do he said, "Stay down, you're not completely healed." Sakura gave up and laid back down, she couldn't muster the strength to sit up.

Noya walked over to stand by her head as he put his hand gently on her shoulder. She knew he was checking to make sure that nothing was wrong inside of her. When he was done he removed his hand and said to Yashamaru, "Her internal injuries have completely healed. I'd say what we will need to focus on is her legs."

Yashamaru answered, "Yes, I agree. But we'll have to wait until after she has given me the story of what happened _and _I have reported what she tells me to the Kazekage." He walked near Sakura and spoke to her as the others in the room listened, "Kumiko, would you please tell me what happed yesterday?"

Sakura told him what had happened, and once she finished, he left, taking Gaara with him (though Gaara didn't look too happy about leaving). Once they were gone, Noya pulled up a chair near her bed. Itachi just stood back in the corner he had stood in during her…dream?…vision?…whatever it was. "How are you feeling?" Noya asked kindly.

Sakura smiled at him, "I'm better then I was…" she turned to Itachi and said while slightly blushing, "Thanks…for helping me back there." He grunted, but didn't _say _anything.

Sakura turned her eyes back to Noya, who was speaking again, "You definitely are better than you were, but you're still not at a hundred percent. I shouldn't have to tell you this, but don't get out of bed…don't even sit up. You had some bad injuries and you're recovering from them and the healing. You should know that what you need most is to rest."

Sakura rolled her eyes, of course she knew the rules. Noya smiled at Sakura's reaction. Then he stood up as Yashamaru reappeared, saying, "I've told the Kazekage. Now we may start working on her legs." He went to the end of her bed and started healing her legs.

Sakura turned her attention back to Itachi. There was no point in watching the other two; they wouldn't notice anything until they stopped healing her. She looked at Itachi and of course found him watching her. She expected that though, she was the injured person…everyone looked at the injured person. She ignored the little voice in the back of her head that reminded her that he was always watching her, whether she was injured or not.

Sakura asked, "So…what happened after I blacked out?"

Itachi didn't answer right away; he seemed to be choosing his words carefully or something like that. Finally he said, looking her straight in the eyes, "I waited with you and Gaara for the others to come. Once they came, I gave Gaara over to his uncle. Noya and Yashamaru stopped you from bleeding, and then we brought you back here. They as well as some other medics healed you. That's all that really happened."

Sakura thanked him for telling her, but she couldn't help but feel that he had been vague on purpose. She was about to ask him if anything else happened when a shooting pain made her cringe. Yashamaru said distractedly, "Sorry, nerve ending got in the way." He never stopped healing her as he continued, "You've got a clump of nerves where they're not supposed to be. I'm going to move them…this will hurt."

Sakura looked up at the ceiling, biting her lip so as not to cry out in pain and grabbing the covers so hard she knew her knuckles went white. Obviously nerves were extremely sensitive, they had to be to do their job, and these nerves were being forced from where they were with Chakra. In other words: It hurt…_bad_.

She was surprised when Itachi walked to her from the corner and gently put his hand over hers. Maybe if she hadn't been in so much pain, she would have wondered why he was trying to comfort her. But, things being the way they were, she was just glad to know that he was by her.

The pain continued for a half hour, then it faded away until it was barely there. Sakura relaxed her hands, feeling Itachi's hand resting gently on top of her right hand. She took a few deep breaths, getting over the pain that had affected her. When she felt better she turned her head to look at Itachi and said, "I don't see why they didn't put me to sleep." She then smiled and joked, "What, were they afraid I wouldn't wake up?"

Itachi surprised her by gently squeezing her hand and whispering, "…yes…" Sakura looked at him, surprised and confused. Why was Itachi…acting so _not _like Itachi?

She didn't get to think any farther than that because she felt another sharp pain from the same leg as before. "There's another clump of nerves." It was Yashamaru again. That was all the warning she got before the pain returned. She returned to gripping the covers as hard as she could and trying desperately not to utter a sound.

She would not be weak, especially not in front of Itachi…

* * *

Itachi had stayed with Sakura until Noya and Yashamaru finished healing her legs. Now he was sitting on his bed in his room, thinking about her. When he had caught her after he had gotten rid of the rest of her enemies, he had felt fear. He had been afraid that she would die. Never before had he felt something as awful as what he felt as he had held her limp body.

When Noya and Yashamaru got to him, he let them heal her. But he was the one to hold her as they headed back to the Kazekage's tower. If anyone had thought anything was odd about his behavior, they were smart enough not to mention it. He knew he had been acting out of the ordinary, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let go of her until he knew she would be safe, and even then, he would stay by her.

Then he had to stand by and watch as medics worked on her. As they did, he had only thought about how he could have lost her. Then the medics finished healing her, and he and Kakashi noticed how Noya and Yashamaru let it slip that something was wrong.

He had been the last to leave Sakura. He just felt the need to look at her, to reassure himself that she was still alive. Then he had reached out and held her hand, promising her that he would protect her…that he wouldn't let her get hurt like that ever again. He then went to bed after a medic came in and told him he had to leave.

Then during her second healing, he had listened as she thanked him, and then he had told her what had happened while she was unconscious. He had, of course, made it vague…he wasn't going to tell her about what her injuries had done to him, especially not with others in the room.

Then she had been in pain, and he couldn't just stand there and watch…he had to do _something_. He wasn't a healer, that was one of the few things he wasn't good at, but he couldn't stand to watch her be in pain either. So he laid his hand over hers, he knew it wasn't much, but it was all he could think to do.

During the first lull in the pain, Sakura had joked about Noya worrying that she would not wake up. What she didn't know was that that was _exactly _what not only Noya had feared, but him himself.

He then smirked to himself, Sakura probably thought that nothing could frighten him. If she did, she was wrong. It's true he didn't fear many things, but he knew of at least one thing that frightened him: the thought of loosing her.

This was a fear he could deal with, however, by protecting her. If he was always there to save her, he would fear for her less. That was why he had promised her he'd protect her. He would not let that promise be broken, no matter what.

* * *

Sakura woke up and found Gaara sitting by her again. She looked out the window, but she couldn't tell if it was day or night because there was a sandstorm going on. She looked back at Gaara who was asking in a quiet voice, "Did you know you sleep different? Most people can't sleep well during sandstorms and sleep well the rest of the time. You are the other way…that was the first time you've slept without moving or muttering."

Sakura was shocked, but she knew what he was talking about. Finally she said, "I can believe it. But let's keep that between us, alright?"

Gaara nodded, he understood that she wanted to keep it secret, though he didn't understand why. Then again, he didn't understand sleep itself; after all, he didn't sleep. He asked, "What's it like to sleep?"

Sakura smiled at him and handed him back his bear as she answered. He asked her other questions, and she answered them as best as she could. The question and answer session continued until Noya walked into the room, yawning.

"Good morning. Excuse me Gaara, but I need to do some work on Kumiko. I'm sure that your family will soon be eating breakfast. If you don't hurry, there may not be any left for you."

Gaara clambered off the bed and left the room, but not before hugging his bear and trying to give it back to Sakura, who told him he could keep it, she was fine.

Once he was gone, Noya began checking on her wounds. Finally he said, "You're healing faster than I thought possible…that's good. You are to stay in bed for the rest of today, and by tomorrow you may just be healthy enough to walk some…but not too much, mind."

He walked to the door, then paused and turned back to look at her. "Just to let you know, our mission is over. The tribesmen made a truce with the Kazekage not long before the assassination attempt. As soon as you are healthy enough, we will be leaving."

* * *

And that's that. Aparently people thought she would be returning to her own time...I didn't even think of that. But don't worry, she has to stay for a while yet. As to the cliff hangers...I like them, now that I'm getting better at them...

I have a request. could people tell me me about the Akatsuki? I know some, but not a lot. Especially could you tell me about who was in the Akatsuki before Itachi killed his clan. Oh, and if you know anything about their mysterious leader I heard of, could you tell me about that too. Sorry, but like I've said before...I am Naruto deficient...I can't go to any of those websites that have the Anime/manga because my computer is stupid; so I've only seen as far as what is shown on Toonami once a week.

People have been asking about how I update so often and if I write things out before hand or if it's all already typed out. Here's my answer: I am curently a chapter ahead of what I have posted. I do this in case somthing happens that makes me unable to write a new chapter if I haven't warned you that I won't be updating. But other than that, I am typing this as I go...it's just that I have the ideas in my head...so I may as well get them on paper...er...computer.

Just a warning, my editer will be going on vacation until August 6th, so...

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames? Who want's _those_?

Thanks to: RoseMcGee, Dreamergirl92813, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, Chibi Kabuto, animelover123456, shadow miko, SilverMononoke, Flower of the Desert, Sakimi1014, Blood Blossom, Challa, SpeedDemon315, bubbleyum, dark Alley, Devil-Speaker, meisi, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, sakura-angel113, Jax9, Someone Within the World, Shadow Ninja, FlamingFoxFire, Enchanting Breeze, demon-lulu, fionfee, KunoichiruleALL, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, txgirl123, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Tari Shiro, White Wolf Pheonix, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, tsuki-kage, Nicolah2009, animemistress209, Tsubasa-Angel, Inuforlyf , Rachel9493, LunaTerr, tonnora, Kissme226, xnarutoxrocksx, MizukiAKAZuki, Crazy Neko Girl, Gothic Saku-chan, fantine89, inuyasha2847684, NARUTARDMJR14, Laore, inn0centdr3ameR, & CosenAngel for reviewing!


	29. 28: Returning to Konoha

Disclaimer: Bashing head on wall "Why (wham) do (wham) people (wham) ask! (wham)"...

**Chapter 28: Returning to Konoha**

As Team Noya walked back to Konoha, Sakura was lost in thought. The first thing she thought of was what she had said to Gaara before they left. The sand siblings and their uncle had walked them to the gate and everyone was saying good bye. She had taken Gaara aside so that she could speak to him without anyone overhearing.

Gaara had looked very sad when she had told him that she would be leaving. He had said, "Don't go! You're the only one who understands…the only one who doesn't hate me!" She hadn't been able to tell him anything then because they had been interrupted.

But now that she had been about to leave, she decided to tell him privately, "Look, Gaara, I'm not the only one who understands what you're going through, nor am I the only one to care about you."

Gaara had interrupted her, "Yes you are! Even Temari and Kankuro don't like me! You're the only one!"

Sakura patted him on the shoulder as she said gently, "But you see, that's where you're wrong. Temari and Kankuro do care about you, they're just afraid of what you can do. But don't mistake fear for hate. Gaara…you are young, but please try to understand this: Temari and Kankuro are just children…of course they are going to be afraid. Children often times react without thinking. It's not that they don't care about you…it's not even that they are afraid of _you_; it's that they are afraid of what they know you and Shukaku can do."

"As to no one else understanding…I probably shouldn't tell you this…" Sakura paused and lowered her voice, "I can't tell you much, but I will say that I happen to know that there are others like you, who have had to deal with having a demon in them. I know of at least one other who is near your age…maybe one day you'll meet and become friends."

Just then Noya had called out that it was time for them to leave, so Sakura had given Gaara a quick hug and left. She hoped that she had changed things for the better…that when she returned to her time he would be happier.

The next thought surprised her. When she thought about returning to her own time…she felt a pain in her chest. Not a physical pain, but a pain none the less. It surprised her…she didn't want to leave. She'd been here for over three months and she'd gotten close to people during that time. Was that why her heart hurt at the thought of leaving? She couldn't be sure.

Her marks were disappearing slower now than they had when she had first arrived. But the marks were still disappearing and she knew that one day they would all be gone; then she'd have to return to her time. Her heart was starting to hurt again, so she changed her line of thought.

This was their third day on the road, and they would reach Konoha today. But she wasn't carrying anything…because the boys apparently decided that they would carry her things for her. Noya said he didn't want her to stress herself or overwork her newly mended legs…but she had a feeling there was more to it than that.

After all, Kakashi had _willingly _taken her bag…even after she had hit him over the head for reading his orange book. She had waited until she could walk to confront Kakashi about his bad habit. When she could walk she cornered him and told him that she knew he had been reading the orange book.

When she had done that, he had feigned innocence, "I-I don't know what you mean. I haven't been-"

Sakura had cut him off, "I know for a fact that not only have you been reading them, you have been reading them in front of Kankuro. What did I say about reading that _thing _in front of the children!" She had then hit him over the head before she continued, "You shouldn't be reading that thing at all…how did you even get a hold of it? Isn't there supposed to be an age restriction on those things?"

Kakashi laughed as he rubbed his head, "There is…but _I _have connections…OW!" Sakura had hit him again, harder.

Sakura smiled at that memory. She had gone on to warn him that if he continued reading those things she would burn them. He had shuddered in fear and stroked the pocket where his book was, like it was precious to him. She figured that to him, it probably was. But _she _hated it.

As they neared Konoha, Sakura smiled, she was almost home. Then another thought hit her: _Home_? What was she considering 'home'? Konoha, yes, but was she considering Itachi's house as her 'home'? Maybe…but was that a good thing? Should she even be thinking of anywhere in this time as her 'home'? She wasn't sure.

In this time, her younger self would be considering her aunt and uncles house her 'home'…should she now too? She wasn't sure about anything. She was confused. What was she supposed to consider 'home'? Was she supposed to consider anywhere in this time as 'home'? Then a sad thought came: did she even _have _a 'home'?

Sakura came out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Itachi. She slightly blushed, though she couldn't figure out why. Itachi removed his hand, but asked her in a quiet voice, so as that the other two wouldn't hear, "What were you thinking about?"

Sakura mentally sighed, she'd been caught daydreaming again. She answered him truthfully, "I was wondering about…well, I guess I was wondering if I have anywhere I can really call home." Itachi raised an eyebrow to show her that he wanted her to elaborate.

Sakura decided that she could tell him most of what she was thinking, though she may have to change some things to fit with her alias as Sakura Hoshi. "I wonder…I don't have a father, well, I do, but…I don't know much about him. My mother's dead, and I've never been to my clan since I left. I'm not sure I could go to the Hoshi's and feel that I belong, I mean…they probably don't even remember me."

"I can't say that being with Tsunade gives me a home, because she is always moving around. I was thinking that Konoha was kind of like my home…same with my staying with your family…but I'm going to have to leave eventually…" She wasn't sure what else to say, so she just let her voice fade into silence.

Itachi surprised her by suggesting, "You _could _stay." Sakura looked at his face, but she couldn't read anything of what she saw there. Why did she feel like he was saying more than what he said?

Sakura shook her head, "No…I can't. When I have to go…I'll have to go. I don't have a choice in the matter…"

Itachi looked at her for a few moments before he said, "You could come back." Sakura gave a small smile, she couldn't explain to him that she would be leaving his time, not just his village.

She ended up saying, "Maybe." If she were to say anything else, she wasn't sure she wouldn't let it slip that she was from another time.

They then continued to walk in silence…or what would be silence if Kakashi wasn't periodically chuckling at what he was reading. Wait…_reading_! "Kakashi!" Sakura yelled at the 'blond', "I warned you!" Sakura ran at Kakashi, trying to get his book, he ran away from her. Because the two of them were running, Noya and Itachi had to run too, otherwise they would be left in Sakura and Kakashi's dust.

* * *

Sakura chased Kakashi through the Konoha gate. She continued chasing him as they got closer to the river. When they reached the bridge, however, she stopped. Kakashi thought she was still after him, so he kept on running. Sakura had stopped because she heard something.

She headed in the direction that the sound was coming from. Something was splashing in the river, and when she saw what it was she ran to help. There was a small child flailing around in the water, obviously unable to swim.

She ran out onto the water and plucked the child out of the waters grasp. She hurried back to the banks of the river and put the child on the ground and used her Chakra to get the water out of the child's lungs. The girl coughed as the water left her lungs then gasped for air. Sakura knew it was a girl for two reasons: one, she was wearing a dress, two, because Sakura recognized the blond child.

Noya and Itachi had seen her help the child and now they were standing by her. Noya brought a blanket out of one of their bags and draped it over the now shivering, crying, girl. Sakura wrapped the blanket around her gently as she asked, "What's your name?"

The girl hiccupped, "Ino…Yamanaka." tears were pouring out of Ino's eyes. Sakura knew that she probably had thought she was going to die.

Sakura brushed Ino's tears away gently as she said, "You're safe now." Ino sniffed and hiccupped, but she stopped crying. Sakura asked kindly, "How did you end up in the river?"

Ino's voice shook as much as her body when she answered, "I-I f-f-fell in. I s-saw a f-flower, and I t-tried to g-get it, but I f-fell in." She then looked down at her feet, and Sakura could see that she was embarrassed at having to be saved. "Th-thank you…f-for saving me."

Sakura watched Ino and couldn't help but remember the times when Ino had saved her. There were so many, and she had never been able to repay Ino for all she had done for her. Now Ino was thanking her, but she couldn't feel that she was worthy of it. Ino was thanking her again, and again.

Sakura felt that Ino was so strung up from the shock of almost drowning that she would soon be babbling, just to hear her own voice, to know she was alive. Sakura knew that Ino would be embarrassed later on if she did so, and she wanted to save Ino from as much as she could. Ino was currently asking how she could repay Sakura for saving her.

Sakura had an idea, she would distract Ino from her near death experience and repay her, at least some what, for what she had done for her in her own time. She smiled at Ino and asked gently, "You want to repay me for saving your life?"

Ino looked up at her and nodded her head as fast as she could. Sakura kneeled down so that she was at eye level with the girl. She had forgotten all about Noya and Itachi watching her, she was so intent upon what she was saying to Ino. "If you want to repay me for saving your life, then here is what I want you to do: keep your eyes open, and when you can, try to save someone else's life."

Sakura took the red ribbon that was in her vest pocket out and showed it to Ino. "I was once saved by someone too. She gave me this ribbon…" She went on to tell Ino a edited version of the story of the ribbon. When she was done, she told Ino, "Someone saved my life, though not from death, she saved me none the less. Now I've saved you. The only thing I want you to do, the only repayment I want, is for you to save someone in your own right.'

Ino was staring at her, astounded, but she nodded her head that she would do what Sakura asked of her. By now Ino was dry and feeling fine, for all that she had almost drowned. She took off the blanket and handed it to Sakura, but Sakura noticed something. Ino's eyes were glued on the ribbon in her hand.

Sakura smiled, and took the blanket and put it beside her. She then looked at her ribbon one last time before she spoke to Ino, "Come here please." Ino came, then Sakura asked her to close her eyes; Ino did so. Sakura wrapped the ribbon around Ino's hair and the girl opened her eyes in surprise.

Sakura smiled sadly, she'd miss the ribbon, but she felt that this was the right thing to do. "Take good care of it…and yourself."

Sakura then stood up, and handed the blanket to Noya as she said, "We'd best report to the Hokage now." she turned back to Ino, who was still staring at her, "Good bye, Ino…I hope we meet again."

* * *

They reached the Hokage's tower and found Kakashi waiting for them (that's a first). No one spoke as they entered the tower and were told that the Hokage was waiting for them. They entered the Hokage's room and Noya reported on how their mission went.

When he was done, the Hokage sighed, then told them something they didn't know, "About a day after you left, we got word from Suna via messenger birds that something…happened. It wasn't very detailed, but from what the message said, I know that a number of building had been destroyed by _something_. It wasn't stated what that something was. It also said that some people were injured, but no one was killed."

He looked at them wearily and said, "We offered to give help, but they said they would deal with this themselves."

Sakura couldn't help but think, '_I hope it wasn't Gaara…but why else-_"

Sakura's thoughts were cut short by the Hokage speaking, "I know you've just gotten back, but I have things I need you to do. Noya, you are needed at the hospital; just this morning an ANBU squad returned in a not-so-good condition. Please, go there now." Noya nodded his head and left in a hurry. If his expertise were needed, the situation was probably dire.

Once he was gone the Hokage spoke again, "You three are going to be put on an ANBU mission. The ANBU that Noya will be healing brought us news of the Akatsuki." Sakura involuntarily shivered at the thought of the Akatsuki. She thought no one had noticed, but she was wrong; Itachi had, but he didn't say anything.

The Hokage continued, unaware of Sakura's reaction, "They've been spotted too near to Konoha for comfort. I am assigning you to patrol a part of the forest. There are other ANBU all around Konoha…we are hoping that the heightened security will detour the Akatsuki from bothering us."

"You have a half hour to prepare…wear your ANBU gear. If things go the way I hope they do, nothing will happen. You are dismissed."

* * *

There. Thanks to all the people who told me things. I'll tell you right now, in my story, the Akatsuki leader is not The Fourth...since the leader is still unknown for certain, I can make him whoever I want...and he is _not_ The Fourth (I think that would just crush Naruto). And just to warn you, since I am not compltely informed on Naruto happenings, I may botch some things up accidentally. If I do, please just go with it...it _is_ a fan fic after all.

My editer is on vacation...so I'm sorry for my bad spelling. Oh, and RoseMcGee made pic that goes to my story. If you want to look at it, go to my profile and click on it's link.

Ok, people, I will tell you again. My computer is stupid. It will not let me got to Wikipedia or any other sites like that.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames I'll lock out of the house.

Thanks to: Sakimi1014, meisi, Devil-Speaker, Krazykoreangurl, DeidaraAddiction, bubbleyum, Dreamergirl92813, shadow miko, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, Blood Blossom, Kiri Yumiko, Tsubasa-Angel, RoseMcGee, SpeedDemon315, Flower of the Desert, dark Alley, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, Someone Within the World, Shadow Ninja, inked quill, Challa, mistressofmischeif, CosenAngel, , xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, pinky101, txgirl123, sakura-angel113, XxKayxKayxX, LunaTerr, Gothic Saku-chan, BobOfTheOcean, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Ginny-cry, Enchanting Breeze, Inuforlyf, Chibi Kabuto, xXxambersflamesxXx, Phobi, demon-lulu, Jax9, SilverMononoke, AkatsukiDEMONangel, xnarutoxrocksx, Cute-killer-Gurl, Melimay, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, animemistress209, Crazy Neko Girl, Coeur Casse, cocoapuffaddict, summerlover1, animelover123456, Artemis411, NARUTARDMJR14, & Lyndalion16 for reviewing!


	30. 29: Patrolling

Disclaimer: panting and rubbing head "...ouch...why...do...people...ask?"

**Chapter 29: Patrolling**

Sakura and Itachi were walking towards the bridge, both dressed as ANBU. Sakura's mask was that of a wolf and Itachi's was that of a rhino; though Kakashi wasn't with them, Sakura knew his mask would be that of a crow.

As they were walking, Sakura thought about Ino and the ribbon. Having met Ino was different from having met Neji and Gaara. She had never been extremely close to those two, but Ino was her best friend. And now, because she had met Ino, she thought about something for the first time since she had come: would she meet herself?

If she met herself…what would happen? Maybe she could help herself…but then, maybe she wouldn't even be able to meet herself. What if you weren't allowed to meet yourself in time travel? Sakura looked around the street they were walking on and noticed something.

She stopped walking and just looked at the street that had caught her eye. If she remembered correctly, that street led to an alley where she had often hidden from bullies. She came out of her thoughts when she felt Itachi tap her shoulder. She took her eyes from the street and looked at him as he said, "We should get to the bridge."

Sakura looked back at the street and made up her mind. She said, "We're a bit early, and Kakashi's always late…you can go on ahead, but I just remembered something. I'll catch up with you, don't worry." She didn't wait for him to answer, she just left; she knew that if she waited for him to say something, he would either make her go to the bridge, or say he'd come with her. Neither of those would be helpful though, because she wanted to be alone so she could remember things…

She walked through the streets and followed the road she remembered led to the alley she had hid in. She couldn't remember why she had liked hiding in that one alley, she just did. The only reason she could remember that may have explained her hiding there all the time was that…for some reason, the alley made her feel safe.

As Sakura got closer to the alley, she heard voices of children shouting and laughing. She sped up…she had a bad feeling about this. When she finally rounded the corner that led into the alley she froze. There, trying to hide in a corner was her younger self. She was surrounded by other children of varying ages who were throwing things at her and jeering at her 'cowardice' as they called it.

Sakura didn't wait for an invitation; she strode through the crowd of children, giving them little precise taps to their hands, making them drop what they were going to throw with a little cry of pain. She stood in front of her younger self, turning her back on the children, as she said, her voice dangerously low, "When I turn around, you had best be gone. If I hear of any of you doing this again…" Sakura stopped talking because she could tell that the bullies were already gone.

Her younger self was still cowering in the corner. Sakura gently drew her out and found that she was bleeding from numerous cuts and that she was riddled with bruises. Her younger self shrunk back from her, tears pouring from her eyes. She must have thought that Sakura was going to hurt her.

Sakura smiled at her, not that the girl would be able to see it; she was wearing her ANBU mask after all. She whispered to the little girl as she healed her wounds, "It's ok…you're ok…you'll be fine…I won't hurt you." The girl continued crying, but she was tiring, her little wails were coming less and less often. Sakura also noticed that she seemed to be having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

As she healed her she asked, "Where do you live?" The girl mumbled an answer, and fell asleep moments later. Sakura healed everything, then picked up her younger self gently. She carried her to the house she remembered well. It was her aunt and uncles home. The home she had lived in for most of her life.

She walked up to the door and knocked. She heard footsteps inside and then the door opened, revealing a woman. The woman had Sakura's green eyes and silver hair, much like Kakashi's. When she saw who Sakura was holding she yelped, "Sakura!" her hands covered her mouth as if to hide her shock. Behind her a man with brown-red hair and grey eyes appeared, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder reassuringly.

The man stepped past his wife and held out his hands expectantly. Sakura complied and handed her younger self to him. He stepped back and thanked her, then he went inside, holding the girl in his arms as if she really was his daughter. The woman was still apparently in shock, but Sakura decided she should explain, but first she asked (because she wasn't supposed to know), "Are you her parents?"

The woman snapped out of it and shook her head no, saying, "No, I'm her half-aunt, and that was my husband."

Sakura was surprised. She had always known this woman to be her aunt…not her half-aunt. Sakura's face couldn't be seen, so she made her voice emotionless as she asked, "What of her parents?"

The woman looked back inside, in the direction that her husband and little Sakura had gone as she said distantly, "Her father was my half-brother…same mother, different fathers…he died when she was just a baby. We never met her mother, but Li…that was my half-brothers name…said that she died in child birth."

Sakura nodded her head, happy that the mask hid her feelings. Her aunt and uncle had never told her much about her parents other than that her father was KIA. She forced her bland voice to say, "Very well…this girl, I found her in an alley nearby. She was being stoned by other children. I healed her wounds, but when she wakes up, you may want to get the whole story from her." Sakura paused, noticed the time, and then said hastily, "I'm sorry, but I must go."

Sakura left as quickly as she could, headed towards the bridge. She got there a few minutes late, and to her surprise, Kakashi as well as Itachi, was already there. When Kakashi saw her, he said childishly "You're late."

Sakura didn't say anything in retort, it would be a waste of breath. Instead she turned to Itachi and said, not noticing that she was still using her bland voice, "I got held up, sorry. Now that I'm here we can go."

Itachi looked at her for a few moments before turning in the direction of the forest they would be patrolling. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. They were on a mission, now was no time to talk about being late.

* * *

They had been going around their section of forest, looking for anything out of the ordinary for over an hour now. They had found nothing so far, but they continued searching. Sakura thought she was imagining it at first, but the longer their mission went, the more she noticed it. Itachi was staying closer to her than he had to, and Kakashi kept glancing at her as if he expected her to collapse any minute. What was going on?

She asked roughly, "What is it already?" She was annoyed when Itachi and Kakashi looked at each other, then continued looking ahead, ignoring her question. Sakura had an idea, so she said, "I'm completely healed. Stop looking at me like I'm still wounded."

She heard Kakashi laugh nervously. Then he said, "We know…we know…but can you blame us? You may be healed, but even Noya said that you could relapse if you stress your body too much."

Sakura glared at him, but she knew he was right, so she didn't say anything. They continued their search, not expecting to find anything. And for the longest time, nothing happened. Then as they were about to leave they felt Chakra a ways away. They looked at each other and nodded. Itachi activated his Sharingan as they went to check out the unknown Chakra.

What they found was two men wearing the Akatsuki robes and hats. They saw the Akatsuki at the same moment that the Akatsuki saw them. There was a moment of silence, then battle erupted. Sakura stayed back, doing different Jutsu as Itachi and Kakashi engaged the two Akatsuki members in close combat.

Since Sakura was farther back, she was able to watch the fighting going on without getting hurt. As she watched, she figured out who these Akatsuki members were, and her blood rand cold. She recognized the white skin and black hair that belong to Orochimaru. That meant the other person had to be Sasori.

Sakura had an idea. If she could kill Orochimaru now, none of what had happened in her time would happen. Sakura took out a kunai and began to attack Orochimaru, who was fighting with Itachi.

Sakura only got in a few attacks before something happened. She was about to hit him with a Chakra enhanced fist, when she froze. She didn't know it, but she didn't just freeze, she collapsed. All she knew was that a horrible pain was coursing through her body. It felt as if her blood was on fire, or as if she was being torn apart from the inside out.

Itachi saw Sakura collapse and blocked the kunai that the black haired man had thrown at her. He stood protectively in front of her, preparing to protect her from the man. But to his surprise the black haired man jumped back. Kakashi joined Itachi in standing protectively by Sakura. Apparently the other Akatsuki member had reacted the same way the black haired one had.

Itachi's blood was boiling. He wasn't sure what had happened to Sakura, but he could hear her biting back screams of pain. He watched as the Akatsuki members exchanged looks then jumped farther away. As they did so, the black haired one said in a snake-like voice "You got lucky…we have to leave." And then him and the other man disappeared.

Both Kakashi and Itachi hurried to Sakura's side. Kakashi was saying, "Maybe she's relapsing!"

Itachi just stared at Sakura with his red eyes. He spoke quietly to Kakashi, "No. This is someone else's doing." He bent down and touched Sakura's arm as he said, "When she fell, I saw someone else's Chakra surround her from out of nowhere." Sakura was now curled into a ball, holding her arms around herself. She seemed unaware of what was going on around her, and it was obvious she was still in pain.

Sakura was slowly starting to relax though. Itachi continued, "It's disappearing now. But it looked like it was making her own Chakra attack her."

* * *

Pain, pain, so much pain. She knew nothing else. She tried to call her Chakra, but it wouldn't respond. All she could do was allow the pain to flow through her. It took all her willpower not to cry; she knew she succeed in that, but not in hiding her pain..

Slowly the pain faded, and as it did, Sakura began noticing things outside of herself. She could hear Itachi and Kakashi's voices, but she couldn't tell what they were saying. It felt as if they were far away…she knew they were near by, but she couldn't see anything, her eyes were tightly shut, and she didn't have the strength to open them. She couldn't feel anything other than the pain that was now receding.

For a moment she thought that she may be falling unconscious again because she saw for a split second the black 'screen' again. On it's surface she could only make out a pair of eyes before it winked out of existence again. The moment the 'screen' disappeared, so did all of her pain.

Sakura became aware of the fact that she was being carried. She forced her eyes to open and found herself looking up at the masked face of Itachi. He noticed she had opened her eyes (she wasn't sure if she had been unconscious or not, so she couldn't say he noticed that she was awake again). He stopped, but didn't let her down. Kakashi came into her view and said, "So, you're back. You ok?"

Sakura nodded her head and said in a quieter voice then she would have liked, "I'm fine now…but I don't know what happened to me." Sakura looked around and found that they were still in the forest. Then she remembered that Itachi was still holding her. Her face under her mask went bright red. "Um…Itachi? I think I can walk now."

Itachi didn't even move to put her down. Sakura noticed he was looking at her in that weird way again, and she was thankful for the mask that hid her red face. He told her as they continued walking back to Konoha, "It's too risky."

Sakura looked up at him surprised. He and Kakashi did risky things all the time, and that didn't bother him or Kakashi. So why would her even just trying to walk be considered 'too risky'?

A sad thought crept into he mind as she heard Kakashi say it would be better for her to see Noya before she did anything. Did they think she was weak? Was that why they were acting the way they were? She couldn't think of any other reason they would be treating her like this, especially Itachi. He was normally so emotionless, even to the point of being uncaring.

The thought that her new teammates were beginning to see her as weak, just as her previous team had…It hurt her more than anything…

…even more than the great pain that had just racked her body.

* * *

Their masks have reason for being what they are, can any of you guess? Also, I have written the next chapter, and I can tell you, you _will_ like it (fake angry: you had better, it took me four hours to write it!).

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames...hm...you sit here and wait while I don't respond...now...to the_ pretty list_!

thanks to: sauskegirl15, bubbleyum, meisi, man-chan, Blood Blossom, dark Alley, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, shadow miko, Challa, Shadow Ninja, White Wolf Pheonix, Inuforlyf, CosenAngel, Gothic Saku-chan, SpeedDemon315, Tsubasa-Angel, FoCuSyOuRmInD, Dreamergirl92813, DeidaraAddiction (don't worry about it, I've already been told his name), Jax9 (I do use spell check, but I think mine is outdated or somthing, because it misses a lot of things), XxKayxKayxX, crystl, Ginny-cry, pinky101, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Jester08, sakura-angel113 (oh...very possibly), Sakimi1014, animelover123456 (you can copy and past in reviews. I've seen it done), Cute-killer-Gurl, NARUTARDMJR14, xnarutoxrocksx, Laore, Someone Within the World, MARVEL, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, inn0centdr3ameR (I think that people just asumed it because he and Naruto look some-what alike), TheFirstTime, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, SilverMononoke, BobOfTheOcean, puppydog20038, ahhmeii, LunaTerr, Crazy Neko Girl (you're laughter is scaring me...), Name, & Von von for reviewing!


	31. 30: Hospitalization and Girl Talk

Disclaimer: >looking around, "Nope...I don't see an owner anywhere...sorry."

**Chapter 30: Hospitalization and Girl Talk**

Sakura tried again, "Itachi, please put me down." Sakura didn't like how quiet her voice was so she tried to speak louder, "I can walk…I am" she had been going to say 'fine', but just then she felt her chest catch. She had just enough time to take her mask off before coughs shook her body. She was coughing up blood.

She felt Itachi's pace quicken. Sakura thought to herself, '_Well, there goes my argument that I'm fine._' She couldn't do anything but cough, and each cough brought more blood.

She heard Kakashi say, "I'll report, you take her to Noya." She couldn't see him though because she was keeping her eyes tightly closed as she coughed. She felt Itachi speed up even more, and she wasn't sure, but she also thought she felt his grip on her tighten.

She was still coughing up blood when they reached the hospital. A nurse saw them come in and rushed them to a room, saying she'd get Noya. Sakura tried to call on her Chakra, but it wasn't responding. She checked inside herself and found that her Chakra was dangerously low. How had it gotten that low? She hadn't used that much Chakra during their fight with the Akatsuki, so why was her Chakra all but gone?

She heard the door to their room open and Noya step in, saying, "Please put her on the table, Itachi. It will be easier for me to examine her there than while you hold her." That surprised Sakura. Why _was _Itachi still holding her? She didn't get to think much more than that because she was hit by a burst of choughs.

She felt herself be lowered onto a table by Itachi, but she couldn't stop coughing, so she couldn't say anything. The next thing she felt was Noya's hand resting on her shoulder. Slowly a coolness filled her, and her coughing stopped. She opened her eyes and saw that Noya was still working on her.

She tried to catch her breath as she waited for him. But even after she caught her breath, he was still working on her. Was there more going on inside her than just her lungs bleeding?

She turned to look at Itachi, and found that he was still wearing his mask, but she could see his eyes…he was staring at her again. Sakura averted her eyes back to Noya, holding back a blush that wanted to come out. Why was she reacting this way?

Just then Noya removed his hand and said seriously, "Some of your internal injuries reopened, but I won't be able to know why until you tell me what happened."

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him when he shook his head and said, "Not you, Sakura. You need to stay quiet for a while and let your lungs heal. Itachi should be able to tell me the story…If there is anything you need to add, you can write it down on a piece of paper." Sakura wasn't happy, but she complied.

* * *

Noya sat back and said, "I see…so that's what happened. I can't say for certain, but if I were to guess, I'd say that whatever Jutsu was put on you was what reopened your internal wounds. I've never heard of a Jutsu that could force someone else's Chakra to attack them, but that doesn't mean it can't exist." 

He paused as he scratched his head. "My question would be: why did they, whoever _they _are, put that Jutsu on you? What did it benefit them to do that to you? If the Akatsuki had attacked you after you collapsed, I'd say it was obvious why the Jutsu was placed. But the fact that they _didn't _makes me wonder…It's possible that there was a third party at work here."

"But if there is a third party, then the question is who are they and what do they want? Are they friends or enemies?" Itachi glared at him, and Noya answered his unspoken words, "Just because the Jutsu was put on her doesn't necessarily mean that it was meant to do her harm. It's possible that this third party was unaware of her internal injuries, and that they cast a Jutsu on her that had side effects that they didn't expect."

"On the other hand, it's possible that they did the Jutsu in order to harm her. But with either scenario, we come back to the main question of _why_." Noya sighed and rubbed his temples. Sakura wrote something down and handed the paper to Noya. He read it, "Maybe they were trying to help the Akatsuki escape."

Both Noya and Itachi looked at her and Sakura began to feel uncomfortable. Finally Noya said, "That could be a possibility. You did say that after Sakura collapsed, the Akatsuki left…but the question still remains, why? If they wanted to help the Akatsuki escape, why, and if so…then why didn't the Akatsuki kill you before they left? They _are _infamous for preferring not to let their enemies live. Yet here all of you are, still alive. No…I think that the Akatsuki were probably going to leave whether she collapsed or not; at least, that's how it sounded to me."

He shook his head as he said, "We're not getting anywhere with this. I'll talk to the Hokage about what we've discussed. Sakura, I'm going to have to ask you to stay the night in the hospital…just so that we can keep an eye on your condition. If nothing happens by morning you'll be discharged." He stood up and said as he walked towards the door, "I'll get one of the nurses to show you to your room for the night."

He turned to Itachi and said, "Please come with me Itachi…I need to speak with you."

* * *

Itachi waited in Noya's office as Noya told a nurse to prepare a room for Sakura. Then Noya came back in the room and shut the door. He said quietly so no one else would hear, "I'm worried about her…" Itachi's eyebrows furrowed, not that Noya could see that through his mask. Noya continued, "I didn't tell her this because I didn't want her to worry, but…her internal injuries shouldn't have reopened. She was in danger of relapsing…but not like that." 

Itachi's heart was beating fast, but forced himself to appear calm as Noya continued, "Before we left Suna, I made sure that all her internal injuries were _completely _healed. If anything relapsed, it should have been her legs…not her lungs. Her lungs had been completely healthy for over three days…so it worries me that her lungs started bleeding all over again."

"I didn't tell Sakura, but I'm worried that the Jutsu had a reversing effect on the healing…because it wasn't that she had new wounds, and it wasn't that her old wounds reopened, it was more like they _reappeared_. Her lungs weren't the only organs effected either. I've healed her again, but…I need to make sure that she stays healed."

Itachi watched Noya and could tell that the man was very worried about Sakura. And Noya's being worried about her made him worry all the more. Noya was a medical professional, if he was worried about Sakura's condition, then there _was _something to worry about. He spoke quietly, making sure that no emotions could be heard on his voice, "Very well…is there anything you need me to do?"

Noya thought for a while before he answered, "Well, first I suggest you get her a book to read…she'll probably be bored out of her mind. While you're doing that, you could also tell Kakashi about her true condition. If Hanako and Inuka asks…just tell them the part I told Sakura, not the rest. If anyone other than them ask, tell them that she was hit by an unknown Jutsu, but nothing more."

Itachi just nodded and left. He understood that the details of what was wrong were best kept hidden until the situation was better understood. He also understood why he was to treat Hanako and Inuka different from everyone else…they would just be told by Sakura anyways, so there was no point in hiding the facts from them. Kakashi already knew what had happened and he was her teammate so he should know the full truth.

Itachi quickly went home, changed clothes, and found some of Sakura's books in her room. He then went and found Kakashi and told him what Noya had said. They both then went to the hospital to visit Sakura. Itachi didn't let it show, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had failed to protect her…she had been hurt again…

* * *

Sakura sat in the hospital bed, pillows propped against her back. She had been here only ten minutes and already she was restless. Noya had come back and warned her not to talk if she could help it and not to try and walk. Sakura tapped her fingers on the edge of the bed, she had nothing else to do. Sakura was saved from her boredom when Itachi and Kakashi walked into her room. 

Sakura smiled and waved. Kakashi lazily wandered over to her bed and said, "Glad to see you're better. Next time don't scare us like that." Sakura was surprised by how mature he was acting. Then she noticed he had said 'us'. She raised her eyebrow since she wasn't supposed to speak. Kakashi got her message and laughed, "Yep…" He then said in a quieter voice, "He may not show it, but that emotionless Uchiha over there was worried."

Sakura watched as Itachi walked over to Kakashi and hit him on the head, saying, "I _can _hear you, you know." He then turned his eyes to hers, and she felt that odd sensation again, but she ignored it as he said, "And of course I worried about you…you're my teammate…"

Sakura smiled, but she was confused, and hurt; not by what he said, but by the pain that had shot through her heart when he said 'teammate'. What was happening to her? Why did her heart hurt at the thought of Itachi thinking of her as weak…and as a 'teammate'? It didn't make sense. Of course he would worry about a teammate…she should be happy that he cared enough about her to worry about her at all. She knew that she should be happy, after all, Itachi showed emotion to only a select few…but then why wasn't she? Why did her heart hurt instead?

Sakura had to push those thoughts aside because just then two more people rushed into her room. It was Inuka and Hanako. Inuka ran to her bed side. Hanako walked a bit more elegantly, but even so, she was hurrying too. When Inuka reached her she nearly yelled, "What's wrong? Are you ok? All that stupid nurse would say was that you came back from a mission bleeding!"

Hanako tried to calm Inuka down as Sakura wrote her answer on a paper. She handed it to them and let them read it to themselves. When they finished Inuka cried, "The Akatsuki!" Hanako covered Inuka's mouth as Inuka continued trying to shout something.

After a few minutes of Inuka's muffled yells Hanako whispered something in the angry red-head's ear. After that, Inuka went quiet and looked around the room. Hanako removed her hand from Inuka's mouth as she said calmly, "That's better." She then chided Inuka like she was a child, "Inuka, remember where you are. This is a hospital, not a scream-athon. Act appropriately or I will send you out of the room." Inuka hung her head in submission, there was no use in arguing with Hanako when she was in her motherly mood.

Hanako then turned to look at Kakashi and Itachi with her pearly eyes. Kakashi backed up a step, but Itachi matched her gaze with his own. Sakura watched as Hanako let a small smirk creep onto her face, but she wasn't sure why. Hanako spoke to Itachi, that smirk still plastered on her face, "I see you brought Sakura some books…"

Itachi nodded, and Sakura saw for the first time that Itachi was holding some of her books. He walked over to her and put the books on the table by her bed as he said, "Noya told me to bring them for her."

Sakura was even more confused by what Hanako said next, "I'm sure that's the only reason…" Sakura turned her eyes to see what Itachi would say, and found that he looked as emotionless as ever. He didn't say anything; he just shrugged his shoulders and emitted something around the lines of 'Hn'. Sakura saw Hanako and Inuka smirk…she was getting more and more lost.

Sakura turned her eyes to Kakashi and found that he was as lost as her. Good, at least she wasn't the only one. But Sakura didn't have to worry about being lost for long, because soon Inuka brought up Hanako's pregnancy, and the talk turned to the unborn baby.

The five of them had talked for over an hour when a messenger came in, asking for Itachi. Itachi left after reading what the messenger had given him, saying only that he had to go…but he didn't look very happy about it. After Itachi left, Kakashi felt weird being in a room filled with girls, so he left only a few minutes later.

* * *

Now it was just the three girls, talking about girl things. Hanako was saying in response to Sakura's question about her arranged marriage, "Oh, the fact that my marriage was arranged never bothered me, but that's because I already loved him. He was my first love; it just happened that our families decided that it would be good for our bloodline if the two of us were to marry." 

Sakura nodded her head, that made sense. Inuka then said proudly, "I'm currently single." she paused, then added "But I did meet a guy yesterday…" Sakura had of course urged her to tell the whole story.

Once Inuka finished Sakura had to try not to laugh. Once she had control of herself, Inuka asked with a weird twinkle in her eyes, "So, we've told you about our love life…now what of yours?"

Sakura froze, a thought was trying to reach her, but it was like a distant voice that was overpowered by other, closer, voices. Finally she gave up trying to hear it and wrote almost sadly, "_I told you about my first love already…he broke my heart._"

Inuka gave Sakura a small, sympathetic smile, but it was Hanako who spoke, "We know, and if we could, we would…" Her voice had begun to sound dangerous, but she paused then said calmly, "never mind that…but he was only your first love. Haven't you ever fallen in love after that?" Both Hanako and Inuka were looking at her expectantly.

Sakura waved her hands frantically back and forth in front of herself as she mouthed 'no', a smile on her face as well as a small blush. Then she froze again…there was that distant thought again, but it was getting louder. She mouthed 'no' again, slightly shaking her head, but not her hands.

* * *

Sakura didn't know it, but her face showed bewilderment. Inuka and Hanako watched as Sakura seemed to get lost in her confusing thoughts. Then, as they watched, Sakura's skin went pale, and her hands shakily went to her mouth. Then they heard her speak for the first time that day. Her voice was quiet, but filled with something like fear or disbelief, "No…No…I…I can't…I…" 

Just then her small voice was covered by the loud beeping of one of the machines. A nurse ran in, and ordered them to leave as she took Sakura's wrist and put her fingers to it, feeling for her pulse.

They had to leave; other nurses were rushing in as well and telling them the same thing. At the door to the room they looked back and saw that Sakura was still shaking and pale, though she didn't seem to be saying anything anymore. They also saw that she was completely out of it, unaware of what was going on around her.

Then one of the nurses closed the door in their faces. They looked at each other and thought the same thing at the same time: Sakura had reacted to what they'd said, that had to mean she _did _love someone, but…

…if she was in love, she only just figured it out…and it obviously frightened her.

* * *

There, I told you you'd like it. This one was pretty long...at least it was for me... I'll tell you what the mask's meant: Crow: because Kakashi means scarecrow, Wolf: because you find out Sakura's dad's name is Li, which I used to think was Chinese for little wolf, and Rhino: because Itachi's fake name was Sai...and I think it means rhino...either that or hippo, but I wasn't going to put that, so it became rhino. 

I've said it at least once before, but I'll warn you again. I will do my best to put _'fluf'_ in, but I myself have no first-hand experience...so...yeah. All I know comes from reading and watching others...I've never had a crush or been in love or any of those things.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames...why would flamers get this far into the story and only flame _now_?

Thanks to: Tsubasa-Angel, DeidaraAddiction, Challa, Von von, xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, Cookies321, Chibi Kabuto, bubbleyum, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, Dreamergirl92813, krazykoreangurl, animelover123456 (thanks), SpeedDemon315, CosenAngel, Gothic Saku-chan, Shadow Ninja, Cute-killer-Gurl, RoseMcGee, Name, sakura-angel113, Black-Fire-Wolf-Sakura-Asakura, Starlight - Wild Koneko, XxKayxKayxX, meisi, Jax9, xnarutoxrocksx, MizukiAKAZuki, SilverMononoke, Flower of the Desert, ItchiUchiha, shadow miko, Jester08, fionfee, inuyasha2847684, Inuforlyf, changelingchild, pinky101, badbunny1818, Green Animelover, txgirl123, reader ninja, PhAnToM SpEaKeR (good guess), NARUTARDMJR14, fantine89 (thanks...i'll try that next time I go to the library), Sakimi1014, TheFirstTime, inn0centdr3ameR, & Crazy Neko Girl (...you're scary...but funny) for reviewing!


	32. 31: Shocks and Surprises

Disclaimer:shaking head, "you poor people...you are confussed..."

**Chapter 31: Shocks and Surprises**

Sakura sat in the hospital bed long after the nurses had left. She was still crying out in her head. '_Why? Why? This can't be. It can't…I can't…This is all wrong! I can't fall in love…I can't! Not here…not now! This is all so wrong. Why did I have to fall in love? Why him? Why now? No…this can't be!_'

Sakura hugged her legs to her chest and buried her head in her arms. '_But…it is…I know that now…but I wish I didn't. This can only end in pain. Why do I always have to fall for the people who are destined to break my heart? First Sasuke, who never even looked at me, let alone saw me…now Itachi in the past…someone I can't see ever loving anyone…especially me._'

'_Why did I have to fall in love? I didn't even think I could…after Sasuke broke my heart. Now I've found that I've fallen in love with someone who can do nothing _but _break my heart. Why? I thought I learned my lesson the first time! Yet here I am…yearning for someone I can never have! Why me? Why me?!_'

Sakura was forced out of her thoughts as a nurse walked in, saying, "Miss Hoshi…It's late…you should try to get some sleep." Sakura sighed, but she laid down to make it look like she was trying to sleep. The nurse turned off the lights in the room and left, closing the door behind her. Sakura kept thinking her bleak thoughts until she fell into a restless sleep. Then she dreamt.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, but didn't bolt up, as she had done for a long time. She had dreamt again, but this time it was a repeat of something she had already seen. This dream was the one with the old lady, the children and the Akatsuki member. There was only one difference, and that was that this time the dream was so fuzzy she had barely been able to make anything out.

For a few minutes she wondered about her dreams, but then she sat up, knowing that thinking about them would do her no good. She couldn't do anything about them anyways. Her room was still dark…she decided to keep it that way. It would be easier to think if the nurses didn't swarm in asking her all sorts of questions, which they would do if they knew she was awake.

Sakura fingered the bandage around her mark, thinking. '_I'm going to have to return to my own time eventually…_' that of course brought back her thoughts from the night before, '_…and when that happens, my heart will break again. Why did I let myself fall in love? Why was I so stupid? Love has only hurt me, yet I…I still yearn for it._'

'_I still keep loving…even though I know it will eventually leave me without a heart. After all, my heart was already broken, and the biggest part of it was taken by Sasuke…my heart's not even whole as it is. Now I'm walking on glass; one false step and my heart will shatter…leaving me with nothing._'

'_What am I going to do? How did I get into this predicament? Oh, yeah…I fell in love._' Sakura shook her head, a sad smile on her face, '_All I can do…is pretend otherwise. At least that way I have a chance of making it out of here with my heart still beating. Besides…Itachi doesn't love me…why would he? He thinks I'm weak, and he's an Uchiha...Uchiha's and weak _don't _go together…Why did I have to fall in love?_'

Sakura got up and went to the window in her room and looked out. There was barely a sliver of a moon to be seen, but there were enough stars in the sky to make up for some of it. Sakura sighed and closed the window, then got dressed. She may as well be ready for the nurses when they came.

* * *

Noya was looking at some papers, not saying anything. Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, hoping he would let her go; she didn't want to stay in the hospital. She could deal with being in a hospital as a medic, but not as a 'sick' person, especially when she wasn't even sick.

Noya finally looked up from his papers and said, "I know you're eager to get out of here, but I'm going to ask you to stay for a little while longer. If nothing happens by noon, I will take you to lunch myself. How's that sound?"

Sakura sighed, but said, "I don't have a choice. I'll wait, but I'm fine…really I am. I don't need to be here, but if you want me to stay…I will."

Noya smiled at her and said, "I'm glad to hear it. Oh, and just to let you know, Itachi, Kakashi, Hanako, and Inuka are busy this morning, so don't expect them to visit." He paused, then said, "I'll be checking on you periodically, just to make sure you're fine, but I _will _ask the nurses to leave you alone unless something happens. I know how much you hate being treated like a child."

Noya walked to the door and said good bye, then he left. Sakura groaned…she was stuck here until noon. Well, she could catch up on her reading at least. She got up and chose a book to read from what Itachi had brought her. She froze…Itachi…there was that thought again.

Sakura picked up the book and sat in a chair, but didn't read. Instead her thoughts moved to Itachi. How could she have fallen in love with him? She didn't know, she couldn't even figure out _when _she had fallen for him, let alone _how_.

Sakura's heart sank; she knew that Itachi would never love someone who was weak. And she was weak…she had to be saved, not once, but twice, already. The first time was when she failed to protect Gaara efficiently, and then there was the time in the forest when she collapsed. Both times she had to be saved, because she was too weak to fight through the pain.

Sakura's thoughts jumped to the time she had collapsed, or more specifically, to the moment before the pain subsided. In that moment, she had seen a pair of eyes…was it possible that those eyes had belonged to the person who had put the Jutsu on her?

She wasn't sure…the eyes were just made of white lines on a black background, so she couldn't even tell what color the eyes had been. Beyond that, the eyes had come and gone so quickly she had barely noticed them before they disappeared. But Sakura's gut feeling was that whoever those eyes belonged to, had been the one to cast the Jutsu.

Sakura shook her head, these thoughts were not helpful in the least. What use was it to think about something that she could do nothing about? She could do nothing about the eyes…and she could do nothing about being in love with Itachi…so why did she even think about them?

Her heart was starting to hurt again, and now she knew why…but there was still nothing she could do about it; she loved him, but he could never love someone as weak as her. Sakura shook her head again…she had to stop thinking about it!

Sakura opened her book and forced herself to read. It was all she could do to keep her mind off of the pain in her chest that had nothing to do with her relapse. She read, and read, and read, never letting her mind wander, from fear of where it might wander to.

Sakura was almost finished with her first book when Noya came in. He talked to her for a little while, then left. Sakura finished her book, than began another. By the time she finished that, Noya came back again. This time, before he left, he suggested, "If you want, you can get the dye out of your hair…it's still red." Sakura nodded, she had completely forgotten that her hair was still red.

So she got the dye out of her hair, and looked in the mirror at her now pink locks. That was better, she felt more like herself now. Sakura decided that her muscles felt a little stiff, so, even though she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to, she stretched.

After she stretched, she felt restless, so she started practicing taijutsu moves in slow motion. As she did so, she felt better, it was hard to stay unhappy when she was focusing so hard on getting her body to move just right.

Sakura did that until she felt Noya coming towards her room. When she felt that, she quickly returned to the chair and opened the book she had already finished. He walked in and looked at her for a few moments, then said with a smile on his face, "You can't fool me, Sakura. I know you've been moving around in here…if I had to guess, I say you were probably practicing taijutsu…since I didn't feel any Chakra being used."

Sakura blushed but smiled; she knew he wasn't angry at her. And even if he was angry, which he wasn't, he never yelled. He may raise his voice, but he never yelled. Sakura couldn't help but feel that he was like a father to her…kind of like her uncle.

He was nice to her, even when he got angry at her. Everything he did for her, everything he told her to do, it was all for her benefit…even if she didn't like it at the time. Yes…he was very much like a father to her, and she was happy for that, but she couldn't help but wonder about her real father. She knew so little about him…

Sakura pushed those thoughts aside for later because Noya was speaking again, "Well, it's just about noon, and nothing's happened. I said I'd take you to lunch, and I will, but first we need to visit Hanako. I want to check on how her pregnancy's coming along…and she won't let anyone other than the two of us work on her, so…"

Sakura smiled, she knew about Hanako's dislike of most medics. She said, "I'm fine with a little detour, don't worry. Besides, maybe we could get Hanako to come eat with us." Sakura picked up her books, paused, then asked, "Could we also stop by where I'm staying? I need to drop my things off."

Noya laughed, then said, "If I get a detour, it only makes sense that you do too. We'll drop your things off first, then we'll go visit Hanako."

* * *

They had just dropped Sakura's things off at the house and were walking towards the Hyuuga compound in silence. Sakura was enjoying the feeling of walking outside. Even though she had only been in the hospital for little over a day, Sakura had felt as if it had been forever. She was glad to be out and about.

They passed through the Hyuuga gate and continued walking. Something was bothering Sakura, but it took her a few moments to figure out what it was. Then it hit her as they reached Hanako's room, it was too quiet. She was about to say something when Noya knocked then walked in without waiting for an answer. Sakura followed silently.

The room was dark, the lights were off. What was going on? Noya turned on the light, and the instant the lights turned on, Sakura got the surprise of her life…literally.

She heard a mixed set of voices yell, "Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Sakura stood in shock and confusion…what were they…? Then she remembered that when she had first arrived in Konoha, while she was in the hospital, the nurse had asked her for her birthday, and Sakura had given her a fake date. It would be suspicious if she had the same birthday as her younger self.

Today must have been the date she had given the hospital. She looked around and saw Hanako, Inuka, Kakashi, Mikoto, Neji, Sasuke, some of the other people she had become friends with over the months, and…her eyes found Itachi, and she had to force herself to look away and not blush.

Finally she turned to look at Noya and said accusingly, "You did this on purpose!" But she wasn't angry, it just annoyed her that he had tricked her. She asked, "You kept me at the hospital because of this…didn't you?" Noya smiled and nodded sheepishly. Sakura smiled and said, "Don't worry…I thought something was off…you were being quieter than usual…now I know why."

Sakura turned to the people in the room and said to all of them, "Thanks…"

Inuka ran up to her and hugged her, then messed up her hair as she said, "You're face was priceless!" She laughed as Sakura shook her hand off her head. Then she continued, "I'm so glad we were able to surprise you!" Inuka walked her over to where Hanako and Mikoto were sitting.

Sakura told all three of them, "Well, you did surprise me…I completely forgot it was my birthday…what with missions and being stuck in the hospital I completely lost track of the date."

Hanako smiled and said, "I thought you might of…that's why I set this up." Both Hanako and Mikoto stood up as Hanako continued, "I bet you're hungry…Well, Mrs. Uchiha here made this meal especially for you."

Sakura smiled, then nearly laughed as she heard Inuka yell from behind her, "Yay! Finally! Time to eat!"

* * *

I hope you like it. The next chapter is a bit short, but this was a bit long, so it should make up for it.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames will be shot down with a watter gun.

Thanks to: shadow miko, SpeedDemon315, Crazy Neko Girl (...I see why you are called _Crazy_ Neko Girl), CosenAngel, Flower of the Desert, ItchiUchiha, sauskegirl15, anon (thanks), XxPinkCherryBlossoms4 (It was like one of those vital sighns things...the ones that beep if, for example, you're hear beat is too fast or too slow), Dreamergirl92813, Tsubasa-Angel, Chibi Kabuto, sakura-angl113, blissfulrain, Starlight - Wild Koneko, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, NARUTARDMJR14, xnarutoxrocksx, crystl, Sakimi1014 (I just read a lot of romance books/fics), pinky101, Nicolah2009, Jax9, Shade, meisi, Cnguyen456, TheFirstTime, Gothic Sku-chan, SilverStar (thanks), Minelle, txgirl123, Inuforlyf, XxKayxKayx, MizukiAKAZuki, Shadow Ninja, bubbleyum, Someone Within the World, inn0centdr3ameR, Cothic Raven, SilverMononoke, & DeidaraAddiction for reviewing!


	33. 32: The Party

Disclaimer: "Own? Me? No...you've got the wrong person."

**Chapter 32: The Party**

After they finished eating, there were games. Sakura didn't have the heart to tell anyone that she felt she was a little too old to play Pin the Kunai on the Assassin. Sakura played along with the silly games; after all, the younger children loved them and kept wanting her to play with them.

As she played, she kept an eye on Itachi, who hadn't really done anything. Since she had gotten there, the only thing he'd done was eat. After he'd eaten he just went and stood in a corner, looking bored out of his mind. Sakura broke away from the children, saying she'd be back in a while, then went over to where Itachi was standing.

Sakura ignored her fast beating heart and smiled at him like she always had. "What's wrong, Itachi?" All she got in answer was a 'hn'. She told her heart to calm down as she continued, "You look bored…" she heard him 'hn' again, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura looked up at him and waited for him to _say_ something.

Itachi looked at her for a long time without saying anything. Sakura was beginning to feel uncomfortable as he just looked at her without saying anything, but she waited anyways.

Just then she felt something coming towards her through the air. She was about to turn around and catch the kunai she knew had missed the 'assassin' when Itachi's hand shot past her head. He had caught it himself, and glared at the children who were watching them, wide eyed. Sakura heard the voice she knew to belong to Noya's oldest daughter, Kumiko, call out, "Sorry…my bad…"

Itachi was still glaring at her, and Sakura could tell that he was really scaring the girl. Why was he so angry…surely he knew that she could easily have caught the kunai, even if he hadn't. Sakura noticed that Kumiko was starting to shrink back, looking very scared of Itachi.

Sakura took the kunai out of Itachi's hand, catching his eye, and hoping he got her message to quit glaring at Kumiko. She was both angry and sad, but she hid it as she walked the kunai back to the game. Why was Itachi acting like that? He was treating her like she couldn't even deal with a Gennin's missed shot. But why? Did he really think she was that weak? Her heart sank at the thoughts going through her head, but she hid her feelings from the children.

Sakura played with the children until Hanako came and pulled her away from them. She took her over to a side room where Inuka was waiting. Sakura was confused, why did they bring her out of the main room where the party was? Hanako sat down and motioned for Sakura to do the same. Sakura sat, but noticed that Inuka wasn't sitting, but was instead pacing…her face flickering with different emotions.

Sakura waited, unsure of what was going on. She and Hanako watched Inuka pace until finally Hanako said, "Would you stop it already. We can't speak with Sakura if you're acting like that." Inuka paced a little more, _then_ stopped.

Inuka didn't sit down, but at least she wasn't moving anymore. Hanako sighed, then turned to Sakura, and Sakura felt the air change form annoyance to worry. Hanako asked her, "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura laughed nervously as she asked in turn, "What do you mean?"

Inuka butted into the conversation by saying, "You've got your 'I'm happy so don't worry about me' mask on! Do you know how much that makes us worry about you? (ironic...isn't it?) You only do that when something's really bothering you. So spit it out!"

Hanako glared at Inuka, "Don't be rude, Inuka." she turned her eyes to Sakura as she said, "But what she's said is right Sakura. You may be good at hiding your feelings, but you can't hide them from us…we know you too well. So just tell us…what's bothering you?"

Inuka interrupted again, "Yeah, tell us why you put your 'mask' on after that thing with the kunai!"

Sakura looked at them, then looked at her hands, thinking. They were her friends…surely she could tell them about how Itachi…and Kakashi…had been treating her…like she was weak. They already knew about her past…well, the edited version at least, and they knew how much she feared being weak. Sakura sighed…she knew she would have to explain…Inuka wouldn't leave her alone until she did.

* * *

When she finished telling them about how the boys had been treating her like she was weak, she looked at her two friends, and saw that while Hanako was taking the information in strides, Inuka looked like she was about go and kill something. Sakura was worried, Inuka had a habit of acting without thinking when she was angry.

* * *

Itachi had been watching the party, well, mostly Sakura…but he did watch the party as well. When Sakura had come up to him, he'd felt his heart race, and when she asked her questions, his mind raced. He watched her, wondering if this was a chance for him to tell her…but then the kunai had come flying in her direction, and he reacted automatically.

He had been angry at the girl who had just ruined his chance of telling Sakura anything, but then he felt Sakura take the kunai from him, and he saw her look at him. He had gotten her message, but he didn't care anymore about the girl. He had forgotten her when he'd seen that Sakura had put on her emotional 'mask'. He kept his eyes on her as she played with the children, but her mask never faded away. He had watched her until Hanako took her out of the room.

He knew that Hanako would do something about the mask, so he turned his attention back to the party…bored out of his mind. It wasn't long after Sakura had left with Hanako that the door that led outside opened, and a new guest stepped in. It was his cousin, Shisui. He watched as Shisui slowly sauntered around, talking to this person, laughing at that joke…until he came up to Itachi.

When he did, Itachi smirked…this saved him the trouble of having to find his cousin. Shisui reached him and said happily, "Sorry I'm late…my mission took longer than I thought!" He laughed as if it was a very good joke, but Itachi just kept quiet until Shisui stopped.

Itachi then asked in a quiet voice, making sure that no one would overhear him, "May I speak with you…alone?"

Shisui's face became more serious and he nodded. They walked back the way Shisui had jut come, and out the doors until they were far enough away form Hanako's not to be overheard. "So…" asked Shisui, "what's it this time? Have you told Sakura yet?"

Itachi looked away from his cousin as he said emotionlessly, "No…I…" He paused, then struggled to say, "…need advice."

Shisui started laughing, "For you to ask…you must really be desperate!" Itachi glared at him, but he wasn't bothered by it. He stopped laughing as he said, "I can try to help…but I'm not sure I'm the best person to give love advice. I'll try though…so what do you need to know from little old me?"

Itachi sighed, "Well…" He told Shisui his questions and worries. Should he tell Sakura? What if she didn't like him like he liked her? How would he know? Was there a way to find out before hand if she even liked anyone at the moment? What should he do?

Shisui listened to all of it, then when Itachi finished he said slowly, "Well…I do think that you should defiantly tell her you like her. From what I know of her, she won't be able to figure it out unless you tell her straight out, so be blunt…like you normally are." He ignored Itachi's glare as he continued, "If you want to find out if she even likes anyone…hm…you could ask her friends, Inuka and Hanako. I think that's the kind of things that girls talk about…but I can't be sure. Girls are confusing and-"

He cut himself off as they both heard the door to Hanako's opened and closed loudly. They turned and looked…and found Inuka storming up to them, looking very furious. Shisui gulped…even he was afraid of Inuka in a temper.

Inuka growled when she got nearer, "Shisui…go back inside…I am going to speak with Itachi." Shisui nodded and left at a run. Itachi stood emotionlessly as Inuka stormed up to him and grabbed his shirt threateningly. Inuka waited to speak until Shisui was inside, "Listen here, Uchiha. Hanako and I have kept quiet about…I'm sure you know what…but we will not stand by and let your stupid Uchiha pride hurt Sakura!"

Itachi forced her to let go of his shirt as he asked, "What do you mean? I haven't hurt Sakura."

Inuka kept her voice quiet, but it was filled with anger, "Maybe not purposefully…but you have. So has Kakashi…but we could tell when she told us about what was wrong, that it was mostly _you_. You have been making Sakura think that you think she's weak!"

Itachi blinked, but Inuka continued, "Hanako and I understand that you and Kakashi are just being protective…Kakashi because he's afraid to lose another teammate and you because of…well, I don't need to tell _you _why you're protective of her. But neither of you have thought about her feelings! She doesn't want to be protected…it makes her feel weak! You know how she feels about being weak…"

Inuka trailed off as she turned away from him, her anger slowly dissipating, "So now you know…I hope you do something about it."

She began to walk away, but Itachi called out, surprising her, "Wait. I have a question."

Inuka turned back and looked at him, curious. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had been mad at her, but she found that he didn't look angry at all. She waited, and finally he asked quietly, "Since you already know about…you know what…I want you to tell me something if you can." Inuka nodded to show she was listening.

He looked away from her as he asked, "Do you know…if she likes _anyone_?"

Inuka stared…she hadn't expected that. She thought carefully about whether or not to tell him. Finally she answered, "I do know…she does like someone…but…" Itachi watched her as she struggled to find the words, "I don't know who it is for sure…though I have an idea. But…her reaction…I think she only just figured out she liked the person…and I think it frightened her for some reason."

Inuka paused, then looked Itachi in the eye and said seriously, "If you ever get past that ridiculous pride of yours and tell her…I suggest you give her time to think about it before you ask for her answer." Inuka's face got sad as she said, "That poor girl has had a hard life…let alone a hard love life. She's been wounded by love…and now…I think she's afraid of it."

Inuka shook her head and she turned around as she repeated, "I suggest you give her time…if you get the guts to tell her…do it in private, then tell her to give it a day before she gives you an answer. If you don't, she may not give you a truthful answer."

She walked back to the house and went inside. Itachi stayed outside for a while longer, thinking about all he'd been told. Then he went back inside…to his corner. In his corner he watched the party continue. Sakura was speaking with Inuka, and it looked like she was chiding her. Itachi smirked.

Then Hanako came out of a conversation with his mother and said loudly, so that everyone could hear her, "It's time to give the birthday girl her presents." Itachi watched, amused, as Sakura looked first surprised, then embarrassed. His mother had already bought a present that was supposed to be from her as well as Itachi and Sasuke, but Itachi had bought Sakura a present anyways.

He decided that he would wait to give Sakura his present later… in private…

* * *

Not long...I know...but I hope you liked it. Also, I may not be able to update tomorow (Wednesday). If I do it will be later than I normally do, sorry.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome...but I have the sprinkler system set in case of flames. Now to the _pretty list_!

Thanks to: Challa, Sage Phoneix, Shadow Ninja, SpeedDemon315, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, Minelle, crystl, Chibi Kabuto, tonnora, Shade, Mistress Persephone, Sadistic Uchiha, XxKayxKayxX, dark Alley, CosenAngel, demon-lulu, Lyndalion16, xnarutoxrocksx, sakura-angel113 (please...put words in your reviews...please!), Jax9, Cute-killer-Gurl, Crazy Neko Girl (yeah...I've noticed I've been doing that...I'll try to fix it, don't worry), BobOfTheOcean, oOfunkyrainbowOo (Kouta is a name. It means: (kou) peace, and (ta) thick or big), SakuraHaruno89, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Rangerette, meisi (don't worry...I'm going to be busy soon, so I won't be updating for a while by then too), reader ninja, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, chikarubunny (thanks for the long review. I know I've been messing up that word...I'll try to fix it when I can. And you're right...I can't anser your questions...because most, if not all of them will be answered in time), NARUTARDMJR14, inn0centdr3ameR, CC, Dreamergirl92813, , Laore, & Tsubasa-Angel for reviewing!


	34. 33: Revelations

Disclaimer: I'm in school...what do you think?

**Chapter 33: Revelations**

On their way home, Itachi helped Sakura carry some of her presents. Most of them had been books and medical things. It was late, and Sasuke was yawning constantly. Once they finally made it home, Mikoto hurried to put Sasuke to bed then went to bed herself. Itachi followed Sakura up the stairs and to her room.

Sakura dumped her load on her bed and turned to him, saying, "Thanks Itachi, just put them on the bed while I find a place for them to go." Itachi did as she had asked, then stood back and waited; all the while watching her. He loved watching her…she could make even the simplest and most mundane of tasks look elegant and complex.

He also loved to guess how and when she'd notice he was watching her. She almost always did, though sometimes if she was too caught up in what she was doing she wouldn't. He could always tell when she had noticed him, even when she tried to hide it. He didn't know _how _he knew…he just _knew_.

Some times when she finally noticed, she would look him straight in the eye as if asking him why he was watching her. Other times she would barely look up, then quickly looked elsewhere as if she hadn't looked at him. And perhaps the times he found most amusing were when she would look up, then look down with a faint tint of pink on her cheeks, and _then _get lost in thought until he brought her back to reality.

She was almost done putting things away before she noticed he was watching. Today's reaction was of pretending she hadn't seen him…but he knew right away that she had; he always did. He waited until she finished putting things away, then turned around to finally look at him.

She smiled kind of unsurely as she said, "Thanks, Itachi, for your help." She paused as if expecting him to leave, then when he didn't, she tilted her head slightly to one side. He had noticed that she did that without noticing she did whenever she was confused or bewildered. It was just another of the many things he loved about her. Finally she asked what he'd been waiting for, "Is there something else…?"

Itachi gave the slightest of nods as he reached into his pocket and brought out a small, wrapped, box. He handed it to her, noting the surprise that showed in her eyes. He smirked as he said, "Happy birthday." At first she seemed too stunned to do anything, so he added, "Open it." She blinked a few times before the idea seemed to sink in.

She removed the wrapping then opened the box. He had fun watching the rush of different emotions that ran through her eyes, and even for a moment, across her face. There was surprise, happiness, embarrassment, and then, finally, bewilderment.

She took the necklace out of its box and held it loosely in one hand as she said in an awe filled voice, "It's beautiful…" and it was, with its small pink flower bud embedded on a white circle that dangled from a silver chain. But Itachi couldn't help but think that it could never compare to the beauty she expressed without even trying to.

She tore her eyes from the necklace and asked him in a small, confused, voice, "Why…?" She seemed unable to find the words she was looking for, but he knew what she was trying to ask.

He let a small smile replace his smirk, she was the only one who could make him smile like that. His heart was beating much too fast, but he ignored it as he looked into her still questioning eyes. He decided to tell her about what the necklace meant before he told her about his love for her, "The stone is supposedly a protective stone."

He watched as her questioning eyes filled with hurt, and he knew that Inuka was right. Inuka had told him to do something about Sakura's misunderstanding…and he was going to. He explained, making sure to hold her eyes with his own, "I'm not trying to protect you because I think you're weak."

He watched as her eyes widened, her voice squeaked in surprise, sadness, and disbelief, "You don't think I'm weak? But then why…?" He looked into her beautiful eyes, wondering how he was going to tell her. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to reveal to her his feelings for her.

"Why? Because…" he paused, then forced himself to continue, "…you see…the reason…" He stopped…this was getting him nowhere. He had never been good with words, yet here he was, trying to express his feelings with them.

* * *

Sakura's heart was jumping up and down in happiness, yet rolling around in confusion. He didn't think she was weak! But then why did he feel the need to protect her? She wasn't sure, all she could do was wait in anticipation for him to answer.

She listened as he tried to explain, but even she could tell he wasn't having an easy time. She should have known better; he didn't like answering questions. She was about to say that he didn't have to tell her…she was happy enough knowing that he didn't think she was weak…but then she heard him mutter to himself, "…to heck with it! Actions speak louder than words…"

The next thing Sakura knew, Itachi's hand had lifted her chin and his lips were pressed to hers. Her eyes opened wide in shock. She wasn't sure what to do…this had to be a dream…it had to be. A wonderful, beautiful, dream…but a dream none the less. It had to be…this couldn't be real…could it?

Then Itachi pulled back, and he held her eyes with his. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but then again, she wasn't sure that she was sure about anything at the moment. She had a feeling she was still in shock because she couldn't move, she couldn't look away, she couldn't find her voice, she couldn't do anything but look into his eyes and shout in her head that this couldn't be real.

Sakura watched as that smirk/smile appeared on his face, unable to think properly. He leaned down and put his mouth by her ear, and she felt his warm breath as he whispered, "Because I love you…that is why." He then pulled back until he was looking into her eyes again, and she felt that her world was spinning.

His voice was still soft as he raised a hand and barely brushed her cheek, "I've given you my answer…but I want you to wait to give me yours." He backed away to the door, but Sakura was still unable to think clearly. She heard him whisper right before he left her alone in her room, "Wait 'til tomorrow…or longer if you need to…" then the door was closed, and he disappeared from her sight.

Now that he was gone, she felt like her legs were made of jelly. She sat down hard on her bed, still thoroughly confused. Had that really just happened? Surely it hadn't…surely this was just a dream But then why…why was her heart beating so fast? Why was she feeling so giddy? Why…?

It hit her hard. _Why_?…because it was _real_. This was reality…it had really happened. Itachi Uchiha, the one she loved, the one who had in her time massacred his own family, the one who was always so emotionless, the one who never _cared_…_that _Itachi Uchiha…had just stolen her first kiss. She felt her face go beet red…she and Itachi…had _kissed_.

She didn't know how long she sat there, thinking about Itachi, and the kiss, and…_everything_, but finally she forced herself to stand on wobbly legs. She put on her night gown, then removed the bandaging on her mark, and then slipped into bed. There she thought about everything all over again until she fell asleep. Then she momentarily forgot about the wonderful happenings of that night as she dreamt of disaster in another time.

* * *

Itachi woke up early, as always. He got ready for the day, as always. He left his room, as always and walked quietly down the hall, as always. He stopped at her door and listened…as always. He could hear her muffled, muddled, dream talk…as always. But today's sounds were slightly louder, and much harder to listen to.

He had known for a long time that Sakura suffered from almost constant nightmares. After all, it was hard not to hear her as she struggled in her dreams. He had lost count of how many times he had stood by her door and just listened to her sleep. He would listen until he heard her sit up, and reassure herself that it had only been a dream, and then he would normally go outside and train.

But today he could hear her tossing and turning, crying out in hoarse whispers…as if she couldn't speak, but needed to say something. He listened as she continued whimpering and trying to speak…and sounding so terrified. This was worse than normal, but she would wake up and assure herself that it was a dream, then she'd get up and get ready for her day…as always.

It was this thought that had stopped him in the past, and was stopping him now, from going to her. She always got over it quickly, within minutes, and then he'd hear her doing what she always did. Then he'd leave to train and wait for her to come out.

But today was different. When she finally woke up, it was to be muffling a scream. He could hear her panting, as if she had just run around the world. He could also hear her whispering to herself, "It's only a dream. It's only a dream. It's only a dream." Normally that chant calmed her down, and it wouldn't be long afterward that she'd get up.

But apparently, this dream had not been normal, for she didn't calm down. If anything, her voice became more fearful. He listened, worried as, after five minutes of chanting, she changed what she was saying. Now it sounded like she was pleading with herself, "No…It can't be…it's not true…they're not…they're not…they can't…"

He felt as if her sadness was tearing his heart in two. He wanted to go to her…just as he had wanted to in the past…but any minute now she would calm down and get ready for the day. Just like she always did…

But this time she didn't. Itachi held himself back for another ten minutes…waiting…waiting…but she never stopped, she never calmed down. Itachi had held back long enough, he quietly opened her door and went into her room. What he saw tore at his heart.

She was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest under the covers, her hands holding her face as she shook like a leaf. She wasn't crying, but she may as well have been…it was obvious that was what she needed to do, but for some reason she wasn't. She hadn't noticed him come in, her hands covering her pale face.

He quietly strode over to her and sat on the bed beside her. She still didn't notice him, she was too scared. If he hadn't watched her so closely over the past few months, he wouldn't have had any idea as to how to help her. But as it was, he had seen her help Sasuke often enough. He knew that what she probably needed most was just someone to hold and comfort her.

So, careful not to startle her too much, he put his arm around her shoulders. When he did that she didn't stop shaking, but her head shot out of her hands and she turned to look at him, her body on edge. She seemed both surprised and scared…and confused. But her moment of surprise didn't last long and soon she relaxed into his grip, still shaking.

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his other arm around her shaking form. She didn't say anything for a while, all she did was shake and whimper quietly as if she thought he wouldn't notice. But he did notice. He noticed that she was forcing herself not to cry or do anything that would make it even more obvious then it already was that she was frightened and in pain.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "It's alright, you can cry if you need to." To his surprise she shook her head no. He waited for her head to stop moving to whisper, "Why not? Even I can see that it's hurting you more to keep it in…"

She turned her head to look at him with those pained green eyes. Her voice cracked as she whispered, "I can't cry…because I know it's weakness." He saw that look in her eyes that showed she was thinking about the past, but more specifically, about the boy who had broken her heart and made her feel weak. He ignored the anger he felt toward that unknown boy as he felt Sakura tremble under his arms.

He looked down at her head, which was now bent down in it's own accord. He knew she was fighting with herself. She was trying to decide whether or not to accept his comfort. He also had a felling that whatever she chose now would be her answer to both his spoken _and_ unspoken questions.

She continued to look at her shaking hands, lost in thought, but still not over her terror from her dream. He waited, his arms still gently wrapped around her. He knew that if she wanted, she could pull away from him. He also knew, that if she wanted to, she could close the little distance left between them…and he could then truly hold her in his arms. But it all depended on her…what would she choose?

He watched as she shifted her body so that she was facing him. Her face pale with two bright red spots on her cheeks as she looked at her still shaking hands. He could feel that she was fighting back sobs. Her shoulders shook under his arms, and that seemed to embarrass her even more. Still he waited.

Finally she muttered something as she leaned her head against his side. Then quiet sobs broke away from her, escaping into the predawn air. Her hands held onto him as if he was her lifeline, and he tightened his hold on her. She sobbed quietly into his shirt, but he knew she wasn't really crying…not even now that she wanted to. For not a single tear escaped the cage she'd built around them.

He could tell she had forgotten how to truly cry. It had probably been years since she last shed a tear. She had cried too much before and been hurt because of it and now that she needed to cry in order to _not _hurt, she couldn't. He just held her, letting her settle into his arms as she tried to remember how to cry.

For all that she was sad, though, he couldn't have been happier. She had given him the answer he had hoped for. Not just in actions either. He had caught the words she'd muttered before she had started sobbing: "I love you."

That was all he needed…she was all he needed…and now he had her…

* * *

Oh my gosh...I can't believe somthing so mushy just came from me! I've said it before, I have no first hand experiance with love...so I can only hope that this was realistic. I feel so weird having just written this...

Good news and bad news. Good: that there was a change of plans and I am able to update today. Bad: I will not be updating Thursday-Sunday (Auguse 2-5) for sure...and I may not update a few days after that either. I have familly coming from out of state for my cousins baby shower, so I'll be busy. Sorry.

"Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome to come in, out of the rain!" I turn around and go inside thinking, '_Why_ _do I feel like I forgot somthing?...Well, if I did...whatever I forgot about mustn't have been importnat enough to remember_.' Smiles without noticing the flames that are stuck outside in the rain. Now...to the _pretty list_!

Thanks to: Epitome-of-all-things-English, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Dreamergirl92813, Rangerette, Coeur Casse, bubbleyum, Gothic Raven, CosenAngel, Shadow Ninja, shadow miko, dark Alley, Suzuki Uzumaki, Sakimi1014, puppydog20038, Sadistic Uchiha, Elise Omniaterra, Jax9, meisi, Challa, Crazy Neko Girl, Shade, pinky101, Tsubasa-Angel, SilverMononoke, Cnguyen456, Minelle, Jester08, xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx, XxKayxKayxX, txgirl123, demon-lulu, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Gothic Saku-chan, NARUTARDMJR14, MissSakuraUchiha (sorry, but I'm not allowed to give my Email. You can private message though via my profile), Nicolah2009, reader ninja, chikarubunny (thanks again for the long review), Tyra , Chibi Kabuto, SpeedDemon315, baka-chan, inn0centdr3ameR (you're not stupid for looking ahead, don't worry), xnarutoxrocksx, sakura-angel113 (Kumiko is probably ten or eleven), Blood Blossom, & for reviewing!


	35. 34: Conversations Memories and Blindfold

Disclaimer: If I owned...Sasuke wouldn't have left.

**Chapter 34: Conversations, Memories and Blindfolds**

Itachi held Sakura until she 'cried' herself to sleep. When he noticed her breathing ease and her sobs disappear, he gently laid her down on her bed and covered her with her blankets. As he did so, he noticed something on her left arm. The arm she always kept bandaged.

He could only see a part of it, because most of it was hidden under her sleeve. But he could see the tiny part near her elbow. She had said the bandage was to cover a scar…and he was glad to know that really was what it was covering. The scar looked very odd, almost painted on, but at the same time overly genuine.

He pulled the covers over her arm, effectively hiding the scar. He didn't know why Sakura felt the need to hide it, but if she didn't want anyone to see it, he wouldn't question her about it.

Once she was tucked in bed, Itachi looked at her sleeping form. He brushed a lock of her pink hair away form her face, then bent down and kissed her forehead. He had thought about kissing her on the lips, but he didn't feel right about doing that when she wasn't even awake. So he had settled for her forehead. He had watched her for a few more minutes, then quietly left to go train by himself.

When he finished training he came in and found Sakura entertaining a sleepy Sasuke with a simple genjutsu. Itachi smirked, his little brother was so simple. Sakura was making it seem as if there were two little people on the table who where arguing over the stupidest of things…and Sasuke was lapping it up like it was the best thing since sliced bread. He also noticed that Sakura was wearing his present.

Itachi was about to sit down at the table when he heard someone knock at the door. He motioned to his mother that he'd get it; she was busy making sure that the bacon she was cooking didn't burn. The person at the door was a messenger who handed him a scroll, then left to finish his rounds. The scroll was addressed to him alone, so he closed the door and opened it.

He read the scroll as he heard his father come down the stairs and enter the kitchen. He almost sighed in aggravation, he had another mission, but this time Sakura wasn't coming. The mission was for him, Kakashi, Noya, and Shisui…not Sakura. He closed the scroll curtly…he knew Sakura wouldn't be too happy about being left out of a mission.

He walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. He would tell them about the mission after they'd eaten. That way, if Sakura was too unhappy, he could help her get over it before he left. But that would have to wait until his father was gone…because he knew his father didn't like Sakura for some reason…

* * *

Sakura had taken the news surprisingly well. He couldn't say she was happy, because she wasn't, but she didn't seem surprised. His father and mother had left to go do something somewhere else in the house, and Sasuke had gone upstairs to get ready for school, so he had had some time to speak to Sakura alone.

She had told him, "It's not surprising…I think that Noya's still worried about me relapsing again. I have a feeling that he asked the Hokage not to give me missions, or something like that, until he's sure about my health." She had then smiled, but he could tell that she felt that she was being coddled. He only had time to give her a slight hug before they heard Sasuke running down the stairs.

Sakura had given him a reassuring smile, then turned her attention to his little brother. Itachi started up the stairs, headed to his room to get ready for his mission. But he heard Sakura offer to walk Sasuke to school before he was out of earshot. Itachi had then smirked, knowing that she was probably going to try and stay busy while he was on his mission…the mission that she should have been on as well.

* * *

Now that he was ready for his mission, he quietly walked down the hall, headed towards the staircase. But then he caught his name as he was passing his parents door, and he stopped. He hid his presence from habit and listened, "…said Itachi likes that _girl_!" Itachi's eyebrows snapped together. His father was angry…and the way he'd said girl…He listened as he heard his mother's voice.

"Now, Fugaku…it's only natural, he's a growing boy. It's his first crush-" His father cut her off.

"But that _Hoshi girl_? Surely he could have chosen someone much more qualified!"

His mother's voice was trying to sound reassuring, "You don't choose who you like…besides it's just a crush, Fugaku. He's young, it's only natural for him to like someone who he's close to. But I'm sure it's just a crush…he'll get over it soon enough. You know how crushes are: they come and go in the blink of an eye."

Itachi felt anger boil up inside him as he heard his father's remark, "You are probably right. He'll get over his liking for that Hoshi wench…he'll have to. I will not allow a son of mine to be serious about…" Itachi left the door, not wanting to hear more. How dare his father say something like that about him and Sakura. Who was _he _to decide who he could like.

By now Sakura and Sasuke were gone, and he was happy about that. He didn't want to make her worried because of his father's idiocy. He hurried to the place where he was planning to meet the others for the mission, wondering how his father had even found out about his love of Sakura. He had only just told her, and they hadn't yet had a chance to really talk about it, so how had his father found out?

Only a few people knew about his love, and he was pretty sure that they wouldn't tell. Hanako and Inuka knew, but as Inuka said, they would keep quiet about it. Shisui knew, but he was his cousin, his best friend, and the person who had helped him get with Sakura, so he was out. Kakashi…it was possible that he may have guessed, but it was hard to say for sure. Kakashi was observant only when it benefited him, but if he had noticed, Itachi knew he would never tell. So the question remained: Who told?

* * *

Sakura walked a hyper Sasuke to the academy, then said goodbye at the door. She just wandered around a little for a while, thinking about anything and everything. She did that until she got an idea. She stopped her random wandering and started walking with a purpose in mind. She was headed for the Hokage's tower.

Once she was there, she asked to see the Hokage when he was available. The woman at the desk asked her to sit in the waiting room until she was called. The Hokage hadn't been expecting her, so she had to wait for an hour before her name was called, but she didn't care. She walked to the Hokage's office, knocked, and entered.

The Hokage asked her to sit down, so she did. Once she was settled, he asked, "So, to what do I owe this honor?" His smile was open as he looked at her.

She smiled in return and answered, "I have some questions…and I was wondering if you could help me answer them." He nodded for her to continue, "First…I'm not quite sure what all was on the small scroll I had given you when I first arrived, so I'm going to ask: Do you know who I really am?"

The Hokage looked at her for a moment before he answered her, "Yes…you are Sakura Haruno."

Sakura nodded her head, "That's right. I have some questions, and you're the only one who would be able to answer me without wondering why I was asking. So I was wondering…could you tell me about my birth parents? You may not know about my mother, but my father?"

She watched as the Hokage seemed to think, then he spoke and she listened, "I take it then that your aunt and uncle never did get to telling you anything. Your aunt never did want you to learn the truth, but here it is. We believe that your birth mother was a Hoshi, but you already knew that. Your father brought you back with him after one of his missions."

"He left you with your aunt when he and about forty other ninja went on a S-ranked mission not a week later. It was during that mission that he and everyone else was…killed. Do you know how they were killed?" Sakura shook her head no, the Hokage continued, "All of them were killed and…their bodies were torn to pieces. As if that mutilation wasn't bad enough…whoever killed them took their heads as well."

Sakura couldn't help but stifle a gasp. When she was composed again she asked, "Do you know who did it?"

The Hokage shook his head sadly, "We can't be certain…there really wasn't any evidence. As it was, it took us a long time to conclude that all of them were dead. Without their heads, and their bodies torn to the smallest size possible and scattered all over a five mile radius…it was hard to know if they were all dead, or if someone may have survived. As it was, we figured eventually that they were all dead after we found…enough of the same bones to account for all of the missing ninja."

The room was quiet for a few moments, as both mourned the dead. Sakura finally forced herself to ask, "So…that's how my father died?" The Hokage nodded. Sakura bit her lip before she asked her next question, "Then he left me with my aunt…but just recently I found out something I had never known. I spoke to my aunt recently, of course she didn't know it was me, I was dressed as an ANBU at the time. But she told me she was my _half_-aunt…what can you tell me about that?"

The Hokage looked at her with something that was almost surprise, but he answered her slowly, "Yes…that's not something widely known. Your father and your aunt are half-siblings, with your father being the elder of the two. They were born of the same mother, but their fathers were different." He paused, as if deciding what to say carefully.

Finally he said, "We don't know who your father's father was, but he was born to your grandmother, who then married and had your aunt. There really isn't that much else to tell you about his past. What else do you want to know?"

Sakura thought a moment, and then asked, "Could you tell me what he was like?"

The Hokage answered, "He was a fine young man. He was quiet, but not shy; in fact it's just the opposite. He was very charismatic and very popular. It's just that he didn't speak very much. He had his own set of fan girls; much like young Itachi does now." The old man laughed, then continued, "He was smart, top of his class, he was strong, and a wonderful ninja. In fact, he was the first Haruno to become a ninja in three generations…I guess you followed in his footsteps."

He paused to smile and look at her, then he continued, "You don't look like him though, I think you took after your mother. The only thing about you that relates you to the Haruno's is your green eyes. But just because you don't look like him doesn't mean you aren't like him. After all, you're an ANBU, as was he and you're strong and smart and all those things that people would have described him as. I think he'd be proud of you if he were alive to see you."

Sakura smiled sadly as she thought about her father that she'd never known. She couldn't help but wonder if she really was like him. Sakura asked some more questions, and the Hokage answered them as best as he could. When Sakura had asked all the questions she could think of, she thanked the Hokage for all his help, then left.

* * *

After she left the Hokage's office, she returned to wandering around aimlessly, lost in thought. She did so until she noticed that she was hungry and that she was near the ramen stand that Naruto loved so much. Sakura walked in, sat down, and ordered something. She got lost in thought about what the Hokage had told her, and then about Itachi.

She was brought back to reality when someone came in and sat beside her. Sakura blinked a few times before she recognized Hanako, then she saw that Hanako wasn't alone. There was a little Hinata hiding behind Hanako. Sakura smiled reassuringly at her, and Hinata gave the tiniest of smiles in return. Then Hanako spoke, "I don't believe you've met Hinata yet. Hinata, this is my friend, Sakura Hoshi."

Hinata stayed hidden behind Hanako until Hanako turned around, picked her up, and then deposited her on one of the raised stools beside her. After Hanako sat down she ordered something for the both of them, then turned to Sakura and they spoke until their food came.

As they were finishing their meal, they heard an angry shout come from the cook. That shout went from anger to worry in a moment. Sakura and Hanako looked at each other, then Hanako picked up Hinata and they ran to the back of the otherwise empty ramen shop. There they found the cook trying to get a large tin can off of a small child's head.

Sakura assessed the situation carefully. She hurried to the man and stopped him from tugging on the can. "Don't." She said as she used her Chakra to make sure that the child was ok…even though he had a tin can stuck on his head. Once she finished checking on him she took the little boys hand and said gently, "I need you to hold still and be brave. I'll get this off you as soon as possible. It may be a bit scary, but whatever you do don't panic…that would only make things worse."

The boy didn't try to move or anything, which made Sakura happy. She was going to cut the can off with her Chakra so that there would be less of a chance of her cutting him. She got to work, being extremely careful. The slightest mess up could hurt the child, but leaving him with his head in the can was not an option. Though she hadn't said anything about it, she could tell that he was barely getting enough oxygen because his head was taking up too much space in the can for oxygen to get in easily.

Finally the can loosened enough to allow the boy's head to slip out. Sakura pulled it off gently, then heard the two adults behind her stifle gasps of shock. She ignored them as she smiled at the boy who looked both worried and relieved at the same time. She said, still smiling at him, "Glad to see you're ok…" Sakura thought to herself, '_What is it with children and sticking their heads in things that aren't big enough to allow their heads to get out?_' then she looked back at the blond haired boy and asked "What were you thinking? Why in the world would you stick your head in a tin can?"

Sakura stood up and helped the boy stand up. As she did so, she noticed that everyone seemed to be staying slightly farther away than necessary. Sakura put on her 'mask' so that no one would see that she was angry at them for treating him like that. The room was still, and the stillness wasn't broken until Hinata peeked out form behind her mother and gaped.

Sakura noticed Hinata's face was red before she hid again. Her reaction had broken the tension and Hanako stepped forward saying sternly, but not unkindly, "Uzumaki…Miss Hoshi asked you a question."

Naruto blushed, scratched his head and laughed as he said, "I didn't do it on purpose! I just kinda slipped…" Sakura smiled…Naruto never changed.

* * *

**AN:** Just to let you know, that was going to be the end of the chapter, but I found out I will not be updateing tomorow (Aug 7), so I put this chapter and the next one together. I know I've been gone, but I have familly over and lots of things are happening. I hope this makes up for my lack of updateing.

* * *

Naruto left the ramen stand after thanking Sakura. Once he was gone, Sakura suggested to Hanako that they go to the park and let Hinata play there for a while. Hanako agreed and they set off to the park.

Once there, Hinata went to the swing and swung slowly, averting her eyes from any of the other children. Hanako and Sakura sat on a bench and watched in silence for a while. Sakura wanted to bring up Naruto, but she didn't know how, so she sat quietly as she thought. As it was, Hanako brought it up for her, "You're wondering about that boy, aren't you."

Sakura looked at Hanako and nodded. Hanako continued, "I can't tell you much, but the circumstances surrounding his birth make him…not all that well liked among the villagers. Most of the villagers hate him, and before you ask, no, I'm not one of them."

Sakura _had _been going to ask that, so instead she asked, "Then why did you react like that? I know you, Hanako, and you weren't happy to see him."

Hanako continued to watch Hinata as she said, "You're as perceptive as ever. You're right, I wasn't happy to see him, but that doesn't mean I hate him. He's just a little troublemaker who gets on my nerves…" Sakura looked closely at Hanako's face, and decided that she was telling the truth.

Sakura smiled, Naruto really _would _never change…he got on the nerves of every Hyuuga except Hinata, now as well as in her time. Sakura turned her eyes back to Hinata. She had a feeling that Hinata had met Naruto before because she had acted like she had already had a crush on him. That was another thing that would never change, Hinata's crush on Naruto.

Finally Hanako stood up and called Hinata over to her. Once Hinata took her mothers hand, Hanako said, "I have to go, Sakura. I'll see you around. Come on, Hinata, your father's waiting." Hanako walked away with Hinata and Sakura watched them leave. Once they were gone she got up and started her aimless stroll again, not really heading anywhere, just walking to walk.

As Sakura walked, her mind went to her dream, even though she had tried so hard not to think of it. It had been awful, and horrid, and sad, and…every negative word she could think of seemed to describe it. It had been a nightmare.

She had dreamt of Konoha…under attack. Destruction had been everywhere…it had been worse than the time when Orochimaru had attacked during her first Chunin exam. Women and children were trying to run to the safety of the hidden rooms, but not all made it. Sakura had been forced to watch as innocent Konoha citizens had been slaughtered by ninja. The scene had been so blurry, however, that she couldn't even tell with whom the ninja's loyalties lied.

She had been forced to watch as people she knew fought the enemy. Most of what she saw was disheartening. She couldn't be sure, since she only saw flashes of different battles, but she thought that Konoha was _losing_. It had been awful. The worst thing she saw, however, was the last thing she saw before she woke up.

The dream had shifted to show her Naruto and Tsunade, both the worse for wear. Tsunade had been bending over Naruto, trying to heal a large hole in his side. But Sakura could tell, Tsunade was too worn out to do much to help Naruto. The thing that had forced Sakura to awaken was the thought that Naruto was dying, and that…she could do nothing about it.

Sakura bit her lip, she felt the pain in her heart return. Why was she thinking about it? It was only a dream…she should just forget it…it wasn't real. But even the thought of Naruto dying…he was her friend, her teammate! She didn't even want to think of him dying before he accomplished his goal of becoming Hokage. She wouldn't think of it! she would not…because he _would _become Hokage one day. Her dream had meant nothing, it was only a dream.

Sakura stopped walking and looked at her surroundings for the first time since she started walking. She knew where she was, how could she forget this place? This was the place Sasuke had left her after knocking her unconscious…Sakura felt her heart hurt again as painful memories pushed through her defenses, ordering her to remember them.

Sakura sat on that bench that she remembered so well. Her first thoughts, of course, were of the night he left. But she forced her mind to remember him before then, before he hurt her. She remembered meeting him when she first joined the academy along with Ino. She couldn't remember for sure, but she thought she was about seven or eight at that time. He had been cold to her even then, when they were so young.

No matter how hard Sakura tried, all she remembered about Sasuke hurt her…until her heart felt like it was being put through a grinder. Sakura forced her mind from her first love, but it only went as far as her second love: Itachi. She loved him, and he, unlike Sasuke, loved her in return, but…

…it couldn't last. She would have to return to her own time soon; her marks were fading…and there weren't that many left to fade. When she left, what would happen? To Itachi, she would disappear. She wasn't even sure what she would return to. She was sure that she had changed things from what they were, but she had no clue as to what she had changed them into.

In the time she returned to, it could be that Itachi had forgotten her and moved on with his life. Even if he did remember her, it would be as the girl only one year younger than him…not as the girl his brother's age. It may be that their age difference would cause him to be uninterested in her. It could even make him not believe that she _was _Sakura Hoshi. It _could _be that he really wouldn't forget her or fall out of love with her, but the little voice in the back of her head just had to add: it wasn't very likely. For her it would be but a moment…but for him it would be ten years. How many people would hold out for someone who disappeared for ten years…not many.

Sakura shook her head and stood up, not noticing that her hand was fingering the necklace Itachi had given her. She wouldn't think about what returning to her own time could mean now. As it was, she should talk to Itachi about it. Maybe not the time travel part, but she _could _bring up her having to leave. Until she talked to him, there was no point in worrying about something out of her power. She continued her stroll, once again losing sight of her surroundings.

When next she paid attention to her surroundings, she found herself near the academy. She also noticed that it was almost time for the academy students to be dismissed. She decided to wait for Sasuke, since she had nothing else to do. As she waited, she saw Mikoto come by. When she waved to Mikoto, Mikoto came over to her and asked, "Were you planning to pick up Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded, "I had nothing else to do, so I decided that I'd change the normal schedule by meeting him here. Why? Do you need him for something?"

Mikoto shook her head, "No…I was just going to pick him up myself, but since you're here I don't have to. I was planning to go shopping after I picked him up, but he hates shopping, so could you watch him for me for a couple of hours?"

"Sure, I don't mind." answered Sakura with an understanding smile. Mikoto thanked her, then left in the direction of the market. Sakura continued to wait until the school bell rang and children started filing out of the building. Sakura saw him before he saw her. She called out, "Sasuke, over here!" His head turned and he saw her waving to him.

He ran to her and asked happily, "Why are you here, Sakura? Where's mom?"

Sakura got down on one knee so she could look into his eyes. She smiled and said, "Your mom went shopping." she was amused to see him pretend to gag, she continued, "She asked me to look after you until she gets back." Sakura stood up and took his hand as they started walking home. Sakura asked as they walked, "So how much homework do you have today?"

* * *

Sakura had just finished helping Sasuke with his written work when he said, "The teacher also said that I should try to be more…perceptive. What's perceptive mean?"

Sakura thought a moment, then answered, "It means that you notice the things around you. Hm…I think I have an idea of how I can help you with that as well as a few other things."

Sasuke bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he asked excitedly, "How? How? Is it a game?"

Sakura smiled and said, "You'll see. Sasuke, go out back and wait by the door. I need to get something, I'll meet you there." Sasuke nodded and practically ran to do as she said. Sakura smiled at his antics as she made her way up the stairs to her room. There she got a blindfold from her things and went back down the stairs to meet Sasuke.

Once she met him she led him farther out until they were near the training field. Then she stopped and turned to look at him. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to put this blindfold on while you ride on my shoulders. You will have to act as my eyes and direct me, so you'll have to pay attention to anything and everything. I'll start off going slowly, but I'll speed up eventually. As I speed up, you will have less time to notice things, so you'll have to be more _perceptive_. How's that sound?"

Sasuke was staring at her as he asked, "But what if I miss something and you get hurt? I don't want you to get hurt!" His voice sounded distressed, so Sakura messed up his already messy hair, trying to lighten the mood.

She assured him, "This is as much training for me as it is for you. I'll have to pay attention to what my other senses tell me. That way, if you miss something I hopefully won't. And if we both miss something…then we _both _need to practice more." Sakura smiled and pulled Sasuke up and swung him onto her shoulders. He laughed in delight as she did so.

Sakura smiled as she put the blindfold on. It was good to hear Sasuke laugh and be happy. Once she had secured the blindfold she felt Sasuke wrap his arms around the top of her head. She said once he was settled, "Now, you get to tell me how to get from here to…how about we start off with us just going back to the door. That should be a good warm up."

They had a few close calls at first, but as they practiced, they both got better. After they got the hang of it, Sakura began walking slowly towards the park, Sasuke telling her to go left here or right there or to be aware of an upcoming step…and other things like that.

* * *

Itachi had just finished reporting to the Hokage after his mission and was about to head home when he saw Ibiki heading in his direction. He didn't know why Ibiki would want to speak to him. He said goodbye to his cousin, Noya, and Kakashi as he waited for Ibiki to reach him.

They were gone by the time Ibiki got close enough to speak without having to shout. "Itachi, do you know where Sakura is? I need to find her."

Itachi nodded and started walking as he asked Ibiki, who was following him, "Why do you need to find her?"

Ibiki caught up to him before he answered, "I'm looking for her because I want to see how she reacts to something."

Itachi looked at the man, making sure he didn't show any feelings, "How she reacts to _what_ and _why_?"

Ibiki shivered and Itachi guessed that his voice had sounded a _little _threatening. Ibiki answered as he continued following Itachi, "I want to see if she's awakened her Kekkei Genkai yet, and something's going to happen soon enough that should show us whether or not she has."

Itachi looked at him as he asked again, "_What _will happen…and what has it got to do with her Kekkei Genkai?"

Ibiki shrank back some form Itachi as he answered, "I've met a small group of Hoshi once before, about six or so years ago. I was one of the three people who were assigned to escort them somewhere. There was an Elder Hoshi and her three grandchildren, ages seventeen, thirteen, and nine."

Itachi interrupted, "What has this got to do with my question?"

"It does because of what I found out on that mission. One night as the sun was beginning to set, the old Hoshi woman said that we were going to stop our travel earlier than normal. We asked her why, but she cockily had told us that she was paying us to protect them, not to ask questions. She and the children seemed to be in a hurry to set up camp, and they wouldn't speak to us until everything was 'ready', as they said.

When they finished, the moon was in the sky and we noticed that they had set up only the tarp they would sit on, not the tent that they normally slept in. They had just sat down on the tarp, still ignoring us, when something odd happened in the sky; the moon started to dim. When that happened, all but the youngest of them froze, not even blinking as they stared at the moon. The reason they had been so obsessed about stopping early was because they knew somehow that there would be a lunar eclipse."

"As I said, only the youngest child didn't freeze and stare. We tried to talk to the old Hoshi, but the little boy told us without taking his eyes off of the moon, that none of them would hear us until the eclipse was over. He told us that he was too young, but that the others weren't and that because of that, they wouldn't react to anything until the eclipse ended. Later, after the eclipse, I asked the elder Hoshi about what happened, but all she said was that eclipses did weird things to _Sie Ausdehnung Geheren_."

"That is why I want to find Sakura. I've found out that there's going to be an eclipse today. Whether or not she reacts to it should tell us if her Kekkei Genkai has awakened yet or not." Itachi hurried after hearing that, and Ibiki followed suit.

* * *

They had made it to the park and were about to head somewhere else when Sasuke said in surprise, "Sakura! The sun's disappearing!"

Sakura sighed and let him down, then took off her blindfold as she said, "Sasuke, don't-" Her voice caught in her throat as her eyes caught sight of the darkening sun. Everything else disappeared. It was only her and the sun, then it was only the sun, and then the sun wasn't even the sun.

The blindfold fell from Sakura's hand, but she didn't notice. She also didn't notice Sasuke pulling on her hand and calling her name frantically.

* * *

Itachi and Ibiki reached the park just as the sky started to darken and saw Sasuke frantically pulling on Sakura's hand and getting no response. Ibiki and Itachi ran to them. Itachi put his hand on his brother, making him let go of Sakura, as Ibiki looked at Sakura's face.

Itachi and Sasuke turned to look at Ibiki as he whistled. "What is it?" asked Sasuke, fear evident in his eyes, "What's wrong with Sakura?"

Ibiki just muttered, "Just like I thought…blue as ice…"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I'm going to try (key word being try) to finish this story before I go back to school Aug 21st.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome...Should I just skip over the flames and get on to the _pretty list_?

Thanks to: Sakimi1014, bubbleyum, XxKayxKayxX, Tsubasa-Angel, xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx, shadow miko, chattrbox357, Coeur Casse, Dreamergirl92813, MissSakuraUchiha, Sadistic Uchiha, SilverMononoke, Corrupt Blossom, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Jax9, tonnora, Challa, Rangerette, Chibi Kabuto, DragonMaster Reborn (sorry, but the site doesn't come through if you don't put spaces in it like: fan fiction . net), Shadow Quil, Mistress Persephone, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4 (it's ok...don't feel bad), Gothic Saku-chan, Shadow Ninja, dark Alley, Sage Phoneix, Sanoru (thanks), InfinityDreamer, Gothic Raven, Suzuki Uzumaki, NARUTARDMJR14, pinky101, sasusaku-fanXD, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, RoseMcGee, MizukiAKAZuki, Jester08, inu-babi-00 , animelover123456, Shade, sarcastic melody, Black Amber, demon-lulu, Hikari Adams, Saku-missing nin of Konoha- (I can't tell you), Cnguyen456, benswife, Gblossom21, inn0centdr3ameR, Inuforlyf, Crazy Neko Girl, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, chikarubunny (you're funny.), xnarutoxrocksx, Could-Careless (sorry, but I can't tell because that would give away the story...you'll just have to wait and read for yourself), sakura-angel113 (thanks), Kunai(tyra), reader ninja, Hao'sAnjul, crystl, TheFirstTime, Minelle, CosenAngel, Twilight Kunoichi, SpeedDemon315, Ri-16-Chan, gaarsaku4ever, Makokam, Blackmusasabi, Rachel9493, lil'kit CC, , oOfunkyrainbowOo, anonymous, Name, badbunny1818, DeidaraAddiction, Hyousetsu, moonhuntress09 (sorry about errors...my editor is gone right now), tsuki-kage (I didn't update because I had familly over), meisi, Kakurine IL, & Gaara's Lover525 for reviewing!


	36. 35: Solar Eclipse ‘Movie’

Disclaimer: Don't look at me! Wait, now that I think of it...how could you look at me? I mean, this is the internet, not a photo album...you can't see me to look at me. So: ha!

**Chapter 35: Solar Eclipse 'Movie'**

Sakura watched in confusion as everything seemed to disappear, even herself. Then things began to reappear, but they weren't what had just disappeared. She had been in the park with Sasuke, now she was somewhere else, somewhere inside. There were others there too.

Sakura focused on the people; there was a woman who had obviously just given birth, there was a man who was shrouded in the shadows of his cloak, and there was a baby, swaddled in a blanket. What surprised Sakura most about this picture was that both the woman and the baby had pink hair. What was going on? Who were these people?

Sakura noticed that the woman was bleeding more than was safe. Sakura felt pity for this unknown woman; she had given birth successfully, but if a healer didn't get to here soon, she'd be dead from blood loss. As she watched, the woman reached feebly to grab a part of the man's cloak and brought him nearer to her.

Sakura heard the raspy words as if she had been the one they were spoken to, "I have told you all the possibilities…but the best way for your goals to be accomplished…and for our daughter to be as strong as she can be…is for you to bring her back with you…and leave her with your half sister…"

The longer the 'movie' went, the farther away Sakura's feelings seemed to be. Now Sakura only felt the slightest sliver of emotion, and what she felt seemed to be far away from her, as if in another body other than her own. But Sakura knew she felt understanding with what was going on finally. That woman was her mother, and the man her father, and the baby…was her…this must be the story of her birth.

The woman gasped in pain, then continued weakly, "I've told you all I can, my love…now you must leave…hurry…my grandmother is coming…if she finds you, she'll take Sakura…and your goal…" The woman's voice had gotten so quiet that it was like she was merely mouthing the words. The woman released the man's cloak and with the last of her strength gave him a slight push towards the door. The man hurried to the door without a sound and left.

The scene changed, she was now watching as the same man whose face she could still not see, this time because of an ANBU mask, was speaking to her aunt, who was holding the baby. "Take care of her until I am able to be reunited with her." He said in a muffled voice, then he disappeared, leaving her aunt standing on the doorstep, holding the sleeping baby and trying not to cry. She went inside and closed the door.

Sakura distantly felt recognition flow through her, for some reason, she was watching the happenings of her life. It was a lot like her dreams, but at the same time, it was a lot like reality; everything was in color, nothing was blurred, and she could understand every word spoken. But unlike reality, it was skipping a lot of time, because there had been a week at least between her birth and her father going on his mission.

The scene changed again and this time Sakura distantly felt sick. She was looking at what must have been the battleground where her father and all the other ninja on that mission died. The Hokage had told her some detail about the horrible scene, but it could never have prepared her for what she saw. She was glad that her feelings seemed so distant, because if they hadn't Sakura might have been sick.

There were blood and body parts everywhere, and apparently she could smell things in this 'movie', because the stench of death hung heavily in the air. The sickness that she distantly felt dissipated when she saw something far in the distance that made her blood run cold.

There were two people, almost hidden by the trees, but Sakura wouldn't have been able to tell who they were anyways because of what they were wearing. It was what they were wearing that had made Sakura go from being sick to being angry. They were wearing the robes and hats of the Akatsuki, and one of them was smiling like a mad man while the other was wiping blood from his hands, his face in shadow.

The scene changed again, but only slightly. She was still looking at the bodies of the dead, but they were starting to decay, and the stench was almost overpowering. Now there were live ANBU who had just stumbled upon the slaughtering ground. Sakura heard one of the ANBU use a communicator, "We've found what we were looking for, in a sense…Get the Hokage right away!" The communicator buzzed off and the scene changed.

Sakura knew she was at a funeral; everyone was wearing black and many people were crying. They were in front of the stone where the names of the fallen leaf heroes were written. In the crowd Sakura found her aunt holding her and crying into her husbands shoulder. The Hokage was making a speech about how the fallen had had died protecting their village. Far away, Sakura felt sad, but as the 'movie' got longer, she _felt _less and less.

As Sakura watched, more scenes unfolded, and her rational mind told her that everything she was watching had really happened, and that she was seeing them in the order that they really happened in. The only difference was that they were only snippets of what had happened.

* * *

"What's blue as ice?" asked Itachi roughly as he dragged his brother with him to stand by Ibiki, who was still staring at Sakura's face. But Ibiki didn't need to answer him; Itachi knew the answer as soon as he looked at Sakura's face. It was her eyes. They had gone from their vibrant green to ice blue, but that wasn't all. Her pupils had shrunken to the point where they were almost inexistent.

Itachi also noticed that she wasn't blinking, and that she was staring at the sun, which had only just begun to disappear, wide eyed. If she kept looking at the sun she'd surely go blind. Itachi reached out and was about to touch her when he felt Ibiki grab his arm, stopping him. Itachi's head swerved and he glared at Ibiki, his Sharingan activating. Ibiki released his hold on him, but he shook his head, saying, "It's best not to touch her. This has to do with her Kekkei Genkai, so I'm sure she'll be fine, but you don't know what will happen if you interrupt her. It's better to just let her be."

Itachi turned his Sharingan on Sakura and saw her Chakra swirling up to surround her head. He blinked and his Sharingan deactivated. He looked at Sakura carefully, holding Sasuke back from running to her, or maybe he was holding himself back...he wasn't sure. As he looked, he noticed a few things. She was breathing, but just barely and other than that, he could see no other source of muscle movement.

He heard Sasuke ask, frightened, "What's wrong with Sakura? What's wrong with her? Why won't she move? What happened?"

Ibiki was the one who answered quietly, "Don't be worried, Sasuke, she's fine. She's just having her first experience with her Kekkei Genkai…you know, like your families Sharingan."

* * *

Sakura watched as she took her first steps and said her first words. She watched as her birthdays came and went. She noticed that however many times her aunt and uncle corrected her, she kept calling them mommy and daddy. Sakura watched as she slowly grew up, and she noticed that even when she was a toddler, she was picked on or left out by other toddlers.

Not long after she watched her fifth birthday something happened that had nothing to do with the 'movie'. It felt like there was an earthquake or like someone had grabbed her shoulders and was shaking her when she had been deep asleep. The 'movie' seemed to be being ripped apart, or maybe it was like the 'movie' was being forced off the screen, and something else was trying to replace it.

The 'world' shook for what felt like forever, but then it suddenly stopped, and the show went on…but it was different now. It was now just like the time when she was unconscious, only that there was no 'screen' because _everything_ was the 'screen' and that she didn't seem to have a body that she was watching from. Instead she was watching the white on black 'movie' as if she wasn't really there to watch it.

The first thing she saw was her sitting up at the base of the cliff. As Sakura watched herself read the scroll, then try to move, she got an idea of what was happening. She was watching what had happened in her past…the 'earthquake' must have been when she invaded this time stream. It had happened because she wasn't supposed to be here, _now_, but she was, and this 'movie' wanted to show her what had happened.

Sakura watched as the white on black 'movie' played out. She saw herself collapse and she saw Itachi find her. She saw her time in the hospital and her time taking her tests. She saw things on her past missions that she hadn't noticed at the time, such as Kakashi reading more of that orange book behind her back.

Sakura watched as her time with the Uchiha's unfolded, and although she looked, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure out when she had fallen for Itachi, or even when he had fallen for her. The only clue she got was when she and Inuka had been walking just slightly ahead of Itachi and Inuka had said that there was something bothering Itachi, but that it hadn't been the fan girls.

Now it made sense, what Inuka had said, but at the time it had only confused her. The 'movie' showed her her mission in Suna, and she paid close attention, trying to see what she could have done differently. She watched her battle with the unknown ninja and critiqued it. Here she should have dodged left instead of right; there she should have killed this man rather than that one.

After Itachi had come and she had feinted, Sakura saw the three scenes she had seen during her time in the world of the unconscious. After that, she watched her time recovering and she noticed that Gaara kept sneaking into her room to watch her sleep. Sakura then watched as she and her teammates left Suna and began to travel back to Konoha. The night had fallen when the scene changed.

This scene was back in Suna…it was late at night…and something was terribly wrong. Sakura wasn't sure what, until she saw Gaara on the roof of one of the buildings. Sakura could tell that the demon was starting to come out. Half of Gaara's little body was covered in sand that was shaped like it had been when she had tried to save Sasuke from him all those years ago.

Gaara was attacking a number of ninja who were trying to restrain him. He had gone crazy; Sakura could tell that the demon had gotten a hold of him. Sakura watched as the possessed Gaara escaped the ninja and started destroying buildings. He was yelling something, but he was drowned out by the sound of the destruction that he was causing. He continued destroying things until Yashamaru appeared in front of Gaara and tried to get him to regain control.

At the sight of his uncle, Gaara had stopped fighting and started trying to regain his control. Finally Gaara seemed to be in control and Yashamaru noticeably relaxed as he slowly approached the little red head, asking, "What's wrong Gaara?"

Gaara sniffed and wiped a hand over his tearing eyes, "I'm all alone now…" He sniffed again as tears continued pouring from his eyes, "…she's gone…and now no one understands me!" The scene changed back to her traveling, but Sakura distantly felt uneasy. Had she been what had caused Gaara to go berserk like that? She had tried so hard to make him see she wasn't the only one, but apparently it hadn't worked.

But the show went on and Sakura had to watch because the 'movie' wasn't going to wait for her to think about Gaara. She watched as they got back to Konoha, and instantly were sent on another mission. The scene skipped straight to the battle. There she watched as she collapsed, but this time she thought she heard something that neither she nor her teammates had heard at the time.

She couldn't really understand what was being said, but she knew it sounded like a voice that expected to be obeyed. This time she saw something that no one had noticed when it had happened. After that 'voice' spoke, Orochimaru and his partner shared a glance before they jumped back and Orochimaru said that they had been lucky that they had to go. A thought hit Sakura: they had left because of that voice.

Just then she saw that flash of the eyes that she had seen the first time, but once again they seemed to come and go too quickly to really look at. But this time, Sakura had noticed that there had been something…odd…about those eyes, but she wasn't sure what.

* * *

Sasuke's little voice broke the silence of the darkening day when he asked, "How much longer?"

Itachi shrugged, and Ibiki said, "She won't wake up until the sun is back to normal…luckily solar eclipses don't last nearly as long as lunar ones."

Sasuke was confused but he nodded his head as if he understood. He was worried about Sakura, they had been playing and having so much fun, but then he had to mention the funny thing the sun was doing. If he hadn't told her, this wouldn't have happened.

His big brother was worried about her too, he could tell, even though his big brother didn't show it. Only the scary looking man didn't seem worried about her. But he didn't know her like they did, she never acted like this. Sakura had never done this before, so why was she now? The scary guy had said it had to do with her bloodline, but she had never said anything about having a bloodline…

* * *

Sakura had just gotten to the point where she was carrying Sasuke on her shoulders when the earthquake returned. Everything shook, and the 'movie' did the changing thing again. When the shaking finally stopped, things had changed yet again. Now the 'movie' was in black and white, like an old film. It was continuing where she had left off after her fifth birthday.

The show continued like that as she watched herself grow up. She could still hear and smell things, and it still wasn't blurry, but this was getting to be much like her dreams. She watched as she went to the academy, met Sasuke and Naruto, was put on a team with them, and went on missions with them. Then she watched as their team broke up, as Sasuke left, as Naruto tried and failed to bring him back, as Naruto left to train and as she became Tsunade's apprentice.

It continued like that until she saw the part where she had used the scroll and disappeared. The moment she had disappeared, the earthquake began again, but this time the picture didn't change much. All that happened at first was that it had become blurry.

She watched as Itachi reached the place she had disappeared from and as he motioned something that made the others split up in different directions. She watched as Itachi reached down and touched the mark that was on the ground…then the scene changed.

These scenes seemed to be jumping a lot more, and skipping over more time. For the next scene she saw was the full moon scene she had seen in her dreams, the one with Sasuke. She noticed that the speech was garbled most of the time, but every once in a while she'd catch a word or two that actually made sense. She watched again as he stepped on her mark, and then went on to destroy the villages. But this time the 'movie' went farther than where the dream had left off.

After destroying countless villages, they came upon a much larger village than those they had been attacking. Both stopped and conferred with each other. Kabuto brought out a photo and Sakura saw that it was a picture of a man in his mid thirties. Sasuke took the picture form Kabuto and said something. Out of what he said, Sakura only understood one word: Hoshi.

Kabuto took back the photo and said something else and Sakura caught the words: 'we' and 'need'. Sakura watched as they entered the village quietly. This time, however, they didn't start killing everyone. Instead they seemed to be searching for something. Finally they disappeared into a house and reappeared holding the man who had been in the picture. He was unconscious and Kabuto had him slung over one shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

They nodded and left the village as it was. Sakura now knew what they were doing, they were abducting the man, and if her guess was correct, he was a Hoshi…one of her relatives.

But then the scene changed again, and once again, it was one of her dreams. She watched as her dreams reappeared to her, showing her things she'd rather not see. Then she saw the dream about Tsunade talking to Jiraiya and the others about that mission (she _still_ couldn't tell what the mission had been or what was on the scroll). It was like the time in her dream where it had been starting to not allow her to understand what was being said.

The 'movie' went past that and showed her other things until finally it showed her the scene with the old lady, the children, and the unknown Akatsuki member. But now Sakura knew where this was, because of what she had already been shown. This was the same village where Sasuke and Kabuto had taken that Hoshi man…this was the Hoshi village.

The Akatsuki member was holding the last child she had seen, this was the part in the dream where it had ended, but the 'movie' continued. The Akatsuki member was holding the last child, a boy who looked to be ten, roughly by the neck. He was about to kill the boy…he raised his kunai, but then something happened. He side stepped just as two little shadows landed where he had been. They were twin girls, identical in all but the length of their hair, and they looked no older than eight.

The old woman screamed something, obviously unhappy that the children hadn't run away while they had had the chance. She didn't know what the old woman yelled, but it had some effect on the Akatsuki member. He dropped the boy and grabbed the old woman by her hair as he held the kunai to her throat.

Sakura still couldn't see his face though, his hat and the high collar of his robe hid his face completely form her view. He said something to the woman in a no nonsense voice. The children were huddled together, the girls on either side of the boy. The old lady refused to answer the Akatsuki and he pressed the point of the kunai against her throat just enough to make her start bleeding.

The Akatsuki members said something again, his voice even more threatening than before, but the woman refused to speak again, but someone else did. The little girl with the longer hair shouted something at the Akatsuki member and the other two children tried to stop her, but it was too late…whatever she had said was what the man had wanted. He slashed the old woman's throat, killing her instantly. He dropped her like she was yesterday's news and turned to the three children.

He said something, and though Sakura didn't know what it was, she felt like something was going on other than him just speaking. The girl with the longer hair said one word, then the boy and finally the other girl. After they had each spoken, they each looked at each other, horrified.

The girl with the longer hair began to shout something at the Akatsuki member as the Akatsuki member stepped closer to them. The boy put his hand over her mouth and forced her and the other girl to stand behind him. He let go of the girl as he stood protectively between the girls and the Akatsuki member. Sakura was sure the Akatsuki member was going to kill them just like he had everyone else.

In a blink of an eye, all three children fell down, but to Sakura's surprise, they were still breathing…they were still alive. But then the scene changed, and Sakura still didn't know who the Akatsuki member had been or what had become of the children.

After she had seen more of the 'movie', things started getting weirder. The scenes started flickering more and more, coming and going quickly. Also, she noticed that some of what she was watching began to contradict itself. Until now, things had happened in what appeared to be a fixed fashion, but now things were jumping around…either that or they didn't agree on what to show.

For instance, in one scene, Sakura saw Konoha completely destroyed and in ruins, but in the next one, she saw Konoha prospering under the Hokage. Also, the position of Hokage seemed to change between the different scenes that had Konoha prospering. In some the Hokage looked to still be Tsunade, in others it looked to be Naruto, and in yet another set of possible Hokage's it was someone else, a female, but Sakura couldn't tell who the female was.

It continued like that until the 'movie' got so blurry that she couldn't even tell what was going on. Then suddenly, everything changed. The blurry world of the 'movie' flickered out like a candle flame when it's blown out. In its place Sakura saw first the sun, then everything else seemed to flow together, into her vision. The sun was too bright, Sakura quickly looked away and felt like the world was spinning.

Sakura didn't know she had begun to fall until she felt strong arms catch her. Then she felt herself being lifted up into those arms. Sakura felt so disoriented. Where was she? Who was holding her? What had happened? Sakura didn't know, and the world was still spinning. She closed her eyes, but it didn't help, she still felt as if up were down.

She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath and squash the felling of vertigo that was making her feel so horribly. But that wasn't all that was making her feel so awful, she distantly noticed that she couldn't find her Chakra, she was fresh out and she was exhausted. She felt as if she had run in a circle at high speeds through a forest that hadn't regarded her kindly.

She wasn't sure what was going on and she felt sick to her stomach, but as she breathed, Sakura recognized the sent. It was Itachi who was holding her. She could hear voices, but they meant nothing to her, she couldn't understand them.

She held onto Itachi as she fought to gain control of whatever was wrong with her. She heard and felt the rumble of Itachi's voice and it comforted her greatly, but she still felt as if the world had turned upside down and she was slipping…

The last thing she noticed before she lost all track of what was happening around her was that they were moving, and that Itachi was holding her close to him…

…and that with him, she felt safe…

* * *

There...that was long...I hope you liked it! It may not have been as long as the previous chapter, but then again, the previous chapter was really two chapters in one.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome to know that the flames will not be joining us on the_ pretty list_!

Thanks to: Black Amber, tonnora, Sandlewood996, oOfunkyrainbowOo, XxKayxKayxX, MissSakuraUchiha, sakura-angel113, gaarsaku4ever, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, animelover123456, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Chibi Kabuto, Jax9, Crazy Neko Girl, Jester08, Alone in a Blizzard (I'm glad you like it!), Stephanie, Kakurine IL, meisi, Ginny-cry, Inuforlyf, fionfee, reader ninja, Friesenator, SilverMononoke, Hao'sAnjul, Sadistic Uchiha (please...put somthing other than i in your reviews), wind angel suki, xnarutoxrocksx, TheFirstTime, Gothic Raven, Dreamergirl92813, DeidaraAddiction, won't be the Victim, Sakimi1014, bubbleyum, Sachiko1991, Tsubasa-Angel, Blood Blossom, Shadow Ninja, pinky101, dark Alley, Flower of the Desert, Mistress Persephone, inuyasha2847684, CosenAngel, SpeedDemon315, Cnguyen456, Gothic Saku-chan, Kasaru Hatake, NARUTARDMJR14, & SeraphimLullaby for reviewing!


	37. 36: Decisive Talks

Disclaimer: Do I need to make a billboard or something like that?

**Chapter 36: Decisive (and some not-so-decisive) Talks**

When Sakura woke up, she found herself in her own bed. She sat up and looked out the window and saw that the sky was dark. Had she slept all day?

She got out of bed and noticed that she had been sleeping in her clothes. She made a face and decided to change. As she did so, she checked her Chakra and found that it had replenished itself. Once she was in new clothing she brushed her hair and got ready for the day. She would have to ask Itachi what had happened when ever she got the chance.

A light knock on her door came just as the predawn light showed through her window. Sakura whispered, "Come in." and was unsurprised when Itachi stepped into the room and closed the door silently behind him. What did surprise her was when he was suddenly standing by her, enveloping her in a hug.

Sakura squeaked, "Itachi!" He didn't let go of her, but he did loosen his hold on her some. Sakura sighed, "I'm fine Itachi, really, I am." His hold on her didn't slacken any more so Sakura stifled another sigh and leaned into his embrace silently. After a few minutes of silence she asked, "Do you know what happened to me? The last thing I remember is you carrying me." She paused, then added, "For that matter, how did you find me?"

Itachi didn't answer right away, but Sakura didn't expect him to. After a while though, he finally answered, "Ibiki said that that was probably the first time you've ever used your Kekkei Genkai…and that you probably feinted because you overused it."

Sakura stiffened at the words 'Kekkei Genkai'. Was it possible that she really did have a Kekkei Genkai? If it was true, that _would _explain what had happened. She had dealt with some of the younger Hyuuga's who had overused their Byakugan or pushed themselves past their physical limits because they didn't know enough about the limits their Kekkei Genkai imposed upon them. Those young Hyuuga's had often times feinted or gotten sick…their symptoms seemed to fit her current condition perfectly.

She listened as Itachi continued, "I brought you back here and put you to bed while Ibiki explained what had happened to mother and father." Sakura noticed a change in his voice when he'd said the word 'father' so she looked up at him curiously. He looked down at her and she saw just in time that he was going to kiss her.

She quickly whispered, "Itachi, wait…" He paused and she took a deep breath before taking a step away from him, but she didn't break out of his hold. She turned so that she could look at him easily before she said, "We need to speak about some things before…_anything_." She tried to read what he was feeling, but she couldn't tell. He raised one eyebrow, and she knew he was waiting for her to continue.

Sakura sighed, "I guess the first thing is…are you sure you want to do this? I mean…I'm going to have to leave soon…what then? I'm going to have to leave and you won't see me for at least ten years…if we ever see each other again. I don't know what will happen…but I know it would be hard for both of us if…" She couldn't continue, her voice was stuck in her throat. She looked at her feet, embarrassed and sad at the same time.

Itachi had never removed his arms from being around her as she had spoken. Now he took a step closer and removed one hand. That hand moved to her chin, lifting her face until she was looking him in the eyes. His face was close to hers as he whispered, "I never forgot that you had to leave…there's no way I could have. I kissed you knowing you would be leaving eventually."

Sakura felt her face go red. He continued, "I don't care, Sakura. I love you, and nothing will change that. If I have to wait ten years, I will. If _I _have to be the one to go and find _you_, I will." He closed the distance and gently kissed her, then said quietly, resting his forehead against hers, "So, yes…I do want to do this…" He kissed her again, and Sakura felt as if the world was spinning, but this time, in a good way.

Sakura had to catch her breath before she asked her next question, but Itachi must have read her mind because he said quietly into her ear, "Sakura, until you leave, I want you to be my girlfriend…so will you?"

Sakura hesitated for a second, thoughts flying through her head. Was this really the best thing to be doing? Should she be falling for Itachi Uchiha? What was she talking about, it was too late, she'd already fallen for him. Should she agree to be his girlfriend? She wanted to, but she still wasn't sure that she should be doing this. She had felt so safe in his arms, but…

Then she remembered something from her time. In her time, it was known that Itachi had never looked at girls, let alone had a girlfriend. If she became his girlfriend…it would mean she _had _changed time! If she could assure herself she'd changed time, then maybe…

Yes, she would change time…she would! She would make it so the massacre never happened! She would save Itachi and Sasuke and everyone! She would change the past, and in doing so, change her present! She _could _change time! All she had to do to prove that she could change time was to agree to be his girlfriend. Then everything would change…

All these thoughts came and went in the blink of an eye, and Sakura's moment of hesitation ended. She smiled up at Itachi, her face bright red, and answered, "I'll be your girlfriend, if you'll be my boyfriend." She was rewarded by that smirk/smile she'd seen before…the one that had confused her so much before. Now she understood it's reasoning, and it made her insides melt.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his chest. He held her tightly, and she was glad for it, because she wasn't sure that her legs would hold her just right then. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually Itachi said quietly, "The sun will rise without us if we don't hurry."

Sakura slowly released him and he released her, then they both hurried out back to the training yard to watch the sun rise. After that, they trained, but it didn't take five minutes for Sakura to notice that Itachi was going easy on her. She stopped what she was doing and glared at Itachi, though even she knew that her whole heart wasn't in it.

She chided him, "Itachi, don't go easy on me. What's the point of training if it's easy?"

Itachi smirked and asked innocently, "Do you really think I'd go easy on you?"

Sakura felt herself twitch, she answered, "Yes." She then added bluntly, "In fact, I've had the suspicion that you've been going easy on me ever since we began training together months ago. It's just that now you're going super-easy on me. So stop it!"

Itachi shrugged and said nonchalantly, "As you wish." He then disappeared from sight. Sakura barely had time to block his attack, then his next, and then his next. She just managed to block or avoid all his attacks, but she never got the chance to counter attack, he was moving too quickly.

Sakura mentally cursed herself, but she kept her attention on the fight. She knew that she was both lucky and unlucky that this was a taijutsu only fight. Lucky because he couldn't pull out any special tricks but unlucky because taijutsu was her weakest subject. They kept up the fast, hard, pace until Sasuke came running up the hill.

They stopped, and Sakura had to sit down and wipe the sweat from her face as she caught her breath. She shot a glance at Itachi and noticed that he was barely breathing faster than normal. She felt kind of disgruntled that she was still so far behind him. Was she so weak as to be unable to get even one attack in?

Sasuke ran straight to her and threw his little arms around her. Sakura laughed as she heard him say something around the lines of 'I'm glad you're ok'. She gave him a gentle hug, then patted him on the head as he let go of her.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I'm just sorry to have scared you like that yesterday."

Sasuke looked up at her and said, "You did scare me, but it's ok." He paused, then got off topic, as little kids tend to do, "…did you know your eyes were blue yesterday?" Sakura blinked…she hadn't known that. Wait…hadn't Gaara said something like that before? She blinked again and smiled. As she did so, Sasuke noticed how tired she was, then turned and criticized his older brother, "Big brother! Why were you so hard on Sakura when she just got over using her bloodline? _You're _the one who told _me _she'd be tired today and that I shouldn't bother her too much!"

Sakura looked at the little five-year-old Sasuke glaring up at a thirteen-year-old Itachi without a hint of fear and couldn't help but laugh. It was too comical. They both turned to look at her, but she couldn't stop laughing for another minute. When she finally got a hold of herself she said, trying to reassure Sasuke between giggles, "I'm fine, Sasuke…I'm the one who asked him to not go easy on me. It's my fault, not his."

Sasuke shook his head and said defiantly, "It _is _his fault! He should have listened to what he told me! If he had, then you wouldn't be shaking!"

Shaking? Sakura looked down at her hands and noticed that they _were _shaking, but because she was trying not to laugh, not because she was tired (though she did have to admit she was exhausted). She laughed again and said, "Don't worry about me, Sasuke, I'm fine. Let's just figure out what we're going to practice today."

Sasuke didn't notice that she had changed the subject, instead he started to spurt out ideas of what they could do. Itachi _had _noticed, however, and he walked over and gave her his hand, helping her stand up. As he did so, Sakura caught his whisper of, "He's right…sorry." Sakura blushed, surprised. Had Itachi Uchiha just apologized to her? He then said just as quietly, "But you did great."

She didn't get a chance to say anything because Sasuke wanted her attention. She listened to his suggestion, and then she gave her own. As she and Sasuke decided on what they were going to do, Sakura was constantly aware of Itachi watching her. Sakura suppressed a shiver, she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to him watching her like that.

Well, at least she now knew why he was watching her. She couldn't help but feel a little dense for not having figured out before why he was constantly watching her. But then again, she never would have guessed that Itachi Uchiha would love her. As it was, she still had a hard time believing it, even though he had kissed her not just once, but twice, that very morning.

Sakura knew she was blushing again; she just hoped that Sasuke wouldn't notice, because children had a tendency to point thing like that out at just the wrong moment.

During breakfast that morning, Sakura noticed that Fugaku was radiating an angry aura for some reason. She knew he didn't like her, so she kept out of his way as best as she could. After they ate, he left for a mission and Sakura was relieved. She had felt as if there had been a physical weight in the room while he was present.

Once he was gone and Sasuke had rushed up the stairs to get ready for school there came a knock at the door and Itachi went to get it. While he was gone, Sakura helped Mikoto clean off the table. As they did so, Mikoto asked, "So, how are you feeling, Sakura? I heard your Kekkei Genkai awakened yesterday and I was worried when you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm fine," Sakura assured her, "I probably just used too much Chakra or something like that." Mikoto smiled at her and nodded her head.

* * *

Itachi answered the door and found not a messenger, as he had expected, but someone else. He stepped out of the doorway and allowed Shisui to come in, then closed the door. Shisui greeted him happily, "Good morning, cousin!"

Just then they both heard Sasuke stumble down the stairs quickly, almost yelling, "Cousin Sushi-I mean, Shisui!" Sasuke barreled into Shisui and Shisui grabbed him and rubbed his head until his hair stood at odd(er) angles.

Shisui chuckled as he said in mock anger, "What have I told you about calling me that, eh, brat?" Sasuke struggled out of Shisui's grasp, a big smile plastered across his face as he laughed joyously.

Sakura walked in and greeted Shisui, "Hey, how are you Shisui?" Shisui shrugged and said he was good. Then Sakura turned to Sasuke, who looked like he was about to bounce off the walls, "Sasuke, calm down. If you're that hyper in class, your sensei will wonder if you had sugar for breakfast." Sasuke pouted, but tried to hold still…key word being _tried_.

Sakura laughed, then asked him, "You want me to walk you to school today? Your mother already said it was ok with her." Sasuke whooped with glee and Sakura tried to fix his hair, but she knew it would need to be brushed again, so she said, "Sasuke, go brush your hair, then we can go." Sasuke ran back upstairs to do as she asked.

Sakura then asked, "Do you two want to come, or do you want to stay here?"

Shisui looked almost sheepish, _almost_, as he said, "I'd actually like to speak with Itachi, if you don't mind."

Sasuke was running back down the stairs as Sakura shook her head, "It's fine with me. I'll see you two later then. Come on, Sasuke." Sakura took the cheerful Sasuke's hand and they walked out the door, waving goodbye as they left.

Once they were gone, the two of them silently walked out to the training field where they could talk without being overheard. Once they were there, Itachi said bluntly, guessing the reason why Shisui had wanted to talk to him alone, "I told her."

He watched in amusement as Shisui's jaw dropped. He looked like a fish for a while, opening and closing his mouth. Finally he asked as if he expected Itachi to bite his head off but at the same time was dieing to know, "When? How? What was the answer?"

Itachi told him and watched as his cousin's face went through different emotions. Finally he asked unbelievingly, "You _kissed _her?" Itachi nodded, but Shisui asked again, "You _kissed _her? _You kissed her_?" He then said something slightly different, "You couldn't find the words so you _kissed _her?" Itachi nodded again, wondering why his cousin was having such a hard time accepting that one fact.

Finally he grew tired of Shisui's repetition so he interrupted and said, "Yes, I kissed her on her birthday when I told her I loved her. I also kissed her today, the day she agreed to be my girlfriend." Shisui just stared at him, and Itachi had a weird feeling in a not-so-good way that he couldn't explain. But then Shisui smiled and congratulated him profoundly. Itachi pushed the weird feeling he'd had to the back of his mind, he was imagining things.

Shisui then said almost guiltily, "I guess I did tell you to be blunt…I just didn't think you'd be so blunt as to skip words…"

Itachi smirked at his cousin as he said frankly, "I just figured that actions spoke louder than words. You of all people should know that I prefer to 'do' rather than 'speak' or 'wait'."

Itachi watched Shisui's face closely, but he could only see Shisui absorbing what he'd said as if it applied to some sort of situation that he was in. Shisui then nodded curtly, as if he had just decided on something. Itachi mentally shook his head, Shisui was too easy to read for being a Uchiha…it was almost disgraceful.

But then again, that was one of the reasons they were best friends. Itachi couldn't be read, and Shisui couldn't _not _be read. Ironic, wasn't it? Itachi sighed when Shisui asked about what he would do when Sakura had to leave, as leave she must. He told Shisui what he'd told Sakura. For some reason, as he watched Shisui's obvious reaction, that odd feeling returned.

* * *

As Sakura walked Sasuke to School he seemed overly happy. But after a while he seemed to get lost in thought, and then he suddenly asked, "Why does big brother act funny around you?"

Sakura tripped in surprise. His sensei had thought he needed to be more perceptive, but the way she saw it, he was more perceptive than he needed to be. Sakura laughed nervously, not quite sure how to explain to a five-year-old what love was.

"Well, ah," she began hesitantly, "Itachi likes me a lot and uh…" How the heck do you explain to a five-year-old in terms he could understand? "I guess you could say he likes me in much the same way that your parents like each other and, uh, well…"

Sasuke asked as she tried to figure what else to say, "You mean he loves you? That's what mommy and daddy said was how they felt for each other. Is that it? What's love mean? Mommy said she loves me and big brother different than she loves daddy, but how is that?"

Sakura stared, trying to figure out what to say. Finally she said slowly, "Well, you could say that there are two different kinds of love. There's the friend and family love, like how your mother loves you and your brother. Then there's the kind of love that your mom and dad are in…the forever love."

Sasuke seemed to think hard about what Sakura said. They had just reached the academy and Sasuke had started to walk inside alone, but then he turned around and came back to her. He looked serious as he said, "Then I love you, Sakura!" He then turned back and ran inside. Sakura stood there a few moments, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Finally she shook her head and started walking back the way she had come. She knew Sasuke was too young to really understand what he was saying, and she guessed he meant it in the 'family' category anyways.

As she walked back, she couldn't help but wonder how different things would be when she returned back to her time.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I'll be explaining about her Kekkei Genkai more in later chapters, so you'll just have to wait!

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, but flames will get a bucket of lemon water dumped on their head…(don't ask) Now: to the _pretty list_!

Thanks to: baka-chan, SpeedDemon315, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, Dreamergirl92813, Gothic Saku-chan, dark Alley, Shade, benswife, Sakimi1014, Makokam (I know, you do notice that the Hoshi's left the ninja village, right? Also, that's not all there is to her kekkei genkai, so you'll just have to wait to find out.), shadow miko, Gothic Raven, sakura-angel113, bubbleyum, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Flower of the Desert, demon-lulu, Inuforlyf, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, meisi, pinky101 (maybe, maybe not...I can't say), txgirl123, Jax9, Challa, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Rangerette, Chibi Kabuto, NARUTARDMJR14, Jester08, Ilse Montague, moonhuntress09, Mistress Persephone, XxKayxKayxX, SilverMononoke, fionfee, animelover123456 (yeah, I think so too), Crazy Neko Girl , Makokam (You'll find out soon enough), Confuzzled239, Name, xnarutoxrocksx, DeidaraAddiction, Black-Fire-Wolf-Sakura-Asakura, inn0centdr3ameR, & Black Amber for reviewing!


	38. 37: Before the Festival

Disclaimer: I'm looking for a place to build that bilboard...

**Chapter 37: Before the Festival**

Sakura came back to find Shisui and Itachi talking about some upcoming festival. When they saw her, however, they broke off their conversation. Shisui waved and called out, "A message came for you while you were gone!" Sakura noticed Itachi take a scroll out of his pocket. He handed it to her and she thanked him before she opened it.

Sakura quickly read the letter, then closed it and smiled. She said before anyone could ask, "It's form Hanako; she wants me to come over for a girls day out…whatever that means."

Shisui was the one to speak first, as jubilant as ever, "I bet I know why! There's going to be a festival tonight, I bet it's got something to do with that!" Itachi just nodded in agreement. Shisui continued, "Well, if it's a _girl's _day out, that means we're not invited."

He pouted as if he was sad, but then his smile returned as he said, "So I think I'll take the day off from my normal routine to keep Itachi company and stop him from- Ow, ow, ow!" Itachi was poking Shisui with a kunai. Shisui finally yelled, "Fine, I get it: No Talky!…Fine!…Stop poking me!" Itachi poked him one more time before putting the Kunai away.

Sakura giggled, his resemblance to Naruto would have been perfect if only he had blond hair and blue eyes and wasn't an Uchiha. Sakura noticed that there were a few small dots of blood starting to well up from a few of the places the kunai had touched. Sakura raised a hand and just barely touched him, still giggling, and his small puncture wounds disappeared. She giggled again, thinking that Shisui seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

She _then_ noticed that Itachi had shifted and Sakura couldn't help but think that it would be funny if he was jealous. The way Shisui looked between her and Itachi, she knew he probably was thinking the same thing…only he wasn't finding the idea of a jealous Itachi breathing down his neck funny. Sakura guessed that Itachi had probably told him that they were going out, and now poor Shisui was afraid that Itachi would think he was trying to steal his girlfriend.

Sakura moved over to Itachi and rose on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, then as she went back to having both feet flat on the floor she said, "I'll see you around, Itachi, but I'd best go now." She turned to say goodbye to Shisui, and found he was staring at her like he couldn't believe his eyes. Sakura smiled and waved goodbye, sure he was just trying to get his mind around the idea that Itachi had let her do that.

Sakura hurried to the Hyuuga compound, wondering what today would bring. When she got there, she found Hanako, Inuka and Hinata waiting for her. Inuka asked loudly, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to drop Sasuke off at the academy, so I didn't find out until I got back." Sakura hugged Inuka and Hanako, then waved to the shy Hinata, who was hiding behind her mother. "But now that I'm here, what are we going to do? All the note said was that we were going to have a girls day out."

Inuka rubbed her hands excitedly as she said exuberantly, "We're going to do a lot today!"

Hanako then spoke, "The first thing I was planning on having us do was go shopping." Inuka groaned and Hanako glared at her before she continued, "As I was saying, we'll go shopping and figure out what we'll be wearing to the festival tonight. I need to get Hinata a new Yukata since she's outgrown her old one, and Sakura, you don't have one, so we'll need to get you one too. Inuka, I know you have a few, but you will be coming with us whether you want to go shopping or not."

Inuka muttered something, but Hanako ignored her as she took Hinata's hand and said, "Let's get going, we can talk as we walk." They left the Hyuuga compound and entered the busy Konoha streets, heading to the market. As they walked, Hanako continued to say what all they were going to do, "After we find you and Hinata a Yukata we'll go and find you other necessary things for the festival."

Hanako paused before continuing, "After we get everything we need, we'll go to one of my families hot springs and relax for a while. After that…we'll just have to see." As they walked into the busy market Sakura noticed Inuka trying to sneak off to look at a weapons shop's merchandise. Hanako also must have noticed, because she grabbed Inuka's ear in her free hand and gave it a tug, saying, "We're here to shop for clothing, not weapons, Inuka. We can do that some other time, but for now, deal with it."

Inuka seemed to be distressed as Hanako released her ear only to grab her hand and drag her into a clothing store. Sakura just smiled and followed. Hanako was treating Inuka like she was a child, but then again, Inuka was acting like a child…so that may have been a good thing. They scoured about ten shops before Hanako found a Yukata that she liked for Hinata. It took five more shops for them to find a Yukata for Sakura that everyone agreed on.

By that time, even Sakura wanted to get out of the crowded clothing shops, but she wasn't free from shopping just yet. Hanako then dragged them into many other shops, looking for who knows what. After three hours of shopping, Hanako finally seemed to be happy with their purchases, and allowed them to escape the crowded market.

Sakura noticed that Hinata looked like she was about to faint from seeing and being seen by so many people. Sakura was about to say something when she heard a small growl be issued from Hinata's stomach. The shy girl tried to hide behind her mother, but Hanako would have none of it. She moved out of Hinata's reach as she asked kindly, "Are you hungry? I guess it's that time of day."

It was Inuka who responded, "I'm starved! let's eat!" Sakura shook her head, as did Hanako. Hinata tried to hide behind Hanako again, but once again Hanako moved so that she couldn't. Hinata looked devastated to be left out in the open, unable to hide.

Sakura gave the shy girl a reassuring smile and offered her her hand. Hinata took it and pressed close to her, as if that could hide her from the sight of everyone. Sakura looked up and noticed that Hanako had her hand on her head and an annoyed look on her face. She quickly ironed the annoyance off her face, but Sakura knew it was just hidden, not gone.

Inuka ran off in the direction of the ramen stand, forcing Hanako, Sakura, and Hinata to follow or be left in her dust. Hanako walked with dignity and took back Hinata's hand. Hinata took her mothers hand, but at the same time, she didn't seem to want to let go of Sakura's, so now she was holding both of their hands.

Hanako spoke, "I'm trying to get her to be more comfortable around other, Sakura. She can't always hide from people, she's the heir, after all. Beyond that, she's five, she should have boundless energy and be causing problems, like most children her age. I hate to admit it, but I'd feel better if she acted more like that troublesome Uzumaki than how she does now. At least he isn't introverted."

Hanako shook her head sadly as they entered the ramen stand where Inuka was already ordering. Sakura ordered for herself, then Hanako ordered for herself and Hinata, then all four of them sat down. Sakura looked at Hinata who was sitting between her and Hanako and noticed that she looked sad as well as embarrassed. Sakura reached over and squeezed her hand and smiled. Then their food came and they ate.

* * *

Inuka and Hanako stayed back to pay, telling Sakura and Hinata to wait outside. She and Hinata had just left the stand when Sakura heard a commotion somewhere nearby. She took Hinata's hand and decided to go check out what was going on. They followed the sound until she found a crowd of people. Sakura's blood went cold when she heard whispers of, 'that boy', 'deserves it', and 'should have been killed'.

Sakura didn't wait for an opening; she made one of her own, pushing through the crowd, not caring if she hurt someone. Once she got through the crowd she saw what she'd feared she'd see. There was Naruto, his face already sprouting a black eye and a cut lip, not to mention an assortment of other wounds. In front of him stood five men in their early twenties, and Sakura could tell that one of them was about to hit Naruto again.

In one quick motion Sakura picked Hinata up into one arm, and then appeared in the blink of an eye in the way of the men and their prey. Sakura put Hinata back down by Naruto, pretending to ignore the men, though in reality she was aware of their every movement. If she could end this without fighting, she would, but if they insisted on it…lets just say it wouldn't end well for them.

One of the men went to grab her shoulder; she easily sidestepped just enough to let his arm slide uselessly past her. She still ignored them as she told Hinata, "Stay here, with Naruto, Hinata. Your mother and Inuka should be coming soon, so don't move."

The man who had tried to grab her tried again, this time she knew he was going to try and hurt her. She dodged again, but this time helping him fall flat on his face. The man quickly shot back up to his feet, his face bright red. Sakura slowly turned to face the men as if she hadn't just sent one of them face first into the ground.

Sakura put a smile on her face, though she felt like cussing at them, and said as if one of them hadn't just tried to attack her, "Gentlemen, I hope that this could only be called an accident." her voice was sweet, her eyes were not, "If I were to find out that five men such as yourselves would lower yourself to hitting a child…" Her smile faded as she took out a kunai and fingered it, her cold eyes never leaving them, "then I'd have to do something to teach you a lesson on manners."

Sakura noticed that two of the five looked almost ashamed, but the other three, including the one who had attacked her twice, looked like they weren't happy about being lectured by a child. Two of the men rushed her at once, and she noticed the other one disappear. Sakura easily avoided the two that rushed her, making them run into each other. Then she hit the ground just hard enough to make the man who had been using an earth Jutsu appear. She punched him in the chin, sending him flying. He hit the ground with a thud and didn't get up.

Sakura smirked as she prepared for whatever the other two would do, knowing that the man who had tried the Jutsu wouldn't be waking up any time soon, she'd hit a pressure point. She distantly noticed that the two men who hadn't attacked had run away, but her attention was on the two who were preparing to attack again. She also noticed that the crowd was growing, and if things continued like this, someone would get hurt other than her attackers.

Sakura put her kunai back; it was too risky to use weapons with the growing crowd. Then she saw something that made her feel like beating the two men to a pulp and then some. They were about to use a Jutsu that would endanger not only her but everyone else. What were they thinking? Sakura's eyebrows snapped together, she would have to end this now, before their stupidity got someone hurt.

Sakura used chakra to give her a burst of speed and got behind them. They only just had time to see that she had disappeared before she hit both of them in quick succession on the pressure point on the back of their heads. They both fell to the ground unconscious. "Idiots…" Sakura mumbled as she stepped over their bodies and walked back to the children.

She ignored the stares of the crowd; she wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. She reached the children and found Inuka and Hanako with them. Hanako was holding Hinata close to her and Sakura saw that Hinata looked like she was about to cry. Inuka was holding Naruto, whose eyes didn't seem to be focused and looked like he was going to be sick.

Sakura quickly bent down, taking Naruto from Inuka she turned him on his side and then put her glowing green hand to his head, knowing what she'd find: a concussion. Sakura healed what she could of the concussion, and then healed his other wounds. When she finished, she blinked and looked around her, noticing that there was still a crowd.

Sakura felt anger boil in her veins and she barely held her voice in check as she said loudly to the crowd, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! You all just stood back and watched as a child was beaten by five grown men!" She glared at everyone in the crowd, watching their different expressions. Some looked shamed but most, however, looked like they were glad Naruto had been hurt.

Sakura clenched her fist, reminding herself not to start a fight. Sakura, though, had to try once more to get it through their thick heads that what they'd done, or more to the point, had _not _done, was wrong, "How would you feel if you, your siblings, or even your own child was treated like that and no one came to their help? If instead people gathered around and watched as if it was a display meant for their enjoyment? How would you feel then? You'd feel awful, that's what. Go about your day and think about it…what if next time it's you or someone you care about?"

Sakura glared at the crowd, as did Hanako and Inuka. The crowd dispersed with varying reactions to what Sakura had said. Sakura turned her attention back to Naruto and found him staring at her wide eyed. She was glad that his eyesight seemed to have focused, that meant her healing had been enough. She helped him sit up and noticed that he was still pale and a little shaky, but other than that, fine.

She smiled, then looked at Hanako and Hinata and found that Hinata was looking at Naruto with a red face. Sakura smiled and said, "Hey, Hanako…I know this was supposed to be a girls day out, but would you mind if I have Naruto tag along for a while? I want to make sure that he's ok."

Hanako shrugged and put Hinata back down on the ground. Hinata tried to hide, but once again Hanako wouldn't let her. Sakura decided to do something, "Hinata, why don't you come over here and help Naruto walk? He'll be a little unsteady for a while still." Sakura was amused as Hinata's already red face got even redder. Hanako gave Hinata a little push and Hinata trotted up to Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

From there, they went to the hot springs, with one additional person in tow. Sakura was happy with herself for finding a way to make both Hinata and her mother happy. Hanako was happy that Hinata was not hiding behind someone and was even doing something that could be considered sociable. Hinata was happy (and embarrassed) to be helping Naruto, who Sakura could already tell she had a crush on. So they were both happy.

They spent a lot of time in the hot springs. Naruto dogpaddled around the hot springs while Hinata tried to hide from him, her face bright red. Sakura, Hanako, and Inuka watched them while they talked. The main thing they talked about was Hanako's baby. Inuka wanted it to be a boy, Hanako really didn't care, and Sakura said that she wanted it to be a girl (she couldn't say that she knew it was a girl because it was still too early in the pregnancy for a healer to be able to tell the gender).

Finally Hanako decided that the children should get out. Hanako left and took the children with her. Sakura and Inuka stayed quiet until Hanako returned without the children. After she got back into the water, Hanako said, "They fell asleep as soon as they laid down." She shook her head but didn't say anything else.

Now that it was finally just the three of them Sakura decided to tell them about her and Itachi. "Hey, Hanako, Inuka." They both turned to look at her, "I have a feeling that this won't come as much of a surprise to you, but…well, you know my birthday…well, um…when we got home…Itachi kind of…kissed me…"

Sakura watched as Inuka opened her mouth and Hanako covered it, muffling whatever it was that she was yelling. Once Hanako released Inuka, Inuka squealed, "It took him long enough!"

Hanako hit her over the head then said to Sakura, "You're right, it's not that surprising…so, what have you decided?"

Sakura knew her face was red as she answered, "I agreed to be his girlfriend."

Hanako didn't move fast enough to stop Inuka from shouting, "Itachi's girlfriend?" Hanako instead pushed Inuka's head into the water and held it under for a few seconds before letting her come up for air.

As Inuka gasped for breath Hanako chided, "Inuka, all of Konoha probably heard you. This is a hot springs, you shouldn't be yelling at the top of your lungs that Sakura is Itachi's girlfriend." They all heard a gasp and the scuffle of feet trying to be silent. Someone had overheard. Sakura let her head slip beneath the water…she had a feeling that the news would be all around Konoha within an hour.

Inuka pulled her back up, saying, "Don't worry, people have been speculating that this might happen for a while now. Why do you think Itachi's fan girls were so against you? They feared this was going to happen." Sakura tried to slip back under the water, but Inuka wouldn't let her. "Nope, sorry Sakura, but if you plan to do that, we'll just have to get out." Sakura was annoyed as Inuka easily picked her up and handed her to Hanako who had already gotten out and was now wrapping a towel around Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura sighed as she followed them back to the room they were using. There they got dressed in their Yukata's and woke up Hinata and Naruto. After Hanako found a small Yukata that would fit Naruto she helped him put it on while Inuka did the same for Hinata, whose face was still bright red. Sakura meanwhile was in the bathroom, changing the now soaked bandage that covered her mark.

When she looked at the mark, she felt her heart sink. She bit her lip, then wrapped a new linen bandage around it. She didn't have much time left…she shook her head, there was nothing she could do about it. She came out of the bathroom wearing her new Yukata and fingering the necklace Itachi had given her.

Her Yukata was white with a cheery blossom design on it (it was the only thing that Hanako and Inuka agreed on). Hanako's was a dull blue with a lighter blue trim. Inuka's was dark red with orange swirls that reminded Sakura of fire. Hinata's was bright purple with little pink triangles on it. Naruto's was bright orange, _very _bright orange, with equally bright yellow poke-a-dots (they wouldn't be able to lose him in the crowd, even if they tried).

Once they were ready, they headed to where the festival would be held. As they walked, Sakura felt people looking at her, and it made her uncomfortable. But Inuka smiled and took her arm, dragging her, as she said, "Ignore them, they're just jealous." Sakura wished she could, but it was hard to ignore what felt like thousands of eyes boring into her.

As they neared the place where the festival was to be held, Sakura felt a new presence behind her and Inuka released her arm, going instead to walk with Hanako and the children. The eyes she had felt bore into her intensified ten fold with the appearance of this new presence. Sakura knew who was behind her and was about to slow down so that she could walk beside him when suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her possessively, forcing her to stop walking. She blushed.

The stares all but disappeared in a second, and Sakura knew that Itachi's glare had gotten rid of the spectators. Her blush deepened when he kissed her cheek, then whispered, "If they bother you, let me know." He then released her and they continued on their way, side by side.

Then Sakura decided to be brave, she reached out and held his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze as they continued on their way, that smirk/smile on his face.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I may or may not update tomorow (Aug 11)...I'm not sure yet...I may have to go to my grandpa's.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome...and I told you not to ask about the lemon water...oh well, on to the _pretty list_!

Thanks to: Rangerette, Challa, DeidaraAddiction, Tsubasa-Angel, Dreamergirl92813, oOfunkyrainbowOo, Twilight Kunoichi, Corrupt Blossom, Misery's-Toll, Black Amber, cherryblossomsky, tonnora, Crazy Neko Girl (you'll find out soon), sage, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, baka-chan (my cousin's finance just got a puppy of that breed too), MissSakuraUchiha, SpeedDemon315, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, Could-Careless, XxKayxKayxX, Gothic Saku-chan, sakura-angel113, Starlight - Wild Koneko, inn0centdr3ameR, Shadow Ninja, Chibi Kabuto, chikarubunny (her eyes turn blue when she uses her Kekkei Genkai, like how when the Sharingan is used, the eyse go red. As to being bad at taijutsu, it's because she doesn't use any Chakra during these matches, so she can't use her super strength.), Cute-killer-Gurl, CosenAngel, Mittelan, crystl (it doesn't have a name, only the title that the Hoshi's call themselves when they talk about it), demon-lulu, Quiet Moon (I didn't know when I had begun writing this, and though I found out when I was working on about chapter 20...I felt it was a little too late, so we'll just say he's five), gaarsaku4ever, S. T. Nickolian, meisi, RoseMcGee, Gothic Raven, Jax9, Alone in a Blizzard, Cnguyen456, Nibi no NEKO, reader ninja, animelover123456, Name, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, SilverMononoke (you'll just have to wait and see), Sadistic Uchiha, Kakurine IL, Synogiok, NARUTARDMJR14, xnarutoxrocksx, & badbunny1818 for reviewing!


	39. 38: The Festival

Disclaimer: Sorry, couldn't find a good place to build that billboard...I'll have to think of something else.

**Chapter 38: The Festival**

Itachi and Sakura met back up with Hanako, Inuka, Hinata, and Naruto a few minutes later. When Inuka saw them holding hands, she said loudly, looking at Itachi, "You sure took your time!" Sakura laughed as Inuka and Itachi had a staring contest…or was it a glaring contest?

Hanako tugged Inuka's hair twice, saying, "Leave him alone, Nenako." She released Inuka's hair then turned to Itachi and asked, "Is Mikoto here as well?"

Itachi nodded, then said, "We're all here. Mother said that she would be with Sasuke at the children's area."

Hanako nodded, then took Hinata's hand, saying, "Let's go meet them then." Naruto ran farther ahead of them, but kept looking back, making sure that they didn't leave him. Sakura noticed that though Itachi kept his eye on Naruto, he didn't do or say anything about him.

When they got to the children's section they began to search for Mikoto. It was Naruto who saw them first, or more to the point, saw Sasuke first. Sakura heard him yell angrily, "You!" She turned to look at him, as did Itachi and the others, and they saw Naruto pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, who was wearing a black and white Yukata.

Then Sasuke pointed _his _finger at Naruto and yelled, "What are you doing here, you idiot!"

Naruto's reply came angrily, "What was that, you-!" Sakura let go of Itachi's hand and hurried to cover his mouth gently, they were being too loud and it was drawing unnecessary attention.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura confused. Then both of them looked at each other, and Sakura could have sworn that the anger and hatred in their gaze doubled. Sakura released Naruto and said to both boys, "If you guys can't get along we'll have to separate you two. But, if you guys calm down and at least try to get along…maybe I'll buy you some ice-cream."

Sakura watched as both boys seemed to think about it, making Sakura hope that the bribe worked. Finally both boys slowly agreed to a truce. Itachi came up behind her but didn't say anything.

Sakura looked back at him and was about to take his hand when she felt both of her hands be taken by smaller hands. Sakura looked back in front of her and saw that both Naruto and Sasuke had hold of one of her hands and that they were glaring at each other. Sakura sighed, they were only five, and already they were rivals. She looked back at Itachi and gave him a smile and mouthed 'sorry' as both boys pulled her into the crowd.

* * *

Itachi watched as Sakura let herself be dragged by his little brother and the fox boy. He turned and walked into the crowd, away from the direction that Sakura and Hanako's group had gone. He wasn't the kind of person to like being in crowds. He'd only come so that he could be with Sakura.

But for now he knew she would be obsessing about the little kids, like she always did. He shook his head, he'd never understand what she found so interesting about children, but she always seemed drawn to them (or maybe it was them to her). He continued walking, thinking about Sakura as he tried to find someplace that wasn't filled with people.

He figured once again that her fondness for children would one day make her a good mother. That thought of course made him wonder if they would one day get married. He knew that he was probably rushing things, but he knew that he loved her and that he always would. The only thing that was in their way, as far as he was concerned, was that she was sure she was going to have to leave.

Maybe he should ask her about getting engaged or something like that. Sure, he was only thirteen and she twelve, but people younger than them got engaged all the time in clans. Then all they'd have to do is wait for both of them to be over sixteen to take the final vows.

He mentally shook his head and smirked. He knew that Sakura would be shocked when he suggested it, but it may just work. He knew that even though she didn't talk about it, she was worried about being in love with him because she would have to leave. He knew enough about her that he could guess that she was afraid he'd stop loving her while she was gone and that he would break her heart. If he got them engaged, maybe she wouldn't be so worried about that.

Itachi was now walking in a small forest and was relieved to finally be out of the throng of people. He walked silently, leaving the sounds of the festival behind him. After a while, he was in almost complete silence, the sound of the festival only a slight buzz in the distance. But then the silence was broken when he heard familiar voices nearby. He went to check it out.

* * *

Sakura sat on a bench with Inuka while they watched Hanako and Mikoto play with the children in the small park they'd found that was relatively quiet. Inuka was saying, "Misuki and the rest of my siblings are around here somewhere, and if I'm lucky, they _won't _find me." Sakura smiled to show she was listening, though really her mind was wandering and she was only listening with one ear.

Suddenly Inuka stood up as she said something that grabbed Sakura's attention, "Spoke too soon…looks like my younger two siblings, Osamu and Tenten, found me." Inuka walked over to two young children while Sakura watched. One was obviously the six-year-old version of the Tenten she knew, the other was a boy who looked to be about nine and had black hair.

The two children looked worried and a few moments later Sakura heard Inuka call loudly so that she, Hanako, and Mikoto would hear, "I've got to go. These two lost Misuki in the crowd." She then took both children's hands and left the park quickly.

Sakura turned her eyes to the sky, allowing her mind to go back to wandering. Her thoughts were going to the time of the eclipse. It had been like she was watching a movie, but she had noticed that many of her dreams had been in there as well…they must be connected. Maybe her dreams had signified that her Kekkei Genkai was about to awaken with the solar eclipse and that 'movie'.

She wondered what the different parts of the movie had meant. The first part had been easy, that was the time from her birth up to her arrival in this time. The second part was easy also, that was her time now. She had noticed, however, that the coloring had been white on black like her time when she was unconscious and that it only went as far as what she had already done while she was here, no farther.

She eventually decided that both of them had been due to the fact that she wasn't supposed to exist in this time, so the movie had changed the way it'd shown her things so that she would know the difference. The third part was obviously just continuing from where the first part had been cut off, but what confused Sakura was it's coloring. It had been in color during the first part, but then it changed to being in black and white. Why?

Sakura reverted back to her first answer: because the movie wanted her to know something was different, but what? After a few moments thought, Sakura decided that what had changed was her presence. Now that she has here, where she didn't belong, she had changed things. The change in color was probably to signify that it was showing her what had happened in her living memory, but not so much what would happen now that she had changed things…

After she figured that out, the rest of what she'd seen made sense. It had shown her what had happened up to the point where she had left her time. That had made the movie be effected again, then it just continued to show her things that would have been if she hadn't messed with time.

Ibiki had told her about the Hoshi's he'd met and what had happened. From what he'd told her, Sakura was sure that there was more to her new-found Kekkei Genkai than the thing that had happened with the eclipse; but of course, she didn't know what they were.

She remembered the odd sensation she'd felt the moment she'd looked at the sun and wondered if that was what it felt like to activate her Kekkei Genkai. She had an idea, but she'd have to get away from here first. Sakura stood up and told Mikoto that she was going to go the restroom. Mikoto nodded and turned her attention back to making sure that Sasuke and Naruto didn't get into a fight. As Sakura walked away, she also noticed that Mikoto had to stop them from following her.

Sakura shook her head and headed for the forested area nearby. She didn't want anyone to be around as she tried to enact her plan because: A) they could ruin her concentration and B) she didn't know what to expect. She walked far enough in so that she was out of the worst of the noise, then she found a tree that looked good and sat down with her back pressed against it.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the feeling. It had been odd, but not necessarily bad. How could she describe it? How could she recapture it? Maybe it had been like when you get caught in the rain on a hot day and you don't want to get wet, but at the same time you're relieved because it cools you down. Or maybe it was more like the triumph mixed with exhaustion she'd felt when she succeeded in doing her first medical Jutsu. Or maybe…

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at the stars as she thought the last part: Maybe It had been the most like the short time that had existed between Itachi kissing her for the first time and her understanding what had happened. Heat rushed through Sakura's body and the world around her seemed to change.

This was different from anything that happened yet. It was like she was looking at two transparent pictures that were placed one over the other. She could still see the trees that were around her, but at the same time she was seeing something else. Right now it just looked like she was looking at this same spot, just at different times of the day. The trees all matched up, but the skies were different. While the real sky was dark and star spattered, the other sky was the red, pink, and orange of the setting sun.

Sakura gasped…it was beautiful. The picture waver, and Sakura had to focus again so as that it wouldn't go away. The picture solidified and as it did so, Sakura thought to try something else. She didn't move her body, but she tried to make it seem as if she was moving. She was trying to move her mind so that she could see somewhere else. At first nothing happened, but after an unknown amount of time, the scene suddenly skipped. The backdrop of the forest stayed the same, but now she was moving through the forest and the sky was getting darker, where as before it seemed to be a sunset set on pause.

Sakura had another idea. She was now going to try to change the time as well as the place she was looking at. She concentrated on the date, place, and time she had met herself. At first nothing happened, then the scene flickered back to that alley where she had met herself. From there the scene started to move slowly, but backwards. Sakura turned to look at the sky and saw that the sun was going backwards, from west to east, then the moon appeared, also going backwards. The scene sped up until the sun and the moon flashed on and off.

Then suddenly it stopped, and there she was, holding herself. Sakura smiled, or she thought she did, though she couldn't be sure because she felt so detached from her body. She turned her mind to other times, and the scene began it's movement yet again.

* * *

Itachi hid his presence as he watched and listened from a tree. Why were his father and Shisui talking all the way out here? He listened carefully as he heard his father speak, "Report."

Shisui seemed uncomfortable as he said, "I'm sure you've heard the rumors…and I can validate some of them. He really is going out with her and he really has kissed her, but-"

Fugaku cut Shisui off as he growled, "So it's true? This isn't good. We can't let him stay with her, she'll corrupt him more than she already has! He's been groomed to become the head of the Uchiha clan since he was a toddler, but this Hoshi could ruin everything!"

Shisui asked carefully, looking like he was fighting to hide his emotions, "What do you mean? I know why you don't want him to marry her and I know why I don't want her to marry him, but I don't see how she's corrupted him?"

Fugaku glared at Shisui as he answered, "She's the same as all those despicable Hoshi's with their pacifistic natures. I've seen it, she tries to stop fights and she gets in peoples way that are just doing what needs to be done. I don't see why she even became a ninja, though I admit she has _some _skill at it."

Fugaku paused then said, "But that's probably because she's only half Hoshi, seeing as the Hoshi clan never had any aptitude for being ninja. They ran away from Konoha because everyone wanted them to become ninja and use their Kekkei Genkai in battle. Though the knowledge of what their Kekkei Genkai does has been lost, it is known that it was much sought after. Other ninja villages were clambering for Hoshi to work for them, and Konoha clambered for them to become ninja and to serve their village; all because of their Kekkei Genkai. You see, their lack of ninja skills was shadowed by the power of their Kekkei Genkai."

He shook his head as he said, "But those pacifistic idiots didn't want to serve their village and have their Kekkei Genkai turned to use in war, so they fled Konoha and went into hiding. They were all cowardice pacifists, and Sakura Hoshi inherited that from her Hoshi mother. Now she's making Itachi soft, and I can _not _allow that to happen."

Shisui shifted in the sudden quiet and then he said experimentally, "I think…" he paused as if waiting for Fugaku to say something, but when he didn't Shisui continued, "that Itachi's taking this crush a bit too seriously." He paused again before he continued, "I know the council decided to not interrupt his first crush, seeing as how it could help him in the future to pick out a proper Uchiha wife, but…I think it may be better if we intervene…otherwise Itachi may do something rash…"

Fugaku nodded slowly and after a few moments he said, "You would know…if we must intervene than we will. I think we should give him a little more time, but if they don't break up soon…you may have to do something to _make _them break up."

Shisui asked carefully, once again looking like he was trying to hide his true feelings, "How would you like me to do that?"

Fugaku answered as if he didn't really care, "It's your choice. Make it seem like she cheated on him or get her a new boyfriend or _something _like that. I don't care, just get her away from Itachi. The future head of the Uchiha clan _can not _have a wife who isn't an Uchiha."

Shisui was quiet for a moment as he thought. He must have lost his battle to hide his emotions because his face turned slightly pink as he asked hesitantly, " Then you wouldn't mind if she was with another Uchiha…"

Fugaku looked at Shisui for a moment before he huffed, "I don't care who she's with as long as it isn't Itachi." He turned away from Shisui as he then said, "We have to go meet with the elders and tell them what we've decided, come."

Itachi watched as his father and Shisui headed away from the festival. As they walked away, Itachi heard his fathers voice say, "Oh, and Shisui, the council thanks you for offering to keep an eye on Itachi after that girl came and he started acting oddly." The voices faded and Itachi forced himself to ignore all the negative feelings that were tearing at him, especially the ones that had to do with Shisui; he had to find Sakura and warn her. He closed his eyes and felt for a moment with his Chakra until he found his tie to her. His eyes snapped open and he went in search of her.

He ran through the forest until he saw her sitting with her back against a tree. But when he saw her eyes he froze. They looked like they had the day of the eclipse, blue with only a pinprick sized pupil. But unlike at the eclipse, her eyes were moving, but in a way that slightly disturbed him.

Her eyes were darting about, their blue color flickering everywhere like dragonflies, but her pupils weren't moving. They were fixated in front of her as the rest of her eye moved. Once again she wasn't blinking and her breathing was trancelike. He also noticed that every once in a while her hand would move smoothly as if she was drawing something in the air.

Itachi was about to jump from the tree he was in when, from out of nowhere, an old lady appeared wearing a silk kimono that didn't look like it was meant for this festival. He could only see the back of her white haired head, but he knew she wasn't from around here. He heard her aged voice crackle as she limped towards Sakura, "Silly child…she doesn't even know what she's doing. I don't see how she's learned that technique without even knowing about it."

As the woman bent down to touch Sakura, Itachi jumped down silently form the tree and landed far enough away that he wouldn't be noticed, but close enough to react if the old lady did anything that she shouldn't. The old woman grabbed Sakura's left shoulder and gently shook it, but nothing happened.

The old woman's voice cracked out of her angrily, "Now this won't do. She's gone and lost herself to it!" Itachi had a feeling he knew who this woman was, at least somewhat. She didn't sound surprised to see that abnormal spectacle that was Sakura's eyes, and she even seemed to know something about it. He knew that this old lady was a Hoshi.

What he saw next angered him, but he stayed silent and hidden. The old woman dug her nails into Sakura's shoulder, through the Yukata, until she drew blood and Sakura gasped. Itachi didn't like that this old woman had hurt Sakura, but he knew that she would know what she was doing, and he figured that it was just like with genjutsu. Itachi could see that Sakura's eyes had returned to being green, but that her pupils were still shrunken.

* * *

Sakura had been jumping all over, trying to find out what all she could do and enjoying what she found. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her physical shoulder, and the world around her changed. She had stopped paying attention to the physical world long ago; though she had still known it was there, it was like it had almost completely faded away. The pain had made the 'movie' she was watching go away, but now she was in darkness and she couldn't even sense the outside world, let alone see it.

She wasn't alone in the darkness, but at the same time, she was. Sakura felt like she was looking into thousands of mirrors in which nothing made sense, and it disoriented her. But then Sakura's vision fixed itself, and now she could tell what she was looking at, though she still felt like she was looking into a mirror. But no mirror would have shown her what she was seeing. For starters she wasn't just looking at one of her, she was looking at three.

There were two 'Sakura's' who looked to be an arms length away, standing shoulder to shoulder. They wore no clothing, but she wouldn't say they were naked any more than she would say a cat or a dog was naked. The only difference Sakura could see between them was their eyes. The one on her left had blue eyes and her pupils were almost inexistent they were so small. The 'Sakura' on her right's eyes were even weirder. Her eyes looked like they were made of multiple lines of color. The outer rim of her eyes were green, like Sakura's eyes normally were, but from there they changed to yellow, and then orange, and Sakura could have sworn that her pupils were dull red.

Sakura could also see that farther behind the other two there stood a third 'Sakura'. Her eyes were different too, but Sakura felt that they were even weirder than the other 'Sakura's' eyes, because the left and right eye weren't the same color. She was much farther away than the other two, but Sakura could see her eyes clearly. Her right eye was black, with a white pupil, and her left eye was the opposite, with a black pupil and a white iris that was only distinguished from the normal white of the eye by a thin black line that circled it.

Sakura's form in the darkness reached out and tried to touch the images opposite her. She was surprised when the blue eyed 'Sakura' reached out exactly as she had, and their fingertips touched. She also noticed that the other 'Sakura' that was close to her began to reach out, but her hand seemed to meet resistance, seeing as it moved no farther than six inches. Sakura looked behind them to the farthest 'Sakura', and saw that she hadn't even tried to move.

Then Sakura felt a pain blossom across her face and the vision of the dark place disappeared as reality swam into view. She now saw that there was an old lady with the same blue eyes as one of the three Sakura's standing in front of her. She also saw that the woman was the one who had slapped her. Sakura then saw the hand that was still holding her left shoulder. The woman's nails hadn't moved from the bloody indents she'd caused. Along that hand's wrist Sakura saw one yellow swirl that covered a small, straight, scar that was surrounded by about five other swirl like scars.

Her eyes traveled to the woman's face again, and for the first time she really looked at the wrinkled face. She felt her heart skip a beat…

…this was the old woman from her dreams…

* * *

How was that? I got up at 6:30 in the morning just so that I could post this even though I'll be gone later today.

Someone asked why Hinata wasn't in school like Sasuke and here's the reason: because I think that at least at first her father would teach her rather than send her to school...kind of like how you see him training her during Neji's flashback in the Chunin exams (the one where Hinata's father uses the power of the seal on Neji's father) or like how you see him training Hanabi during the flashback about when Hinata just became a ninja.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome, flames will have to deal with a jealous Itachi...Now, to the _pretty list_!

Thanks to: meisi, Dreamergirl92813, Flower of the Desert, Challa, Tsubasa-Angel, Rangerette, Crazy Neko Girl (She will get younger by three/four years, yes.), cherryblossomsky, MissSakuraUchiha, silverstorm16, psalmofsummer, ..X., XxPinkCherryBlossoms4 (sorry, but no more Gaara), CosenAngel, animelover123456, KunoichiruleALL, XxKayxKayxX, Quiet Moon, xxx1xxx, Shadow Ninja, Starlight - Wild Koneko, sakura-angel113 (thanks), pinky101, tonnora, Inuforlyf, unknown (sorry, but I'm already writting the ending of her stay in the past so...it was a good idea, but it's too late to use it), himeyuzuki, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, demon-lulu, SakuBlossomOfTheSand, chikarubunny, gaarsaku4ever, mistressofmischeif, Moonhuntress09, scarletpyro91, Hao'sAnjul, NARUTARDMJR14, Cnguyen456, Name, Mittelan, anonymous, Chibi Kabuto (please, don't use his name in vein...I'm religious), Blood Blossom, hakusho14, reader ninja, Gothic Saku-chan, NejiSakuFan, Defiant-Crayon, Jax9, Confuzzled239, xnarutoxrocksx, Alone in a Blizzard, DeidaraAddiction, angel2559, & inn0centdr3ameR for reviewing!


	40. 39: A Continuous Circle

Disclaimer: How about this…-takes deep breath-…**DISCLAIMER!**

**Chapter 39: A Continuous Circle**

"…the woman from my dreams…" Sakura didn't even know she'd said it out loud until she heard the old woman, who still had her nails dug into her shoulder, start cackling.

"So, you dreamt of your great-grandmother? Your _must _take after your mother if you've been able to do that here!" The old woman removed her hand from her shoulder, but Sakura's relief to have those claws out of her skin was short lived because the old woman then grabbed her left wrist in one hand and roughly pulled Sakura to her feet. Her other hand was pushing up her sleeve, showing the linen bandage hidden underneath.

Sakura tried to pull out of the woman's grip. It didn't work. Just then the woman let her sleeve drop and made some sort of design in the air just as Sakura felt Itachi's presence coming in her direction. Sakura suddenly saw Itachi stop not even a yard away from the old woman, looking like he was about to take another step.

Sakura felt a hum in the air coming from the old woman who still had a death grip on her wrist. The old woman turned to look at Itachi, her grip never loosening. Sakura was shocked, "What…How…Why did you do that to him?" Sakura didn't know how, but somehow she knew the old woman had done something to stop Itachi, who was now glaring at her with his Sharingan.

The old woman 'tisked' at him, then turned back to look at Sakura as she answered, "Because he was going to interfere. The boy needs to learn manners. As to how and what…I used one of our families techniques to…oh how to explain it to you so that you'll understand? I guess you could say I made the area around him not allow him to move into it. If you want, just think of it as I froze him in place. That's close enough."

Sakura glared at the woman who was still holding her wrist as she said angrily, "If you hurt him-"

The old woman's cackle cut her off, "I won't hurt him as long as he stays quiet and doesn't interfere. If he does, then I'll have to tighten my hold around him, and I can't promise that that won't stop his lungs from being able to expand." She turned her wrinkled face to look back at Itachi who was still glaring at her with his Sharingan as she said, "So be a good boy and stay quiet…my great-grandbaby doesn't want you to die... Actually, how about I just seal your mouth while I'm at it?" She made another small gesture with her hand, and Sakura knew he wouldn't be able to speak until the old woman released him.

The old woman's head swiveled back to look at Sakura and her hand returned to pushing her left sleeve up, once again reveling the linen bandage. She pushed the sleeve up until it bunched up against Sakura's neck, where Itachi's necklace still hung. Then she did something with one finger, and then removed her hand from the sleeve, which didn't even budge.

Sakura was too shocked to do anything as the old woman used her sharp nails to slice through the bandage without even touching the skin underneath. Sakura felt horrified as the bandage fell in pieces from her arm, exposing her mark to not only the old woman, but to Itachi as well.

* * *

Itachi was forced to watch helplessly as the woman removed the bandage that Sakura never wanted removed. As the pieces fell away Itachi saw once again those coma like scars that Sakura didn't want to be seen. But then his eyes caught something different. On her arm, near her shoulder, covering a jagged sideways scar was one red coma.

Itachi's eyes darted to the old woman's wrist where he had seen the odd scars. This time he noticed the yellow mark covering that one scar that didn't match the others. It hit him what it had to mean…this had something to do with their bloodline. Itachi heard the old woman speak in that haggard tone, "I see…you truly do take after your mother. I'd say that you'll be considered a genius when you return. I've never seen a mark of awakening in such multitude. Even you're mothers was only half this size, and she was the best we'd seen in over six generations."

Sakura stuttered, something she rarely did, "W-what are y-you talking about? 'M-mark of a-awakening' what's that? T-this was caused by-"

The old woman cut her off, "'By the Scroll of the Circle' right? Of course it came because of that! That's one of the methods of awakening, though of course it only works if you're meant to be a Time Walker." the old woman paused and looked at Sakura's face. Even Itachi could tell that Sakura was just as lost as him as to what this woman was saying.

"Time Walker? W-what are you talking about?"

The old woman's face got serious, "You don't know…? I guess you wouldn't, how could you? That poor excuse for your father took you away from us the day you were born! How could you know what all our children know before they even become one of _Sie Ausdehnung Geheren_?"

Sakura's face was mixed between anger and confusion, "Everyone keeps saying that…but what does _Sie Ausdehnung Geheren_ even mean? And what's my mark got to do with…Time walker, or whatever it was you said?"

The old woman still hadn't removed her hand from Sakura's wrist as she explained, "_Sie Ausdehnung Geheren_ is of an ancient language, lost to all but the Hoshi clan. A rough translation is _The Dimension Walkers_, because that is roughly what Hoshi's do. Oh bother…now I'm going to have to explain the clan pyramid to you."

"You can think of the Hoshi clan's pyramid much the same way as you would think of the Hyuuga clan's tree theory. They have the trunk and the branches, with the trunk being the more powerful but the branches being more numerous. Their's, however, is decided by who is born to who and when, unlike our pyramid where people are sorted by the power and form their Kekkei Genkai takes."

"There are different ways that our Kekkei Genkai can manifest itself, and it's not necessarily directly linked to who you're born to. There are four levels to our pyramid, each level representing a different form our Kekkei Genkai can take. You for instance, are a Time Walker, as was your mother. You also appear to be a Dream Walker as well, but that's not surprising seeing as Time Walkers are almost always also Dream Walkers."

"I am also a Dream Walker, though I am not a Time Walker. That's the reason I have to hurry, because unlike you, time doesn't like me being where I don't belong. But as I was saying…there are two other forms that our bloodline can take. There are Spirit Walkers, such as your male cousin and there are Element Walkers such as your twin female cousins…though they're also Dream Walkers some times. I guess there could also be considered a fifth Walker, but that has only happened once in all of the Hoshi history, so I won't waste my time explaining that. Now, to the Pyramid aspect of it."

"The Element Walkers are the weakest and the most common, so they are at the bottom of the pyramid. After them comes the Dream Walkers like myself because we are more powerful, but just as plentiful. Next comes the Sprit Walkers who are about as strong as Dream Walkers, but are less common. And finally there are the Time Walkers like yourself, your uncle, and your late mother. Your kind are both rare and powerful. As it is, you are one of five that are currently alive…and that's only if my grandson is still alive."

Sakura interrupted the old woman as if she felt she had to know, "Your grandson wouldn't happen to have been abducted would he?"

The old woman looked at her for a second before she said, "I take it you Saw that…yes, he was taken by Sound…which reminds me of why I came. Now stop distracting me and let me give you the warning I came to give!"

Itachi's mind rang, what was this old lady going on about? He could understand some of it, but a lot of it made no sense. And what kind of warning? He wished he could move to Sakura's side. He could tell that this rush of information mixed with having just been using her Kekkei Genkai was too much for her. She looked like her legs were wobbling. She probably would have fallen to the ground already had her back not been pressed to the tree and her wrist not been held captive by the old woman.

The old woman lowered her voice as she said, "The whole reason I came here, even though I'm not a Time Walker, is because I knew that this was the only place I would be able to find you. Your uncle, my grandson, and your twin cousins' father, was abducted by Sound the very night after he found out something of importance. We're just lucky he was able to tell me what he'd found so far before he was taken…but I'm afraid that what he did tell us wasn't all that there was to be known because he was still working on it when he was taken. But here it is:"

The old woman's voice was as serious as it could be, "You will be in danger the moment you return to your time." Sakura gasped, but the timing didn't make sense to Itachi. She gasped when the woman had said 'time' not 'danger', why? He was having a hard time understanding what the woman was talking about. 'What did 'return to your time' mean? He also noticed that the gasp had been followed by a quick glance in his direction…why?

The old woman ignored Sakura's gasp and glace as she continued, "Stop gaping and listen! We're running out of time, both of us, and you need to know what your uncle found out before you go. Your uncle decided to dig into your history, to find out what had happened to his eldest sisters only child. He's the best Time Walker we have now that your mother's dead and you weren't present. It's because he was our best Time Walker, I'm guessing, that he was the one Sound took. But before they took him, he had told me what he had found out so far, though what he knew was still incomplete knowledge…you need to know it."

"When you return to your time you will be placed immediately smack-dab in the middle of an unofficial war. When you return to-"

Suddenly Sakura said forcibly, glancing once again at Itachi, "Stop saying _that_! You-" Itachi was angered when the woman's free hand lightly slapped Sakura across the face.

The old woman spoke angrily, "I told you not to interrupt. But if it bothers you that much, then let me tell you something before I continue. The Scroll of the Circle has a side effect other than the mark…which might I add that on anyone other than a Time Walker, the mark would truly disappear rather than fade to scars. The other side effect is that when you leave, you will be forgotten, so he won't remember any of this conversation."

"The closer people were to you, the less they'll even remember your presence. Everyone will forget _you_. In your place, all they'll remember was that there had been a faceless, nameless, girl. You will be forgotten _most _by those you were closest to."

Sakura went pale and her eyes went wide, "F-forgotten?" She squeaked, but then her voice seemed to stop working.

The old woman continued her warning, "Now, as I was saying. When you return to your time, you will be in danger because both of your primary enemies, Sound and the Akatsuki, will be after you."

Sakura snapped, "If they come after me I'll fight, even to the death if I have too. But-"

The old woman cut her off again, saying, "Sorry, but they won't let you do that. Well, the 'to death' part at least. This is what you need to know: They will both be coming after you in order to capture you because of something that has to do with that awful father of yours."

The old woman's face twisted and her voice filled with hatred as she said, "I hate that man! He went and made my already rash granddaughter even worse. He went and made her start thinking about un-Hoshi-like things like war and political power. Then, as if taking the pride of our clan and making her go against her peaceful nature wasn't enough, he then went and impregnated her! Even worse than _that_, he wouldn't leave his village to marry her and adopt into our clan, as is customary!"

"No…he went on visiting your mother as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Then possibly the worst thing he did was get your mother to conspire with him to make it so that he could take you away from us, where you belonged. Because of that man, the pried of our village died giving birth to a child who wouldn't even be raised as a proper Hoshi should be: among other Hoshi's."

* * *

At first Sakura had tried to interrupt, but as the old woman had continued she just started staring instead. This was too much…way too much. She had never heard a bad word about her father until now. What was waiting for her…why would…What was going on…What did…What was she supposed to do? She didn't know.

Her thoughts were everywhere, like ants when their anthill is destroyed. Her thoughts finally settled on the horrible thought that everyone would forget her. But then she thought of something and she said with sad acceptance, "Even if they forget me…at least I've changed things…at least I-"

The old woman was laughing. Finally she croaked, "Changed things? Oh, _that _you have! But I'm pretty sure it's not in the way you think!" She started laughing again. After that bout of laughter she said more seriously, "I blame your father for this…he took you from us so you never learned what all Hoshi's know before they awaken, especially Time walkers. Oh, how will I explain?"

"How about this. You have changed things, but…oh, that won't work…Ah-Ha, this little description may just work. That ribbon you gave the blond girl, where did you get it from?"

Sakura felt like her mind was in quicksand. She answered half dazed by her confusion and unsure of where this was going, "From Ino…"

"Of course you did! Oh, you still don't get it, do you? Must I spell it out? Fine, here's the spelling then: that ribbon only exists for a short amount of time. It came into existence the moment you came to this time. You gave it to the blond girl, Ino. It was that same girl who gave it to you a few years later! Then you went and used the Scroll of the Circle and it ceased to exist because it was once again where it was created!"

Sakura's mind was slowly beginning to understand what the old woman was saying…but she didn't like where this new understanding was leading her. Then when everything clicked, Sakura felt as if her world had shattered. "No…No…It can't be…" Sakura's voice was filled with panic and pain, "It's not true!"

She was shaking as she tried to raise her hands to her face. The old woman let go of her wrist, but Sakura had forgotten that she had ever held it captive as she fought with her emotions, "It can't be…It's not true! I changed him…I changed everything…I…it can't be…he's changed…he's-"

The old woman's voice broke through her walls and hit her heart, "Yes, you changed him…you changed him from the boy who disliked his father and some of his clan, but with whom he was content to live among."

"You changed him into this young man who hates his family for planning to force him to marry an Uchiha instead of you. Into this young man who now hates his best friend who betrayed him because of you. Into this young man who's anger and hatred for them is being held back only by his love for you. Into this young man who will soon forget you…but who won't forget all these feelings of hatred and loathing…only this time you won't be here to hold him back."

"So yes, you've changed him…but only into what he was destined to be. You've single handedly, in your ignorance of the Laws of Time, brought about the very thing you were trying to stop."

Sakura felt like her world was crashing around her. All she could say was, "No…No…it can't be… No…" Sakura then felt a catch in her throat. She sobbed, trying to deny the facts that were trying to force her to look at them. "No…No…It's not…It can't-"

The old woman's voice came almost gently, "I'm afraid it is…" She then leaned down and whispered something to Sakura.

* * *

Itachi stared as the woman whispered something to Sakura that made her do something that broke his heart more than seeing her sob without shedding a tear. Sakura, his beloved Sakura whom he had sworn he'd always love, who he'd one day marry…was starting to turn transparent, and on her face was the first sheen of tears he'd ever seen her shed. And then she disappeared right before his eyes; he felt his tie to her disappear too.

He felt anger boil up in him. This woman had made her leave him…and according to what they'd been saying, he'd forget her soon! He had listened and figured out the answers to his questions about Sakura that he had never answered. She was from another time…probably from ten years in the future…

The old woman turned around to face him and said cockily in that crackly voice, "I purposely left this bit out when I was telling her about the side effect, but since you won't remember, I'll tell you. I said that everyone would remember her only as a faceless, nameless, person, but that wasn't quite the truth. There is one person who won't even remember her that small amount: You."

"If you had only seen her, you'd at least remember that a girl you liked had once lived with you…but not now. Now that you've seen me as well as her…you'll be effected twice as much. Because you've seen me, you won't remember either of us at all. But you'll still have all these feelings that she's awoken in you…you just won't remember where or how you got them."

The old woman walked closer to him, but he was busy trying to keep a hold of his memories of Sakura that were already beginning to fade.

The woman cackled sadistically, "Try all you like, but you'll forget her." Then Itachi saw her start to become transparent just as…he couldn't remember her name…had. As she lost her substance, he heard her say, "Before I go and you forget everything, I'll tell you what I told her. I told her the number one Law of Time that she never knew. So here it is…"

Her body was almost completely gone as her raspy, sadistic voice that he knew he would always hate said, "Time is nothing but…"

She was gone and he felt all his memories slipping from his grasp like they had never been. On the last breath of wind he heard the thing that he would forget not even a second later.

"…A continuous circle…"

**

* * *

IMPORTANT! Everyone Read! IMPORTANT!:**That's the end of the chapters. I _will _be posting an epilogue. But now I call on you, the readers, to cast your vote. If you want me to make a sequel to this, I will. If you just want me to make an epilogue and end everything there, I will. IT'S UP TO YOU. So, your choices are:

A) For me to make a sequel. If I do that, then the epilogue will be short, but it will set things up for the next story. Also, if I make a sequel, I probably won't update it as often as I did this story because I will be going back to school soon.

...OR...

B) For me to end the whole story with the epilogue. If I do this, it will be very long most likely…but it will be the end of everything. It would also be unlikely (though not impossible) that I would make another story for a long time.

I will tally the votes on Wednesday, the 15th of August (and update either 16th or 17th). _**Everyone **_is welcome to vote, review, and give constructive criticisms, but no one is allowed to flame. Now, to the _pretty list_!

Thanks to: Dreamergirl92813, cherryblossomsky, Quiet Moon, CosenAngel, Tsubasa-Angel, Fallen Love, Shadow Ninja, Kagome093, chattrbox357, Rangerette, SpeedDemon315, DeidaraAddiction, shadow miko, txgirl123, Defiant-Crayon, Crazy Neko Girl (I think you need to see a therapist...), Chibi Kabuto (It's ok, I forgive you), Starlight - Wild Koneko, silverstorm16, TheFirstTime, tonnora, Gothic Saku-chan, Inuforlyf, sakura-angel113, angel2559, Blood Blossom, xnarutoxrocksx, Panthers of darkness16, Mittelan, chikarubunny, SnowSkadi, Cnguyen456, pinky101, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, Kakurine IL, Kasaru Hatake, meisi, Jax9, lizzpercush (the pretty list is just where I thank reviewers and sometimes answer their questions), unknown, , inn0centdr3ameR, bubbleyum, Evil Duckie, Confuzzled239, animelover123456, NARUTARDMJR14, & Ur-Bloody-Valentine for reviewing!


	41. 40: Epilogue

Disclaimer: …

**Chapter 40: Epilogue:**

_**Twenty years later…**_

As soon as she saw the door to the Hokage's office close she let herself relax. She had a throbbing headache, and she couldn't tend to it while she had been speaking with the loud, blond, Hokage. Now that she was finished talking to the Hokage she could make it go away. She removed her Leaf forehead protector so that it wouldn't get in the way of her healing.

Sakura rubbed her temples gently as she released just enough Chakra to make the headache go away. She then fingered the unscathed metal of the Leaf symbol. It had taken her all day to tell the Hokage what had happened to her during her time in the past and now it was late at night. Why the Hokage decided to suddenly ask about that _now_ was a mystery to her. And of course, since the Hokage asked for the full story…

Sakura shook her head and put her forehead protector back on. She should have refused to tell, it would have been less stressful for her and stress wasn't something that was good for her, especially in her current condition. Even though she had the authority to refuse, she always had a hard time using that authority. It just didn't seem right to her to go against the Hokage…

From behind her she heard a quiet voice ask, "L-lady Sakura?"

Sakura turned around, ignoring how her open black robe with its red clouds twirled with her sudden motion. Behind her she saw none other than Hinata. Sakura frowned as she said, "I've told you not to call me that Hinata…If you call me 'Lady' anything again, I'll call you '_Lady_ Hinata'" Hinata began to protest so Sakura continued as if she hadn't noticed, "Or I could call you '_Lady_ Hyuuga' since you're now head of your clan."

Sakura then heard Hinata begin to start to say something that began with 'La' so she interrupted again, "But that's no longer your last name anymore is it? So maybe I should call you '_Lady-_"

Hinata interrupted her loudly, "Sakura!" She blushed before she continued in a quieter tone, "I get it…" She then seemed to take in what Sakura was wearing.

Her black robe with it's red clouds was open, revealing her dark blue shirt underneath that bore the Uchiha clan's fan symbol and her light pink skirt that had a design on it that covered her skintight black ninja shorts. The design on the skirt was the symbol she'd made when she'd found out that the Hoshi clan had no emblem. It looked like a slightly rounded hourglass that was laid on its side that had beige sand lying immobile inside it and was surrounded by circles.

Hinata asked, though she already knew, "Official business?" Sakura nodded, then Hinata asked, "Are you done for today?"

Sakura nodded, smiled, then asked as they began walking down the hallway, "Are you headed to pick up your son from 'The Daycare Lady', and if so, can I come?"

Hinata nodded, then said meekly, "I don't think your cousin would like you to call her that…"

Sakura looked at Hinata, confused, and said, "Hanako doesn't care…" Then realization dawned on her, "…you mean Inuka? No, she wouldn't like it, but she's not the one who normally watches the children." Sakura paused as she read everything on Hinata's face, "Don't tell me she was hit by another bout of morning sickness this late in the day!"

Hinata answered her humbly, "Not quite. She was hit by the morning sickness this morning right before I came by to drop off Noboru. Inuka apparently convinced her sister to go home and let her take care of the children for today."

Sakura shook her head in sympathy as they continued on their way to the 'daycare center', as Sakura called it. "I feel bad for her…" She began, "She's not had the easiest of pregnancies."

Hinata just nodded her head as they turned a corner and came within sight of the door to the 'daycare center'. In the open doorway a seven-year-old boy with slightly long black hair was sitting. When he saw them, however, he jumped up and ran to them with the cry of, "Mother!".

He stopped himself just in time to not collide with them. His black eyes stared up at Sakura as he said enthusiastically, "I did it, mother! I passed the test! I'm a ninja now!"

Sakura smiled as she hugged her eldest son with one arm and said, "I told you, you would, but you wouldn't believe me." Sakura released him from her hug and said, "Let's get the twins and go home…it's past all of your bedtimes."

She began to walk again, this time without Hinata, who had already gone ahead into the room. She heard her son say as he caught her hand, "But mom…I'm a ninja now."

Sakura smiled as she retorted, "Maybe so, but ninja or no, you will be going to bed as soon as we get home." She held back a laugh as she heard her son groan and then drop her hand. When they walked into the room, Sakura saw her pink-haired cousin, Inuka, motioning for them to be quiet. Behind her lay three children fast asleep. One was almost six, with messy light brown hair that flew from his face every time he exhaled. The other two, a boy and a girl, were both three and had pink hair.

Hinata was gently picking up the brown haired boy. The boy didn't even stir as Hinata bid them goodnight and left. Sakura was about to do the same when she felt her eldest son grab her hand, holding her back. Sakura turned to look at him and saw that his little face was serious.

He whispered in an almost reprimanding tone, "Mom…Daddy told you not to push yourself. He wouldn't be happy if he found out you carried both of them home."

To her Surprise, Inuka spoke next, "He's right, Lady Sakura." Sakura glared. She hated being called that. Inuka was unaffected by her glare as she continued quietly, "I'll come with you so that I can carry them for you."

Sakura watched as Inuka gently picked up first one and then the other of the twins. Inuka motioned for Sakura to lead the way. Sakura knew better than to argue with her mule headed cousin. Instead she wrapped her fingers around her son's hand and walked out of the room.

Once they reached Sakura's house and Sakura had put all three of her children to bed, she walked Inuka to the door. Before she left, however, Inuka said, putting a hand gently on Sakura's shoulder, "You really have been working too much, Lady Sakura. And don't glare at me like that, you know it doesn't work _and_ you know what I said was true. You're supposed to be a medic, yet here you are going against your own orders. Take a break…and take better care of yourself."

Inuka hugged her gently before she walked out the door. As Sakura closed the door, she heard Inuka call out, "Don't forget that what you do is not only affecting you."

Sakura gave a small smile and walked away from the door, headed for her room. Once there she removed her robe and hung it in her closet. Then she got ready for bed, now aware of how tired and sore her body was. Finally she was ready for bed, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep yet.

Sakura walked to the large window and lowered herself carefully to the chair. She knew Inuka was right. Her hand moved to her enlarged stomach as she felt movement. She looked out at the starry night sky and couldn't help but remember…She never would have guessed ten years ago that things would have turned out the way they had. No…ten years ago, when she'd just returned to her time, she was sure that she would never be able to be happy again…

* * *

The votes are in, and…I think it was very obvious that most of you (+200!) wanted a sequel (only about ten people didn't). So that is what I will do. The sequel will be called And the Circle Comes Round, so keep an eye out for it. i know I posted this early, but I'm sure you won't mind. I'll try to put up my new story either on the 16th or 17th. You can either look for it on the normal web layout or you can check on my profile.

Thanks to everyone who voted! Reviewers for this chapter will be thanked on the first chapter of my new story. Ok, now good luck finding your name on my long pretty list! (Why don't all of you review all the time! That would make me even happier!)

Thanks to: Fallen Love, Dreamergirl92813, Lady Azaria, Von von, Challa, Kagome093, DeidaraAddiction, Tsubasa-Angel, won't be the Victim, Ginny-cry, Coeur Casse, chattrbox357, Anonymous, kazster, I-Love-Akatsuki, SakuBlossomOfTheSand, Cookies321. Setsunateki, Corrupt Blossom, Kara Hitame, clea everlasting, Shadow Ninja, michico1243, Crazy Neko Girl (ok…a shrink then?), drusillathemad-70, cherryblossomsky, SilverSerpentDragon, Akatsuki's-Kunoichi, Rangerette, SpeedDemon315, wickedthunder02, Sadistic Uchiha, benswife, BlackElement7, XxPinkCherryBlossoms4, Sabaku no Hime, Jane, Misery's-Toll, moonlight mama, LKarina, Friesenator, Jenn, psalmofsummer, mandywong94, , SnowSkadi, fionfee, shadow miko, Sage Phoenix (I thank you for your kind words), general zargon, S. T. Nickolian, Cute-killer-Gurl, shadowwriter329, krazykoreangurl, crazy fan 35, blissfulrain, Ilse Montage (calm down, please), pinky101, pip1309, Mittelan, tamora1, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, UwIllNevERn0, Silver Water 7, Violeta Ash, Nekory-Sama, CosenAngel, inuyasha2847684, naruto master of the jutsu's, Soankast, Someone Within the World, txgirl123, Princess of Thieves, Chibi Kabuto, xnarutoxrocksx, mistressofmischeif, ArgentVixen, tsuki-kage, Ami, tonnora, PyroDarkAngelOfFire, sailor emerald, dwango, animelover123456, Kasaru Hatake, ..X., lizzpercush, Quiet Moon, xokatherine229, meisi, checkers467, Tara, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Evil Duckie, XxHotBloodySirenxX, narutofreak1girl, Jester08, sakura-angel113, bubbleyum, rockleefan, dai87, Dakomis Sebrof, Jenny Noborikawa, angel2559, Jax9, LovesXRamenX2Xmuch123, Anilmathiel Greenleaf, Nicole, uknown, Gin-okami123, kuroyami666, sauskegirl15, chikarubunny, Akira-san, Lil Saya, Panthers of darkness16, Name, NARUTARDMJR14, Synogiok, swimfin421, cherryblossom222, fluffysnowgirl, Inuforlyf, Sakura Rei Yuki, la la laurina, thequietwriter, Soph', jahannah12, Rinn Brandt, Puppet-chan, The Scarecrows's Weasel, Anon., xxx1xxx, Silver Wolf Of Twilight, DragonMaster Reborn, mark, kunai, puppydog20038, Moose', summerlover1, Itachi4Eva, chester-roxs, Gothic Raven, LadyPsycoBitch, Sayaka-sama, marvel, Ur-Bloody-Valentine, Sunset Sky, KakashiRox, Sakimi1014, yumi hasegawa, mitsuhime, Celestial-sweet, Cnguyen456, sarcastic melody, Suzuki-chi, MizukiAKAZuki, Raine I., Moonhuntress09, panicatthediscotime, MaC Of The Insect People, sweetsimplcity, angelica, dark Alley, Itachi 3, Ri-16-Chan, no! i love this story!, deathica666, inn0centdr3ameR, SilenceXEmotion, himeyuzuki, thelyntleoffair, Gothic Saku-chan, Kokoro Sakae, Rokhaya, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, magickbendingdemon, Mistress Persephone, Lucy-san, Hao'sAnjul, , pinkcherryblossom225, reader ninja, ., Drake sob dude T.T, Alone in a Blizzard, Kurai Ummei, Bunny123, lol, fallin'sakura-tenshi, IkaDeidaraClayGirl, xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx, UchihaMarina, inu-babi-00, Hayles1, Addi-Chan, DemonicAngel08 (you'll just have to wait and see), baka -chan, wandering wings, redoxequilibria, AnimeSenko, Perfect Weapon, SpongeHerBob, M.W. Midnight, kiwi-kikia, & fujifangirl101 for reviewing!


End file.
